Fate Extra: Corona Fox
by VirusChris
Summary: Waking up in a strange virtual world with no recollection of the past, Chris Corona is thrust into a fight for survival in war he doesn't understand with only a strange fox-ear Servant by his side to gain the Holy Grail. This is his story.
1. Real or Fake?

**FATE/EXTRA**

**~Corona Fox~**

**Summary: **Living out the rest of the days as an ordinary student of Tsukumihara Academy until suddenly waking up in a strange virtual world with no recollection of the past, Chris Corona is thrust into a fight for survival in war he doesn't understand for a prize beyond value to him known as the "Holy Grail"; an object that grants any wish. With only a strange fox-ear Servant called "Caster" by his side to gain the Holy Grail as he descents into madness and chaos until he finds the most important question to all "Who am I?". This is his story in the 7th Heaven's Feel Holy Grail War.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 1: Real or Fake?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Week: ?<strong>

**Day: ?**

**Days Remaining: 3**

**Morning**

It's a bright, sunny morning. The air is filled with the joyful laughter of students. There's more activity than normal in front of the school gate. A crowd is forming as students are being called over.

–I wonder what's going on.

When I peer into the center of the hubbub, I see my friend and student council president **Issei Ryuudou**. As I approached closer to him, my friend greeted me as usually.

"Good morning! Lovely weather we're having, don't you think?" Issei said in his usual tone before looking at my dumbfounded expression, "Hmm? Why do you look so surprised? We announced at last week's assembly that this month the student council would strictly enforce school rules. I have been tasked with performing inspections to ensure students are in compliance with school rules."

He claps his hands together in a matter–of–fact–like manner as he continues on, "Now, it goes without saying that EVERYONE is subject to inspections, even old friends. Now then, uniform inspection time!"

Issei approaches me and studies my appearance in a manner much like a tailor measuring the width and length of the customer to determine what the proper fit would be for the clothes.

"… Collar, check! Pants hems, check! And your socks… check! Next is the contents of your bag… Notebooks, textbooks, pencil box! Not even a whiff of contraband. Your nails are evenly cut, and your haircut is sensible."

He steps back and nods of approval with his chin rested on his hand. "Indeed, quite remarkable. You're a model Tsukumihara Academy student. Someone like you ought to consider a future in student government. You'd be perfect for it. Oh, but I'd never try to coerce you into joining the student council. We aren't like that. Now then, off to your classroom! Enjoy your day."

Before I can replay, Mr. Diligent Student Council President is on to the next student's inspection. Hungry for gossip on their way to their classrooms, the students jabber about the inspections. Things are always so gently bustling in the morning. Another peaceful beginning to another peaceful day as I proceed to go to my classroom 2–A.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>0-segment[L-the-L]<strong>**

_Chimes raise the curtains on humble days,_

_Precious as a handful of gold dust._

* * *

><p>But I can't help but wonder, each day feels so repetitive. Like the days keep on repeating themselves and… I feels like I'm forgetting something, but it's probably my imaginative as I enter into the classroom.<p>

As I enter class, I see Matou with a bunch of girls. Why he's so popular is a mystery in and out of itself… and as I said that in my mind Matou turns his attention towards me, like he just noticed me, and gave me his usual 'smile'.

"Hey, when did you show? You're so quiet and dull that I didn't even notice you for a sec. Even though we've– Hey, we've been friends since our freshman year, right?" Matou pondered in bit before shaking it off, "Anyway, don't sweat the fact that you're as boring as dirt. It's not like you can help it. I mean, anyone would seem boring and stupid when compared to me!"

It's a little early for so much abuse, but as it's **Shinji Matou**, it can't be helped. His arrogance is almost palatable… I wonder if it will kill him to be a little nicer and considerate. Though I don't know what he's saying, but it makes all the girls squeal with joy. Actually let me rephrase… His popularity isn't so much mysterious as it is… unnatural.

"I was just doing a little math tutoring. This stuff is beyond… for me, anyway," Matou said with his usual smug demeanor.

"… Wait a sec. Hey Matou, isn't the answer to this question… totally wrong in every way?" one of the female students, the one in black, said pointing to the piece of paper on Matou's desk. Shinji Matou's eyes widen in shock and panic as he looks at the paper, gritting his teeth in the process.

"Wh–What in the–? I'm the one who solved that! There's no way it could be wrong!" Shinji bellowed.

"B–But… Look at this. Since when did two plus two equal five?"

"… I'd never make such a stupid mistake! It's all your fault! You're the idiots here, not me!" Shinji continues to deny vehemently.

As Shinji raises his voice, the girls all panic and run back to their desks.

"*Sigh* I hate dealing with the proletariat. Especially when they think they're my equal. It's really pathetic that these worms don't know their place. That's why I like you so much. Even though you're boring, you know not to steal my thunder. You're the ultimate sidekick," Matou replies looking in my direction.

Shinji flashes me a smile. It's weird how I never take offense at the way he talks to me… or our other friend, though that person tends to argue with him a lot but does it in a way to help Shinji become a better person… if that's possible.

By some strange twist of fate, Shinji Matou, our other buddy, and I are friends. How we became friends was… I can't quite remember how it happened…

I want to say we met in spring sometime… The bell for class rings as I try to recollect. And who should fly through the door, but our homeroom teacher, **Ms. Taiga Fujimura**.

"*Phew* I made it! Good morning, every–"

And…

***Thud***

Ms. Fujimura trips, falling painfully onto the floor. As she lands, her head strikes the corner of the platform at the front of the classroom. The classroom goes dead silent. Every student's attention is focused on the same thing.

"Again… How does she manage to trip in the same place every time…?"

"Listen , you! This isn't the time to be making a jokes!"

"You're right. She isn't moving. Did she get knocked out or something?"

A few brave students get out of their seats and crowd around the still comatose Fujimura.

"Hey, Ms. Fujimura!"

"Ms. Fujimura…? Um… are you okay?"

"Ugh… Wha–?" Ms. Fujimura stirs a bit until she jolts straight back on her feet in an instant, "Huh? What's wrong, everyone? Hey, class is about to start, so get back to your seats, pronto!"

Ms. Fujimura jumps to her feet as if nothing had happened. It's almost as if the memory of her sudden and violent trip to the floor was totally erased. As this happens all the time, no one seems to notice or care enough to say anything.

… No one gives a thought to how odd it is for this to happen every single day.

* * *

><p><strong>Midday<strong>

The scene playing out before me seems to never change from day to day.

The exact same lessons.

The exact same subject.

The exact same content.

"Um, today we're going to study the biography of Dr. Pieceman, a talented physician who–" Ms. Fujimura began her lecture.

Tige… I mean Ms. Fujimura is conducting class today the same way she does everyday.

"You may not know, but when I was young, an unknown pathogen was the cause of a serious epidemic. In fact, outbreaks were common. But now, most illnesses are cured using nanothingymajigs! And FYI, I'm still young. This will be on the test so be sure you don't forget it. I mean it."

Her ensuing laughter stops short at her eyes, which seem deadly serious. Just as everyone is about to call Fujimura out–

The bell signaling the end of class rings.

"All right, that's all for today. Be sure to study hard tonight, and don't forget those important points I told you about," Ms. Fujimura says as class ends for today.

While today's class wasn't all that boring, it is a relief when the bell rings. As the bell signaling the end of the day sounds, students begin to break off into small groups. And as I make my way out the classroom, I was greeted by my friend Shinji Matou thought I don't think he notices me yet.

"Thank god that's over. I was getting sick of all the busywork. Being a student sucks. The worst part of the whole deal is having to attend these stupid classes," Shinji mutters until his eyes gazes on me, "You're still here? … That's unusual. You don't have any plans, like a date or something?"

Shinji started to laugh.

"Ha ha, I'm just messing with you! I know you're too big of a nerd to ever get a date! I mean, you're just going to your dork club– The journalism club, right…? Well, seeing as you're as boring as stale white bread, your life is exactly as it should be. You know exactly what your role in life is, and you stay there. Well, catch you later! See you in class tomorrow!"

With one last laugh, Shinji Matou exits the classroom.

"Hey!" one of the male students call out to me, "The Editor in Chief of the Journalism Club was calling a general meeting. You'd better go."

On that cue, I hurry over to where the Editor in Chief is usual at which is on the 2F near the Bulletin Board, basically outside of my classroom. On my way out I overheard a couple of female students talking about rumors of a slasher on campus.

As I make myself over to the Bulletin Board where the Chief, she beings to wave at me and starts the conversation right off the bat.

"Look who's here! It's the Newspaper Club's ace! Gotten any leads?"

Leads…? I believe my question made her slightly irritated.

"What? Did you forget? You have to write an '**Unsolved Mysterious of Tsukumihara**' article. C'mon, I told you yesterday. There isn't very much time left before the deadline," the Chief pouted a bit… and then regain her vigor with a beaming smile, "Well, whatever. Your work's always good, so I'll leave this in your capable hands! Jeez, my benevolence is like a black panther running around. Yes, that doesn't make sense."

Indeed… the Chief always manages to say the oddest of things. But I never say it to her face.

"So that's that. I've done some of the investigating. It's your job to do the rest."

Wait… she did what? She glares at her as I cast her a bewilder look.

"… Don't look so surprised. There is a method to my madness. Okay, so about the first preview edition, the one called '**Gateway to the Paranormal**.' So listen… There's supposedly an entrance to the spirit world at the rear of the Archery Range. One time, a male student who got bullied a lot was told to pick up trash there… and vanished."

She walks back and forth wriggling her finger in the hand, as she explained what she uncovered. But why is she doing the walking thing?

"Everyone's totally convinced that there's paranormal activity going on back there," She says as a sweatdrop formed on her face, "Isn't that scary– I mean, ridiculous? Anyway, go sniff out the truth! Leave no stone unturned! Your nose and eyes are the tools of the trade for a journalist. Got it?"

Understood.

"Your reply should be 'Yes, ma'am'! All right. Hop to it!"

And on that note, I headed over to the Archery Range to investigate the 'mysterious' disappearance and the 'gateway to the spirit world'. I hope this isn't a wild goose chase…

On my way downstairs I spot Shinji by the Nurse's Office and for reasons I cannot explain I decided to see how he's doing.

"Hey Sakura!" the blue–haired boy address to the nurse, **Sakura Matou**, who is Shinji's little sister. I recognize her anywhere with her long purple hair and that nurse's robe she wears.

She's so young yet, maybe the same age as Shinji, but she's also the School Nurse and a member of the Archery Club… come to think of it, why is that?

"Oh… it's you, Brother." Sakura addressed her brother with a smile though Shinji looks less than pleased.

"I heard that you've been skipping out on the archery club's morning practices lately! Why haven't you been showing up? And where do you get off taking a break without my say so?"

Shinji looked ready to blow his stream.

"You bi… I get it now. You've been going to 'their' house again, haven't you?"

"… Yes. I have been going there, but I just wanted to help and…" Sakura began to speak, but her voice started to lose strength as she mutters at the end.

"Let me guess… You felt you were obligated to, right? Jeez, why must you be so damn naïve?" Shinji stopped himself for a second and look to be like he was reviewing what he said, "Wait a sec… What was that just now? Anyway, if someone gets hurt, just leave them to suffer. Just do what I tell you to, and things will be a–okay."

Shinji lets out a deep sigh. "I mean, it seems like people get some kind of perverse thrill from getting in my way. To force one of my… err… my dear little sister to miss valuable practice time…"

"That's not how it was at all…! I wasn't forced to do anything. I wanted to help! …Um… why don't you… Why is it so wrong to help those who need it?" Sakura replied.

"Ha! Isn't it only fools and the weak who manage to get themselves hurt somehow? And why help anybody out? Will that person ever pay you back or help in return? Of course they won't! And if you think otherwise, you're an idiot! I won't be used by anyone. It's better to treat others as cattle. And isn't it time for you to admit to feeling the same way?"

"But…," Sakura started to started again as she nibbles on her finger, "But, for me, that option…"

"Stop right there. I don't care what you have to say. Stop going to that house, Sakura. Got it?"

With that final saying Shinji ends the discussion and walks, seemingly ignoring my presence as he heads home most likely. Despite always being harsh on Sakura I have never once saw Shinji ever raise a hand against her… but that was a little harsher than usual for Shinji.

Well anyway I need to get back to…

***Static***

Out of the blue, a feeling that something was moving behind the door overcame me. As a rule, students aren't allowed inside of the supply room. It might just be a rat or something.

***Badump***

For some unknown reason, I find my eyes drawn to the door of the supply room when… The door is suddenly and violently thrown opened.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice calls out from behind the door.

Without warning, a man appears from out of the shadows. Dressed in black with a dour expression, the person in question is very intimidating… But that sense of intimidation is immediately replaced with extreme discomfort and unease.

***Badump* *Badump***

A sudden, overwhelming sense of danger gives me goose bumps all over my body. His cold, blank, stare sends chills down my spine, as though he's marking me for death… For some reason, it feels as if he is deciding whether to break my neck or skin me alive.

"… Odd. Your name doesn't appear to be on the **list**, but I had better make sure…" the man hissed at me.

He begins to mutter under his breath while at the same time he reaches out with his right hand. The chills running down my spine gains intensity as waves of nausea and vertigo wash over me. I feel like a rabbit watching the wolf draw near.

Maybe this isn't just raw terror. I think he's holding something that's making me feel this way?

"You're not even trying to fight. My instincts aren't as sharp as they should be. I need to rest."

The note of disgust in his voice is obvious as he slowly lowers his hand. The paralysis that seemed to take hold of me suddenly fades away. The man continues to look down on me with those dead eyes of his.

"Students are forbidden from entering the supply room. You'd do well to remember that. The campus is about to close. If you have nothing else to do, I advise you to go home now… Is there anything else? …My name is **Mr. Kuzuki**. I will be teaching here starting today."

The man who introduces himself as Mr. Kuzuki turns and heads back into the supply room. With that, the final bell begins to chime, signaling the end of school day. Everything begins to progress as normal, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. But I'm still sore and slicked with sweat; an all too real reminder of what happened.

Wonderful. We now have a teacher with obvious **murderous intent** teaching at our school. Anyway putting that away I head over to the Archery Range just outside the building.

Upon entering the build I spot a lone figure in the distance… which happens to be Ms. Fujimura. Seeing as she's here I decided to ask her about the rumors surrounding this place, but I think I have a good idea what's going on now. Ms. Fujimura spots me as I make my way towards her.

"You caught me in the middle of cleaning. Those Archery Club kids don't even unstring their bows! The worst is when they leave their arrows stuck in the target mound. I usually make the kids do it, but there's no club activities leading up exams, so I'm doing it," Taiga explains to me with a dejected sigh.

Now's a good time to ask her about the rumors… and as expected she looks confused.

"Huh? An entrance to the spirit world? That's just a rumor, it's not real! Exams are right around the corner, so don't waste your time on stuff like that. Go home, shoo, shoo!" Ms. Fujimura starts shoving me out of the room.

As I thought… What appears in the Archery Range isn't an entrance to the spirit world, but Ti– Ms. Fujimura.

–Well, I can't say I'm surprised she's behind one of Tsukumihara's mysteries. It's fitting actually. I'll report this tomorrow, so I can go home now. Today's been a long day… but why do I feel like I'm forgetting something really important? Maybe it will come to me tomorrow…?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>0-segment[L-the-L]<strong>**

_Humble days as precious as gold dust–_

_Where are the buyers?_

* * *

><p><strong>Week: ?<strong>

**Day: ?**

**Days Remaining: 2**

**Morning**

As I walk into class, the girls that normally flock around Shinji Matou aren't there. Shinji seems to be in a bad mood today. His usual posse of girls is keeping their distance. I'll ask him if something happened.

"What? Like I'd tell you if anything happened to me! Which, it didn't. Nothing happened at all. Hey, you know that ice queen **Rin Tousaka**? She thinks she's so much better than everyone else. At first, I thought that she would be the only one who understood how lonely it is at the top. I tried talking to her yesterday, but I got nowhere. Maybe I just intimidate her or something," Shinji gritted his teeth in angry it seems.

"I might've lost a few points for getting violent, but girls who talk to me get slapped! I'd never hook up with such a violent, stuck up bitch like that, no matter how hot she is! What a waste. She'd be perfect if she'd just keep her mouth shut. You agree with me, right? RIGHT?"

Looks like there's some tension between Shinji and Rin Tousaka. Knowing Shinji, he probably hit on her and got shot down.

"And why'd she take a shot at me? I thought she was going to spinning–star kick me next!"

He continues to whine under his breath. I can only imagine how sleazy Shinji was being with her. Normally, his super–aggressive approach works, but obviously it didn't with Rin Tousaka. Life's more interesting when it's got little shake–ups like this.

As if right on cue, Ms. Fujimura barges into the classroom as the bell sounds.

"*Phew* I made it! Good morning, everyone! All right, no one's absent and since there are no announcements let's just start homeroom," comes the booming voice of our homeroom teacher.

As soon as she turns to reach for the chalk, she trips and falls as she always does. As she falls, her fingernails drag across the blackboard with a horrifying sound

And thus, another typically mundane day begins anew–

* * *

><p><strong>Midday<strong>

"…and though the Great War had finally come to an end, regional conflicts still persist. Despite the suffering of the previous generation, battles are still waged thirty years on."

Standing behind the lectern today is the school's newest teacher… Kuzuki. Although he's supposed to be teaching math, his lesson seems to have gone off on a tangent.

"–Now, instead of armies, attacks in ever greater numbers are being carried out by terrorists. And in an attempt to suppress these terrorists groups…"

–With that, that bell signaling the end of classes sounds. And with the end of the day here, the tension in the classroom drops immediately.

"All right , let us end here today… Oh yes, before I forget. There is an announcement from the student counselor– Recently, a rise in the number of slashing incidents has made the surrounding area dangerous. With that in mind, keep any detours to a minimum and head home as quickly as possible," says the man dressed in black.

Get home quickly…?

Good advice, but I still have to finish a few assignments for the journalism club. Why I'm so gung–ho about investigating the school's **Seven Wonders** is a mystery even to me, but it seems important for some reason. I have to turn in yesterday's report. I'd better go see the Editor in Chief this evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

As I stepped outside of the classroom I noticed a group of three female students gossiping with each other.

"Hey, guess what? I just passed this gorgeous girl on the stairs. Could she be a new student?"

"What? I'm sure you're just talking about Rin Tousaka from class B."

"Rin Tousaka? Never heard of her."

"You've really never heard of her? Pretty, athletic, smart, classy… or stuck–up Ms. Perfect who all the guys adore and all the girls despise. It wouldn't be unrealistic to call Rin Tousaka the most popular girl in the whole school."

"… Are you pulling my leg?"

"Girl, you're so dense probably wouldn't feel it if I pulled your leg anyway."

"Whaa? I'm not dense… much… But she wasn't wearing our school uniform. She was wearing red… like that other kid. How do you explain that?"

"I dunno… I hadn't noticed, and isn't that other student a transfer student? Wouldn't that explain the different uniform? I think I heard that person got special privilege to wear that type of clothing."

"Huh? Maybe I'm remembering wrong."

"You would. C'mon, let's hurry to our club."

"Y–Yeah…"

And with that, the three girls left. I didn't quite catch the entire conversation, but I think they also mention Shinji and my other friend. Indeed our friend wears different clothes because of the transfer student status… but I have no time to dwindle on that already known fact.

"Hey, guess what? I heard this from a friend of a friend, but…"

As I was walking to my meeting spot with the Chief I unintentionally picked up on another conversation from the two girls on my left.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Ms. Fujimura is living with one of the students here!"

"Ew! You mean like romantically? But that's taboo!"

I have a feeling I know who… but Ms. Fujimura just checks up on that student due to living alone without any family members. Plus I hear Sakura also goes there from time to time… seeing as Shinji talk about it the other day with disapproval.

Without noticing I already come face–to–face with the Chief who looks happy to see me hoping to learn more about the late information I'm about to address.

"Oh! Our club's ace. Did you find out anything yesterday? …Mmhm, mmhm…"

I told her what I've uncovered yesterday.

"Interesting. So it was Tiger! Of course there's no entrance to the spirit world! Thanks to you, the article will be great! Are you ready for the next article assignment?"

Another one…? What else did you find?

"The next unsolved mystery is… Yesterday, there was a girl dressed in red on the Rooftop. Rumors about **Little Red Rooftop** are spreading. Go find out what this is all about. A journalist lets the news guide their feet. To the Rooftop!"

With a dejected sigh, I nod in agreement and head upstairs to where the rooftop is. Bumping into Issei on the way, he mentions he saw the girl head up to the rooftop with a key in hand.

I turn the doorknob and the metal door opens silently on its hinges. As a rule, no one is allowed up on the roof, but I can see someone's elongated shadow. The vibrant colors set off by the setting of the sun is enough to take one's breathe away.

Under the now blood red sky, a single girl looks out onto the town that spreads out below. Like a figure out of a painting, the girl seems to shine with the same red glow as the setting sun. Her long black hair, tied into a twin tail style, flows in the air with each passing breath of the wind. She also wore bright red clothing and a skirt, with long boots or high heels that stretch up to her thighs.

"What a beautiful sunset– I can only imagine how captivating this sight must be for the people who live here. It is indeed a very beautiful scene. A shame that it doesn't really exist. On the surface it seems like such a benign, peaceful world. A pity that it'll soon come to an end," the girl in red spoke in a quiet gentle voice, but with a hint of distain I believe.

But what was it that she was saying? I think she said something really weird just now.

"This place is merely an idealized **imitation** of the real world. And one done in poor taste– I wonder if there's any value to a memory that can only be observed and then left behind."

I'm not quite sure if that last statement was supposed to express disgust or disappointment. I really don't get what she's talking about. As she finishes speaking, a faint smile forms on the girl's lips as she slowly turns in my direction. Her unwavering gaze makes it seem like she can see things hidden to others. Her eyes seem to shine with an intensity that rivals that of the fiery red of the evening sky.

"What's this, a notice from the **system**? Thanks for bringing it to me. Huh, that's not it? That means you must be one of the generic N– I mean, students…" the girl ponders a curious look, "If one of the irrelevant NPCs can get up here, I guess I'll have to find another place to hang out."

Continuing to mumble quietly to herself, the girl quickly walks my way.

"Oh well, at least this is a good opportunity for me to look one of you over. Stand still, you."

Unexpectedly, her finger reaches out and touches my cheek.

***Static***

"… Wait, what's this? Is this a warning from the system? Direct interference does break the rules, after all…"

***Static***

Mumbling to herself, the girl disappears without a trace. It's like no one was ever there at all.

–She vanished?

There or not, her form has been indelibly burned into my mind.

"Oh, you're still here. It's almost time to leave school, so you should prepare to go home. What's wrong? You look a little pale."

The sound of Issei's voice pulls me back to reality. I must look completely dazed and confused. Maybe I'm tired, or–

… I'll talk with the Editor in Chief again tomorrow. In any case, I think the course of wisdom for now would be to go home like Issei says…

On my way heading downstairs I spot Shinji again near the Nurse's Office, but it looks like he's trying to go through the side-door which doesn't won't to open it seems.

"That's weird. Why won't it open?" Shinji mutters to himself as he turns around and sees me. He flashes one of his smiles again at me.

"What, you haven't left yet? Wait, don't tell me… No, never mind. Losers like you shouldn't be on campus right now. Who knows, you might get whacked by that killer. Hey, don't say I didn't warn you. Hahaha!"

Though I like to ask more about the Killer, but the thing I'm most curious about…

What are you up to? I bluntly asked Shinji who returned my question with a quick glare.

"Sh–Shut it, you! It won't mean anything to a nerd like you, but I? Wait… why am I explaining anything to you? Just get the hell out of here already!"

Typical Shinji response… I should've expected as much. Still I'm worried he'll do something stupid… he's lucky he was someone to look out for him and complain to… and another person to argue with and help point out his flaws. He's still the same… but he's getting better, or possibly worse. I do hope Shinji gets better at this rate or he won't have any **real** friends.

Actually I have no time to think about such things at the moment, I need to get home and get some rest. I'm starting to get a headache… everything has become so surreal lately.

On my way out to the Main Gate I spotted Ms. Fujimura… maybe I should ask her about the rumor about her living with one of the students? And as expected she freaks out about me asking such a question.

"Me? Living with a student? Aaagh, no! I'm that student's guardian! Just a guardian! The child of my one of my parents' friends had been living alone, so I've been helping out. Which means that I go over to their house, but not that I live with them! I don't! Not at all!"

Why is she defending it so… vehemently? It couldn't be really…?

"… Hey! What's with that face? You don't believe your own teacher? You're a good kid. You don't even know what those bad kids mean by **living together**, right? RIGHT? And now, your teacher needs to give those kids who are spreading rumors a little educational guidance…"

… I will not pursue any further than that.

With everything of note done, I head out of the Main Gate… weird, why am I getting so light–headed now…?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>0-segment[L-the-L]<strong>**

_Auspicious star, such dazzling light._

_It drowns even the chime of bells._

* * *

><p><strong>Week: ?<strong>

**Day: ?**

**Days Remaining: 1**

**Morning**

I enter the classroom. Once again, Shinji Matou, in the seat next to me, has a full house.

"I'm telling you, you don't have any talents. Give up before you look like a retard. So you know what he said to that?"

"What? What? What did he say?" one of the girls around Shinji asked in anticipation.

"We're dying to know! Tell us!" another one chimed in.

Shinji chuckles to himself in glee as he captivates his audience with his story.

"This wuss gets all boo-hoo, and he says– 'I'll keep practicing until I get better. I can at least get better than you, who skips practice'. Sorry, I have to laugh! Anybody knows that you can't –practice– your way into being a genius! If he wants to practice something, he should practice not sounding like a tool!" Shinji laughed at his own story.

"This guy's not a total maggot, but he's still trash that needs to find a garbage can. Ahaha, that moron. People aren't created equal. Even people who are born above average can never reach the same heights as the naturally gifted!"

I let out a sigh… there he goes again. And not only that, but I hear someone else sighing as well next to me… it's our another friend the one dressed in red and black who's also the transfer friend that Shinji and I befriended… I think we did… sometime in spring last year? Either way my neighbor muttered something under their breath, something along the lines 'C'mon Shinji… I know you're a good guy at heart, but you need to learn to respect other people's opinions'.

Our friend's concern for Shinji is just as unnatural, more so than mine, as Shinji is with girls flocking towards him. Does my friend see something in Shinji that others don't?

"You must be sooo talented if you don't need to practice, Matou! I feel bad for that kid," one of the girls spoken up recapturing my attention in Shinji's group.

"Trash can't help being trash. It should learn to stop dreaming about being something better," Shinji gloated.

The bells rings. In response, the gaggle of girls shuffle off to their own seats. While we wait for the teacher to arrive, I get caught up on what Shinji said for some reason.

Whether or not Shinji has innate talent, I think it's pretty clear that I'm a nobody. A nobody, with no goals. I mean, when I try to even think about the future, I get overwhelmed. As long as I keep plodding along, some day I'll reach my totally average future. Yay.

That's what happens to everyone, right? Are there actually people who break the pattern? How?

Though I bet my neighbor would argue with what I thought as my friend points out everyone has a worth and value… and I kinda envy that about my friend as that person constantly helps people out, but states they need to pitch in as well. A gentle, kind, but strict person my friend and neighbor is. There was something… different about this person. Off maybe…

I have no idea. For me, today is just another ordinary day–

"Good morning, everyone!"

Suddenly, my heart accelerates, each beat painfully strong. It's as if my body's on high alert. I know it's not a reaction to Ms. Fujimura. No–

"Well, kids, this is a little out of the blue, but today I want to introduce you to a new friend," Ms. Fujimura announced to the class… introducing a young blonde boy in a red uniform of our school who stood silently next to Ms. Fujimura.

***Static***

It's him. That blonde boy is the one who's causing my body's fight or flight instincts to prickle.

"Go on, Leo. Introduce yourself."

The boy, who is presumably Leo, glance at Ms. Fujimura as if he was asked a strange question. "… For what purpose?"

Ms. Fujimura seemed taken aback, but continued on with a smile. "Huh? Well, Leo… You'll be attending school with these people, so I'm sure they'd like to know who you are."

"… Ah, I see. These good people do not know my name yet."

He steps forward, and then in a louder voice, says–

"Everyone, my name is **Leonardo Bistario Harway**. In time, it will be a name known to all the world, but for now it is the name of your classmate. I'm pleased to meet you all. I hope we enjoy our time together."

The classroom is silent. There aren't even any jabs at his eccentric manner of speaking, or any coos over how pretty he is. Instead, the entire classroom is enthralled by his regal bearing. Entranced, even.

Shinji's words come to mind.

… This is what it means to be on a different level. None of us plebes could ever hope to reach the level that this new kid lives on. It's not overextending to call his very existence transfixing. Like deer in headlights, we're immobilized by a presence far brighter than our own. His natural place is above us, looking down as our king.

How did someone like him end up here…? It must be a mistake.

"Ahhh… um… Anyway, everyone, please make Leo feel welcome. Then, Leo, if you would please take a seat… It looks like the third seat in the second row from the right is open. Will that be okay?" Ms. Fujimura asked coming out from her dazed by Leo's speech.

"… Leo…? Ah, you're addressing me. I see no reason to not allow you to call me Leo, as it didn't feel awkward to hear it from you. If you have the chance, I'd very much like for a delightful woman like you to visit my country," Leo addressed Ms. Fujimura in a fashion I find very bold… and weird.

Ms. Fujimura was totally caught off-guard by that statement and became very flustered. "Wh-Wha? J-J-J-Jeez, don't joke with you teacher! To your seat, Leo! I won't smack you since, well, it was kind of flattering of you to say that."

"Of course. I appreciate your diplomacy, Ms. Fujimura."

Then, the boy gave the kind of easy smile that only kids can. That simple smile washes away the tension in the room, and people even being to smile themselves. I think he's not so much a king as a prince. He may be above us, but he also has natural charisma that draws us up to his level. However… it seems that there is at least one person in class whose mileage varies.

"… I don't like him. Flirting with the teacher already? That arrogant little twerp," Shinji snorted in disgust.

Shinji's clearly not happy.

"If you have any questions, ask anyone in the class or myself. Er, I mean, come to me first. There's no need to be shy," said Ms. Fujimura.

"Yes, I understand. I'm pleased that I will be attending such a good school," Leo bowed politely and heads off to his desk… but not before briefly stopping in place and then continuing en route.

–Am I imagining things? Just for a second, I thought he shifted his attention towards ME. Not toward anyone else, not even Shinji, who's still bad-mouthing Leo, but to me alone.

… Yeah right. There's no way a practically otherworldly person like him would notice bland me.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

The school day ended with nothing else of interest occurring. But, that Leo… I can't shake the uneasiness he awoke in my heart. It feels like cogs somewhere have become misaligned. No, I'm just excited because for once, something happened. Well, besides what happen yesterday.

–I should report yesterday's findings to the Editor in Chief.

Outside of the classroom, I hear a familiar voice as I walk down the hallway. It's coming from around the corner.

"… and there you have it. To summarize, about thirty percent of the participants have overcome the computer's brainwashing. These individuals now remember who they are. They've all class A magi."

Wait… do I know that voice…?

"One girl in particular made quick work of the brainwashing. You might say she's a natural, and therefore more adept than magi who have been more sheltered. Unlike those domesticated sheep, she's a wild mouflon. Stronger, rarer, wilder. She couldn't even bear to put on the school uniform the other sheep mindlessly wear. As novel as that girl's wildness is, wild things end up in cages. Still, keep your distance and your guard up."

The voice coming from in front of the Supply Room is none other than that of a teacher… Kuzuki. He was speaking politely, almost reverently.

–However.

"This Rin Tousaka. The Harways in Asia have voiced some concerns regarding her. She is the daughter of a noble family, which makes her unruly behavior even more becoming."

The voice that chimes in to join Kuzuki's is none other than the transfer student, Leo's. Unlike in class, his voice held a childlike temerity. It seemed like Kuzuki's words bothered him.

"…I simply just… She is a failure, like the other dropouts, and so… She's below your concern–"

"There's nothing in the world that doesn't concern me, teacher. More importantly, I wonder what a domesticated being like me can learn from her wild bravery."

"There is nothing, because you are already perfect. Anything you lack is something the world itself lacks."

"It was a joke. It's been a while since I've been scolded. I think I enjoy it, coming from you. In any case, I'll heed your warning about her. So, are there any other important happenings?"

"It's worth noting the assassin sent by those **alchemists**. I have yet to confirm anything, but no doubt they're lurking about."

"Ah. I don't believe I've ever seen how an alchemist fights. Their charms, or their symbols, rather, are quite unusual. We have the opportunity now. Aren't you curious, teacher?"

"Wait until I have checked about this assassin first. Those are the only ones to watch out for. However, there are others with excellent abilities. A handful of others have passed the prelims besides Rin Tousaka."

"Huh. I don't see the rush. I think there's so much to be learned from observing this school. I'd like to take my time and enjoy, for instance, the beauty of things like the garden. They seem to employ quite the skilled gardener. You should see the garden, too, Mr. Kuzuki. No– Brother."

"I will respectfully decline… That ends my report."

"I see. Too bad."

"Then, if you need anything else…"

"It'll be best if we have as little contact with each other as we can. It is unusual for a teacher and a student to meet like this."

"I understand. Be careful."

"Yes. You, too, Brother."

Following those words, they both disappeared, perfectly in sync with each other. I didn't understand what they were saying, but I get the feeling that I shouldn't have been listening.

Heading back to my original destination I meet up with the Chief.

"Oh! Our club's ace. Did you find out anything yesterday? …Mmhm, mmhm."

I told her what happened the other day.

"What? **Little Red Rooftop** vanished before your eyes? If she disappeared, there's isn't anything we can do about that."

Eh? What? Did I hear right?

… Nothing we can do? What's with the Editor in Chief's reaction? It's not right. I thought she'd say something like 'Hey, don't scare me like that!'

Actually, the problematic part is how nonchalant she is that a person disappeared.

"Your next story will be… **Mystery of the Courtyard Chapel**!"

The Editor in Chief keeps talking like nothing happened. She's already on to the next thing. Should I… say something?

"Hey, did you know there's a chapel on campus, even though this isn't a mission school? It seems the chapel has been here longer than the school. This is just rumor, but they say that it's haunted and magic rites are performed there. I'm sending you to investigate. The entrance to the courtyard is one the end of the right side of the first floor hallway."

And then the Chief sends me off before I could say anything… I feel like something's out of place. As I start heading over to the courtyard… for some reason I felt compiled to go to the third floor. Like something was calling me.

I saw a lone student at the top of the stairs and tapped him on the shoulder. He swirled around so fast I thought he was going to deck me, until he calmed down when he saw me.

"? You scared the bejeezus outta me! What do you want? Actually, I'm glad you're here. The Editor in Chief asked me to investigate the Seven Wonders, but check this out…"

One of Tsukumihara Academy's Seven Wonders is a female ghost who wanders the hallway! The ghost of a foreign girl wanders the third floor. If you respond to her, she'll suck out your soul!

"Now that you know the details, go investigate it for me. Huh? You think I should just walk around the third floor and do it on my own? No way… I really can't handle paranormal stuff. If anyone can take on the case of the wandering ghost on the third floor, it's you. Good luck!"

And with that… he booked it down to the second floor. Lovely, another investigation I have to do and seeing as I'm already here I might as well check out this ghost girl.

Once school is over, all traces of humanity disappear. The silence left behind is terrifying. Alone in the midst of this unnerving scene, I suddenly sense a strange presence nearby. It feels like there is someone standing right behind me, staring at the back of my head. It has to be my imagination. I hear no footsteps, no sounds of breathing. I am alone here.

And yet, the feeling that I am not alone persists. It must be a hallucination of some kind. What should I do? If it's my imagination playing tricks on me, then nothing should be there if I turn around and look.

I turn around and… of course, no one is there–

Is what I want to say… However standing there is what appears to be a young girl. The young girl's appearance is definitely at odds with the surrounding campus. With its mass of frills and hooped skirt, her dress is right out of the Victorian era. Combined with her porcelain-like skin, she looks like a child's doll come to life.

… It's kind of a relief. But the point is, she doesn't seem like she's really alive. The girl doesn't move a muscle.

Just like a doll. **/Just like a corpse.**

Just like a painting. **/Like a wraith.**

Her eyes, so full of sadness, stare fixedly in my direction. Suddenly, her figure begins to melt away. As she slowly fades into nothingness, the last things to disappear are her eyes.

With that, the strange presence I felt fades away. There's nothing to indicate a girl was ever here.

… She must be the source of all of the **wandering girl** stories floating around school.

Absent-minded from the whole event I wander down the halls a further bit until spoke to me, seemingly wanted to share his story with anyone.

"So I was looking at the **Garden** and caught the eye of a stranger– and then they vanished! Maybe it's just coincidence, but I've had a splitting headache ever since. What's up with that?"

Et tu? I know I've been getting slight headaches lately, but not as profoundly as now. Anyway seeing as there's nothing left in school to investigate I head out to the garden… and I came across something unsettling.

I see the bodies on students lying on the ground and as soon as I rush over to see if they're OK their bodies start to vanish as soon as I touch them. The only other figure out here is a familiar man in black I've come to know these past few days.

The man stands like a black stain, tainting the joyfully multicolored flowerbeds around him. It's the new teacher, Kuzuki. But… the man standing in front of me isn't acting like a teacher by any stretch of the imagination.

The sick malignancy of overbearing aggression fills the air. And then scattered around him are… dead bodies of students.

"Why did you come in here? I'm certain I locked that door." The man spoke in disgust, almost ignoring me.

"– I suppose I'll test you out."

His thin lips hardly moved. But in the next instant–

***THUD***

I'm bowled over, as if struck by an invisible force. Chaotic thoughts bury my brain like endless grains of sand. What happened? Can I move my limbs? Seriously, what was that? Kuzuki hasn't moved. No one else is nearby.

Who?

Why?

How–?

***Badump***

My thoughts whirl.

My heart races.

"I see what you are now. It isn't you, I suppose."

His voice was a quiet hiss, but I could hear everything he said. This man with cold, inscrutable eyes raises his palm toward me…

–

–…?

–When I come to, I'm collapsed in the garden. The garden is silent. There's not even a trace of Kuzuki or of the corpses that had been there. I'm uninjured, though my body aches from laying on the hard ground.

The cold sweat that had covered me is gone, too… Only the piercing pain in my head remains. Maybe it was just a bad dream. I gulp air and attempt to stand.

–The ground seems to move under my feet.

… I'm delusional. Of course the ground isn't moving… I'll give my report to the Editor in Chief tomorrow and just go home for today…

I'm my way out I spotted Shinji once again near the 1-B classroom. What's he up to now?

"That's strange, even for here…" he muttered under his breath until he spotted me at the corner of his eye, "Oh… it's you again. I don't have time to play like you obviously do. Go play 'reporter' or whatever it is friendless little geeks like you do instead of having a life."

… There was no point in bugging him today as I headed outside. I really need to go home…

… Eh? Who is that? A… priest?

"Hello, young pupil. I shall follow your progress with great interest. Best of luck," the strange priest dressed in a somber cassock said.

OK, seriously who is this guy? Is he the one in charge of the chapel in the garden? Ugh… I have no more energy to process that thought.

My headache has started to come back again, and even worse than before… it feels like something is gnawing at me, telling me to remember something of importance! But what…?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>0-segment[L-the-L]<strong>**

_Where is the belfry?_

_In that moment, gentle days end._

* * *

><p><strong>Week: ?<strong>

**Day: ?**

**Days Remaining: 0**

**Morning**

When I enter the classroom this time, things are a bit different.

"Wooowww! Okay, then how do you solve this problem, Leo?"

"In this case, you substitute this for this, and divide everything by x. It's the same simple equation that you used earlier," the blonde boy pointed out for the female student hovering around him.

"Whoa, you're right! Thank you, Leo!"

Unlike someone else, he helps out his classmates without displaying an ounce of condescension. And that someone is directing a nasty scowl toward the new kid.

"That bunch of brown-nosing idiots will suck up to anyone who's got bigger pea-brains than theirs… Hmph. Whatever. It's no skin off my back. People who are ugly inside are ugly outside, too."

It seems that Shinji's gaggle of female admirers has migrated to Leo's desk. For once, Shinji's irritation is kind of understandable.

"I'll give him this– the brat is a real charity worker, laying on the charm for those sows. He's desperate to appear smarter than me, but I'm the real smart one here. I see what he's doing. That dumb little kid doesn't know that I'm onto him–"

Reacting to Shinji's voice, Leo glances this way. Leo's expression is inscrutable, but not hostile.

"Ah, er… What do you want? You wanna go?"

After a few false starts, Shinji finally manages to squeeze that out in a low voice, which is not the most graceful of all comebacks in my humble opinion. I don't know if Leo heard, but he gets out of his seat.

The recoil turns into a noticeable flinch, which Leo smiles kindly at in response. Unlike Shinji's, Leo's gestures are filled with dignity.

"If I have unknowingly given you cause to be malicious, I would like to deeply apologize. Shinji Matou, was it? I'll be careful not to upset you in the future."

His message firmly delivered, Leo returns to his seat. His soft voice bore no note of hostility or resentment.

… I know it's hard to believe, but maybe Leo wasn't upset.

"H-Hmph. He knows when to bow down to true authority, it seems. I'm such a nice guy, I'll just accept his apology. Y-Yeah, it's not like he ever pissed me off."

After visually confirming that Leo is otherwise occupied, Shinji feigns calmness and leans back.

"*Phew* I made it! Good morning, every–"

And…

***Thud***

That sound makes me cringe, no matter how many times I hear it. Everyone is desensitized to it for the most part. Even knowing that she'll jump to her feet in a few seconds, we should probably worry more.

* * *

><p><strong>Midday<strong>

Shinji still seems to be in a bad mood. It's obvious that he doesn't like Leo all that much. But with him it's impossible to tell if he's really made or just being cynical. Either way, it's just more of the same. Just like our homeroom teacher's daily dramatic entrance. And once again, the day begins.

"… All righty, then… let's pick up where we left off. According to Dr. Pieceman's biography–"

During class, I thought I saw Leo smirk a little, but other than that nothing exciting occurred. Today is just another boring day in a long string of boring days–

"Who here knows that amnesia is?" Ms. Fujimura asked the entire classroom, "It's a terrifying condition where an individual loses all of their memories! It's caused by brain damage, severe trauma, or even infections of one's mucus membranes. The section of the doctor's biography we just covered touches on this condition… The cure for such a scary condition was discovered by Dr. Pieceman. With that said, using amnesia as an excuse for forgetting your homework isn't going to fly!"

I hear some of the students around moan on that last part.

"When I was young, a fair number of my classmates were unscrupulous enough to try this– And before you get any ideas, I'm still young! In fact, I'm putting that fact on the test!"

And as per the norm, Tiger's lecture starts to peter out… Just as a collective 'This again?' starts to rise from the students–

***Static***

"Ms. Fujimura."

Without being acknowledged by the teacher, Leo suddenly rises to his feet. The tension in the classroom ratchets up immediately as all eyes focus on Leo. The young boy surveys the room with a mysterious smile, taking in everyone's startled glances.

"…Oh, and of course, my fellow classmates. It is time for me to leave. We will probably never meet again, so I wish you all well," the blonde boy stated.

***Static***

…

What… the…?

My head… the pain…

"…Ah, and before I forget… Ms. Fujimura, I think you are still young, even now. Just your presence is enough to remind me of the beauty of youth. You're a remarkable person."

After what seemed to be a very slight bow, he immediately seems to disappear from the room.

"U-Uuhhhmm… A-All right, then… Let's continue. Please turn to page 86…," regaining her composure Ms. Fujimura continued.

And accompanied by the sound of flipping pages, the lesson goes on as if nothing had happened.

"*Sigh* Showing off like that in the middle of class… What a jackass. If you have to use the john, be a little more discreet. And that 'I have to leave' crap–! Seriously, isn't he supposed to be some kind of aristocrat or princeling or something?" Shinji barked in a low tone at Leo's leave of absence.

Of course, what just happened is impossible. A highly **suspicious disappearance** in the middle of class and the teacher doesn't seem to care. No one in class says anything and the class continues as if nothing strange has happened. It was the same dull, dreary scene as yesterday, and the day before… This can't be natural…

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

After Leo's exit from class, the lesson continues unabated, as if following a set script.

–Strange.

This is definitely strange.

…It's as if the world tilted slightly and everything within it is losing its sense of presence. My head… feels like it's going to explode. The pain is making it hard to remember who I am…

Wait. Come to think of it–

…

I mean… really…

Who.

–Am I?

What is my name? How old am I? Where do I live? How many people are in my family? What was my life like before I started attending this school?

I can't… remember anything. My memory has been completely erased somehow. How, and why, did this happen–?

–That's right. The Editor in Chief of the Journalism Club. As the president of the Journalism Club, she should at least know my name. I know I had to have filled out something when I first joined the club. I'll ask her.

Hopefully she'll be in her normal spot.

"Oh! Our club's ace. Did you find out anything yesterday?"

The Editor in Chief is her usual cheery self. All I can think about is the pile of dead bodies I witnessed. No, I have to ask about myself. I'll ask her what my **name** is.

"Huh? Your name? Just… look it up in the registry in the **Library**."

Yeah, the school registry. It has everyone's names. If I look at the school registry, it might jog my memories. I'll go to the Library… I have to know… who am I…

Entering into the Library I immediately head over to the bookshelf with the school registry is located.

I found it.

–Tsukumihara Academy Student Registry–

Once I read through this, I should be able to remember everything about myself… I open the book and begin turning pages. Immediately, I notice… something's terrible wrong.

–The pages are blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Every single page was blank. I reach for last year's school registry, and when I start flipping through the pages…

Blank.

Blank. Blank. Blank.

***Static***

What is happening here? Who am I? And just what… is this place? I franticly ran outside of the Library… I had to get out of there… just what the hell is going now here? Is… is this even real? Am I dreaming? Is everything… just a lie? A fake?

Not aware of where I was going I suddenly find myself on the third floor, down the hall. A pleasant breeze blows in through the open window that overlooks the garden. As I look into the garden, I see a female student standing in the center alone.

She has a striking appearance, with long purple hair, almond skin, and a preternatural calm. It seems like she is meditating, her hands folded in a specific way and her eyes closed. I find that I can't stop looking at her. No one else seems to notice that she stands out dramatically. I start to feel uneasy about her. The girl's eyes snap open.

Suddenly, a massive jolt rocks the school, causing me to stumble uncontrollably. The building shakes with a thunderous roar. The source seems to be the girl in the garden.

What in the hell just happened?

In the resulting confusion, my vision begins to distort. Dizziness. Headaches. A sense of weightlessness. I close my eyes to keep from being overwhelmed.

…

When I open my eyes again, everything is exactly as it should be, like nothing happened. However, the air is permeated with a seductively sweet scent. Also, the girl that was in the garden had already disappeared.

Was everything that happened just an illusion, or maybe–

As I turn to leave, I see the girl from the garden walking towards me.

"That blast was meant to destroy everything in its range, but… the school seems stout enough."

As she walks, she looks out the window and talks to herself. As she goes by, she gives me a smile.

The… hell? I don't understand what's going on anymore! And this headache isn't helping one bit…!

I start running to the other side of the hallway and don't stop.

As I try to catch my breath from running away from the purple-haired girl, I suddenly felt the presence of someone staring at me from behind. What, this spot is where I first met that girl in white, and I turned my head to see who's behind my back.

Ah, there she is again. I thought I had scared her away for good, but she's come back. I'd better not make any sudden moves or she'll just run away. Also, I'll let her speak first.

However, she just continues to stare at me with an intensity that borders on terrifying. Maybe I should say something to her, but softly so as not to startle her? Maybe if I keep my back to her, it'll help a little. I'll just call to her over my shoulder. I obviously can't see the look on the young girl's face. And all I sense is… hesitation.

"…Um…"

Her voice matches her appearance… small and faint. In a hesitant, halting voice, she begins to speak.

"Onii-chan, y-you're not… afraid of me? Could it be… that you came to see… me?" the young girl squeaked in a small voice, "I-If that's so– I'm **Alice**. I'm always here, so…"

…

…

She suddenly stops talking. Thinking she disappeared again, I turn around– Only to see **Alice** still standing there. As I turn, she flinches a little and begins to fade away… then stops. And starts staring at me–

As our customary staring contest begins anew, I swear that I can see a faint smile on her face.

"Hey onii-chan, let's have tea together sometime."

She says before disappearing once more.

This… this is just plain crazy. I mean, what the hell is going on around here and my headache keeps on becoming worse each passing second. The static won't go away too!

Maybe if I go to the Nurse's Office? Maybe my head will be clear if I talk to the nurse and got some rest. As I stumbled my way to the Nurse's Office, my body taxed out by the shock earlier caused by that purple-haired dark-skinned girl and 'phantom' girl.

"Sakura!"

I know that voice… Shinji Matou.

"Oh… it's you, Brother."

"I heard that you skipped archery practice again! What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Shinji is in an even worse mood that I've never see before!

"I'm sorry, Brother. But I…"

"You've embarrassed me again! How many times must I repeat myself, Sakura? Are you stupid? I mean, if you keep listening to others instead of me? Wait… Wait wait wait wait…"

Shinji stops himself as his eyes widen in shock to a realization. Scratching his head and muttering to himself… the words that come out of his words both shocks and disturbs me.

"Did I call you my little sister? I… don't have a sister. I mean, I've always wanted one, but..."

***Static***

"Man, recently, things have been kind of flaky… G-Gah! D-Damn it… Wh-What's this weird feeling?"

"**Ah, Brother. You appear to be experiencing fatigue. Inserting apology text. Error detected. Please maintain, a calm demeanor. Brother, please relax. Inserting reassurance text. Error detected. What's up, Shinji? Whatever is the matter, Brother. Select desired sister personality. Things will get worse if you don't decide. But any choice you make will be the wrong one, B-B-B- So, why not totally lose it, Brother? Calm down, down, down, B-B-Broth-th-th…**"

Sakura kept on speaking like… some malfunctioning robot. The hell? Seriously. What. The. Hell? Apparently even Shinji shares my thoughts.

"What in the? Wh-What's going? Damn, everything is going haywire!"

Shinji runs past me, not noticing me or completely ignoring my presence. The only thing on his mind was to run, run, run, run… to get away from his so-called 'sister'. The horror, sweat, and terrifying look on his face justify his reason for running away as his 'sister' calls out to him.

"**Brother, wait! Cease forward progress, male relation construct Broth-er-er-er…**"

Sakura Matou's speech begins to skip and repeat, like a malfunctioning robot… it was freaking me out. It's like she was reading from a script rather than engaging in a normal conversation.

It wasn't only the incredible fleeing Shinji or the robotic Sakura that was going insane. Vertigo overcomes me as the school starts to waver. Something strange is happening to the world! This isn't the school I know… this is Hell. I don't even… know what's going on anymore.

I ran! I had to get out of here! Someone! Anyone! Please… tell me what in god's name is going on here? There is something wrong with this place. But more worrying is the fact I can't remember who I am. As I wander the campus, I see Leo walking down a hallway on the first floor.

As a transfer student, I can't see why Leo would want to visit any of the freshmen. Also, there's nothing but a dead-end up ahead. I wonder what Leo is really up to… for some reason if I follow him… will I get answers to this madhouse and, maybe, more importantly… about who I really am?

Seeing the path set before me I chased after Leo. I suddenly have this weird feeling that someone or something is up ahead in the hallway.

Who, for some reason, is examining the wall at the end of the hallway with almost excessive interest.

"The attention to detail is quite impressive. Even the surrounding air is surprisingly substantial. If that is the case, this world is in some ways more real than the real world it represents. But that's just my opinion… How about you guys? What are your thoughts on this?"

In that moment, it feels like my heart skips a beat. Almost immediately, my blood pressure skyrockets along with my body temperature.

***Ba-dump* *Ba-dump* *Ba-dump***

My pulse is like an explosion in my ears as my blood races through my veins, and the reason is clear. Now he… I mean, Leo has turned to face me. I now know for sure he's talking to me as there is nobody else present besides the two of us… which makes his early comment strange.

"Greetings. I believe this is the first time we've had an actual conversation."

I don't feel any sense of hostility from Leo. In fact, his smile seems genuinely friendly. His smile has the same effect on me as the rising of the morning sun, warm and comforting. In addition to his smile, his presence is inviting and inclusive and I find myself drawn to him.

Oddly, my worries have vanished. All I can think of is doing as he says, as that's the only way to… My mind feels like it's' in a haze. It's like Leo is controlling my thoughts in some way.

"Attending school wasn't half-bad. I've never had the opportunity to go to one before now. In that respect, this has been quite an interesting experience… However, the time for fun has come to an end. I did not come here to play at being a student. No matter how enjoyable the detour, eventually one must return to their appointed path. And for me, the time to do so has arrived…"

With those final words, Leo turns his back on me.

"Farewell… No, that's not quite right. I don't think farewell would be accurate in this situation. For some reasons I cannot explain, I have the distinct feeling that we will see each other again. So I guess I should use the more congenial, 'See you later.' Well, it's time for me to move on. I wish you the best of luck."

With those final words, Leo disappears… but not before casting one final glance. Oddly it didn't seem like Leo was looking at me when he did… like he was looking past me.

It's like he ceases to exist. One moment, his hand is on the wall, the next he is gone. The young man in front of me seems to disappear before my very eyes. I want to say reality rejected his existence in it, but it feels like it was the opposite, that he refused to be constrained by it. It wasn't any special ability that allowed him to do so; just his strength of will.

With his departure, I feel as if a great weight is lifted from my very being. And rather than be a cause for concern, it brings a fundamental question in mind: Who am I?

As the question pops into my head, it begins to take on a life of its own, searing my brain…

I investigate the wall that Leo disappeared through. It's just a concrete wall at the end of the hallway. About the only thing on the floor is dust. But I am positive there must be something here, because Leo walked through the wall.

It would be so easy to turn around, go back down the hallway, and pretend nothing happened. But there are still things I need to know.

I have no memories.

That means I've never had anywhere else to go but here. No place to return to. What was it that Leo said?

'No matter how enjoyable the detour, eventually one must return to their appointed path.'

That's what he said, didn't he? Then beyond this wall lies the 'appointed path,' and the truth. If I follow him, I'll learn the answers to my questions, even if those answers are painful. But, ignorance is bliss. Do I have the fortitude to face the truth and accept it?

Yes… I want to know.

Something's different. Down to the floors and the walls, the school has changed the very substance of its being. For some reason, reality cracking this way is intensely disturbing. This world around me is more real than a painting, but not even as real as a sand castle.

I feel like it's so brittle I could tap it and the echo would shake this whole world. Where the boring concrete wall once stood, now there's a doorway that I can freely walk through. It's an entrance. No, an emergency exit, like stairs to the outside. It's not something of this world.

I have no doubt that the world the door leads to is utterly alien. Whatever awaits inside, whatever shape it takes, there's no certain sort of finality to seeing it. Ultimately, I've already committed to this **path**. I bid farewell to the false world, and take my first step along the appointed path.

Beyond the door seems to be a dismal looking scrap yard. Out in front of me is the smooth skinned **effigy**. While trying to figure out exactly what to do with it–

"Welcome, potential Master."

A voice comes out of nowhere.

"That **effigy** with you is your sword and shield for what lies ahead. It will move in response to your commands. Now then, please proceed. The truth that you seek lies ahead."

The motivations of the owner of that voice worry me, but it's obvious I won't learn anything by standing here. Also, there is no longer a path by which I can return.

–I have no choice but to head into the darkness with only this strange doll as protection.

…

–I made it.

Within the deepest depths of the world beyond the door–

This place must be the goal I'm suppose to reach. At least, that's what I thought. It's stifling aura of purity that seems to act as a ward against corrupted souls who'd try to enter.

…The feeling is familiar. It has the feeling of a chapel where the spirits of the deceased still linger.

At first I didn't notice, being overwhelmed by the grandeur of the room, but to one side is a young man in a familiar uniform, lying still on the ground. I call out to him, but there is no reply. I shake him in an attempt to wake up when I notice–

He is stone cold.

I go as pale as the corpse before me and I can no longer think coherently. All I can do is stare in bewilderment. It is at this moment–

The fallen effigy lying next to the male student comes to its feet with clatter. Before I get a chance to make sense of what's going on, it suddenly twists around and comes right at me.

The fallen effigy attacks my effigy relentlessly and before I had a chance to retaliate. And in only a few short blows the opposing effigy pierce my effigy's chest with its long arm as my effigy falls on its knees and the opposing effigy corners me. With nothing protecting my fragile body, the effigy makes one final clean thrust… right into my chest.

The sound of metal tearing through flesh echoes throughout the room.

The burning sensation of intense pain was agonizing as the effigy pulled its arm out of my body, with blood spewing out, as my body falls to the ground like it was meant to be. My vision falling, my limbs losing all strength to obey my will, and my breathing become more frantic in slow coughs.

"…Hmph, you seem to be lacking as well."

I didn't stand a chance against that thing… It seems I wasn't qualified to be here.

Me? Qualifications? That's right–

I should know everything by now. The truth has to be here…

But… now…

*Sigh*…

Everything's going dark…

… I'm not even really scared. The only feeling that remains in me is regret. Even at the very end, I was unable to remember anything about myself.

… Someone… anyone… If you make it beyond here, please don't forget… my name…

As my final thoughts fade away into the darkness, I hear the sounds of footsteps coming from behind me… someone from my classroom… a familiar boy dressed in a garb of red and black…

* * *

><p><em>His story has ended–<em>

_But, what about yours?_

_Before you write your own story,_

_Choose the vessel of your power._

_The figure that responds to your soul is… a magical fox girl, a half-demon shaman clad in revealing robes._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey guys! This is my first ever Fate/Extra fanfic I'm writing, and I actually wanted to write one for a long time now, but there was no translated version of the game into English text until the official localized version published by Aksys.

Originally I was going to write a Fate/Extra where the Main Character accidently summons all three of the playable Servants because of a System Error, and the three of them butt heads (mostly Saber and Caster regarding their Master, Archer simply watches in amusement), with some alternations to the story regarding who the MC fights.

Anyway this fanfic is solely based on the Main Character and Caster, to get a feel for the story then I'll do the three Servants one.

I hope you guys enjoy! I played the Prologue chapter in the game again and to write down the dialogue plus I added in some more original lines and such and added in the extra events with Alice and Rani in the Prologue chapter if you explore the school thoroughly enough.

Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE:<strong> Hey there guys! As of March 31, 2012 I've updated this chapter with a missing scene I missed during my first time checking all the hidden events in the Prologue chapter of the game and added in a few little lines here and there and a few cleanups. If there's still some mistakes, please let me know!


	2. Beyond the False World

**Prologue 2: Beyond the False World**

* * *

><p><strong>0-segment[L-the-L]<strong>

_Where is the belfry?_

_In that moment, gentle days end._

* * *

><p><strong>Week: ?<strong>

**Day: ?**

**Days Remaining: 0**

**Morning**

I always awaken very abruptly. I don't even think I dream. I suddenly find myself walking to school. My headache worsens day by day, until it finally buzzes in my head like an alarm.

That day. In potent numbness, I wake up twice as fast as normal.

I walk to the schoolyard. It's clear and cloudless, 7:30 A.M.

But… what season is it…? When I try to recall that season it is, I start to get dizzy I almost pass out. I may wind up back in bed if I let go and faint–

For some time, I have been embracing a rush of useless information. The normal stuff you'd see at a school, like the hustle and bustle of my classmates by the entrance.

It hasn't changed.

It hasn't changed.

–When I push the thought, my field of vision fizzles.

Today/**Again today**, there's a crowd of students milling in front of the school gate, and more are being directed that way.

As to what's going on–

There's a boy in a black uniform in front of the school gate.

He's my friend/**as I recall**.

He's Issei Ryuudo/**as I recall.**

I remember this from the first time. When Issei notices me looking at him, he pushes through the crowd.

"Good morning! Lovely weather we're having, don't you think?" says Issei.

Don't you say the same thing every day? And what are you doing exactly?

"Hmm? Why do you look surprised? We announced at last week's assembly that this month the student council would strictly enforce school rules."

He runs through his spiel, as if this was the first time he'd ever disclosed the information. I already know this.

I know it. I already know what happens. It's happened more than once. Like a broken record repeating itself.

***Static***

I'm seized by a headache. I'm so dizzy I feel like I'm being forcibly logged out of my consciousness.

"First, let me check your student ID. I shouldn't need to remind you, but it should be on you at all times," Issei's voice brings me back to reality.

My log-in ID is being checked. It's so obvious now. I answer clearly to the question that usually makes me go dizzy. I repeat the words that come naturally out of my mouth…

**My name is Chris Corona, a sixteen year old male and second-year student of Tsukumihara Academy.**

"Great. There's no telling when an emergency might occur, and it will be a help if you have your ID."

I feel nauseous, and I know it has nothing to do with what I ate for breakfast this morning… if I can even remember what I had in the first place!

I feel nauseous because of the world around me. It's repeating itself over and over, and that's making me sick–

"Now for the uniform inspection… Collar check! Pants hem, check! And your socks… check!"

The… hell? That's not what I'm wearing… I'm a transfer student from overseas and was given special permission to wear my own unique clothes. I wore a red hoodie short-sleeved jacket, with black-shirt underneath, a pair of deep blue shorts that go down slightly below my knees, black sneakers with white soles, black fingerless gloves, and finally the school emblem etched onto the left side of my jacket, and around my neck a pendant in the form of a 8-Pointed Star, 4 large edges and 4 small ones, with one half black and the other white with the Yin and Yang symbol embedded in the middle. It's a family heirloom of mine, and I don't go anywhere without it.

My mystic deep blue sea eyes narrow in confusion as I scratch the top of my short black spiky hair, well not as short as one of my friends, with the tips of my hair dyed with white hue which is actually a natural occurrence. Come to think of it… why was I given special treatment, regarding my appearance… I can't remember… ugh… this headache is getting worse by the minute.

No… I need to get out of here.

I want him to get out of my way.

I want this repetition to stop.

I push him aside and go forward.

I now it's rude and I'm not nice about it, but I don't care either way which is against my nature. I just need to get away from it all.

"Next is the contents of your bag… Notebooks, textbooks, pencil box! Not even a whiff of contraband. Your nails are evenly cut, and your haircut is sensible. Indeed, quite remarkable. You're a model **Tsukumihara Academy** student."

He keeps on talking loudly, even though he's facing no one.

I have a headache. I'm shivering. I know one thing for sure.

This is wrong. This is not the school I know! It can't be!

I have to go. I have to hurry and wake up. Or else it will be too late.

But, who am I –awakening for–

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

My anxiety and headaches are only getting worse. Afternoon arrives while I desperately try to find a way to escape this bizarre situation. As is now the norm, my vision is overlaid with some kind of unnatural distortion.

Uneasiness.

Futility.

Emptiness.

I want someone to explain to me the true nature behind all of these feelings. There must be a key somewhere. Something that will have the answers to all of my questions.

When I walk out of the classroom, everyone was gone… it's like the entire school became a ghost town. There was no one on sight? How could that be…? Did they go home…?

Did Fuji-nee– I mean, Ms. Fujimura head over to my house again to check up on me as always? What about Sakura? She always tags along, because she wants to help me out as well and I thank her for that, but I don't want her to get in trouble with Shinji again…

I usually lecture Matou when he does… he can't act as he does and needs to shape up his attitude or otherwise the real world will chew him out. He's a jerk no doubt about it… but I know the real reason why he does that. But now's not the time to reminisce such things…

Even Leo vanishes in class today… I need to hurry and find out what's exactly happening to this place!

***Static***

The moment I step foot on the first floor, my feelings of unease intensify. There is a student wearing a red uniform, much like myself though we wear different clothing… Leo, the second new transfer student after me.

The instant I lay eyes on him, I immediately feel intimidated and humiliated for no reason. I shouldn't be like this, but I am…

There is also someone trailing behind him. It looks like… one of my classmates… my close friend…

The more I think, the more I realize that Leo isn't the only anomaly I've come across while on campus. There are other things that seem… off… as well.

It's becoming cleared now. There are people who shouldn't exist. Students that mysteriously vanish. The fabric of reality is coming unraveled.

–Don't turn away now. –

What is the truth?

–Don't turn away now. –

What defines the world you know?

**Don't turn away now.**

There is a reason why you're here.

Come. Do not allow yourself to close your eyes to the truth.

Leo and my friend from my class are talking in the hallway up ahead.

"The attention to detail is quite impressive. Even the surrounding air is surprisingly substantial. If that is the case, this world is in some ways more real than the real world it represents. But that's just my opinion… How about you guys? What are your thoughts on this?"

Huh? What? **You guys**? For a moment, it feels as if he is including me in his comment. However, Leo begins speaking to my classmate, seemingly oblivious to my presence.

"Greetings. I believe this is the first time we've had an actual conversation."

Leo gives me, no my classmate, a smile with no hostility. However, I have the suspicion that there is something malicious behind his smile.

"Attending school wasn't half-bad. I've never had the opportunity to go to one before now. In that respect, this has been quite an interesting experience… However, the time for fun has come to an end. I did not come here to play at being a student. No matter how enjoyable the detour, eventually one must return to their appointed path. And for me, the time to do so has arrived…"

With those final words, Leo turns his back on my classmate.

"Farewell… No, that's not quite right. I don't think farewell would be accurate in this situation. For some reasons I cannot explain, I have the distinct feeling that we will see each other again. So I guess I should use the more congenial, 'See you later.' Well, it's time for me to move on. I wish you the best of luck."

Leo said as much, even going so far as to look in my direction…

For some inexplicable reason, I'm not surprised that Leo knew I was spying on him. I am trying to get things straightened out in my mind when Leo suddenly… disappears.

My friend who is following him also disappears after touching the same spot on the wall. At the same moment he vanishes, my vision distorts and the shock threatens to overwhelm me.

What is going on here…? I wonder if this place is the source of my unease…

Like him, I place my hand on the wall, expecting to be drawn in. I see now that the way to the truth, to why I have these feelings, begins right here…

Yes… I want to know.

The atmosphere changes.

There's a doorway, an entrance, where the concrete wall used to be. It's not something of this world. There's no doubt this door leads to someplace unfathomable. I bid farewell to the false world, and take my first step toward the truth.

An entrance to another world–

Beyond this door, the previous statement perfectly describes the view before me. Walking behind me is my strange, silent attendant. It is to be my sword and shield for what lies ahead… A disembodied voice suddenly confirms my thoughts.

Although I have yet to learn anything, I need to do something besides stand here.

At the very least, there might be some clues to this bizarre experience up ahead.

–I have no choice but to head into the darkness with only this strange doll as protection.

A strange road lies ahead of me… a neon outline of a blue rectangle which apparently the floor. As I continue down the road, the world flashed before my eyes as my surround swirls around me vanishing into the darkness ahead of me. Strange lights and digitally cubes float around me.

Soon a hallway takes its place instead of the Milky Way road I trend on. Yes, it's like this place is a maze or a dungeon of some kind.

No longer is this a typical school campus, the floors and walls, the air, even the aura are slightly off. It wouldn't surprise me to see a monster pop out from the shadows like in those video games. It's very much like a **dungeon** here.

"Welcome, potential Master."

With a shocking suddenness, a voice begins speaking. It sounds like it's coming from the empty sky above, but I know no one is actually there so there's really no reason to look.

"If you are looking for answers, you must reach the goal. Now, please step forward."

As the voice stops, I continue forward until I came upon a strange… cube?

"The illuminated cube in front of you is called an **Item Folder**. Inside of it is a farewell present of sorts for those about to face the coming trial. Touch it to open it."

Nothing to lose, a gentle tap the cube with anxiety expression and the cube opens up handing me out the prize inside…

An Ether Shard, a healing item for small wounds. I called out the name of the item that floats down in my hand as I shaft the digital item into my pocket, instinctively knowing what it is and what to do with it which baffles my mind yet excites me a bit like a little kid in a candy store.

"Very informative potential Master, now proceed forward to your first trial."

I look up ahead to see a sphere of sorts floating in the air, it's 'eye' staring directly at me.

"Before you is an **Enemy Program**. It is programmed to attack on sight. Touching it will initiate a **battle**. But you won't actually fight as you are too fragile. The effigy given to you will fight in your stead. If your effigy is ever destroyed in battle, you will no longer be shielded from harm. To put it bluntly, you will **die**. So be very careful in battle."

Obviously… my fight or flight reflexes are on high alerted with this thing staring at me.

"But there's no need to be afraid… for now. Just do what I say and you'll be perfectly safe for the time being. First off, why don't explain a little bit about battles?"

The voice explains the strategies of battle that I'll be facing in the future so I pay attention, not missing a verse. I need to survive this no matter what… I need to know who I am in all of this.

"The enemy before you should be quite easy to slay as it will only perform one type of action. Study it, and learn the moment of how it attacks. Understanding and observing your enemies is the key to victory when the right countermeasures are issued. Now destroy the program."

Fine, I will. I won't lose here! My eyes narrow, almost becoming possessed in a way as it feels like my pupil become slitted and demonic in nature, and steel my nerve as I prepare to face the 'enemy program'.

Seeing as the enemy program is revving itself up for a big attack, I saw the opening and issued my effigy to strike the enemy with quick effective strikes.

The effigy strikes against the sphere on its side, as it chains its chain with a roundhouse kick knocking it back and slashing at the sphere with its arms. I watch as the program disintegrates. My effigy quickly makes short works the enemy, it countered all of its attacks perfectly.

My blood that was rushing throughout my entire system comes to a boiling halt. The intensity in my eyes as I observe the enemy like a hawk returns back to my normal calm demeanor. My breathing taking in small gulps of air, as it felt like I was holding my breath for hours when in reality was only a few seconds as my adrenaline seemingly slowed down time around me and halted all my other actions to focus on the enemy before me.

"So… how did it go? You must plan your series of attack if you wish to defeat you foe… The goal is still far ahead. If you must bask in the afterglow of your victory, do so while moving forward."

Don't need to tell me twice, I understand. I look up and see another one, instead of the color purple this one was green… I can already tell this one does something different.

"Oh look, here comes another program. You seem nervous. Perhaps you're anxious about fighting in another battle?"

Not really… I never truly fought before, but I have taking some martial arts to help practice my self-defense, awareness, focus, and confidence. But that's only why… I'm nervous about fighting to the death once again yet a part of me embraces the battle to come. My eyes return to that demonic-like nature, like a hawk studying its prey and ready to swoop down and end its life as it feels like a part of my soul yearns itself to fight and challenge impossible odds.

"I see the fire in your eyes… I need not explain what needs to be done… Now that you know how this battle will unfold, use the appropriate command to defeat the enemy program."

The enemy sphere rushes in for a quick attack. I recognize the movement as my effigy did the same earlier on when it fought the other program. Seeing as a full frontal attack is useless in this situation I order my effigy to block all the incoming attacks. The sound of clashing metal chimes in my ears, as the enemy program strikes with quick, but powerful impacts shocking the very air around us.

One by one, as the enemy program attacks with quick strikes my effigy was able to withstand it and counterattack, even going as far as striking twice in a row from three perfect counters, until I see the static spewing out of the machine until it falls from the air and disintegrates like the last one.

"Yes, that's exactly right. As you may have already noticed, performing threes successful chains will allow you to gain an **extra** chance to attack your opponent when they're pushed back. Performing these chains will have you perform a devastating **follow-up attack** on your opponent. While perfect counters in the heat of battle may be difficult, the results make it worth the effort. Now, please proceed."

My senses sharpen up with each passing battle, learning how to fight along the way. I clench my heart, beating faster in rhythm… the sparks of battle flash before me seems so unreal yet familiar somehow, but I have to go on… if I don't I know what will happen. The back of my mind is screaming at me to push forward.

Ah, my third opponent. I have to focus now.

"You should be used to the fundamentals of battle at this point, but I'll walk you through this one last time. I trust you know what to do? No matter how strong the defense may be, it will be for naught against a powerful strike."

This was easy to understand the nature of this next opponent, the enemy program backs away as a glowing aura circles it.

Alright, smash it down! Break on through! I command my effigy as it follows through with a slow, but heavy movement as it rams itself against the enemy program.

***Smash***

My effigy pummeled the enemy program over and over again, wearing the opponent's defense and energy down bit by bit. No matter how many times my effigy knocks it down the enemy program tries to get back up as my effigy delivers the final blow.

I understand perfectly the basics of these battles now.

"Someone as intuitive and observant as you must have already noticed this, but this is no situation where **no attack is dominant**. What I just covered is the absolute basics of battle and the minimum info you'll need to know. Once you master the basics, all that's left is to test yourself in battle and gain valuable experience. Now, please proceed."

I continue along the linear path to another enemy… just beyond this one is the truth.

"All of the enemy programs you've faced so far only used one move, which won't happen in a real fight. Like you, your enemies will choose their actions based on the situation and general observation. Their actions will be very difficult for you to predict at first. But do not worry, as you face the same enemy multiple times you will be able to masterfully read their **tendencies** and **patterns** accurately."

I ready myself for the next battle, this one is going to be a little more tricky to beat. This is all still so surreal, though it's slowly becoming the status quo for me, like a feint feeling of remembering a bit of myself.

"…Although considering your lack of fighting experience, I may be expecting far too much from you. Though you do seem **far** different from the rest, but anyway, please try your best."

The instant the red enemy program revs up, I know what move it was going for. I order my effigy to quickly retaliate, smacking against the little sphere with no resistance as it goes for a second impact my next order of commands was to continue was usually until I saw the sphere quickly go on the defense.

Before my effigy would strike a three time with an arm thrust I quickly order it to break on through instead of light jabs, and lucky for me the effigy received the order before attacking again as it demolishes the program's guard allowing my effigy to strike again without pause.

Again the enemy charges up for a powerful impact… I had a good feeling it was going to repeat its moves again just like the other programs and issued the same commands to my effigy who perfectly countered against all of the enemy's tactics. It wasn't long until the enemy fall apart and disintegrates.

"… Good job. All right then, please proceed to the **final room**."

I'm finally close to the end of this strange journey, once I pass down this corridor and that swirling sphere of… data… I'll reach the truth I sought it. My answers to who I am and what this place is are just a few steps away.

–I made it.

My lone crimson figure entered a large room, darkness all around save for the ground below my feet and the three towering glass portraits of some kind.

At the end of a very long road, after going through a door that suddenly appeared in the wall… the oppressive air of this place where the spirits of the dead still linger. Here's my goal. That's what I thought.

Further in, it appears as if someone had collapsed. When I look into his face– It's the student who was following Leo just now! My friend…! And for some reason I cannot recall his name, but he is my friend as far as I can tell.

I call out to him, but get no reply. I shake him in an attempt to wake him up when I notice–

He is stone cold.

I go as pale as the corpse before me and I can no longer think coherently. All I can do is stare in bewilderment. It is at this moment–

The fallen effigy of his lying next to him comes to its feet with a clatter. After having to fight several enemy programs to get there, it's obvious that this thing is an enemy as well. Without warning, it suddenly twists around and comes right at me.

But seeing as it's the same type as my effigy I know how fast and strong it was… but at the same time I also know it doesn't have a set program like the other enemies so I'm fighting blindly here which is a disadvantage as I clicked my tongue at in annoyance. However I clear my head of any doubts and focus on my predator in front of me, and study its movement like I did with the enemy programs I've fought.

Judging by the past programs and attack pattern mostly like to use I issued what I thought was the right commands.

Hold your ground and strike when possible then break on through, but pull back at the end.

These were the orders I sent to my speechless doll as it charges the enemy without emotion of fear, but its guard was broken and its attacks were block like the enemy was able to read my thoughts and counter my moves perfectly though my effigy mange to in a couple of hits… but I could tell. I was losing.

My effigy backed away to gain some distance, but I can tell from the way it was wobbling… it didn't have any strength left. I have to be careful with what I do next or it will be the end of it. I told the next set of actions of course and watch with hope that it will succeed this time.

The two battling effigies clashed with one another again, and this time my effigy manage to counter it moves as I saw it break through its guard and smashed it alongside the head as well as jab at its chest but sadly the enemy stroke back and pierce my effigy's defense with little effect, but my effigy got its balance back and roundhouse kick its brother.

Yes… so close! The enemy was getting tired, I can see but I can't let up on but nor can I reckless attack it so I call backed my effigy.

But… the enemy effigy disappeared before I knew what could happen, as **my** effigy was struck down to the ground and stopped moving.

What? But… how did it do that? I didn't even see the attack coming!

Then the enemy effigy appeared in front of me… and I knew. It was over.

"… Hmph, you seem to be lacking as well," called the voice… but wait, sounded different this time. Was it another person?

I didn't have time to think about it as the effigy came to be and thrust its arm into my chest.

The sound of metal tearing through flesh echoes throughout the room. As I stared silently at the arm stuck in my chest, a trail of blood running down from my mouth, as I looked on in disbelief… my mind blank at what happen, denying that there is an arm in my chest.

The burning sensation of intense pain was agonizing as the effigy pulled its arm out of my body, with blood spewing out, as my body falls to the ground like it was meant to be in scream-less silence. My vision falling, my limbs losing all strength to obey my will, and my breathing become more frantic in slow coughs.

"The time has come. With your inevitable loss, I will consider this round of preliminaries to be over."

… I can hear the sound of a distant voice… yeah it wasn't the same voice who guided me here.

"–Farewell. I pray you'll find peace in your annihilation."

That is the voice's final words to me. I don't have the power to protest. All I can do is stare at the floor… I think I'm going to die here.

Suddenly, at the edge of my now hazy vision, a number of brown colored lumps seem to rise from the ground. Actually, it might be that I just noticed them now. They may have been there from the beginning for all I know. Those lumps are the bodies of an untold number of fallen Tsukumihara Academy students.

The guy before me, my friend, wasn't the only one to fall. All of the others made it here and died, unable to do anything.

…And in a very short while, I suppose I'll become one of them.

–Maybe I should just close my eyes now. I did all that I could, so maybe it'd be better for it to end now.

"Yes, let the blissful fleeting pain embrace you. Sink into the pleasure of eternal dark slumber, yes, then the pain will fade away," the voice whispered to me.

…

…Wait… wait wait wait wait… I didn't come here to die, not like this. The hell I'll let it end here!

I refuse to give up now… I can still… fight!

I summon all of my strength in an attempt to get back on my feet. However, as I try to move, an unbearably intense pain shoots through my entire body. If that's how it's going to be… No, if this is…

I can't give up! What was all the point of coming here in the first place? To die? Hell no! I'm NOT going to give up now!

***Static***

I don't want it to end like this, especially not like this! I cannot ignore the intense pain coursing through my body as I stay to get back up, coughing blood doing so. I've reached a point where I no longer see stars as my eyes feel like they're on fire. I feel like all five of my senses are being ripped from my body… but I keep on trying despite my body's screaming to stop. My spirit refused to give up now!

"Why struggle now, only to ensure more pain upon yourself? Just let it go, you did all you could, don't be afraid."

Shut up! I don't care what you say at this point! I'm still going to fight on!

I'm afraid.

I'm afraid of the pain.

I'm afraid of losing my senses.

I'm afraid of becoming a corpse.

… And the most terrifying thing: Disappearing without a trace for any reason at all. It's not right that I disappear here. My consciousness, shot through with waves of distortion, screams out against the injustice of it all. What was the purpose of suffering through those headaches just to fade away here and now?

What were they all for if I just fade away here and now? I can't accept that!

–I try standing up again.

It's okay if I'm scared.

It's okay if I'm in pain.

It's natural, there's no shame in feeling this.

But I have to rise above all of that.

Because I have yet to fight of my own volition and my own terms! No matter what, I cannot give up now. Not now, not ever!

"I **ABSOLUTELY** refuse to give up!"

"Hey, you soul-type person over there, wait juuuuuuust a second! Really, just one second!"

Huh? A female voice this time?

"I have absolutely no idea of who you are or where you're from, but your lamentation, your perseverance– While other gods choose to ignore you, your cries have reached my ears! And with the god Uka-no-Mitama as my witness, I say it's too early for this one to go on to the realm of the dead. I mean, I'm sure this absolutely charming soul is a wonderful person! Please, can I have it?"

The sound of shattering, breaking glass is accompanied by a pillar of light cutting through the gloom. I manage to move my weary body and aching head to see what's happening. I didn't notice it before, but something was slowly rising up from the floor in the middle of the room.

That form–

Its appearance isn't much different from that of a human being, but something was different. Clearly so. The power emanating from it transcended that of any human, or of any enemy I've faced in getting here. An awesome power that seems as if it'd vaporize anyone it touched swirls within my body almost against my will.

Those fox-ears and tail are kinda… cute. Wait? What the hell am I saying? Clearly this isn't the time nor the place to think that!

"Even if you weren't exactly clear why you need one, I've brought you a vulpine wife from the imperial tomb!"

Eh? What… wife? Looking a bit displeased and confused, the fox girl frown a bit.

"Ah, you seem a little… apprehensive. Um… you are my Master… Right?" she asked.

Yes.

That's what I said, almost automatically, but I have no idea why I said that. However I think I did call for someone… the image of a fox-girl dressed in blue was etched into my mind before she appeared.

My response brought a smile on her face as she jumps around joy, almost in a childish manner. Man that was cute… ugh! I got to stop thinking that! This is _clearly_ not the time to be fawning over a girl you just met, and it seriously not like me to do so!

"Yay! Contract established! I look forward to fighting by your side, Goshujin-sama! ***Heart***"

Eh… Goshujin-sama? I believe my face turned bright red upon hearing that word. I never had a cute girl called me that before!

"To be honest, I, mighty Ta– I mean, I hoped that I could be a Servant to someone like you! Oh, my abilities might be a tad limited so you might not be happy with me, Goshujin-sama, but… I'll try my best!"

She takes a hold my hand and helps me on to my feet. From the hand she had grabbed comes a sudden warmth… and then a sharp pain, like I've been cut by a knife, on my left hand. On the back of my hand, as though tattooed, is a symbol that looks like some kind of crest as I look under my glove.

Totally confused, I alternate between staring at the mark on my hand and the person standing before me. And then–

A noise behind me brings me back to my senses. Turning around, I see that the effigy from before is still there, now in a fighting stance. I wince uncontrollably, recalling my previous defeat at its hands. This is no way I'm going to let that thing kill me again!

"Goshujin-sama, if it isn't any trouble, would you please leave this to me? I will obliterate that worthless wooden toy and erase any trace of its existence from this world," the fox girl stated as she takes out a strange little mirror.

I have no objects… I feel the power coming off of her. Yeah, we can beat that doll together. My eyes focus on the effigy, the intense feeling in my eyes narrows in on my opponent. My mind at ease, despite the constant pain throughout my body. The world seemed to slow down as the mechanical doll charged at us!

It's coming in on the side, block it! I yelled out! And the fox girl stopped the attack with her mirror as the doll was pushed back as the fox girl counterattack with the little mirror… I guess she doesn't openly fight in close-range combat so I guess she's a long-range fighter with spells seeing as the mirror is simply floating in the air around her.

Attack and break through! Don't give it a chance to breath!

"Yes! My darling Goshujin-sama!"

The effigy had no chance to rebuke as the fox girl constantly and effectively teared the doll apart with her mirror in relentless speed with no sign of letting up. The girl even manages to squeeze in a couple more of extra hits as she danced around the puppet. I can see the doll slowing down, it won't last long now.

One more time! Just keep on attacking!

"Hai!"

As the effigy tries to get back up, the fox girl hurled her mirror through the effigy, ripping the doll from the inside, as the mirror comes on out from the back of it and swings around it like a buzz-saw chopping off each limbs of the doll until the mirror split apart the doll's head as the mirror returns to her hand. There's no way it'll still function after being effectively torn apart.

"**That's** what you get for attacking my Goshujin-sama! As long as I'm here, no one will lay a finger on him… except for me!"

Grinning, the fox girl turns her attention onto me.

My eyes widen on that scene. Mental note… do NOT tick off this girl at any cost! Lest be a painful punishment.

Strange after that fight, I felt of wave of energy swelling up inside of me… did I get little stronger somehow? What is this surge of power I'm feeling?

"Thanks to you, my beloved Goshujin-sama, I was able to win while using only five percent of my power!"

F-Five… Five percent? That was only five percent of her full power? Just how strong is she?

Though she continues to talk… However, the sound of her voice doesn't quite reach my ears. The heat coming from the mark of my hand grew in intensity during the fight and the resulting pain has become unbearable and burns through my consciousness.

"The mark imprinted on your hand is your Command Seal. It is proof that you hold dominion over a Servant. You can use it to give three orders that must be obeyed. Think of them as disposable strengthening spells. It is also proof of your participation in the Holy Grail War. If you lose it for some reason, you will die."

Once again, I hear that voice. I somehow manage to ignore the pain and listen to what it has to say.

"I can understand your confusion. But before I forget… Congratulations. You have endured much to make it here. Now rest for a while; you've achieved your first goal. It was an incredibly clumsy effort to say the least, but that's what made it all the more entertaining."

You know… I don't think I like the voice of whoever it belongs to. My eyes twitched in annoyance, but I'll still my tongue for now.

"I've had this duty for a long time, but this is the first time I've seen a Master as helpless as you."

Yup… definitely not liking whoever it is.

"Nevertheless, be proud of your achievement. Your quick thinking came as result of nerves and rashness."

Thinking about it, the voice sounds like that of a thirty year old man. And it's really irritatingly smug. For some reason, I can see the owner of the voice as a priest, dressed in a somber cassock. I can't still my tongue anymore… Who are you?

"Oh, you are curious about my identity? I am honored, but I am insignificant. I am merely a part of the system. I am just a guide, tasked with giving a standard message and given the personality of a prior participant. I am no more than words, no more than the mountain you just conquered, no more than a record of the past."

And no more than a prick it seems.

But a record– So if I raise any objections to this voice, does it mean I won't receive any answers in return?

"Exactly. –Well, this is unexpected. You have received a commendation. Something about you 'having a light'."

I have no clue who would say such a thing about me… maybe the voice from before this one?

… But that short struck my heart because, for some unknown reason, I knew the words were sincere. And as for 'I expect good things from you.' It seems like more of a command than an encouragement.

"Now, let us commence your baptism. You have proven yourself worthy of the honor. For most, the monotony of everyday life continues on without end. Your decision to look beyond the accepted and progress means you have earned the right to exist. However, you have but taken the first step. Be jubilant, young knight, for the Holy Grail War begins now!"

I have no idea what's he talking about. The Holy Grail War…? The right to exist…?

"That is correct. An object of great power once existed in the world. One that could grant any desire. People called it the 'Holy Grail' and fought endlessly in an attempt to gain sole possession of it. This war– The System you find yourself in now is an evolution of those struggles. You stand at the entrance of a deadly struggle where many magi will perish in pursuit of the Holy Grail."

Perish…? What? My eyes widen on that part.

"Listen, magi. Had I not bestowed upon the Earth desire, you'd merely saints capable of committing sin. Now, fight to the death. The fiery throne of heaven will only receive those with the strongest of desires–"

The voice reverberates throughout this hidden chapel, as if it were the voice of a god.

Kill…?

Magi…?

Holy Grail that grants wishes…?

These questions, and more, swirl inside my head and almost seem to carve themselves into my flesh.

"In war, a weapon is needed. That is your Servant. They're the spear that pierces, the shield that protects. A **Legendary Soul** whose purpose is to clear your way to the Grail. That is the one who stands beside you."

I look over at the young woman with the fox tail, who returns my look with a glowing smile. She is my Servant…

"It seems you have decided, and with that decision as payment, I now open the gates to the Holy Grail War."

The marks on my hand, my Command Seal, once again begin to become excruciatingly painful.

It's over.

I can't take it anymore.

I reach the limits of my endurance and my mind starts to shut down. My vision fading into darkness as I start to fall… the look on my Servant's face was widen with shock and worry but I could not make out what she was saying expect 'Goshujin-sama'… As I lose consciousness, I can vaguely hear the voice's final words.

"Now, let the **Holy Grail War** begin. No matter the era, deciding who is worthy through battle is the divine providence of man. Now **Magi** who have been invited here by the Moon; show me your true strength–"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Phew, I'm finally finished with the Prologue chapters of the game and this story! It will take some time to work on the other chapters as the holidays are here and I have more work hours until January so bear with me for the time being. As you noticed I used a bit of Japanese suffix in this chapter which was presented in the game's original language.

Also I might add in some of the Nasuverse terms like Magi and the such in the next chapters for those who are unfamiliar with it, for newcomers, and a fresher for long time fans. I hope you're liking the story so far!

By the way I might start giving the main character of the story his own speech bubbles. Also you've probably notice, but the main character in this story has a "custom" appearance unlike the generic appearance like the actual game's story. I made it for a reason, to make the character different and unique… I hope you like it, also I forgot to mention but he's short than the Male MC's height but still taller than the Female MC.

And for those familiar with the Visual Novel I think some of you notice what role he's sort of taken in the Moon Cell, also because I talked to the NPCs in the game which gave me the idea to include it. Don't worry Chris Corona isn't going to have the same personality as him, but he is soft-hearted still.

I will continue when I can!

Please review!

**EDIT:** Alright! I finally got around to updating and fixing this chapter now! I corrected a few grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter so the message is a bit more clear as well as a few errors I made with Caster's address of her master, and I even updated the Protagonist's description of what he looks like and threw in a little something extra. Also I've added more lines to this chapter to define the Protagonist a little bit more and add another layer of depth to the story. Nothing speculator, but I think it does a great job improving this chapter a bit! Now I'll finally have time to truly work on my next chapter! See ya then!

This is VirusChris signing off! For now…


	3. Prelude to Battle

**Chapter 1: Prelude to Battle**

* * *

><p><strong>1-awakening[binary heaven]<strong>

_The mire of the everyday sloughs off._

_A war between magi._

_The wheel of fate turns._

_Weak one, temper your sword,_

_And defend the value of your life._

* * *

><p><strong>1st Week Selection<strong>

**Combatants: 999**

**Masters Remaining: 128**

* * *

><p><strong>Week: 1<strong>

**Day: 1**

**Days Remaining: 6**

**Morning**

The sky burns. Houses collapse into ruin. People fall to the ground. Roads come to an end. The conflict started here. With this, the world that was will be restored.

It is here that "I" alone had survived.

Don't remember/**Never forget.**

Oblivion is salvation and sin. Never forget.

"I" was born from perdition.

This must be a nightmare. This had to be somewhere; it could be anywhere, these events that occurred in the true memories of childhood. A torrent of blood flows, and a voice resonating with bitter resentment can be heard.

Lives fade away without a thought. Friends, family, strangers: All gone. Soldiers with guns, families trying to hold together, a grotesque struggle to the last, until a gentle peace descends as death comes to claim them.

–I could not accept all I have seen. The question of "why?" never left me.

Even with the divide between conflict and catastrophe, why did such a tragedy occur? No, more importantly– Why has this world been turned into a hell on Earth?

…A gentle rain begins to fall. All things once living fade away, leaving only one behind. Amidst the helplessness and despair, their soul's last feelings are of rage and regret. The rain wets their cheeks as their eyes close one last time, dying forgotten and alone.

Seeing this, I struggle to rise from the depths of death. I will not accept what I have been shown. If I can live again, I will definitely–

But there are no second chances. And before long, the rain has cleansed the scorched earth.

**Never forget.**

"**I" was born from perdition.**

**What that means–**

**Somehow, please don't forget it.**

* * *

><p>…It seems I saw some sort of twisted, distorted dream.<p>

With that, I wake up in the nurse's office. I must've collapsed and was brought here. So was that world, the effigy that blocked my way, and that **Servant**… all a dream as well?

No. This nurse's office is far different than the one I knew. It's similar, but off, somehow… I noticed parts of the world around have hexagons as part of the background. Which is kinda cool in my opinion, but it is sort of strange.

"Ah, good morning my dear Goshujin-sama! I'm glad to see you've finally decided to wake up!" shouted a voice of joy.

I practically jump back almost, when a certain light pink-haired someone materialized in front of me.

The overwhelming, unforgettable presence of someone suddenly appears beside my bed–

I thought I was dreaming, but the ears and tail are real. There's no way to mistake her for human. Now that I take a good look at her, she wore a revealing blue, black, and white kimono exposing her legs and exposing the upper part of her chest to her collarbones, black wrapping around her waist, blue detachable sleeves, long dark blue stockings that go up to her thigh, black platform tabi-like shoes, and a blue ribbon tied on the back of her hair in a twin tail hairstyle from the back. Also a small black and white choker I believe.

But after seeing her incredible powers in the fight against the effigy, I don't care what she is, kistune or not.

"If you'd died, I was going to curse everyone in sight. Anyway, welcome to the **Holy Grail War**!" the fox-girl said with a smile until she saw me dumbfounded expression, "Um… You do know all about the **Holy Grail War**, right?"

*Sigh* Now's a good time as any… come to think of it my constant headache from before caused me to lose focus and couldn't be myself.

"Well… I understood for the most part what it is, from what that snarky voice said. It's a war between magi in a fight to the death to obtain the Holy Grail, an object that grants any wish to the holder. Though I'm not entire comfortable with the thought of 'killing' in this _mock_ tournament…" I said with a sigh to my Servant next to me, however I muttered the last part quietly that I doubt she heard it.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! I should have expected nothing less from my Goshujin-sama!" the fox-eared girl bowed apologetically.

"Huh? Hey! You don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong! Besides it's good to review everything! I'm thankful, really!" I threw up my hands in the air in panic, taken aback a bit from her behavior. I wouldn't think ill will of her for asking such a question.

"Ah, is that so? I'm glad!" the girl grinned, apparently happy that she didn't displeased her 'Master', "Okay, now that's out of the way, let's go to the important stuff. Do you know what **Servants** are?"

"Yeah, I got the gist of it. Servants are the shield that protects their master and the blade that cuts their path before them and they're also famous historical figures from the past called upon here though it's a bit hard for me to believe. But I can't think of them as tools," I scratch the back of my head as I replied back to the girl.

The girl panics again and bows apologetically. Seriously? I'm not mad.

"I-I'm sorry… of course you know! How foolish of me to question my Goshujin-sama's insight and prowess abilities! By the way, my class is **Caster**. My **specialty is long-range magic**," the fox-girl, going be the name Caster, said to me.

"I figured as much, given your appearance and the way you handle your mirror in the air kinda tipped me off of your long-range magic abilities," I said to her with a gentle smile.

She beamed me with a smile and placed her hands together happily. "Of course, my Goshujin-sama's observations skills are second-to-none! I expect no loss from my beloved Goshujin-sama, though my fighting style might be a teensy bit difficult to get a handle on. I apologize for that."

I couldn't help but give her a warm smile, Caster seems unusually outgoing which relaxes me strangely, but there's no denying her abilities as a Servant.

Hold on a sec… if all Servants are **Legendary Souls**, I'm really curious who **Caster** was in real life. She must've been really something if she only used five percent of her abilities in that fight.

"Caster," I call out to my Servant.

"Yes, Goshujin-sama? Is there anything you need? I'll do absolutely _anything_ for you," my fox-ear Servant gave me a mischievous smile on that last part.

OK… what did she really mean with 'anything'? On second thought, I'll worry about that later.

"Can you tell me your true name? I'm really curious about you," I asked.

"Huh? My **true name**?" She tensed up a bit, giving a worried smile, as she waves her hands in the air, "I'm far too insignificant for you to bother with my **true name**, Goshujin-sama! Please, just call me Caster. That way, my identity won't be revealed to our enemies, who could then use it against us."

And with that, my Servant disappears into the ether. However, I can feel their presence nearby. They must be staying out of sight when they're not needed so their identity can't be compromised. But how their identity would be guessed just by their appearance is beyond me… I can't even tell which spirit she is.

I sighed. I guess it can't be helped as I rub my forehand. This is a war, which I still can't register, where everyone fights to survive and knowing who their enemies are and how they operate is apparently key to beating them and survive. I get that.

Seeing as there's no spot in staying here I get up off the bed and walk towards the door, as soon as someone enters the home. It was the School Nurse, Sakura Matou, who in my previous state of mind when I thought I was at school is a close friend of my who came over to my house to help out with Fuji-nee and me.

Upon seeing me walk around Sakura flashes me a smile and makes her way towards me. "Ah, Chris. You're finally awake? I'm so relieved, I was wonder you wouldn't wake up."

She came over to me and touched my cheek with her thin delicate fingers, which causes me to blush a bit, to examine me over. She giggles a bit, I think she sees my blush, though she does enjoy teasing me from time to time. It's not my fault that I get easily flustered around girls when they come in close to me.

"You don't seem to have any injuries, so feel free to leave when you feel like it," she gives me a once over and then smiles at me, "Also, all of your memories have restored by the SERAPH so do not worry. Any magi that seek that Holy Grail have their memories suppressed and are given those of a student. Only Masters who managed to recover themselves are allowed to enter the main tournament. Now that you have regained your memories, please review them to make sure they're complete."

"…Regained my memories?" I muttered my eyes in disturbed shock, "That… that can't be right! Besides my own name, I can't recall anything about myself before being a student here. Are you sure my memories were suppose to be restore?"

I realized that everyone around me was forced to believe they were normal students… However, I cannot remember a single thing that happened to me before then! My memories are totally blank.

Sakura looks at me in complete astonishment. "Your memory restoration failed? I'm afraid I cannot help you Chris. For I, Sakura Matou, am just a **custodial AI**. I cannot perform tasks that are not within my programming, despite the fact I really do want to help you."

I buried my face in my hand and sighed. My complaints were totally ignored. It seems that she can't act beyond her programming. I'm a little shock that's she's not real, but a computer program that looks, feels, and acts human… but it doesn't change the fact that she is my friend.

"Oh, I should give this to you before I forget," said Sakura as she hands me that looks like a portable PDA-like terminal which I assume it's for getting messages and whatnot. Funny I have no memories of myself, but I know everything else like the names and functions of devices.

"As a participant, you should pay attention to any messages that appears on your terminal," Sakura explained.

"I see… Hmm. Status, Matrix, Equip, Item, and System?" I looked at the screen and saw the list on it with a record of numbers on the bottom which I assume is my money count and I believe that on the bottom left is… an energy reading?

"Yes. The Status allows you to check the condition of both your Servant and yourself as well as list of their skills with descriptions, so looked them over if you need a reminded. The Matrix contains any information you obtain about your enemy Masters and Servants as well as information about your own Servant," Sakura explained to me as I listen. Very convenient.

"Equip shows if any equipment your wearing has special attributes to it like **Code Cast** spells, which allows you to perform various arts to healing your Servant, enchanting abilities, or stunning your enemies. Items will hold any items you get with detail descriptions on what they do and will materialize any items you need or download any items you come across or buy. Finally, System allows you to change the settings of your terminal even customizable their appearance and such. Any questions?"

Sakura ends her explanation with a question and replied I'm good.

"Then that concludes every, thank you for listening Chris. You were also very polite and kind to me since you listen to what I had to say during the preliminaries. I wish you the best of luck in the Holy Grail War, please come back to me alive," smiled Sakura as she walks up to me and gives me a gentle hug. I forgot how affectionate this girl really is as my face starts to look like a tomato. "Ah! Before I forget, have you met **Father Kotomine** yet? Again I wish you good luck in the tournament as it will test your limits."

I don't know who this Kotomine guy is, but I bet I'll meet him sooner or later. With nothing like to do, my best bet is to check out the tournament and the competitions. As I make my way to the door, a small growl reached my ears, which was purposely, as my Servants mutters into my ear.

"I see Goshujin-sama and that… girl… are quite close," Caster said sounding deject and slightly irritated. "Do you prefer girls like that Goshujin-sama?"

Eh? What? Why is she asking that all of a sudden?

"What are you talking about Caster… Sakura and I are just really good friends. I like her, but I never thought of her than more than a friend," I said frantically waving my hands into the air. The intensity of Caster's glare, who just reappeared so I can say it to her face, focused on me starts to lessen.

Apparently satisfied, Caster ditches her glare and I believe smiles at me. "I see. Of course that girl isn't my dear Goshujin-sama's type, as the only girl qualified to Goshujin-sama's wife is me! Eek! Did I say that aloud, how embarrassing!"

I think I did a double take on that last part… was that her attempt at a joke? I have no idea as Caster, while invisible or possible invisible to others, latches onto my arm keeping a firm grip onto me. I can feel the soft feelings of her…

"Gah! C-Caster? What are you doing! Can you lighten up a bit on your grip?" I tried to ask politely as this cute fox girl simply tightens her grip on me. My face is becoming a dangerous shade of red from my arm in between her… ugh! I don't want to think about it!

"Don't worry Goshujin-sama. I'm protecting my beloved Goshujin-sama from any enemies from getting in close. All's fair in love and war, especially in love, so I have to make sure no one gets anywhere near you without dealing with me first. Have faith Goshujin-sama, you're completely safe with me close by!" my Servant said as I feel her face rubbing against my own in an affectionate gesture.

I appreciate the thought, but you're little TOO close! I need some breathing space!

"Caster! Come on, you don't have to hold onto me! Just walk beside me, please! This makes walking harder," I asked the rather loving fox girl to let go.

Without saying a word she, though relent, let's go of my arm but I did hear she sigh sadly as she turns invisible again. Sorry about that Caster, but my heart was rapidly racing and my face becoming reddened more so than my crimson-colored jacket and frankly I'm not used to such a beautiful girl grabbing and latching onto my arm.

Anyway I walk out of the Nurse's Office to learn more about the Holy Grail War from my fellow students… erm… Masters. The girl nearby muttered under her breath stating 'Finally, the Holy Grail War is officially underway… Seeing as my memories were sealed away during the prelims, I'm surprised I made it this far' which touches a sensitive topic for me. I guess I'm the only one with memory loss, I'm a little envious everyone else got their memories back.

"So this is the real thing, huh? The vibe here is totally different from the prelims. I went up to the **rooftop** to get a look at the sky. You should take a look; it's pretty wild," one of the Male Student said to me as I approached him. I guess he wanted someone to discuss how things were, but going to the rooftop doesn't sound like a bad idea. I like to see how the world is now.

Upon walking up to the second floor I spot Issei Ryuudou, my old friend as far as I recall, and go up to greet him.

"Ooh, you've gotten though! That's excellent! You haven't seen Tsukumihara until you've seen our Rooftop!" Issei said as I talk to him. I asked if he was a Master in this Holy Grail War, though he shakes his head on that question. "I apologize, but I am not. I am just one of the many NPCs assign to help and observe the Masters in the war. If you have any questions at all talk to me or Father Kotomine when you get the chance to see him, which will be very soon."

Everyone else was spending time with their own Servants as I walked through the halls, apparently talking to their Servants or looking at their portable terminal. The atmosphere of this place really changed fast and for the worst I see. This place is no longer a school, but a battlefield for some horrifying war for a magic goblet that supposedly grants wishes. I'm not sure how I ended up here, but as I push away that thought I find myself on the rooftop already.

I looked up into the sky and well… I'm surprised. The sky was filled with an ocean of literally 0's and 1's covering everything in sight, they must be data streams that make up this world. Honestly, though it was weird and a surreal thing to look at, I can't help but found this phenomenal momentous sight beyond beautiful.

"I've investigated this school from top to bottom, but there's nothing unique about it."

My ears picked up the sound of a female voice and I looked over to the source of the voice. It was a young girl with raven black tied into a twin tail hairstyle, a red blouse, black skirt, black long thigh stockings, and high heels. I don't know if she noticed me or not as the girl pats the walls and floors murmuring something to herself. She's… we've never met before, but she can't be anyone but the **Rin Tousaka** I've heard so much about.

She has a nice face and figure, gets good grades, and is popular at Tsukumihara Academy. From what I hear she even makes Shinji jealous. However, she became popular while the school was at peace. Things are different now. That defiant gaze is nothing like the vacant smile of a popular kid.

The Holy Grail War–

Before I knew it, the school had been turned into a battlefield. Rin knows it, too.

…Yeah, I hadn't registered it completely before, but we're all predators now. It's kill or be killed which I can't accept… somewhere in the core of my soul I can't accept. Because, whether it was a role I filled in school or not, life is precious because life is wonderful. Everyone has a single life and we have to cherish it. I can't bring myself to take the life of another, no matter how evil and cruel that person is… though I like to find a way to prevent them from harming other people so they keep their life but lose their strength to harm.

However that is naïve thinking talking there, I know. It's foolish to consider as this is a war. But I can't go against that belief, my policy.

I have to acknowledge that as the truth, even if I don't want to.

"…Huh? Hey, you over there."

My train of thought came to a halt as I looked up to notice that Rin Tousaka has her eyes on me, but they soften as she looks at me. I didn't even realized she notice me or why.

"Me?" I pointed to myself.

"Yeah, you. Hmm, I haven't checked the NPCs out much yet," the girl in red said while smiling at me. Huh? NPCs? Why are you telling me that?

"Aha, I know a simple way. Don't you move," Rin said as she approached me.

Hey, wait…! She can't possible mistake me as an NPC?

Unexpectedly, her fingers reach out and touch my cheek. Such thin, delicate fingers. This is the second time another girl has touched my cheek so caressingly. How does this keep on happening to the guy so often shy around girls?

I realize how remarkable it is that so strong a gaze can come from so innocent a frame.

"Imagine that. You're warm, though you shouldn't be… Huh? That's weird, seeing a red cheek flush like that…," Rin continues to examine me without consideration of my personal space.

Of course I'm warm! I'm HUMAN, not an NPC! But I can't bring myself to say that to her face as my body tenses up and my tongue is tied as her face is just three centimeters from the tip of my nose.

***Badump***

My heart races at the closeness, not even my Servant Caster was that close to my nose or lips!

Her breath exhales warmly against my cheek and her hair tickles my bare neck.

Wait, what's she doing now? She pats down on my shoulders and stomach in a playful manner compared to her harsh gaze from earlier as she feels my arms and legs.

OK this has got to stop now! My mind and heart can't take it anymore! I bet most guys would kill, I don't doubt it consider we're in a war, to be in the position I am now. I'm completely transfixed as I'm unable to move as her pale fingers slide over me.

"You seem to be enjoying how this girl touches you, Goshujin-sama," growled Caster in a low annoyed voiced. Clearly she doesn't see the distraught on my face because I'm HARDLY enjoying this!

"Interesting," Rin muttered to herself. "You're more well-built than I had expected. You look and feel real. Maybe more real than most people."

I didn't really understand that last statement. Before I could even get the chance to reply Rin turned around with scowling look in her face.

"Hey, what are you laughing at? It's to our advantage to look into everything, including the NPCs…," Rin barked back.

Although invisible, her Servant must be there.

"Well not to doubt you o' Master of mine, but that there is a Master. Not an NPC," a voice snicker to Rin. Rin's brow quenches into a dumbfounded expression and looks right back at me.

"Huh? He's a **Master** too? No… A Master should be more…," Rin's eyes turned from confusion to horror upon realizing it as she makes a shriek. "W-Wait. That means when I felt up–"

Why of all words did you use 'felt up'? Because my face has turned into a new shade of red.

She must be thinking about it now, because she's blushing. But not as much as me.

"Ugh, how embarrassing!" Rin covers her face in embarrassment.

Speak for yourself! I can't help but think, **I just got violated by Rin Tousaka**!

"To think, that my Master of mine is such a pervert! I have to say to the enemy Master of mine, he's a lucky guy!" Rin's Servant chuckled to her.

"Shut up! I can make mistakes too, you know! And don't call me a **pervert**!" Rin yelled back at her Servant.

I'm pretty sure she was addressing an off-color comment coming from her Servant there. Not that I can hear what her Servant is saying though.

"It could have been my imagination. Or a hacker–such a detailed NPC would rarely exist otherwise," Rin says to her Servant before turning her attention on me with a glare. "Anyway, you're to blame for being confusing! You're too bland to be anything but an NPC, no matter how unique your appearance is! Nothing but a blank look on your face, even now. Were the prelims too boring to jog your memories?"

I finally open my mouth to her. "Well sorry, but ask before you start 'touching' people! But of all the comments you had to mention it had to be the 'memories' one."

I let out a sigh as she touched on a rather delicate subject, I would rather not dwell on it too much, even in jest. It kind of grinds me to a halt.

Rin's face slowly twists into genuine surprise at what I said and my expression. "Un… No way. Your memories still haven't returned? That's… really not good."

"Indeed," I replied back.

"Once you enter the Holy Grail War, the only way out is to win. Leaving prematurely isn't allowed. Even without memories, or previous battle experience, you still have to fight," Rin said to me as a matter-of-fact.

"Well that's good to know. Looks like turning back isn't an option," I sighed while scratching the back of my head. I'm stuck in this war whether I want to or not.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter. You'll be defeated in the Holy Grail War soon enough," said Rin as the concern disappeared from her voice and looks the other way.

Jeez, thanks for the vote of confidence. That makes me feel _oh so much better_! Though now I've gotten a glimpse of the real Tousaka, my opponent in the Holy Grail War.

It isn't personal. She considers everyone in the Holy Grail War her **enemy**.

"This woman doesn't understand that she's nothing compared to you. Are you letting her say that?" Caster says to me.

Unlike my Servant, I have no witty response to my future rival despite the temptation of saying a really sarcastic reply right now. I have to win. Now that I know what's at stake, I have to win.

"Well, I guess I pity you," Rin said with her back turned to me.

Oh? Really, you pity me? Wow, the lack of concern in her voice _really_makes me believe that Rin! Should've just said it to her face, yet I rather not become her **personal** enemy in the first round.

"We're not cracking into the system and destroying it, we're hacking," Rin explained to me. "I don't know what's on the other side of the SERAPH's wall once it goes down. Did you soul get jarred after you made it to the main event? If it's lost or unreadable, then how about you investigate later?"

Rin glances in my direction.

"Well, in any case, you don't look like the type that's cut out for fighting to the death scenario. Thanks to excitement, or nerves, everything feels unreal. No matter if you have memories or not. You can't help feeling like you're in dream. It'll be hard to win feeling so disoriented," Rin said, apparently ending the conversation.

So I've lost… my memories. Who am I? What's my story? What am I even doing in this Holy Grail War in the first place?

All I know is that I'm a Master, with a Servant at my command.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

I'm back in my homeroom class, still thinking about everything that's happen to me. I still can't believe it. I've lost my memories… yet I feel like part of myself is still there, but my current personality… is it my **real** personality? Or something I conjured up during the prelims? I don't know, but all I can do now it forward and stay true to myself, even if this isn't the real me I like who I am now.

"Man oh man! I logged in on a whim and somehow made it through the prelims! I must be a prodigy or just plain lucky," my neighbor said aloud and then looked into my direction. Another Master and possibly my old classmate, though for some reason everyone looks the same mostly. "My first opponent is **Tousaka**, but I'm not too worried about it. I'll take her out in a flash. I swear though if she treats me like cannon folder she will be insufferable!"

He's first opponent is Rin? My eyes widen in shock. Good luck my friend, you're going to need it against her. I don't know how powerful she is, but I have the feeling she won't go down so easily. Actually I'm pretty sure she'll be in the finals somewhere along the lines.

"Yo, Corona! Remember me? We were in the same class in the **preliminaries**," another male student walked up to me. I can't really remember… everyone almost looks the same!

"Sorry, uh… not really," is all I could say.

He just laughed it off. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. It's that these default **avatars** all look alike. I really want to try **customizing my avatar** like Tousaka or Shinji or even you! You actually have a pretty cool and original looking avatar!"

"Really? Honestly I can't remember doing such a thing," I said dejected.

He looked surprised and gave an apologetic smile. "You… lost your memories?"

I didn't need to say it, he gives me a look of understanding and pats me on the shoulder. I look up to see him giving me a friendly.

"I guess it can't be help, but it's memory loss right? If you repeat any actions or something familiar passes you by, it will jog your memories! I'm sure of it! Everyone's memories come back sooner or later! It's never gone for good!" he said to me.

That… that really lifted my spirits. "Thanks."

"No problem! You also helped me, during the preliminaries, with the school duties. Actually you also like helping people, but you did lecture them to pitch in too."

"Of course! I'll offer my assistance, but I'm not going to let someone take advantage of my kindness. More people helping out makes the work go by faster," I said while folding my arms. I remember a few male and female students asking me for help, though some tried to sneak off and I gave them lecture about that.

"Oh yeah! I remember the arguments you and Shinji got into whenever Shinji tries to pile on his work on you," my friend said.

"Of course! He's got to learn not everything goes his way and he needs to learn the importance of teammate. He's genius, I'll give me that, but even a hardworking person can topple a genius who does nothing," I said.

"I got'cha. But what I don't understand, why do you hang around the guy if he's a jerk?" he asked.

"So you don't see it too? The **real** Shinji under that arrogant jerk mask?"

I believe what I said baffled him. "The **real** Shinji?"

"Yeah, I know underneath all that arrogance what he's really like. Though I guess those 'superior' attitude is a part of him, it's not all of him. That's why I understand why he says and does all those things, but I want him to stop that and change for the better," I said to my classmate.

"Heh… you were always stubborn and never gave up. Well I'll catch you later, good luck in the tournament! Maybe we'll face in each other in the finals!" my classmate said as he leaves the room, but not before giving me a friendly wave.

Though Masters tend to kept to themselves as everyone is an enemy now in this war, but my friend just now shown genuine kindness and friendliness. It's nice to know there's someone I can talk to in a friendly conversation.

A female student walked over to my side as my friend left. "There's no point in trying to befriend someone or holding onto any form of friendship in this war, but I really do hate the fact I might have to fight an old friend. Anyway once your opponent has been decided, it's like the tournament has officially begun."

Though I know she's directing that comment towards me, one part caught my ears. "Huh? Announcing opponents?"

She gives me a confused look. "What? You don't know who you're fighting? You'd better go find **Father Kotomine**. I believe he's on the first floor at the moment."

I see, it looks like I'll be meeting Kotomine sooner that I thought. Better head downstairs.

"Going to see Kotomine?" one of the female students asked me just as I leave the classroom. I nodded to her.

"Father Kotomine must be an NPC as he's like the head honcho of the black shirts or something. He's definitely not human. Well, he's not _humane_, at least. Good luck dealing with him," she said her piece and walked away.

Lovely. I think I'm starting to know whose voice from the prelims belongs to know.

As I make it downstairs, I saw a tall priest dressed in dark clothes who I've never seen before. There's no doubt about it, that's Father Kotomine, but he gives off this unpleasant aura around him. Noticing me, he gives me a smile that seems to be filled with nothing but mockery and sarcasm.

"Congratulations. You have been deemed worthy to be a participant in the Holy Grail War," the priest said to me.

Yup, I knew it. It is HIM! That voice from the preliminaries does belong to him, but then… the first voice I heard in the preliminaries. Who did that belong to?

"You may call me Father Kotomine. I am an **NPC** assigned the task of supervising the Holy Grail War. As of today you and your fellow magi have been given the honor of fighting in the **Arena** up ahead," the priest, Kotomine, said to me.

You mean the doorway at the end of the hall on the first floor?

"The war is run as an elimination tournament, with the Grail being awarded to the last person standing. In other words, the participating Masters will kill each other until there is only one person left. Simple enough to understand, yes? Even a complete idiot should be able to understand the rules," Kotomine gives me a sardonic smile.

Excuse me? Did he just insult me?

"Masters get a six day **preparation period** before Elimination Battles, which occur on the seventh day. I'd advise you to use the time given to devise the most efficient means of slaughtering your foe. On the seventh day, you and your foe will fight. The winner lives, and the loser is… deleted," he continued.

Deleted…? So people really do die in this tournament? No, I should know by now. I've experience near-death and I saw countless corpses in the prelims. My hands are shaken with sweat… kill. I have to kill to live.

Apparently ignoring my discomfort he continues on. "If you wish to make query, speak now. The right to ask about the rules is given to all. Unless you're comfortable with the thought of killing your friends right away and what to know the most effective way to do so."

The…! The smug ass jerk! I gritted my teeth. I don't think he and I will ever get along. I still my tongue, but I ask what I need to know.

"So the only way to survive this war it to win the whole thing?" I asked, though I know what the answer will be.

"Yes. Simply slay all your foes and come out on top to survive," the priest replied back.

"I see, so what is this **preparation period** you speak of?" I'm not sure what he means.

"Of course, the other Masters are given the same time to prepare for battle, and to kill. As for how to prepare, I cannot help you. Do whatever you feel is necessary," Kotomine said, "And as a reminder. The terminal will relay any messages generated by the system which governs the Holy Grail War. It is the course of wisdom to pay heed to any message you may receive."

"I see, understand. I'm as prepared as I can be."

Kotomine gives me another one of his smiles, he really knows how to get under people's skins. "I see. Good luck, then. Hmm? Is something troubling you?"

I almost forgot, I still don't know who my opponent is supposed to be. "I… haven't been informed on who my opponent is yet."

"What was that…? You have yet to be informed of your first round opponent?" Kotomine seemed genuine surprised. "Hmm… Wait a just a moment…"

I'm not sure what's he doing as he's just standing there, but my best guess is that he's communicating with the system to see what the delay is.

"Strange. There seems to be a system error. I will locate your opponent by tomorrow," Kotomine said.

System Error? I wonder if this system error could be related to my memory loss?

"One last thing… Masters that continue to advance will be given a **private** **room**," said Kotomine as he sends me something on my terminal. A password?

"Your room will be located in classroom 2-B. Please enter this password into your terminal. Well, the time for conversation has come to an end. The door ahead leads to the Arena. For today, concentrate on becoming accustomed to the inner workings of the Arena. The Arena entrance uses the same door you went through during the preliminaries. Good luck and enjoy the war," said Kotomine as he walks away.

I have no idea how anyone can enjoy a war unless they're insane. I appreciate everything he given me so far, but damn! Good riddance, I can't believe someone like him can make me feel this agitated! Even Shinji doesn't push me that far… well, close enough. Though before I can keep out my private room, I see someone dashing towards me? Fuji-nee…? Ah! Wait, wait! You're running too fast…!

***SMASH***

Fuji-nee collided with me and it felt like being hit by a ton of bricks. Seriously, where's the fire?

"Oh? Oh! Sorry about that Chris!" said Tig– I mean Fuji-nee as she helps me to my feet, "But I was looking for you!"

"You were?" I said rubbing my nose. Ouch, it still hurts.

"Of course! I see, Chris, you'd be willing to do your poor but wonderful teacher and guardian a tiny teensy weensy little flavor, right? RIGHT?"

You need help with something? I smiled. "Of course, I'm always happy to help out."

Fuji-nee jumped for joy as she grabs my hands and shakes them. "Thank you! You've made my day. So, my favorite **kendo sword** has up and disappeared. I stashed it in the supply room, but it somehow managed to find its way into the Arena. Since I can't go in there, I need you to get my kendo sword and hand it over during the first round. I'm not here all the time, so you'll want to check back every now and then. Thanks again!"

Fuji-nee said all that without breathing and walked around. Though she's obviously an NPC, I'm glad to see her in a good mood. Better find the kendo sword when I have the time… I think it will benefit to help with **all of her requests**. For now, time to check out the private room.

I headed back upstairs to 2-B. Kotomine told me classroom 2-B was my private room so if I hold up my computer terminal, I can enter. When I raise the terminal to the knob, I hear a low hum or maybe an incantation. The door opens.

It seems to be mostly an empty room, save for the stairs and benches huddle together with a pair of red clothes coming from the ceiling to look like piles and white clothes in the background. It looked like a shrine I think, but it definitely had a regal air to it. I noticed my Servant sitting in a traditional Japanese-sitting style, smiling at me so. She seems very happy for so reason.

"So… It's me and my dear Goshujin-sama, all alone. The Moon Cell really has an understanding of what's important. As we don't have to worry about eavesdroppers here, feel free to ask me about _anything_ you'd like," Caster chirped to herself.

Ah, I see. That's why she's happy… I don't think she would care if we lived in a ditch as long as she has me by her side. I kinda blush on that thought as I can't help but be happy that this girl is happy with just being next to me. It's really romantic… ugh, not that I like romantic novels or anything! I mean, I tend to read a few of them from time to time… what that heck am I even thinking?

Anyway Caster seems to have a different take on this setup, but she's right in that we can talk freely here. If I need to talk with Caster for any reason I should make it a point to come back to do it.

"Hmm… I think this arrangement will work. Please forgive me for taking the liberty of tidying things up a little," said Caster who is dusting the desks with her… tail. That's just adorable especially with her hands on her hips and looking quite smug while cleaning… and quite attractive to me for some reason.

"I don't mind. Makes me think you'd make a great housewife," I said to her. For some reason, I shouldn't have said it.

"Really? Oh, my beloved Goshujin-sama thinks I make a great housewife! Eek! I can handle contain my excitement! Oh my, what if Goshujin-sama takes me now? Oh, I don't know what to do if that happens!" squealed Caster as she places her hands on the side of her face, acting like a fangirl.

…Umm. Caster? That… that's not something you should say out loud. *Cough* Anyway…

"Oh! Sorry about that! I wasn't expecting my Goshujin-sama to say such a thing already when we just met! It just shows that we are destiny to be together! So, what do you think? It's not exactly the Imperial Palace, but it does have a regal air, does it not?"

"Yeah it does, pretty interesting," I said. Good we're moving off topic on that other… subject.

"I probably focused a little too much on my own predilections, but I know you're gracious enough to humor me! –But I'd like you to add your own _special_ touches from now on," smiled Caster. "And be sure to maintain it every day, so that one day it will be the love nest that all will envy, okay? ***Heart***"

L-Love nest? I looked away, blushing heavily, scratching the top of my nose. Jeez Caster! You know how to hit your Master's weak points!

"By the way Goshujin-sama, once you're in the Arena, you're committed. Leave, and the **day is over**. Be sure to get your shopping and rumor mongering done before heading to the Arena, okay? I know that my Goshujin-sama is the best, but I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you," Caster says, giving me her advice of wisdom.

"Thanks I understand, Caster. For then let's get some training in. I'm still not accustomed to fighting yet," I said as we head to the Arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Arena<strong>

This place is the Arena? One word to describe it would be: mystifying. I can really tell we're in a digitally place of sorts, like an ocean pulled from the sea, but being able to walk through it like an aquarium. The lines flicker with light as the move about like fireflies, which made this place beautiful. Unfortunately I can hardly enjoy as this is a place where a war is taking place.

Also the way we enter the Arena, our bodies broke down into rectangular particles like being converted into small bits of data and then uploaded into the next area in the opposite manner. It truly was a surreal experience.

"So this is the **Arena**. Wow… look how stark and uninviting this place is! There's an ungodly number of enemies prowling about, but fear not! I can take them out for you, Master!" Caster says to me. "Seeing as this is your very first fight… why don't we just **aim for that enemy over there** for today?"

Caster pointed to a bumblebee-like enemy, another enemy program, in the far back but there seems to be many other lesser enemies along the way. It's a good idea to practice on them before a real fight with the other Masters. I hate to say it, even with my martial art skills, but I'm a total rank amateur and I need all the practice I need.

"Huh? What is that?" I pointed ahead. It looked like a fountain of sorts?

"Ah! Excellent work Goshujin-sama! That's called the **Revival Fountain** which fully restores energy to both Master and Servant, so in case we run out of times or are tired greatly I recommend finding one of these to restore your strength," Caster explained to me, "Now that's out of the way, allow me Goshijin-sama to show you the full extent of my powers!"

Caster points ahead of us.

"Heads up! There's a weak little enemy coming at us! It really shouldn't be a problem, but if you fear for my well-being just use any healing items to restore me. Don't worry you can also use items while we're tail-deep in battle as well. If you could shower me with healing on a regular basis, that'd be great. My defense is sketchy at best… but you're my Goshujin-sama! Of course with your intellect you knew that already!" Caster smiles at me.

You give me too much credit Caster. I'm hardly that good and though my grades are really good, not on Shinji or Rin's level. Anyway we head over to the small enemy, called Klein on my terminal… so it acts like a dex, as the enemy program comes out us when it notices us.

Judging by its build and the way it was revving up its power, I have an idea on how it fights.

"Caster, it's going to charge it right away! Attack it quickly, but pull back after the second hit!" I commanded my Servant!

"Hai Goshujin-sama!" said Caster as she hurls her mirror at the enemy program, catching it off-guard. The enemy tries to attack after another failed attempt, but thanks to my planning Caster blocked the incoming attack and strike back. In a few seconds the enemy program was tore apart as its remains disintegrate.

After the battle I felt another way of energy swelling up inside. My terminal beeps as it shows my energy levels have risen again. Not only that but it feels like my Servant got stronger as well.

"Another level-up? Damn, Goshujin-sama you're so damn cool!" Caster praised me. Level-up? Well this is sort of a computer game, so it makes sense.

"Level-up?" I asked.

"Yes, as you continue to train in the Arena your powers as a magi increase as well! Improving you skills as well as your Servant becoming stronger as well! Though you have just a few Magic Circuits, they're incredible high-quality ones which I expect no less from my Goshujin-sama! It just shows how powerful you are as a magi, but you haven't use them yet so your full power remains inactivate. But don't worry Goshujin-sama, your loyal lovable Servant will help you show the world how great you are!" Caster said, giving me a length explanation.

I see… Magic Circuits? I might have to ask her what those are next time, right now there's more enemies to defeat.

-…

Along the way after defeat a few enemies I found some treasures, including money, from the Item Folders as my terminal downloads them into itself. Which is very convenient to say the least.

As we reached the bumblebee-like enemy program at the end of the current hallway, which I expect beyond it is more to this place and possibly with Fuji-nee's kendo sword is located. However, Caster stops me by raising her arm in front of me.

"Hmm… Yeah, it'd be a bad idea to fight this one. We might want to pass on this one for now, Goshujin-sama," said Caster casting me a worried look.

I agree with her, this one is giving off an aura of power unlike the other enemy programs in this place that Caster easily took out with my guidance.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today let's call it a day," I said as Caster and me head over to the exit.

"Of course, but to remind you my Lord, once you exit the Arena **your day is done** and you can't come back until tomorrow. By all means, let's go," Caster reminded me before jumping for joy, "Though defeating all of those enemies so quickly and effortlessly! That was incredible, Goshujin-sama!"

I sighed… of course you were impressed Caster though you seem a little displease with something. Though I find her antics quite cute. I smiled as our bodies are teleported out of the Arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Night<strong>

**Private****Room**

Back at our private room, it had turned night. I guess the Moon Cell controls the day and night system which is interesting.

"Hmm…? Master, I noticed earlier I can't reach my full potential! I'm not at full output," Caster said with a frown. So that's what was bugging her in the Arena.

"I see… sorry Caster. I guess it's my fault for being a useless Master," I said. I'm handicap, I know that and seeing as my Servant is linked to me of course my lack of ability affects yours is my fault.

"Ah, it's not your fault, Master! Buuut… the more you get used to fighting, the more I'll kick butt! Let's explore the Arena again tomorrow. I'm invincible when my Goshujin-sama is threatened, so don't worry! Anyone in our way will get cut down!" Caster reassures me.

"Alright, if you say so," I said, but without yawning.

"Ah! Goshujin-sama, please make yourself at home in your futon I laid out for you!" said Caster pointing over to the small bed on the side of her shrine.

"Oh, thanks Caster!" I said as I take off my sneakers, jacket, and gloves as I step inside the futon.

Getting comfortable, I felt someone coming in my futon. No way… she didn't!

"Is there something wrong Goshujin-sama?" Caster whispered into my ear playfully.

"What the? Caster, what are you doing?" I asked panicking. THIS was not a good situation for me.

"Why I'm keeping my Goshujin-sama company, I would be a terrible Servant if I don't meet the needs of my Goshujin-sama. Both spiritually and… physically," Caster said in a low seductive tone as she uses her thin delicate fingers to play with my chest and then wraps her arms around my neck and pulls in closer. I can feel her chest brushing up against my arm and chest!

Nosebleed! I'm going to get a nosebleed!

"C-Come on Caster! Knock it off! This isn't funny!" I tell her, but she doesn't listen. My face is becoming a deeper shade of red each passing moment.

"What do you mean Goshujin-sama? Don't. You. Like. This?" Caster said the last words slowly as she locks her legs with mine. I can't it anymore as she places her head under my chin.

"CASTER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Finally I got this chapter done, sorry for the long wait. I kinda overslept the other day so this chapter got pushed back to today. Anyway I like to thank my readers for their support, I wasn't expect some favorites and reviews so fast!

And I like to thank Irisu-Zerone for pointing out the main character's lack of personality, though I hope I manage to give you a good idea on what he's like now in this chapter despite being his third appearance so far. I wonder if anyone spotted him in the first Prologue chapter, though it is a vague appearance as he's mostly mentioned.

Also I'm trying to have the namless NPC from the game have a somewhat active role in this story and for those who played the game I'm sure you know which NPC I used to make that conversation with Chris. And I hope you guys enjoy the extra dialogues and such that aren't present in the game, I'm trying to make this into more than just a novel of the game.

Hopefully I'll get the next chapter done soon. Please review!

**EDIT:** I've touched up on the spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter. Hopefully I've addressed all of the problems in it!


	4. Rivals

**Chapter 2: Rival**

* * *

><p><strong>Week: 1<strong>

**Day: 2**

**Days Remaining: 5**

**Morning - Midday**

**Private Room**

Last night was hectic. I can't believe Caster actually snuck into my futon with my consideration… wait, scratch that. Given her personality I shouldn't be too surprised. Well I can't say I didn't _enjoy_ it for the most part, I just wish that she let up a bit with the clinging or press her chest against mine. I swear, I think I'm going to die in this tournament from a heart attack by my Servant!

I didn't even notice last night, but Caster took off her detached sleeves, her blue ribbon, and tabi-like shoes when she jumped into bed with me.

Granted her flowing hair took my breath away, I'm not sure what to think with a pretty girl sleeping next to me. The whole ordeal took my mind off that I'm really in a war with other magi, people who can use magic or simply wizards and the such, over a grail that can grant wishes.

I stirred a bit as morning came. Is it really morning already? I stretched out of my futon and gave a big yawn. Man, I haven't slept so sounding in such a long time! Rubbing the sands from my eyes and looked around the room.

Yup. I was still in my… correction… our private room. Come to think of it where's…?

I looked down as I notice a large lump under the sheets as sounds of a gentle sweet snoring tickled my ears. I rubbed my template as a red hue appeared on my face. Of course she's under there.

"Oi, Caster! Time to wak–!" I started to call out to her, until I noticed her kimono was a little lower than usual. Given me the best possible look at Caster's cleavage and her nearly exposed bosom.

I looked away and covered my eyes with my hand. God dammit Caster! Have some decency! I **don't** want to take advantage of this situation! My heart rapidly races, pumping all of the circulating blood to my redden cheeks. I had to get out of the futon now before things get out of hand! If she keeps this up I might develop a sort of predilection because of Caster's affectionate ways and lascivious body, which I don't want because that's like disrespecting women all around the world if I do that!

As I tried to move Caster off of my careful, without looking, I shifted her very surprising feather-light body to the side. Wow, I didn't think Caster was this light! That explains why her figure is so… uhmm… let's avoid entertaining such thoughts.

However as I gentle moved her, I failed to notice her arm was still clinging to my arm as I got pulled down next to her in a failed attempt to get off of the futon. Before I fall back, completely on Caster, I stopped myself by balancing myself by pushing off of something to prevent myself from falling onto her.

Wait… what did I grab? It feels squishy and…? Oh! Oh no no no no no! I did not?

I looked down to see my hand… groping Caster's chest. Sweet merciful heavens! Of all the… why did this had to happen!

"Hehehe," a sweet giggled.

My eyes widen in horror and the colors drained from my face, as I look to see Caster wide awake… or possibly was awake the whole time.

"C-C-C-Caster? W-Wait! This isn't what it looks like!" _Oh, like the hell it does! How the hell do I get out of this?_

"Goshujin-sama… if you wanted to touch my breasts all you had to do was ask. I'll do _anything_ for my handsome Goshujin-sama," Caster said playfully with a mischievous grin. I _so_ do not like the look in her eyes as she pounced on me, straddling my waist, pinning my hands down, and leaning down until her hair touch either side of my face.

"W-Wait… Caster, now hold on! It was an accident! I didn't mean to touch you!" I tried to reason with her, but she didn't hear of it as she gives a, very fitting, fox-like grin at me. She was enjoying this.

"Oh my, my Goshujin-sama is such a lustful person! As your wife and Servant that you're espoused to I have to take care of all my Lord's needs, so he remains satisfied. Don't worry. I'll. Be. Gentle. As. Can. Be," Caster said each syllable carefully with a hint of gleeful joy in the twinkle of her eyes, "Though I wouldn't mind if you're gentle or rough with me. As long as it's you."

Gah! I got to get away from her, but she's pinned me to the futon. I struggle to break free from her grasp, but she's really strong for someone with such an innocent delicate frame.

"Now relax Goshujin-sama! We hardly have time to use this room for ourselves for personal affairs, aside from discussing battle tactics," Caster said as she leaned closer, her lips getting closer to mine.

Seeing an opening I quickly spun her around, switching places with me as she let her guard down as I booked it out of the room without another word. Gosh, that was too close! I'm not mentally prepared for this!

Caster blankly stared where her Master run off to, until her face broke into a smile. "Oh my, my Goshujin-sama is so impatient and impulsive. Though I wish I could've gotten a _taste_ of his body… oh well. He'll warm up to me eventually and then… Eek! Caster! You mustn't think of such lewd images of your Goshujin-sama taking you! How embarrassing!"

She said all that while squealing like a fangirl.

* * *

><p><strong>Midday<strong>

As I scrambled to leave my private room at full stream, getting away from Caster's playful, and somewhat enrapture, tendencies, panting along the way with my cheeks turn burning I hear an electronic noise. It seems to be coming from the portable terminal I stashed away in my pocket. When I remove it, I see some words displayed on the screen,

_::The next combatants will be announced on the second floor bulletin board._

Combatant announcement? That must mean who I'm going to battle one-on-one with. I don't fully understand, but I ought to go to the second floor bulletin board to find out though I'm still not going to enjoy fighting to the death with whoever it is, whether I know them or not.

"Oho! It's about time we learned who our opponent is Goshujin-sama!"

I spun around upon hearing my Servant's voice and came face-to-face with her grinning at me with her eyes and face looking so much like a fox's. Well at least she's fully clothed now and I somehow manage to recover from my ordeal with her this morning. But my face is still blushing.

"Come on Goshujin-sama! Let's go!" said Caster as she grabs my arm and pulls me with her to the bulletin in an over exaggerated dash similar to those old Saturday cartoon shows.

"W-Wait… hold it Caster! You're going to tear my arm off!"

I couldn't distain my compliant as she plants me firmly in front of the bulletin board. Where does she get all of her energy I wonder? Anyway I reluctantly looked up at the bulletin board.

On that now dreaded white piece of paper posted there, two names have been written. The first name is my own, of course. And the other name is… wait what? No way!

_Master: __**Chris Corona**_

_Master: __**Shinji Matou**_

_Battlefield: __**First Chimeric Lunar Sea**_

I blinked. And blinked again. Of all the people I had to fight in the first round, it's him. If this is either the universe hating on me or fate's idea of a cruel joke, I'm not laughing. Do I really have to kill a friend of mine, regardless of how much of a jerk he is?

"Is something wrong Goshujin-sama?" my Servant asked apparent to my silent and stunned reaction.

"No, nothing's wrong… it's just that… I know this person. Very well I might add," I said with reluctance.

However Caster seems oblivious to my lack of earnest as she's jumping up with joy to my knowledge. "Really? My Goshujin-sama's knowledgeable mind never ceases to amaze me! So, so! Tell me what kind of person 'this' Shinji person is? The better I know the easily it is for me to take him out!" Caster asked me with puppy-dog eyes and gripping on my arm, like a child asking the storyteller to go on with the plot.

"Don't worry… you'll find out soon enough. And… you'll definitely won't like him, even though I'm possible the only person here who moderately likes him and that's putting it mildly," I retorted.

"Hmm?" Caster looks at me with puzzlement. Shinji's is… a very difficult person to deal with.

"So… you're my first opponent? I'm surprised you even managed to qualify," said a conceited voice.

Speak of the devil, he's here. Wait… I think I just insulted THE devil by comparing him to Shinji.

At some point during my conversation with Caster with my initial shock to learning the identify of my first round opponent, Shinji came up beside me. It's been awhile since I last talked to him.

"But I guess here, all things are possible. Hey, you might even be the most powerful magus here, given your stubborn and keenness for detail tendencies. We're at different levels even though we're friends. But still, I should congratulate you," Shinji said with a plastic smile.

"Shinji…" I replied back with just his name as I crossed my arms, with my hands on either side of my elbows and tapping my foot.

"Hey, didn't you just barely squeak through the prelims? I guess you're a charity case. I guess being mediocre has its advantages. You get all of these handicaps and whatnot. Keep in mind that this tournament is all about true strength, so don't get too overconfident," Shinji said as he flicks his hair, "And the guys who're running this are geniuses. Just look how intense the first round is. Come on, I mean forcing people to give up friendships in order to win? That's pretty insane. Oh what a cruel mistress fate can be, right? Even me, the strongest Master here, is pained by this…"

Though Shinji is making light of the situation by acting like he's hurt for fun and laughing it off like it was nothing but a big joke.

"Come on Shinji, do you really have to act like that? How many times do I have to tell you?" I chastised Shinji.

"Heh! Lighten up, you've always been like that. Uptight as usual, even when I ask you to do some of the simplest of things," Shinji brushed off my scold nonchalant.

"No, I wouldn't mind if you HELPED out as you were assigned those task! Asking me to do YOUR work is not helping you! That's just taking advantage of my kindness, which I won't appall for! You have to carry your own weight and learn to respect others!" I continue to lecture Shinji, my voice raising.

"Respect? Where does respect get you? Respect is for the weaklings, superior beings like me don't need them! My folks beat that into my head at an early age," Shinji shrugged.

I sighed and rub my forehead. "That's not how the real world works Shinji. You'll make more enemies that way. Do you even go out to places?"

Shinji cringed at that part.

"Hahaha! Go out? No need, for a prodigy like me I have everything I need at home! Books, computers, anything I want I can get."

I shake my head. So he never left outside or even went to real school? How did his parents raise him? Poorly I bet given the circumstances.

After that little outburst, Shinji pats me on the shoulder. "Well, let's keep things clean, okay? It should be a good fight. After all, you're a Master, too. When we see each other again, it will be as enemies.  
>Don't let our former friendship hold you back!"<p>

With that he flicks his hair once more time, and leaves before I can lecture him further. Dammit Shinji! This isn't game! If this is the last time we can talk like this, I want to at least…

I sighed to myself. I can be an idiot sometimes, and damn stubborn to boot but it's against my nature to give up no matter how hopeless is it.

But still… I have to fight Shinji and his Servant. No matter how many times I repeat myself, the meaning of the words fail to register in my brain. Do I have to kill a friend, a fellow human being, when I don't have any clue as to why? This whole situation has fast become a nightmare. If Shinji is making light of the situation by thinking this is a game when it's not, why do I feel like I'm the only one trapped in Hell?

"Goshujin-sama. I understand _perfectly_ what kind of person Shinji," Caster glared where Shinji ran off to in the most venomously way I never thought possible, "And I have to say… I have no palms of killing him, really, slowly and painfully of course to insure that ingrate knows his place."

She clicked her tongue in annoyance and disgust by Shinji's behavior. "I can tolerate someone insulting me, but I will not _stand_ for someone disrespecting MY Goshujin-sama! When I get my claws on him I'll…!"

As I head over to my classroom to digest all this new information into my mind and rest my weary body, I nodded in silence sympathetically at Caster.

Trust me Caster you're not the only one I believe who wants to kill Shinji. They understand. They understand _perfectly_.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

My mind fully rested and slowly coming with terms with everything this happened this morning, an electronic chiming sounds from my terminal.

_::The primary cipher key has been generated._

**Primary cipher key**…?

–What on earth, or moon I should say, is that supposed to be? Is it something I need to advance in this tournament? A key to the fighting grounds perhaps? If fighting your opponent to the death wasn't bad enough!

As much as I dislike it, I think it's a good idea to ask that priest from before, Kotomine, about the messages received via my terminal. He did say that all participants have the right to ask about any of the basic rules of the tournament.

As I stepped outside of the classroom, one of my fellow classmates or Master I should say, spotted and waved at me.

"So you're him, huh?" he said with a pondering look, examining me from top to bottom.

OK, this is weird.

"So, you're the infamous **ghost in the machine**. It's surprising such a thing exists. It's more surprising that that **Tousaka**'s participating in this Holy Grail War. It's sobering." He said while crying to myself on that thought. "But it is nice to meet the rumored cyber ghost NPC guy!"

Wait, what? Does he think I'm an NPC as well?

"Sorry… but I think you got the wrong person… I'm a **Master**. Not an NPC or cyber ghost," I correct him by showing him my command seals.

"You're not…?" He looked genuinely surprised. Do I really seem like an NPC? "Seriously? But you seem kinda… off for some reason? Are my investigator skills rusting?"

While I go look for Kotomine, the other Master questions how he made in amateur mistake like that. But 'ghost in the machine'? Why does that sounds… nostalgic for some reason?

"Ah, the young Master," Kotomine greets me at the stairs, "I have a few things to say to you before you enter the Arena. Earlier, the computer registered that your Primary Trigger has been generated, did it not?"

Perfect timing, I needed to ask him about that. "Yes I did. I was looking for you on that matter."

He smirked, that same sardonic smile which sends my irritation level skyrocketing. "I see… now then **two** Triggers must be retrieved by the end of each week, if you mean to participate in the tournament."

"OK, but what are 'Triggers' exactly?" I said arms folded.

"A Trigger, or cipher key, is a key to the Coliseum–and a way to cull weak Masters, which you're not correct?"

I _soooo_ want to deck him right now for that unnecessary comment there. But I ease my temper and listen to what he has to say.

"All Masters are required to obtain them during the course of the preparation period. Fail to obtain the Triggers in the allotted time, and it will be… **game over**… as it were," explained Kotomine still with that sardonic smile.

Well, that was pretty much self-explanatory there.

"Don't look so worried. It's a simple task to **prove** you're ready for the Elimination Battle."

Simple? I don't think so. "Well that explains things, but two?"

I continue to inquiry him further, why are there two Triggers?  
>"The Arena itself will be divided into <strong>two floors<strong>. And one Trigger, or cipher key, is generated per floor. So obviously, that results in two per match-up. It's the job of the Master to go and retrieve these cipher keys. For convenience, everyone refers to them as **Primary Trigger** and **Secondary Trigger**. You will be **notified** through your portable computer terminal when a Trigger generates," said Kotomine with that lengthy explanation.

"OK, I understand now. Thanks," I said politely. Despite he's… uneasy to handle personality, he's been nothing but helpful to me at least and I have to show the proper courtesy.

"Combat between Masters is **prohibited** in the Arena and on campus at all times. If for some reason a fight occurs, the system will shut it down within **three turns**. As a **penalty**, the status of any Master caught fighting on campus will be downgraded," Kotomine said.

I guess I don't have to worry at least of been attacking at school, but I rather be safe than sorry so I'll keep my guard up at all times when walking around school. The Arena is a different story… hopefully I can avoid fighting with Shinji in the Arena at least, but considering my luck I doubt it.

Well it's time to head to the Arena and collect the first Trigger. And I head downstairs I… oh no.

A familiar shade of blue catches sight of me as I make it to the first floor.

"Well if it isn't my goody-two-shoes best friend, Chris! Going to get the Trigger? Well, it sucks to be you. I'm going in right now, too," laughed Shinji, "A total cretin like you won't be able to find it, but good luck anyway! Don't worry, hopefully a little of my amazing luck and charm will rub off onto you so you can find at least one of them by the end of the week! Ain't I a great friend? Hahaha!"

Shinji patted my shoulder as my eyes narrowed in dislike. "Shinji, you have to stop talking like that. Not _everyone_ is weak as you see."

"That's true," Shinji smiled, "But I'm still the best, I can't help it! Besides my father tells me to disregard everything else because they'll drag me down! I have to maintain the Matou legacy!"

"Do you really believe that Shinji?" I asked, frowning, "Or are you simply saying what you're father is saying?"

"Erk! Why does it matter to you? I've been born a genius, so it can't be helped," Shinji looked away and sighed. "You really need to stop putting your nose into everyone else's business, it's troublesome you know? Well catch you later, loser!"

Shinji dismiss further conversation with a wave of his hand as he disappears at the end of the hallway. Shinji…

However my Servant doesn't share my sympathetic attitude towards Shinji. She reappears next to me, an aura of hatred forming around her, as her eyes become narrow like needles glaring at the blue-haired foolish youth.

"Gah! That dirty, calculating…! How dare he insult my beloved Goshujin-sama so, especially brushing off his generous hand of helping amend his hopeless ways!" Caster glanced towards me, softening her look, but angry still in her voice, "Goshujin-sama, hurry up and go after him! I'll pound that little guppy into chum!"

I guess it can't be helped, but I need to teach Shinji a lesson. He can't act like he does without understanding or respecting others. Call it a character flaw, but I can't still stand to watch someone purposefully distance themselves becoming alone and sad for the rest of their lives! I guess that's why I can stand him and see him as a friend.

However the other comments Caster make, are quite frankly a little disturbing as she mentions 'skinning him alive' as I head towards the Arena.

Running down the hallway I came upon and all-too-acquainted door with an icon next to a label called "First Floor". A picture of the Trigger I presume, which is blank that suggest I haven't collect it yet. What a nice reminder.

I open the door and head into the Arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Arena<strong>

As Caster and I were digitize into the Arena, Caster started to sniff the air.

"*Sniff* Hmm? It smells like cheap cologne and desperation… It must be that smarmy little punk!" Caster called out pointed forward.

Cheap cologne? I don't recall smelling any cologne on Shinji when I talked to him.

Caster huffs to herself and glances at me profoundly. "But this might be a golden opportunity to get some info on them. Let's track them down before they leave, Master!"

"Though it is reckless to charge in blindly, I agree. We need to gather as much information on Shinji's Servant as much as possible otherwise we'll be facing problems in the future. But tread carefully, we can't make any mistakes on our first meeting," I said pondering with my hand cupping my chin.

It's a good idea to tail him and learn anything about the Servant, though I don't want to do anything that gets us both killed.

"Exactly Goshujin-sama! I'm so happy my Goshijin-sama is so quick on his feet! And Goshujin-sama, lots of stuff happens here and if you miss out, **any info you might've gotten will be lost for good**. Also, **you can only enter the Arena once a day**. Make sure you thoroughly explore it before leaving for the day," said Caster, "Also, be careful Goshujin-sama."

She whispers the last part to me as we make our way to where Shinji is in the Arena.

Dodging a few enemies along the way to preserve all of our strength in case a fight breaks out between Shinji and me, I like to be prepared for the worst case scenario.

As we go deeper into the Arena I spot a familiar flock of blue ahead of me.

"Hey, it's that weaselly little jerk!" Caster growled as her iris sharpens into a needle.

Ugh… I don't think 'weaselly' is a word Caster. A sweatdrop forming on my forehead.

"I knew he'd show up. You'll run into your opponents in the Arena a lot. You never know how these meetings will turn out, but this might be a great chance to see what they're up to!"

I nodded in agreement as we approached Shinji and his Servant.

He spots me, and usual, flashes me his smile. "Chris, you're late! While you were crawling along like the slug you are obtained the **Trigger**!"

I frowned. Why must he act so conceited?

"Hahaha, what's with that look? Your skills are pathetic compared to mine, so don't be so harsh on yourself! And speaking of you losing, let me introduce my Servant. I'm going to win; it's not like it matters to me. If you can't even get your **cipher keys**, you might as well accept your **game over** right here and now!" Shinji finishes his gloating as he gestures to the woman standing beside him.

She had long flowing pink hair, pants, boots… she looked like pirate of sorts and the red trench coat that… the hell? The jacket was opened and gave a perfect view of her **chest** as she's wearing no shirt or the like underneath! Though not completely expose, you could see a great deal of her chest and cleavage!

I shielded my eyes! Where is your common sense of decency people! I don't doubt my cheeks are flushed now!

Caster gives me a half-cast glare at me. "Goshujin-sama… were you _ogling_ the woman's chest just now?"

I gulped. I don't like the look Caster is giving me.

Caster snorted as she looked away from me. "Though they _are_ bigger than mine are, mine's are better!"

Was… was she pouting just now because of Shinji's Servant's chest size? I mean it's not that I want to look at them as they 're the most goddamn noticeable feature of hers! Besides that large scar cutting across her face in a vertical manner from top to bottom, from her right side.

I think I saw Shinji's Servant snort at my embarrassment. Apparently she liked how I respond to her appearance.

"What's the hell matter with you? Is my Servant too intimidating for you? Can't say I blame you! I summoned one awesome Servant that will guarantee me the win in this game," Shinji chuckled. Clearly he doesn't notice the REAL reason why I'm looking away!

"No… that's not why," I manage to get out with my eyes closed. I don't think I can even look at his Servant's direction.

And I think I hear Caster growling louder than, clearly she's not too happy that I was looking at another woman even though I'm not at fault there! Then again I did stare at it for more than two seconds.

"But enough about that, can we talk about your inconceivable manner and approach to everything? I worry that, that kind of attitude you get you into irreversible trouble," I stated to Shinji.

He simply shakes his head and sighs. "Seriously? This old song again? You're starting to sound like an old broken record… which is what you are! Why do you insist in getting in my way? I'm perfectly capable of handling things on my own!"

"No you are not, no matter what you think! Shinji, do you even have any friends outside of this world?" I asked him.

He froze up a bit, narrowing his brow and eyes as he looks back at me. "O-Of course not! Why do I need friends anyway? I've been fine on my own for a long time, before meeting you! It gets pretty dull having to prove my superiority to other people that I'm doing _them_ a favor, by not showing how pathetic they are by standing next to me!"

"Hmm? What was that? Did you admit that I'm your friend?" I said catching that one comment.

"What? Like hell, truth to be told I never really like you! Always constantly nagging me!" Shinji rebuked, as I gave him a look that says 'do you really believe that?' as he looks at his Servant, "Seriously, feel free to turn him into a bullet-ridden corpse whenever you feel like it!"

"Okay, but are you sure you're done gloating? I found myself enjoying your meaningless chatter," Shinji's Servant speaks as she looks at me with a smirk, "As you can see, when it comes to talking others, my Master is a total social retard, right? Seeing him actually having a conversation with you, I thought we could settle this peacefully."

I'm astonished that Shinji's Servant would say that. "So you understand him too?" I want to walk up to her and shake hands, nice to see someone else looking out for Shinji, but sadly I can't do so as this is war.

"Yeah, he's like an open-book which makes it interesting to watch him screw up talking to people. I find myself having fun watching it though you're also an interesting person as well."

Huh? What was with that last statement? And why is she looking at me like that, with those somewhat playful sadistic eyes?

"Well I have to admit, I like that look in your face," She gave me a smug smile, "Yup, you're definitely my type."

The… hell? Did I get hit on by Shinji's Servant!

"Whaaaat? Just a second! Just wait one second! You DID NOT just hit on **my** Goshujin-sama!" Caster glared daggers at Shinji's Servant who played it off.

"Where in the hell do you get off analyzing me? He is my enemy so stop fraternizing with him! Will you hurry up and maim him already?" Shinji yelled at his Servant who was openly flirting with me.

The Servant just shrugged her shoulders in a half-amused manner as she stepped forward. "Look at the tough guy! I have to admit I admire the fact that you're evil enough to give me a friend a beat down! The darkness of your grubby little soul is impressive, Shinji. Oh yes, I expect a generous reward later!"

She pulls out her guns and aims it at me. "Sorry about this, I do like you! But orders are orders!"

Well I do think she's interesting to say the least, though I think I prefer Caster. But if I told her that, I believe I will **never** have a peaceful night again!

My Servant stands in front of me to prevent Shinji's Servant from taking a shot at me.

"Caster, do you think you can hold off until the SERAPH stops this?" I whispered to Caster and pray for her safety in the upcoming fight.

"Leave it to me Goshujin-sama! As long as I'm here no one will lay a finger on you… and I'm going to teach that Servant of that conceited brat to flirt with my man!" Caster bellowed as she pulls out her mirror and enters into her fighting stance.

Not that the flirting is important, but this is definition a good way to figure out what type of Servant Shinji has.

"We don't know anything about this Servant, so let's stay on the defensive until we see an opening! Got it Caster?" I command to my Servant.

"Hai, Goshujin-sama!"

The sound of my Servant's voice ringed into my ears as she obeys my instructions as my eyes become like a hawk's, as if my iris had become dilated, and narrows on Shinji's Servant to watch what kind of moves she uses in battle.

Caster backs herself up with her mirror as Shinji's Servant fires a barrage of magical bullets our way, smashing through Caster's defense quite easily.

"Gak!" Caster cried out as her body is pierced by the bullets and her mirror knocked away.

"Caster!"

"Argh! You think you can take me down like that!" Caster roared back as she flung her mirror at the enemy Servant. However she flips into the air, in a horizontal balance, spinning as she dodges the mirror and lands on her feet as she fires one quick round at Caster.

Caster barely dodges it as she skids across the floor, as her mirror spins back to her but not before cutting Shinji's Servant's arm. She glares at the wound and back at Caster, as we both smiled in inflicting damage on her.

Shinji's Servant aims her pistols at us again and fires away, Caster desperately deflecting each magic bullet her way but failed to get the ones nicking the sides of her body.

I squinted my eyes in irritation, this isn't going good. "Caster, point and blink!" I shout out. Though it doesn't make sense to anyone else with that random and strange line, Caster understood what the words meant.

Caster nodded as she throws her mirror back at Shinji's Servant once more and she dodges, but fail to notice the talisman attached to the mirror as it latches off from the mirror and explodes at her feet.

***BOOM***

The booming sound of the explosion assaults my ears and it kicks up virtual dust into the air, as I spot a big of dust moving away from the large pile as Shinji's Servant emerges from it, burnt marks on her clothes but looks mostly unfazed by the surprise attack.

I sighed with relief, we manage to push them back but I can see the strain is getting to Caster on her face. Her heavy breathing and panting indicating that she's low on stamina, as my face grew pale at the thought of Caster dying because of me!

"Caster stand your ground! We can't risk deletion!" I called out to her.

"Understood Goshujin-sama!" Caster flips and backwards jumps next to me.

"Tch! Nicked me pretty good there! Not bad you landlubbers!" Shinji's Servant respectably commented on both mine and Caster's quick-witted planning.

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING! Getting hurt from a weak attack like that!" Shinji yelled as his Servant was caught off guard by my Servant's attack. "Stop fooling around and get them!"

Shinji could learn a lot from his Servant about respecting your enemy, because I sure as hell am! She's not fooling around and she strong to boot!

"Fine, but I have to say the way the enemy Master changes his expression like that are like fireworks, an enchanting sight before it vanishes! I say he and I would get along quite nicely," Shinji's Servant smirks in my direction as my ears heat up.

"Ahh! Would you stop flirting with my Goshujin-sama! He's not interest in scary old hags like you!" Caster pout with her hands on either side of her hips.

"Caster… she's not old, but I do agree that this isn't the place for her to do some," I raised my hand in agreement with my Servant.

"Oho, so he thinks I'm young? I'm flattered," the enemy Servant glances in my direction.

"I see… Goshujin-sama prefers more 'mature' looking woman than me," Caster rambled with a dejected expression. "The way he looks at her with those lustful eyes makes me a sad vixen. I must try harder!"

"CASTER!" I bellowed in embarrassment!

"Heh! I see, the only way for you to get a woman is by making her your Servant! Well I guess that's the only way a peon like you can get a girl!" Shinji muses to himself.

"Excuse me? I like Goshujin-sama because I do! No matter if I'm a Servant or not! Though you wouldn't understand true love as an immature sad little boy like yourself is such a social outcast to win a girl's heart, I pity you," Caster smirks at Shinji, even though she hides her smirk behind her sleeve.

"Wha-? How dare you! Chris, control your damn Servant!" Shinji angrily spits.

"Is this really the time and place people?" I facepalm myself.

Caster and Shinji's Servant continue to clash with one another, bullets and a magic mirror flying across the room at high-speed. The smashing sound of metal hitting metal echoing throughout the room would draw anyone attention to this incomprehension level of battle.

**Message from SERAPH }} Hostilities will be terminated within the next minute.**

A mechanical voice from the terminal warned both me and Shinji as our Servants continue to attack one another.

"Caster! Play it safe! We need to hold out a little bit longer!" I nodded at my Servant.

Caster exchanges glances with me to let me know that she understood.

"Hey! Finish them off already! You're supposed to be MY Servant, so don't fail me!" Shinji barks at his Servant.

"You're worried? You did pay me so I'll fight ably as long as you continue to fill my pockets with the finer things in life!" Shinji's Servant clicked her tongue as she looks our way.

Caster throws her mirror like a spinning saw at Shinji's Servant as the two danced around each other avoiding each other attacks, with many flips and sidesteps, their speed and dexterity would completely inhuman as the enemy Servant tips the scale in her favor but ramming her shoulder into Caster.

Caster tries to gain her balance, but the enemy Servant relentless attacks my fox Servant without pause or rest as I watch in horror as the last remaining level of strength from Caster slowly fades away as one more final wave of magic bullets come flying at her.

"Caster!"

Before Caster is barraged by the enemy Servant's attack, I quickly threw out the item in my pocket.

***BOOM***

The magic bullets somehow caused a huge explosion all around us. My vision blurred, I looked around for Caster as I hear Shinji laughing in the distance.

"Hahaha! What's wrong Chris? I thought you wanted to teach me a lesson, or did my skills out did you once again?" Shinji nearly kneeled over from laughing too much, "Don't feel bad, I'm just TOO powerful for a weakling Master like you and his pet Servant to handle!"

"You tend to overlook the finer details, don't you buddy?" I shot back at him.

Shinji looked over the battlefield as the smoke cleared out, and he nearly doubled over with a look of astonishment as he sees me and my Servant alive and well.

"Impossible? How the hell did you survive that?" Shinji pointed at us nervously.

I smirked at him. "Why would I tell you that? A good Master always conceals the secrets of their tricks."

"Are you plain stupid or are you really surprised? My Goshujin-sama would _never_ lose to the likes of you!" Caster declared proudly with her hands on her hips.

Not really, we were just lucky as I recalled the Ether Shard in my pocket from the preliminaries and threw it at Caster as it dispersed over her healing her wounds and given her enough strength to survive the full frontal attack of the enemy Servant.

An unseen force pushes our Servants away from each, like magnets repelling one another. Caster pants heavily from the wounds she received during the fight, but that Ether Shard I threw in helped her greatly to survive the enemy Servant's attack.

Though we manage to get a few hits in, however if the battle continued Caster and I would've lost. It was plain suicide to engage in battle with them! Shinji's Servant is unbelievable powerful!

"Crap… It looks like the SERAPH has its eye on us. Oh well, there's no need to take him out right now anyway," Shinji said gaining his composure back, "You know, I like seeing you grovel in the dirt like trash! Beg hard enough and I might make you my underling. Who knows… I might even share some of the prize money with you."

With that Shinji throws something and both he and his Servant vanished, their presence completely gone from the Arena.

He really needs an ego deflation, but I'm in no condition right now to chase after him.

Caster grits her teeth and stomps on the ground, displeased how things turned out. "ARGH! I can't believe that punk dared to desecrate the supple skin of this pure fair maiden! I'll rip him to shreds!"

Maiden? Yes. Pure. I don't think so… but I rather not tell her that. I notice her clothing were slightly ripped and tattered because of that gunslinger Servant. I looked away in embarrassment; it was so hard to look at my Servant in her current appearance.

"Here, Caster, some Ether Shard," I said as I rub the sparkle of dust onto her wounded skin. Kinda strange that I can toss one and it disperses all over her and the next I have to use my second one to rub it on like lotion. Guess that's how it works in and out of battles.

"Thanks," Caster chortled at my attempt to treat her wounds. "Oh yeah… Considering his Servant uses **dual pistols**, she might be an **Archer**, but don't quote me on that…"

"Understood I…"

*Buzz*

Before I could finish my sentence, my terminal beeped at me and I looked down at it. Enemy Servant Information obtain… and it brought up the Matrix where it lists Shinji and his Servant, classifying his Servant Class as "Archer?" which makes sense as we're not sure on the class.

This is very useful if we come across any information we get on Shinji and his Servant. All my collected information will be stored here, which gives me a definite edge in my Elimination Battle once I organize everything.

"So yeah… **Really investigate the Arena** to find out **info on the enemy** and maybe **gain a tactical advantage**. The key to surviving the Holy Grail War is to gather as much **info** as you can! And to follow my nose, of course!" Caster said regaining her vigor and strength as she twirls around in a silly fashion.

Well if she can act like this then she's fine. I'm glad.

"You're right, I know I can also count on you Caster," I smiled at her.

Caster purred at my compliment as she rubs her head on my arm. "*Kyah* More praise, please! Or you could just rub my ears!"

A sweatdrop formed on the back of my head. "*Sigh* Glad to see you're _just_ fine, Caster!"

"…Oh yeah, this war is also a **race against time**. We might not see that little punk again tomorrow. Some **info** is only available on certain days, so you should try to **search the Arena every day**."

That's true, people do not repeat themselves and in order for me to win I need to be very thorough with my investigations. For the time being we need to get that Trigger.

…

–…

As we cleared another one of those bumblebee-like enemy, I opened up the Item Folder it was guarded.

This yellow key card-looking thing, so this is a Trigger I presume?

**-Trigger Code Alpha Obtain-**

My terminal fills out one of the two blank spots on my terminal to show it I collect both Triggers or not. A nice little feature if I do say so myself.

"So this is a Trigger. Kotomine said that there are two per round, so do not forget to obtain the second one," Caster tells me.

"Yup, well it's time to get going," I said as I stuff my terminal back into my pocket.

"This place makes me feel nostalgic. It reminds me of the Battle of Nasu... I mean... no... No time for chit-chat!" Caster starts to ramble to herself, but I didn't quite catch what she was saying.

Completing my task and feeling very tired from the excitement of today I exit out of the Arena by the gate at the end of the hallway, vanishing from the digital sea world behind me and back to my private quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Night<strong>

**Private Room**

"I hate that jerk! I could turn the other cheek if he just meant me, but you're not weak!" Caster walks back and forth in utter annoyance by Shinji's behavior towards me. It's understandable, considering what kind of guy Shinji is.

This is the first thing she does when we get back, complain and insult about the guy.

"Because we're almost always famous, most people can **recognize Legendary Souls by their true name**," Caster points her finger at me, keeping me from zoning out. It was a stressful evening I'll say. "That's the kind of **information** we need to gather tomorrow, Goshujin-sama! Then we can form a battle plan!"

"You're right, as evident today we didn't stand against Shinji because we lacked info on them. But next time we'll be ready," I nodded to my fox Servant.

"Hm-uh, though I wish you stop showing kindness to someone like that… vile insignificant cockroach. He doesn't deserve a friend like you!" Caster pouted with her hands on either side of her hips leaning forward at me.

I gave her a solemn smile. "Maybe… but I want to help Shinji. Despite his attitude, I know that he's a good person deep down. But his lifestyle made him into what he is today and I want to change that, if even only a little."

Caster frowns, but doesn't push the issue apparently that any further attempt of persuading me out of it will fall on death's ears.

I let out a big yawn. "*Yawn* Well, I'm heading to bed now."

Kicking off my shoes, gloves, and jacket once again I crawled into bed. I settle into my futon until Caster decided to join me.

Wrapping her arms around me once again, Caster cuddles herself onto me purring.

My closed eyes twitched. "Caster?"

"Hai Goshujin-sama?"

"What are you doing?" this time I opened an eye and looked at her.

"Sleeping with my Goshujin-sama of course!" she states as a matter of fact as she huffs her chest.

"Not that I'm complaining… but don't you have your own bed to sleep in?" I asked but knew what she's going to say.

"You don't enjoy my company?" she pouted.

That!

That has got to be the, most, **cutest** pout I've ever seen in my entire life that it makes my heart melt! Argh! Keep it together Chris, don't lose your mind to your incredible attractive Servant's silly whims!

"N-Not at all! But don't you want to sleep in your own bed?"

"Don't have one, besides my Goshijin-sama is warmer than any bed I can sleep in!" she giggled as she nuzzled her head under my chin. The smell of her hair is… intoxicating that it alleviates all my senses and increases my heart rate.

She's dressed as usual again like last night, and locks her legs once more on my leg… wait a minute? She's not wearing her stockings this time? I can feel her soft tender bare leg rubbing against my own bare leg, stimulating every part of my body in a burning unwanted desire. The smooth sensation sends chills up my spine are almost too much to bear! My mind starts to wander into more inappropriate territories.

Caster purrs herself to sleep. "Night Goshujin-sama! Oh, and you're not allow to touch me tonight for looking at that other woman with those lustful eyes of yours!"

I begin to dismiss that false accusation, but my Servant is already fast asleep and has her chest rubbing against my body again! I'm not going to get a wink of sleep tonight again!

And that fox-like grin on her face isn't helping at all!

God dammit Caster! This isn't funny!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Aaaaand another chapter done! Took a little longer than I thought, but I did it! Also as you can see I'm trying to squeeze a bit more backstory to Shinji, trying to make him different from the Visual Novel Shinji and giving more insight to his behavior though it's relatively hard. Thing is I've thought of great character dialogue between Chris and Shinji that really opens up Shinji's character but sadly I thought about all of it during work the other day and I can't remember half of them.

Also there were for the other upcoming chapters as well.

Anyway I hope you guys like my writing style or the way I try to detail everything. I've read other well-written fanfics like "Fate Far Side" by Arashi Leonhart, a very well-written and sophisticated story that really captures the character and story settings typical in a Type-Moon work, and "On Strange Wings" by Velvien which is a BlazBlue story that is also written to perfection regarding the character and story with detail expression.

Reading those stories makes me review my own writing style and ways of expressing the character's movements makes me realize how much I'm lacking and need to improving which is good, because I like to broaden my vocabulary, though not to make my more story sound more complex or sophisticated but to make the expression more profound and help with my reader's imagination and understanding of the characters actions better.

Enough ranting from me! I hope you enjoy this week's chapter!

Please review and/comment! Praise, criticism, advice, etc… is all welcome! ^_^


	5. Knowledge is Power

**Chapter 3: Knowledge is Power**

* * *

><p><strong>Week: 1<strong>

**Day: 3**

**Days Remaining: 4**

**Morning**

**Private Room**

"YAWN~~!" I let out a big yawn and sit up straight stretching my arms to get my muscles moving. A small smile etched on my face as I rub the sands out of my eyes, groaning a bit in the progress. Despite what happened the other day I manage to get a good night's sleep, though I _wish_ my partner didn't tease me so. I feel like I'm going to die from loss of blood from a nosebleed if this keeps up or when my nosebleed actually happens.

"Hmm~~" a soothing voice came besides me. Despite what she did to me last night I couldn't help but give the sleeping girl next to me, Caster, a warm gentle smile as I see her curled up into a ball on the side. It seems like Caster like manage to detach herself from me some time last night. Her voice was comforting to my ears, her cute quiet snoring and the way she's curled up like a cat while facing me couldn't stop me from thinking how absolutely adorable she is… I could stare at her for hours. Honestly, I want to play with her tail! It looks so soft and cuddly, and I want to sleep on it. Good thing we're alone in the room and my thoughts are my own, it would be embarrassing if someone knows what I'm thinking.

"Goshujin-sama~! No, no… we can't do such a thing! Ah! Please be gentle~!" Caster moans to herself in her sleep in an exotic tone, a very devious and happy grin on her lovely blushing face that cause my sudden relax nature to shudder as a chill went up my spine as I look at her slightly fearful and scooting away from her a little.

If Caster had her way with me… I wrapped my arms around myself rub my body as it shivers thinking about. It's not like I don't like her, but I can just imagine her French kissing me passionately, then she'll probably close off the room and get 'rumpy-pumpy' with me alone for a long time… and… and… Gak! I can't think about it, I don't want to imagine the scene that's going to happen next! While most would think I'm the _most_ luckiest guy in the entire world for that to happen to me, but I don't think so! I don't want to think or treat Caster like that! She's a person too!

Huh… I don't know why, but these words come to me in my mind like a far-off dream that's like a forgotten memory, a far-off memory from a broken dream, as the words escape through my lips.

_A person's a person, no matter who or what they are._

Yeah, despite Caster's fox-like traits I never treated her different from other people because she's a person just the same with her own feelings and dreams. In a way, I love how Caster expresses herself because that's how she is, being true to herself… if there's really her true personality.

I see that it's still morning as I looked around the room until something caught my eye. I noticed a stove in the corner of the room and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Caster did she was my 'wife' when she first appeared before me so it's obvious she wants to cook for me like a wife does for her husband… but I honestly don't think I'm qualified to be her husband, let alone boyfriend.

Come to think of it, I haven't a real meal in days and the snacks I munched on from between tangling my thoughts in the classroom and in the Arena when Caster and I had some breathing space don't count. Seeing as Caster has helped me, protects me, supports me without asking anything in return, I think I'll return the favor by making her breakfast. It's the least I can do for her after everything she has done for me, plus it's been a while since I last cooked something since during the prelims Sakura and I switched up who cooks at my false house for Taiga, Sakura, and I to enjoy a nice warm meal. There's a reason why we don't allow Fuji-nee to cook… burr, I shudder thinking about her in the kitchen with cooking utensils in hand.

I push myself out of the futon and walk over to the stove and notice the small refrigerator next to the stove with both applications pulled into the wall's outlet. Honestly when and **where** did she get these and installed them? She's fully committed to being my wife first before a Servant in a war, in short she consider her a woman first and a warrior second… huh, why do I get the feeling a female knight in blue and silver armor with a holy sword would rebuke Caster's policy stating that such a thought should not be use in this war and focus as a weapon to fight. I shrugged it off that strange image and proceed to grabbing the apron from the hanger right next to the stove and open the fridge to see what I can make.

Mental note to myself, double check your wallet and ask your Servant WHERE in the world did she buy all these food from, I see many assorted food, a combination of both Western and Eastern food. I sigh dejectedly, Caster you truly amazing me sometimes… and not a good way.

While I admit I'm a good cook, but I can only do some simple dishes as my cooking level isn't on par with a professional chef of a five-star restaurant. I wonder if Caster will like a simple Western-style food? I start grabbing the ingredients and start cooking our breakfast.

…

-…

"Eh?" Caster starts sniffing the air as a delicious aroma fills the atmosphere which causes Caster to wag her tail happily at a steady speed and her ears perk right up and start twitching about as the magical fox girl sits up straight smelling in the direction of the scent.

Caster opens her eyes and looks to where the smell is coming from, only to see her Master cooking breakfast. Shock by what she's seeing, Caster looks at her Master annoyed, twitching her ears, and ask the only sane question in this odd situation in her mind. "Goshujin-sama… what are you doing?"

I turn my head to see Caster up, with the sheets covering the lower half of her body, as I give her a bemuse look with the corner of my eye. "I'm cooking breakfast, what do you think I'm doing?"

She pouts at me as she ascends from the futon. "Why are you doing that? You didn't need to cook breakfast, I would've done it for you Goshujin-sama!"

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me all the time Caster, because it didn't feel right having you do everything for me without me doing anything in turn for you," I explained to her.

"Goshujin-sama," Caster wistfully whispers, her face glowing, "You didn't have to… but I'm happy you're thinking about me."

I smiled at her as I took a good look at her seeing as she somehow keeps her hair neat and comb without brushing and…

…!

Holy crud! Caster wore nothing but her main blue and black kimono only, her hair was down as well, as she completely shows off her bare silky delicate arms and legs expose for me to see, seeing as she removed her dark blue stockings beforehand in an attempt to punish me left night by cuddling up to me and telling me not to touch her. Her tail gently wags back and forth as she elegantly walks over to the small table and sat on the tatami mat in traditional Japanese-style, she also manage to install without me knowing, with those capacious breasts bouncing so slightly that I can't help but stare in a shameful way. The digitally sunlight coming through the windows in the back of the room bask on Caster given her a heavenly glow, making me believe she was a goddess right there and then with that body of hers glowing by the sun.

I can't help but think… _Caster is freakin' hot!_

"Is something the matter Goshujin-sama?" Caster purrs while looking at me playfully. She definitely caught me staring at her as I look away embarrassed with my face all heated up as she happily giggles to herself. "Hehehe… my darling Goshujin-sama was looking at me! I knew I'm the number one girl in Goshujin-sama's life!" She whispers the last part to herself childishly.

I had to do that so early in the morning already? I let out a dejected sigh, but it isn't too bad as long as I get to see her smile. I finish my cooking preparations are take our plates to the table, placing one in front of Caster and one for myself as I take my sit. It was a typical Western-style breakfast complete with two fried eggs, two sausages, two stripes of bacon, and two pieces of toast with some orange juice for some refreshments. I have to say I'm glad what I made and I hope Caster enjoys her meal.

She took her utensils I laid out in front of her as well and starts to dig into my home-made meal. She takes a big portion of the fried eggs into her mouth and swallows it; her face twitches with pleasant, a slight pink hue on her lovely cheeks, as she devours the tasty meal. Then she does the unthinkable…

She starts crying, her eyes swelling up like those cliché anime teary eyes, and looks at me with a very dishearten look on her face.

I look at her dumbfounded. Did it not meet her expectations or was it not delicious enough? Granted the two first eggs I slightly cook them too long, but I took those as I didn't make to give Caster those, but I thought I cook them just right or was it too early to take them off the stove?

"Goshijin-sama…" Caster cried.

"Sorry Caster! Did I make a mistake? Was it not good? Or maybe you don't like eggs…" I stuttered trying to make sense of the situation, as I lowered my fork in hand with a piece of egg on it, until Caster chimed in.

"Goshujin-sama! **I'M** supposed to be the wife in our relationship! Not you! I'm the only one who should make tasty meals for us! I can't believe my Goshujin-sama wants to be the wife, no no no! I can't allow that!" She cried while looking dishearten as she scoops another mouthful of the egg.

…

…

…

_Are you kidding me?_

My eyes twitched uncontrollable… Caster, you are unbelievable sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

I retreated back to my homeroom class, almost automatically like it was pre-coded into my body like an author's script, as I sat down on my desk to rest. Surprisingly one of the other Masters in the tournament decided to sit in front of me and wave. Oh hey, it's the dude from before… that friendly Master and possibly only other sane person here.

"Morning Chris! Doing good this morning?" he asked me, like an old childhood friend on mine's. "Want some curry bread?" He offered with a piece of bread in hand, with the only munching one in his mouth.

"No thank you, I made breakfast for me and my Servant already so I'm good," I politely declined his offer… though that curry bread looks good, maybe one bite? Argh! I felt a slight cold glare thrown my way, which is no question my Servant's as I don't think she's too keen on me taking food from others like that after declining the offer.

"Oh yeah, I remember you're a pretty good cook! Tai- I mean Fujimura-sensei always commented on your cooking skills, but Sakura was always better than you," my friendly Master friend said.

"I won't deny that," I rub the back of my head wistfully, "So what's up with you? Getting along with your Servant?"

He let out a dejected sigh. "It's not a question of like or dislike, but… you know those brother and sister-like relationship?"

I chuckled… wasn't too familiar with that concept, but I do think of Sakura like a dear younger sister of mine so I believe I understand a bit about his plight.

"Yeah… like that, but anyway I heard you have Shinji as your first round opponent! Man that's nuts, the guy's a pro at hacking and his skills aren't nothing to sniff at," He nods sagely and wisely, and then pats me on the shoulder, "But I have a feeling you'll make it out on top, but I wish you good luck nonetheless! Let's both do our best in the Holy Grail War!"

He gets up from his seat and leaves, but not before waving and saying goodbye. I'm not sure why he likes me, but I'm grateful to have him as a friend. With the whole blood shedding and magical wishing grails, it's nice to talk to someone who doesn't want to gut you like a fish… everyone else seem to keep to themselves and it's dishearten to me.

_Life is precious, because life is wonderful._

Those words, so alien yet familiar to me, come to my mind. Everyone has one life and we must cherish it, we don't get a second chance to live and we might live it to the fullest but that doesn't mean we should use our lives to make other people's lives miserable.

I don't understand.

I can't imagine why.

I don't accept it.

To take the lives of others, how come people live with that? How can they simply end the life of another without meaning or purpose to it? For survival, for revenge, for satisfaction? As much as this war demands, calls for it, yearns for it, I can't… absolutely can't think of ending another's life for the sake of my saving my own even though I don't want to die myself. This Moon Cell's Holy Grail War is absolute; this is war of 'Natural Selection' not 'Geneva Convention'… and it is the best way to determine which 'human' in this war has the greatest potential of earning and using the Grail's powers. If we can call ourselves humans after this.

I hate it.

I hate it.

I hate it.

I made a friend here, maybe more before this war, but if I don't want to die, I have to win and first of all I have to get proper information on Shinji's Servant.

"He's quite the gentleman, I'm glad my Goshujin-sama is blessed with one civil person who understands his worth. Goshujin-sama I approve of him as your friend!" Caster says, as she makes it at this point to appear before… with fans in each hand doing a weird anime-ish victory dance of approval. Seeing her do that help get my mind out of darker thoughts and chuckled, she always had a way to cheer me up.

"But it's time for some important discussion," Caster said as she tosses away the fans, "My dear Goshujin-sama, I have mentioned this yesterday, but we have to know our enemy to defeat them! But we have a few days left so don't think about the killing yet, so please relax and don't burden yourself like that." She looks to me with a concern glance, she noticed my discomfort about the system's rules.

"Thanks… I'll worry about information gathering for now," I couldn't help but pat Caster on the head as she purrs happily. As silly as she can be sometimes, she's downright cute!

"Yay, more praise! *Cough* Anyway… investigating the campus with the eye of a sleuth every day will yield important clues! Once you enter the Arena, you **can't go back** and investigate anything you missed, okay?" Caster placed her hands on her hips and looks straight into my eyes, "People give things away when they talk, but they don't repeat themselves. So don't miss out!" She throws her finger at me, like a teacher lecturing a bad child.

"G-Got it!" I'll admit I'm intimidated by that finger.

Caster nods. "So make a habit of investigating campus and listening to others before entering the Arena! I said a lot there! Did you catch it all?"

"Don't worry, I understood all that perfectly. No way I would pass up on a chance to disregard what you said," I smiled.

Caster smiled and bounced back and forth happily. "I knew you were paying attention, Goshujin-sama! Let's go investigate!" Caster turns into her astral projection state or invisibility state I like to say to hide from other Masters who might want to exploit my Servant's identity. I wonder how many Fox-Tail spirits are there in legends? I can feel Caster trying to push me out the room.

"Hurry, hurry, Goshujin-sama! We can't waste another minute, let's dig all kinds of dirt on that filthy blue-haired boy and crush him soundly!"

"I got, I got! No need to shove!"

Since a gung-ho Servant I have, though just before I'm out of the room I heard some of my fellow Masters talking to themselves.

"It's weird… I can't get **Tousaka** to take me seriously, no matter what I do. Just you watch **Tousaka**, I'll show you just how much of a ruthless bastard I can be."

"…*Sigh* It's such a strain on the system, being stressed all the time. I knew the tournament was risky, but it's still hard to accept that you **die if you lose**. Entering isn't a casual decision… so why did I enter?"

Huh… I'm glad to see I'm not the only one having trouble, but still… why would you people enter in this place knowing you have to kill someone to win? Can you honestly fathom having your hands stain in the blood of another person? Can you really have the heart to do that?

I never will nor never want to ever know or experience it… but fate has other plans for me.

* * *

><p>The moment I stepped outside of the classroom I could hear the sound of Shinji's voice at the end of the hallway, talking to someone… a faint shade of red in the distance.<p>

"Wow! It looks like that smarmy little punk and the girl in red are going at already–" my Servant says as she materializes next to me, "This might be a good chance to learn about that jerk! Let's go!"

Caster grabs my arm and yanks me over to where Shinji is, as we stood only so far away to listen in and hardly be notice by him or the other he was talking to but sadly there's really no place to hide.

"Have you been inside of the Arena yet?" Shinji gloated. "Interesting place, isn't it? I thought it was amazing at first, but it's really pretty primitive. It's like an ocean pulled from a story. I even saw a Master who managed to summon Armstrong." Shinji chuckles at his own bad joke, seriously was this really his idea of a pickup line or something? I know making girls laugh at a good joke is a good way for them to like you, but Armstrong? I shake my head as though I'm the one who told it.

"He really does suck at talking to people, right Goshujin-sama?"

Shinji stops laughing as he continues on without concern if he's bothering the girl or not. "Sorry, I was just messing with you. I dig the sea theme. Overall the game's pretty well done."

_Game? He really believes this is all a game? This is more than a simple game Shinji! Wake up!_

The girl in red raised her brow questionably. "What's this? You actually managed to summon a decent Servant, then? Asia's premiere hacker, Shinji Matou?" That voice… I know that voice.

"You know, I may have had to take crap from you in the past, but this time the winner is me!" Shinji shot back.

Crap in the past? Oh I see then, I understand perfectly… Shinji ISN'T hitting on her, he's trying to one-up her and prove he's better than her. This is all about pride not flirting. I facepalm… I feel like I'm friends with an eight-year old sometimes.

"With her **armada** to back me up, I'm invincible! Nothing you can do will be able to even touch me."

Huh? What was that…? I do believe my friend just let something important slip out right now.

"Oho, you must be pretty confident to give out information about your Servant to an enemy, **Matou**," said the elegant voice that can only belong to the one and only **Rin Tousaka**. Only she can crush Shinji's pride with a word like an arrow piercing the heart. Shinji's face goes bright red as he suddenly realizes how big of a mistake he just made.

"Err… y-yeah. Yeah, that's right! One-sided fights bore me, so think of this as a gift! B-But is it really? I might just be lying. Can you really trust what I say? If you believe it and it comes back to haunt you, you're really regret it so it's better to forget what I said… I mean you're not that stupid Tousaka," Shinji tries calmly to defuse the situation he put himself in, honestly it would've been more convincing if he didn't stutter and look like he was about to pee his pants.

"That is true. A single word would _never_ expose a Servant's **true name**, after all. However, a **class** that controls an **armada** and is tied to a **ship** will thin out the candidates some," Rin gracefully organizes her thoughts in a playful manner as every Master listened in on it, "How will she attack? Bombardment, or frontal assault? It'll definitely be physical in nature."

"Goshujin-sama! Are you listening in? We hit jackpot! Be sure to collect all these important information from that careless poor-for-excuse Master! Hehehe… I'll make sure to repay him for the kind act of damaging my supple skin for my Goshujin-sama to enjoy!" Caster grins fox-like as she chuckles on how to eliminate Shinji with this new information.

As much as goes against my code of honor to take advantage of the situation, and I prefer fair fights, I had to oblige to collecting this rare bit of information if I want to live. I clicked my tongue in annoyance, but I gather all the information up to this point into my Matrix but it's still not enough to deduce his Servant's identity like Rin said, but her class is a given now!

"Gah…!" Shinji freezes up.

"Well, I guess the only thing left for me to do is prepare a great physical barriers," Rin smiles.

Shinji's face goes from bright red to a terrifying shade of blue right before my eyes. Once you learn something about an enemy Servant, you can begin to make plans to defeat them. If both sides are strong, but only one side plans, the result of the battle would be obvious. This is what it means that knowledge is power… this is a perfect understanding of how terrifying and powerful it is.

"Oh, one more thing," Rin continues on, not caring that other Masters are around to write down what she's saying to expose Shinji's Servant's abilities, "I wonder if the **Invincible Armada** might be relevant to anything… I mean, others will start making references to that, right? Won't that just _piss off_ your Servant?"

Ouch Rin… that was just plain hurtful. If Rin actually did that to me I think I'll lose all pride as a man and go sit in the corner, hugging my legs, and sober.

"W-Well… whatever," Shinji does his best to regain his composure, "Knowledge means nothing if you can't do anything with it. There's a good chance that you and I will never have to face each other… besides when I win the only person I'll share the prize with is Chris! How does that make you feel?"

"Oh? That's interesting, you'll share with Chris? I'm surprise, given how you treat everyone that you'll willingly to save the glory with someone else? You must truly think of him as a friend," Rin looked genuine surprised.

"Eh… what does it matter to you? I just pity him, I feel sorry for him being my first round opponent plus if I give the prize I think I'll shut up nagging me and all!" Shinji blows her off and turns the other way.

I'm equally surprised Shinji is willingly to share the prize with me IF this tournament allowed all people to survive. With that final pathetic attempt at a comeback, Shinji starts walking away. And of course he is heading in my direction. As I wasn't hiding, Shinji sees me right off.

"Chris?" His eyes widen in shock. "You…! You weren't there the entire time, were you? WERE YOU?"

"Shinji… I would really like to lecture you, but right now I'm concern. You do realize that you expose a bit of information regarding your Servants to ALL the Masters around here? If you do get passed me, but meet an opponent that knows how to counter your Servant's abilities what will you do? That was reckless Shinji, you got to be more careful with what you say!"

I didn't mean to nag on him again, but as much as he irritates me from time to time I can't help but want to point out his flaws and help… yeah, helping an enemy in a war where people kill one another. What could possibly go wrong? I swear I can just imagine a Servant in red and black, like me, with white hair giving me a sarcastic remark about my kindness.

"H-Heh… Well, it's not like you can stop the Invincible Arm– Err… I mean my Servant…" Shinji started to say until he stopped himself. Well at least he's learning. "Whatever… my victory is all but assured. Catch you later. Oh, and try not to disappoint me! Remember all those times we play those video games together? I always manage to beat you and came out number one and this tournament is no different!"

I sighed, "How could I forget? The thing we have in common is are love for video games and I do remember getting beat to a pummel in those games, but I ALWAYS manage to give you a hard time beating me, remember? Our other friend though… wasn't as lucky."

"Tsk, whatever. Just because you work hard and try hard doesn't amount to anything against a prodigy like myself who is born a winner! I'll defeat you once again and win this whole tournament, you'll see!"

With that Shinji walks away, but not without flicking his hair. I let out another dejected sigh, I really wonder whose side of the family he gets his attitude from.

"*Sigh* It seems that there are a great many Masters who don't understand the stakes involved," Rin says as she walks away without battering an eye at me, though I think I caught a quick glance at her looking at me at the corner of her eye.

Caster reappears next to me as she went from her astral projection form, a slight frown on her face. "I hate that little witch. But she's right about that punk not knowing how vital **information** is. But enough about his stupidity, though I'm generally surprised you might actually think of you as a friend. Be sure that you search the Arena and the campus for **info**! Remember, you can always count on my nose and ears to point you in the right diection!"

"Got it," I nodded at her. I can always count on Caster for help, though she takes the initiative to cling onto my arm right away as I said that. Geez Caster, can you read the mood please?

"*Squeal* I'm so happy! For love and great justice, let's get a ton of **information** on our foe!"

Argh! I cringed on that word… justice. I don't know why, but I'm not too fond of that sugar-coated word if used in the most inappropriate way.

"Goshujin-sama?" Caster looks at me as I tense up a bit.

"It's alright Caster, don't worry about it. So all I have to do is check every nook and cranny in both the Arena and campus so I don't miss any important information regarding our opponents," I reassure her.

Not looking totally convinced she didn't press further. "Also, there might be valuable **information** that's available only on certain days, so stay sharp!"

***Grumble***

"…"

"…"

"Eh…"

"Eh… Goshujin-sama? Are you _still_ hungry?" my Servant asked shockingly.

"Hehehe," I laugh nervously, "I guess I'm a bit of a gluttony? I mean I hardly ate anything these past couple of days and I could go for some curry bread right about now! I love spicy food anyway!"

"Geez Goshujin-sama! I didn't realize you have such a legendary appetite, have no fear Ta– I mean Caster will cook you up a healthy and delicious dinner with love and care when we get back from the Arena!" she claps her hands happily thinking how she'll prove herself as my ideal wife as my foxy Servant disappears once again leaving me to ponder my own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"I talked with another competitor, and it seems like <strong>Masters<strong> choose **Servants** they feel something for. It doesn't happen all of the time, but don't you find it interesting?" one of the female Masters said to me as I ask around for information on Shinji and his Servant.

Come to think of it, right before I was bleeding to death in the final part of the preliminaries I saw the images of three different people. I guess they were Servants because I remember Caster being one of them, yet I felt stronger towards her at that point which is why I summoned her which is why I answered to her as her Master. Or I could be wrong… but despite her constantly clinging, I really do enjoy her company. She's quite the fun character to hang around with.

Another Master mention how I got Shinji as my opponent and states he's pretty good and his Servant is definitely competent as well and tells me to watch out.

"Don't worry about your mistakes; it was your first time after all. You still have my love and respect! It was just beginner's… un-luck…? Our next foe is that fashion victim, right? Don't worry, I can take him!" Caster tells me as I recall the time we fought Shinji in the Arena.

You know come to think of it, I can imagine some other dude that Shinji could've made him do his work for him and call him his 'friend' and end up as opponent as well. And I bet those two would duke it out with each other as the other way is a bit short temper with Shinji's impatient and immature attitude, though I could to calm him down before he gets out of line and I could even imagine a… blonde-haired red Servant by his side with a long crimson blade. He would be an interesting fellow, though I don't know why I thought that up? I'm an artist myself and I like thinking up new stories and drawing characters… guess it's within my nature to daydream new ideas, huh?

I look through one of the books in the library to see if I could dig up more information about Shinji's Servant seeing as the **Invincible Armada** is a strong key word tied to his Servant's identity.

_-About the Invincible Armada-_

_The name given to the Spanish Navy during what is known as the Age of Exploration. With over 100 thousand-ton ships and 65,000 crew members, it almost subjugated all of England. Through the might of its navy, Spain was seen as the –kingdom on which the sun will never set–._

Which is all I could get about the Invincible Armada… though no solid proof, but I believe Shinji's Servant's true class is **Rider** as it fits with her history of riding ships. But I'll keep **Archer** as my current selection, but **Rider** is a good follow-up if I'm wrong.

"A Legendary Soul who wields **dual pistols**? Hmm… I could see that being **Date Masamune**… Tough question, man. But, it's kind of fun to brainstorm all the possible answers."

"A Legendary Soul who wields dual pistols? That makes me think of…** Billy the Kid**…? **Calamity Jane**… No, I'm sorry, that isn't right."

His Servant is in no way in hell a old western outlaw seeing as she's from the Spanish Navy and isn't Date Masamune a man? Unless history wrote it incorrectly, she's not Japanese either. But, then what in the world could his **Servant's** identity be? In any case, I have to return to my own investigation. I really don't know enough yet.

I decide to pay Sakura a visit, I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her again plus I have Fuji-nee's kendo sword I recovered from the Arena the other day so I wonder when Fuji-nee is coming back. Hmm, maybe **tomorrow**?

As I reach the first floor I caught glimpse of a pair of strange Masters I haven't seen before. One of them was this strange green-haired individual wearing a yellow jacket of sorts, with blue jeans, and a conical Asian hat hanging on his back. He also had scars on his body too, but he gave this weird expression that he wasn't sane despite praying in place in the front of the school as he turns and walks to the Arena. And the other one, especially, creep me out the most… the person was dressed like a clown mascot of some fast-food place. She was skinny too, wearing a clown mask to cover her face, but beneath that mask I could make out two snake-like eyes just eyeing me from the corner.

That look she gave me sent chills up my spine and I back away from fear… was that… that _person_ really a Master? I could imagine a joyful crazed smile under that mask and I have no wish to confirm that as the strange clown girl walks away too, apparently having other things to do first besides eyeing me like a predator glancing down on its prey. I've seen different people here before, but how come I never saw these guys before? You think they would stand out more considering their appearance! With all these other people with unique appearance from the school outfits, I have NO idea why Rin thought I was an NPC?

"I beg your pardon, but you're in the way," a soft voice calls to my side as I turn to see another girl I never saw before. She wore a blue kimono, different from Caster's, with a red jacket on top. Her black disheveled hair looked at me questionable, like figuring out what kind of strange being I am like my total appearance was alien to her. However a feeling of death and dread filled the air when she looked at me with those eyes, though she held no malice toward me I couldn't help but feel death emitting from there like she knows exactly where to pull out her knife and slice me into tiny bits.

"I'm sorry, excuse me," I stepped aside for the strange girl to pass. Was she a Master?

Oddly enough she smiles at me. "No need, I apologize if I was rude. Even if you're an NPC you shouldn't be treated so like that by that _blue-haired_ _boy_."

…

…

WHAAAAAT? Another one thinks I'm an NPC? I cried… do I really look that bland?

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?"

"No… no it's nothing, I'm just wondering if I really look that bland to everyone?" tears still rolling down my face.

"Bland?" The girl mouthed the word carefully until realization don on her. "You're a **Master**?"

"Not like I asked to be one," I sighed, "But I guess I wouldn't have gotten to meet my Servant if didn't become one."

The girl's eyes shot up, glaring at me a bit, her hand shaking with something in it. "I see…" Though she lighten her grip and looked the other way. "I pray we don't face each other as enemies then… good-bye."

With that last remark she walked away to the Church I believe. What in the world was that about? For some reason I didn't feel a Servant around her… she IS a Master, right?

"Goshujin-sama… why must you be so popular with the girls?" Caster complains throwing her hands up in the air in rage. "But I guess it can't be helped seeing as my Goshujin-sama is the most handsome man of all and his kindness knows no bounds that all these harpies fly to him!"

"It's not like I'm asking for them to come to me," I rub the back of my head shyly with a sweatdrop forming on the back of my head.

"But… Goshujin-sama is happy he's a Master because of me?"

She asked, quite frankly and not like herself, shyly as she waits for my response patiently and nervously. "Yeah… I'm really happy to meet you Caster." I looked away after I finished my sentence, my face blushing a little… and a big plop sounded on my chest as a certain fox girl flung herself onto me.

"Goshujin-sama!" my Servant says as she buries her head on my chest. Good grief Caster…

I manage to get to the Nurse's Office and spot Sakura sitting at her desk.

"Hey Sakura! Sorry for not visiting in a while!" I cried out to my AI buddy.

The nurse turned her attention to me with a big smile on her. "Chris-kun! I'm so glad you came to visit! I've been a little lonely without anybody to talk to."

I rubbed my head shamefully, I felt bad to ignore her like that.

"Anyway starting since the first day of the tournament, the nurse's office will stock healing supplies. Healing supplies can be provided once a round to every Master. So please don't forget to come by when you have a spare moment!"

Sakura hands me **Ether Power** as it gets digitizes into my terminal.

"But I wouldn't mind if you came and chat with me a little, aside from a few Masters and Shinji I miss talking with you the most," Sakura smiled as a blush blossoming upon her face when she said that. However that one part in her sentence caught my attention.

"Shinji?" I asked, he came here?

"Why yes, even though I'm not his sister he still came by earlier and left this flower for me," Sakura pointed to the small vase with a single purple flower in it. _Shinji_ gave that to her?

"Wait, wait, wait… what? That punk did _something_ nice for someone? Are you sure she's a nurse? Maybe she's a patient suffering for headaches or something!" my Servant spoke up in surprise-ment.

But I didn't… I smiled kindly at that flower. I knew deep down, Shinji did care about his little sister even if it was a false life lead by the Moon Cell.

"What did Shinji say to you when you got that flower?"

"He mentioned something about it was a short time but being honor that you were a Matou! So I expect a more healing supplies next week!" the nurse chuckled. Yup, that sounds like Shinji. However…

"Where did Shinji get that flower?" I hate to ask.

Sakura looked a bit more nervous, but told. "He took some from the garden in the Church."

I facepalm… so he **stole** from the Church's garden? Yup… that Shinji alright, but he did something nice in the end, right? Wait… **some**? Where did the rest go? Don't tell me… he was flirting again?

"Hmm… that sounds about right Goshujin-sama" Caster snickered. I sighed, Shinji…

"Well I guess there's no place other than the Arena to get some info, plus I need to get stronger. I'm not powerful enough to face Shinji yet. Sorry about mention that, but take care Sakura and I'll see you later!" I waved to her.

"Please come back soon! I want to see you again next week!" She cheered for me.

"Goshujin-sama… you were not her lover before you took me as your wife, right?" Caster glared daggers at me.

Ah… I don't remember taking you as my wife and… hmm… hahaha… time's a wasting, right? We need to get as strong as possible! Better move it to the Arena!

"Goshujin-sama!"

* * *

><p><strong>Arena<strong>

"Ugh… my tail got dirty…" Caster moaned brushing off the dust on her tail.

We manage to defeat many more enemies this time around in the Arena as I memorized a good portion of their attack patterns as Caster and I easily mowed and slew them. Our teamwork is getting better and I feel a few pulses of energy radiating throughout my body, as a powerful white aura covers my body each time and not only that I can feel Caster's strength improving bit by bit as I notice we can last longer in battle, but sadly it's not enough. There's got to be a way to increase all of her abilities at once and quickly… if we don't, even if we figure out Shinji's Servant completely if we lack the strength necessary to beat them we're doom.

Upon clearing one of the enemy programs I came across another **Item Folder**, but this one is different. There's something powerful emitting from its content.

"I love the feeling of anticipation when you're about to open up an Item Folder Goshujin-sama!" Caster eagerly says shaking the back of my jacket.

I opened up the Item Folder, and some strange piece of article of clothing falls into my hands. The name of this item flows into my head, **Phoenix Scarf**.

"Wow, Goshujin-sama! You actually found some Formal Wear? Lucky us!" Caster jumps for joy as I digitizes the item into my portable terminal.

"Formal Wear, huh?"

"Most Formal Wear is infused with powerful special abilities referred to as **Code Casts**, using these abilities drains some of your mana but with your vast supple of mana and incredible skills I know you can handle them Goshujin-sama!"

Huh? Is that so? This might prove useful… I'll try to collect as many as possible as they can prove efficient against other Servants, but I know I'm not the only one who thinks

"Oh yes! Collect and collect Goshuji-sama! Aim for 100% Item Completion and pray the writer gives us a bountiful reward even though this isn't the game!" Caster claps her hands together as she speaks.

Ugh… what?

* * *

><p><strong>Night<strong>

**Private Room**

The moment me and Caster came back into our private room, Caster started grabbing different types of food from the fridge and started her work on the stove. She couldn't possibly be hung up with this morning's episode with me cooking? Though seeing her go a little overzealous setting up everything, she told me to sit down at the table so she can do her job as my wife and cook us dinner. I wonder what she's going to cook, but told me it's a secret which makes me worry.

After some several minutes cooking at the stove and such, she placed all of the food she made onto the table and… it was a sight to behold! So many different dishes and bowls, and they're really pleasant to the eyes. I don' think I've seen this type of Eastern-style plate before.

"This particular dish is called 'Washoku', which is a traditional Japanese dish that are pleasant on the eyes and quite healthy as well! Though they're not as eye-catching as me! Oh my… I can't believe I said! Goshujin-sama will surely think dirty thoughts of me now, how embarrassing!"

"Please Caster! Can we go a day without you teasing me like that?" I pleaded, this is getting tiresome… even though I kinda want to. No, no Chris! Don't fall for it! No matter how hot or sexy or loveable Caster is, you must restrain yourself!

***Grumble***

Thankfully my stomach drew my attention away from such thoughts… oh, how I love being hungry most of the time!

"Well then, time to eat! Itedakimasu!" I take my chopsticks and dig in.

…

…

Wow! This is scrumptious, the flavor, texture, scent… the overall taste is beyond what I thought it could be! This is miles above my cooking levels! I could eat Caster's cooking for the rest of my life. I sighed heavenly as I swallowed one of her dishes, red hues on my cheeks as I savor the taste.

"Caster… that was delicious! Can I have more?" I asked eagerly like a little kid at Christmas asking to open his presents.

"Of course!" Caster happily said with her hands on her face, joy to see her Master enjoying her cooking as she scoops up another bowl of the Washoku meals and some white rice. "See Goshujin-sama? I'm grateful that you thought about when you made breakfast, but leave all cooking preparations to your wonderful and devoted wife! I will always take care of you!"

"O-Ok… but I least let me make you something else in the future Caster? I don't want to burden you all the time, we can cook together if you want," I asked my foxy Servant as I gulped down another one of Caster's meals.

"T-Together?" Caster stutters as her face flushes as a field of flowers appeared around with a pink background like something out of an anime as she hums to herself joyful. "Goshujin-sama wants to cook beside me! He wants to be next to me! He wants to caresses me!"

I think I coughed a bit on that last statement of hers… I don't know about the 'caressing' part as I sigh about letting her continue to be my 'wife' as I believe there's someone out there better for her to be a loving husband… better than a soon-to-be killer. But I really do enjoy our time together, even though it's only be a few days, but I'm not sure how I'll handle Caster in the future.

"Alright I'll clean up after you're done Goshujin-sama! And then I'll join you in bed, but don't worry! I'll let you touch this time!" she giggled.

Oh brother what AM Igdoing to do with her? She drives me crazy… but, I guess it isn't _too_ bad being her 'husband' right? I smiled… I really do like Caster.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for taking so long getting this chapter out, I had my work hours increased a lot due to the holidays and I've been sleeping in a bit more than usually, which is a bad habit and I need to stop doing that. Though I'm happy to get this chapter out and I hope you guys enjoyed it! I so do enjoy writing the Chris and Caster parts in the story, so funny and original and paints a picture of their relationship, also I like to give props to one of my reviewers so a certain line in this chapter was inspired what they said. But don't worry, they'll get closer (or should I say Chris will get closer to Caster) later in the story… you can tell Chris is getting a little interest in Caster this chapter.

Sadly this chapter was suppose to expand to two days in the game but I had to reconsider it, but to make up for it I added in things I never attend to add in the first place like some cameos of certain Masters and a few references if you can spot them. Plus I expanded on Chris' personality and hobbies a bit more in this chapter and I plan to dive a little deeper into them throughout the rest of the story.

Anyway did you guys manage to see the new scans and/or pictures of Fate/Extra CCC which shows the MCs and the other Servants' new outfits? Caster's definitely a cute design, I love that goth-like MC-style outfit she dons in it and the MC looks cool with black. If that game gets localized in English I'll probably do a fanfic story carrying on with the Chris and Caster storyline.

For Chris' new outfit for Fate/Extra CCC he will have a red t-shirt underneath, as oppose to his black one, a black short-sleeve hoodie jacket, grey shorts, a tattered crimson or brown twin tail scarf, and his sneakers will be inversed (instead of black on top and white on the soles like his regular outfit). Plus somehow I imagine the Dark Magus (who looks like you-know-who if you've seen the scans) and curses the MC and I manage Chris having one of his eyes, the left one, turned red and his left arm turns into a demonic arm (or mostly turning black with claw-like features for fingers).

What do you think of that for Chris' new look for the CCC story?

Anyway I'm close to the end of the Shinji Arc story, but I still like to show there's a hidden "good" side to Shinji that he hasn't show. He's so stubborn, but that's how he is… honestly I prefer his Shinji than his VN counterpart from F/SN (I did felt bad for him in the anime where Berserker kills him, but I felt like he deserved what he got in Heaven's Feel route, which I finished yet) even if he acts like a jerk and a punk, he's more tolerable.

Well I'll try to get the next chapter done, after Christmas because I plan to make a special Fate/Extra Christmas Special with all the Masters and Servants, including ALL three playable Servants (so that special is based off the planned three Servant story of F/E) and I hope you enjoy it when it comes out! It's going to be funny!

This is my Christmas Present to you so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Merry Christmas everyone!

This is VirusChris signing off!


	6. Alternation of the Soul

**Chapter 4: Alternation of the Soul**

* * *

><p><strong>Week: 1<strong>

**Day: 4**

**Days Remaining: 3**

**Morning**

**Private Room**

"Say '**Ahh!**' Goshujin-sama!" says my fox-tailed Servant as she tries to spoon-feed me… correction chopstick-feed me… some of the breakfast she made first thing in the morning as I sat there looking at the white rice in the chopstick with her right hand, and her left hand under the chopstick to catch any food that could fall as she moves the chopstick closer to my mouth as I have a groggy look in my eyes. I could handle her flirty nature, I'm used to it surprisingly fast and it's her being her but I guess that's just me, I could handle her somewhat 'inappropriate' teasing when she gets jealous or bored, and the clingy I don't mind it's cool though, however I do wish she restrains herself more, I can even handle her little playful death threats too, but this… I can't even…!

"I can eat my own food Caster!" I shouted at her, without meaning too but she looks at me with those innocent eyes that say 'Is something the matter Goshujin-sama?", as she continues to feed me! "I don't need to be fed like this; I'm perfectly capable of eating my own food myself! So please, I can take care of myself!" I never really understood the appeal of having a girl feed a boy like this, but I'll admit… it is kinda nice to get some attention from her in a much more normal manner… and she's not glomping me like usually and it feels more natural. But I digress; this is getting out of hand! Caster isn't letting me do anything!

"Now, now Goshujin-sama," Caster says as she waves her free hand to dismiss my actions, "Just leave everything to your wonderful, darling wife! You don't have to worry, I am your Servant and we Servants exist to serve our Masters… besides I always wanted to do this!" She whispers the last part to herself to hide her excitement while hiding her fox grin behind her sleeve, despite getting to know her bit by bit there are times where she acts childish once again… and I heard that last part.

"Now Caster– Ugh!" I started to say until she chooses the right moment to shove the white rice into my mouth. I took a moment to savor the taste of the handful white rice into my mouth, enjoying every bit of it as I slowly swallow part of the rice bit by bit before it's all gone and down my throat.

_DAMN, that's some good rice! I love her cooking!_ My face started to mellow and I sighed a heavenly sigh from eating Caster's home-made cooking with a smile on my face. I'll admit, I guess I'm childish too… sometimes.

"Ah! I apologize, Goshujin-sama, but I got rice on your face. Let me take care of that," Caster says as she moves her face closer to mine. My mind switches to full-on alert mode as I notice her approaching, a grinning face giving her a slightly scared and suspicious glare at her.

"Huh? Oi! Caster, what are you doing…!" I said, but I wasn't expecting or ready for what she had in mind. Caster licked my face, on my right cheek where the rice somehow got, and basically kissed me on my cheek as she gentle caress my cheek with her tongue while getting the rice from my mouth and swallowing it. My face turns completely red because of it, and Caster isn't finish as she backs away looking at me with her fox-like eyes, giving me a flirty glance, grinning as she licks her lips savoring the taste of my flesh and purrs in satisfaction… even going as far as licking her fingers which causes my face to turn into a another new shade of red.

Caster giggles to herself. "As I thought… Goshujin-sama is the best."

"C-C-C-Caster…! Why would you… I don't even…!" I can't even process my thoughts right now, as I never, **NEVER**, had any girl do that to me before what Caster just did right now… especially Fuji-nee and Sakura-chan. The words couldn't even come out of my mouth even if I tried!

"Goshujin-sama it's rude to leave your mouth hanging like that, but I suppose you're still hungry. Worry not, my handsome Lord, I will satisfy your hunger… both figuratively and _personally_," Caster cast a playful look on that last part. I'm afraid to know what she was _exactly_ implying there, I seriously need to keep on guard up at all times against my Servant as she's more dangerous than Shinji's Servant!

"Here, Goshujin-sama!" Caster says as this time, she picks up one of the vegetables from the side-dish of my breakfast with her chopstick and then… plop it into her mouth while giving me those same playful, flirty, seductive eyes that she was giving me throughout breakfast this morning. "Do you prefer to be feed like this? I see my lord has exquisite tastes, and I don't mind feeding you like this EVERY. MORNING. FOR. THE. REST. OF. MY. LIFE."

She somehow manages to say those last words carefully and playfully in that piece of food in her mouth, as once again my face turned into a new shade of red and extended to my entire body making me look like a red Oni minus the horns and stream coming out of my head like an overheated robot. My mouth twitched in response, just what in the world am I going to do with her?

"Goddammit Caster!" I yelled! This was getting out of hand and vexing! Why, of all days does she have to do this to me? "Couples never progress their relationships this fast! Seriously we need to…" I stop to consider what I just said as my eyes widen in shock, "Ummm, I mean… ugh… that is to say… well… we shouldn't be goofing off like this until the war is over! Yeah, that's right! So let's get breakfast over with and… start getting… information on… ugh… Caster?"

Caster's eyes sparkle and glow when I made that declaration. "Goshujin-sama!" She says so dreamily with her hands on both of her cheeks, and I notice stars in her eyes as well, as hearts start popping above her head like something out of a manga or anime.

Oh… oh, no, no, no, no, no, no! She heard me call us a 'couple' and now I bet she's going to make that our **official** declaration of love and now start telling everyone we're an 'official couple' now… even if a part of me **is** secretly attracted to Caster! I slowly start to back up; this will not end well for me.

Caster forgot about the food for a second, by dropping it out of her mouth and without a care as to how unladylike it was, she flings herself at me, as I try to take evasive actions which I fail miserable as she catches me from my sitting spot wrapping her arms around my neck and pinning me to the floor, nuzzling on my neck with her lips and rubbing her body against mine so-ever playfully. You know, Shinji's Servant isn't SO bad now that I think about it… at least her flirting isn't as pompous like my Servant's. I really need to consider the choice of words that come out of my words… especially around my flighty fox girl Servant! I feel like I'm going to die of heart attack or by massive blood loss via nosebleed from having her brush her chest against me and flirt with me on a daily basis… there's only so much I can tolerate before it crosses the line, and this is one of them that crossed the line!

"**CASTER!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Midday<strong>

I exit out of the Private Room, after finally managing to get Caster off of my back as I pat the dust off from myself, with a sour expression plastered on my face. I swear to god, why me? What did I do to deserve this? Oh sweet merciful heavens, what am I going to do? I sighed, not like complaining is going to get me anywhere and I need to focus on the present if I want to have a future… even if it means taking someone else's future. I shudder at that thought… I still haven't registered that remark; I haven't engraved that message into my skull.

What can I do?

What must be done?

What other way is there to avoid it?

I want… I want to survive, but not by killing someone. Not like this… it is torture on my mind and soul. Walking through the campus, I can see various NPCs, who appear as busy students, among the Masters in this false world. I envy them, no worry about fighting for their lives, no hesitance to do what is necessary to survive, and a care-free blissful life. Ignorance is truly bliss, one I welcome with open arms at this moment.

However… not only do the NPCs look slightly different, but their behavior seems a little… off. Maybe it's their lack of soul. To them, this battle is just a string of data variables for them to observe and record. In that way I'm terrified, what life is there beyond observation and recording? What is there for them after this? I'm afraid to even know… despite them being just data, some of these NPCs have become my friends one way or another.

Within a small group of gathered Masters, one person stands out like a sore thumb. A red brilliance. A figure that outshines my own crimson existence.

"Oh, it's you… So you qualified for the actual tournament as well," said the familiar figure from the prelims. "I believe that I remarked that we would meet again."

It's **Leo**. The force of his presence overwhelms his seemingly innocent appearance. Before, it felt like he was a wolf let loose in the chicken coop, but now I feel out of place. I started to sweat a little and my body started shivering, nervous just being around this guy. I don't know why, but I'm scared of this guy... not by his obvious overwhelm power and presence, but scared of the lack of something… something that detaches himself from the rest of the world and I'm scared by that nonexistent feeling. And he isn't alone. Behind him stands a shadowy figure radiating the same aura of strength. The figure is clad in armor and armed with a sword. His aura marks him… as a **Servant**! Though why is Leo's Servant present for all eyes to see? Cleary he's a knight of European origin, and there's no fighting allowed on campus and there's no malice remitting for him either.

Leo catches me staring at his Servant, speechless to say anything, as he flashes me a smile and turns to his Servant. "…Oh, **Gawain**? Ah, how forgetful of me. **Gawain**, introduce yourself."

Wait… wait, wait, what? Did _Leo_ just do what I think he just did? There's no way…!

"I am his servant, **Gawain**. I am pleased to meet you, and I hope you will be a worthy foe," the silver knight said to me as he took a step forward and bowed gracefully.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, too. I'll try my best to meet your expectations," I said automatically. I have no other words to describe the sensation I'm feeling right now. As the armored figure nods in greeting, an enigmatic smile forms on his lips. He is the exemplar of knighthood and, though a Servant, has the same bearing as his Master.

…**Sir Gawain**, one of the Knights of the Round Table mentioned in the **Legends of King Arthur**. There hardly anyone in the world who doesn't know that legend or at least the most famous people of that story. It is said that his prowess rivaled **King Arthur**'s and his **holy sword** was equal in power to Excalibur– It's obvious that he is a **Saber**-class Servant. One of the most well-balance, most powerful, most sought out of all Servant classes in the Holy Grail War and nearly all of them, from what I gather from talking to the other Masters, as that the Saber Servants always manage to make it to the end of the war.

It won't be too hard to learn more about him, my knowledge on the history is a little rusty which surprisingly I have more knowledge about an ancient legend more so than my own past. Maybe I'll discover a weakness of his. I'm sure **Leo** is aware of how much information he's given me, and namely all of the other Masters in the generally area, but he seems unconcerned. His Servant _IS_ Gawain after all, and he will be tough to beat even with the knowledge of his abilities. I can already see Leo in the final round of the Holy Grail War ready to take one more step to gaining the sought out Holy Grail. There's no doubt in my mind he'll be the final obstacle in the tournament to overcome for anyone to survive, let alone win the Holy Grail.

It's obvious that he chooses not to concern himself with such things as subtlety or tactics. For him, if something is destined to be revealed, so be it. From his point of view, his victory is all but assured; his superiority over others reinforced every day since he was born– But that doesn't mean the future is set in stone! We make our own futures… I carve my own destiny, my own fate with my own two hands and I refuse to give up. The fires in my eyes heat up, and apparently I unintentionally show my determined face at Leo but he simply smiles. For some reason he seems… invigorated to see me get serious.

He turns away, but with that same smile plaster on his face. "I must take my leave now. I hope to see you again. Please fight with honor and pride." With a polite bow, Leo and his Servant turn away and depart, leaving me somewhat dumbfounded. I'm not sure what to say honestly, everything happened so fast and it felt so surreal talking to Leo… I refuse to lose to him, but I don't have the courage to move from this spot until Leo leaves my sight.

"**Leo**…? I knew one of the **Harway**s would be here, but the scion of the family himself–" With that murmured comment, the murderous glare **Rin** shot at Leo was almost palpable.

Whoa… what the…? How long were you standing there **Rin**! I almost freakin' jumped out of my skin!

"The power of the Holy Grail… I guess the plutocrats of Europe see a threat in the **SERAPH**. But still, to risk him… Oh well, what was burrowed on Earth will be repaid in Heaven…" Rin commented which honestly to me sounded a bit dark in my humble opinion. "Things just got more interesting, although my powers as a magus are far superior to his!"

Hah… I get the feeling that **Leo** has little concern for those like us. Without so much as saying hi, or even noticing that I was here, the now fired-up **Rin Tousaka** almost seems to stomp away. I'm _so_ glad I'm not on her top enemy list… I hate to get her bad side or become her enemy which unfortunately I'm sure will happen one way or another unless something happens. I should spend some time looking into **Gawain**'s background. I'll head to the library later. I can't think right now… I just wonder how on earth could Rin and Leo easily kill other people without beating an eye just for some grail. My stomach feels queasy and my head feels light… I think I should rest a bit in my Private Room for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

**Private Room**

"Ah, it's good to be home! I think we've both earned a nice, long break, my dear Goshujin-sama!" Caster joyfully declared as I entered our room. I forgotten she was still tidying up after our… morning ritual… but I kept nearby our room so I wasn't away from my Servant in case of an emergency. Even though this room is probably the only safe haven in this place, I can't bring myself to relax.

This bloodbath known as the Holy Grail War.

Me being recognized as a magus despite my amnesia.

And being given a Servant who is capricious at best.

…I get it. My nervousness isn't being caused by confusion, but comes from the fact that I'm the only sane person present in this madhouse that doesn't want nor think of slaughtering others.

Caster pouts as I continue to agonize over my predicament. "*Sigh* By the look on your face, I think it's safe to assume that you're not thinking about me at all…"

What do I do now? If Rin Tousaka is right, the only way to leave this place is to win the Grail. But I'm not nearly strong enough nor do I have the willpower to accomplish that. The only way to survive, to not die, is to take down opposing Masters one by one until only I–

Caster throws her hands into the air in annoyance. "Oh, for the love of–!" Then she grabs my face and pulls it towards own her pouting face. "Turn that frown upside down and look this way!"

"And if I were you, I wouldn't start worrying so much until you REALLY start getting your hands dirty!" Caster's face softens up a bit, smiling at me. The voice coming from beside me snaps me out of my black study. On a platform made from several desks sits my Servant in an uncharacteristically demure manner.

"Okay, moping time is over! You're pretty weak right now so it's not a good idea to fret over just one thing, Goshujin-sama! The silver lining of an evil curse; An elder courtesan bought at auction; There is always hope in despair!" Caster starts to chant a strange haiku, if I can ever say call it that, until she gives me a melancholy, sympathetic look. "…With that said, you shouldn't burden yourself. It can be painful to worry alone, Goshujin-sama."

Funny, but **Caster** doesn't seem annoyed at her pitiful Master. Rather, she's trying to cheer up someone she sees as a rather depressed noble. While I truly appreciate her attempts at cheering me up, her metaphors definitely need some work, but I couldn't help but smile back at her. I'm glad I have her by my side.

"Thanks Caster… but I think you need to work on your metaphors a _little_ bit more next time," I said, quoting the 'little' comment with my fingers.

Caster instantly frowned at my reply. "Geez! I'm here worrying about you and wholeheartedly comfort you and you insult me! How come you be so cold Goshujin-sama!" She turns away in mock angry and pouts, her head tilting upward.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like that Caster! I'm grateful, really! I'm just not use to the type of metaphors you use, that's all!" I try to apologize to her. She turns around, smiling, and glomps me.

"I forgive you Goshujin-sama! So let me comfort you every day!"

Good grief… I take back what I said! I've never met a girl with quick mood swings like her before! How will I survive…?

"Sheesh Caster, can you be any less discreet?" I chuckled.

"*Giggle* It's about time I got a chuckle out of you. Oh, Goshujin-sama? Now that we're here alone, we should introduce ourselves in more detail," Caster sits herself back on the desks, giving me her award winning smile. I have to credit Caster's smile with easing my considerable stress. Also, her suggestion of more detail introductions is a pretty good idea. When I made the choice to have **Caster** as my Servant, there wasn't a whole lot of time to get acquainted. Actually… how did I pick Caster? I mean I saw an image of her, along with two other presumably Servants… a girl dressed in red with a crimson sword to match my clothes and a stoic guy dressed in red and black like me but had a very unusual presence about him. Strangely I was draw to Caster the most at that time… I wonder if that's how I picked her and wonder what if I pick one of the other two? Could it be possible I could have summon all three at once? I wonder how they will turn out, but I digress.

"Okay!" Caster's voice snaps me out of my train of thought and draws my attention once again. "I'll go first."

"Of course, ladies first, right? I'm not too worried to stop acting like a gentleman for my _beloved_ Servant," I gave my Servant a mock smug look and cocky reply.

"Oh oh! My Goshujin-sama is _such_ a gentleman! I am so honor and happy to see this side of you!" Caster goes along with my joking demeanor by chuckling. "But it's rude to interrupt a lady so I'll continue of course, due to various rule and T Regulations, I can't tell you my true name, but it resembles that of a fox-eared maiden with an ancient and honorable origin, which surprises even me! But please do not hesitate to address me as **Caster**, okay?"

Then she flashes me a flirty look with her fox-like grin, "Ah, but 'honey' would be so much nicer, don't you think? Especially in bed… when you whisper it to me ear as you hold me tightly and lovingly! Eek! Did I just say that out loud?"

My eyes twitched and I gave her a deadpanned look… Was that last part supposed to be a joke? It didn't really sound like one. I wonder: Is **Caster** really this ditzy, or is it just a façade? I can't tell. Either way, I need to stay on my toes around her… she's definitely the most dangerous person here! But disregarding all of that for the moment–

"Okay I think I understand but… What on earth… erm… moon… do you mean by 'T Regulations'? How come I haven't heard of it yet from the Moon Cell or SERAPH?" I asked. That 'T Regulations' part stood out like a sore thumb and I'm curious what it is.

Caster freezes and looks away nervously. Did I strike a nerve without meaning too?

"Oopsy! I really shouldn't have said anything about those– Um… How do I put this without, well surely he wouldn't mind… Well T Regulations allows–" Caster's face starts to turn red as she explains this to me. "I-I mean, they allow you to perform certain kinds of naught acts with, well it is was 'M Regulations' it could hap– I see what you're trying to do, but I have more self-control that that Master!"

Wow! Where did that come from? That's the first time she's simply called me 'Master' in English instead of the Japanese version of it… that I recall maids of Japanese Café call to male customers or a nobleman returning to his manor with his maids attending to his arrival.

"And anyway, haven't you ever heard the saying 'A gentleman never asks and a lady never tells?'"

"Surprisingly… no. Who says that?" I remark back… I'm not all that with the 'in' crowd as much as Caster thinks, plus I have amnesia for crying out loud! OK bad excuse because I remember historical figures or such but not my own self… which is disheartening. While her enigmatic smile gives away nothing, the fact her ears are totally stiff seems to be a subtle warning to drop the subject. In the face of **Caster**'s _ominous_ silence, a slight nod of agreement is the only answer I dare give despite my curiosity clawing the inside of my head like a cat at wondering what's under the lid.

Caster smiles at my understanding nod. "Ah, it's nice to see that my Goshujin-sama is so incredibly perceptive."

…Or lucky I picked up on it first before diving into that landmine? I gave myself a wry smile.

"Well, if you follow T Regulations, certain lascivious imagery and language is allowed… more so than usually, even encouraged in fact, but once you go beyond them, things get _very_ violent, gory, gritty and there are lots of boobs and such… actually let's skip the bloody stuff and have just the boobs and everything else in between! This is a story and I'm sure our… recorder… will be willingly to bend the rules a bit to allow the best aspect that was omitted from the game to be presented here! In fact he better, I want to get lovely-dovey with my Goshujin-sama! Do you hear me… writer-san?"

Caster calls out to no one in particular in the air, with a slight menacing tone at the end, as I survey all around the room to see if anyone else was here. Who in the world was she talking to and what she is going on about? Story? Game? There's no one here besides us! And… as my face turns red a little… what about boobs...?

"It's your turn now, Goshujin-sama! Even if your memory is muddled, I'm sure there's something you can share!"

While I'd love to tell her something about myself, I cannot recall a single thing about my past. Though I do like playing video games, I'm a bit artistic as I like drawings and I like to draw myself, I enjoy helping people when they're not abusing my kindness… but that's about as far as I can recall about myself or maybe it was something the Moon Cell gave me in my false life. Maybe they're not my real hobbies at all but they **are** a part of me and maybe they are real hobbies of my past. As for the rest… All I know for sure is my name and that I am a student. Memories of my family, friends, even my dreams for the future, are all clouded over… but when I look at Caster I feel like one of my dreams is right under the surface and close by. I wonder what it is?

"Ah…! I'm so sorry I brought it up! D-Don't worry about it, Goshujin-sama!" Caster must have caught my frowning face as I try to recall my past, telling her about my hobbies is the best I can do. "I'm not worried that you don't have any memories now! I know that you'll get them back eventually! But there's no guarantee that when your memories come back that they'll be good memories. Actually, I have the feeling that it'd be better if you never get them back–"

…I'm probably imagining it, but **Caster** sounded slightly dejected just now. It's almost as if I somehow unintentionally blew off her attempts at encouragement…

True… maybe I was horrible person in my past or something traumatizing was so severe that it scarred my life and changed me. "That could be true, they may not be happy memories but they are MY memories. I do like to know about myself, good and bad."

I tell Caster, who was frowning. "But I don't really need them to make a future of myself. I do what I can from here on and shape my path… if you're willingly to follow me Caster…" I blushed a little on that last part and looked away. Why do I always get shy on these parts?

Caster chimes in, I'm happy to see her smile as it warms my heart when she does. "Of course! I understand now. Let's leave the discussions about the past for the future! In both love and war, you need a superior attitude and a superior state of mind! Oh yeah! …Especially a _superior_ woman by your side Goshujin-sama. We'd better get going! While I'd love to keep talking, the time for my Goshijin-sama's first battle has arrived! We need to keep our break times to a minimum, even though I want to spend more time with you, and focus on preparing for the Elimination Battle! We can engage in more blissful conversation once we stomp that sleazy little punk."

I shake my head at her, subtle remarks, and **Caster** gives me a mischievous grin… It's not like it affected me or anything, but I do feel better now. I feel like some weight was lifted off my chest just by talking with her. Right now, I need to focus on surviving because if I die, **Caster** will be forced to share my fate. I'd never forgive myself if I let that anything happen to her, especially after all she's tried to do for me.

"Alright! Let's head out, Caster-chan!"

"Ah! My first suffix to my name from my Goshujin-sama! I'm so happy!" as Caster glomps me once again. Seriously… I need to consider my choice of words and why in the world does that make her happy?

* * *

><p><strong>Second Floor<strong>

As I walked down the hallway of the second floor, someone calls out to me.

"Ah, a pleasant evening to you, Chris. I trust you're doing well, all things considered. You will never catch even a glimpse of victory if you insist on always running away."

I turned to around to see **Rin Tousaka** leaning on her back against the floor where the stairs are who I passed by without even noticing she was there, as if she was waiting for me the entire time. But there's no way she would… would she? What's her angle?

"Well, if it isn't the girl who 'felt me up' on the rooftop the other day, how you doing?" I replied back in a sardonic tone and gave him an amused glance.

I see her face cringe at that remind, revenge is so sweet! Payback for the _violation_ she did to me without my consent even if I wasn't the only embarrassed party by such an event! She glares at me for making that comment, but coughs her in hand to regain her composure. "Do you _have_ to remind me about that? My Servant already won't shut up about it!"

I see, I didn't know about that. I won't _provoke_ her again unless she does something to me I don't like.

"Consider it dropped."

"Whatever, but it seems you're doing fine and I'm doing _fine_ myself thank you for asking!" Rin flicks her hair in annoyance, I chuckled that I manage to get under her skin already. "However, facing a foe you know nothing about is lunacy. In this war, **information** is everything. To defeat your opponent, learn all you can about them. Their class, skills, even their history… The more info you have, the easier it will be to create a plan and predict your opponent's actions."

"Well I know that… I've experienced that first-hand already," I rubbed my arm as I recall my first bout with Shinji and his Servant, and I shudder about it.

"I see, you do already know the consequences of fighting without information? Well it's a lesson well-spent then," Rin replies. Easy for you to say! You weren't the one who fought blindly against Shinji!

"For now, why don't you go to the **library**? There's a treasure trove of information there."

I blinked. She's… helping me? In a war where everyone is an enemy and Rin making it quite bluntly we're enemies, she's extending her hand to help a hopeless Master like me? I'm happy for the consent, but of course it's obvious that I'm suspicious on the matter.

"I see, that's true but… Why are you telling me all this?" I narrowed my brow as I inquiry her.

She gave me an ominous smile, which makes me back up a back. "No reason, really. I just have a feeling that you'll somehow come out on top."

…

…

…HUH? What kind of expression or hidden talent do I do to receive that kind of praise or acknowledgement from Rin Tousaka?

"**Matou** is an idiot, but he has won before. It'll make things easier if he gets defeated early on." Rin bluntly said.

Hah… I finally get as I start laughing to myself which causes Rin to eye me strangely. "Oh, I get it now! It finally makes sense, you're helping me out or should I say **using** me to clear away your enemies by doing the dirty work, am I right? That's quite devious of you, **Rin**."

Rin shows another rare smile. "I see your perceptive skills are your most dangerous asset, I'm impressed. Anyway do your best."

With that note, she heads downstairs.

As I thought… I don't really like Rin all that much. I don't care how beautiful she is, I don't like how she's manipulating me to do her dirty work but she is honest about it, which is scary how she gets right to the point without concern. I might learn a few things about **Shinji**'s and **Leo**'s Servants, as I silently thank her and listen to her advice and go poke around the **library** for more information. I don't like it, but I might end up **using** Rin to gain advantages over my other opponents as I need all the help I can get! You scratch my back, and I scratch yours. I see Rin Tousaka is thinking the same thing as she's using that to her advantage as a workaround for an alliance in this War, as this system makes it painfully obvious it's impossible for Masters to team up with one another.

As I turn around to head to the library, Caster is materialized right in front of me pouting. Why is she glaring at me like that?

"Goshujin-sama… you like that girl don't you?" Caster frowns.

"Huh? What? No! I don't really like Rin at her, I don't care if she's one of the beautiful person in the world! It's their personality, their hearts, who they are that I care about if I want to be with someone!" I explained to my very angry Servant as I rant.

"Really? As I recall, didn't you say you 'tease' people you like? I recall seeing you 'tease' Rin about that 'incident' on the rooftop the other day," Caster glared daggers at me.

Huh? Did I say that? I can't remember… great there goes my short-term memory.

"Listen Caster, if I had to be stranded on a deserted island for the rest of my life and had to pick between you and Rin, you're my first pick all the way!" I said hanging my hands up and replying in a deadpanned manner. Uh oh… I blinked, as I turn to see the sparkles in Caster's eyes.

"Really Goshujin-sama?"

She didn't give me time to react as she jumps on me again. I REALLY need to re-consider the words that come out of my mouth sometimes!

* * *

><p><strong>Library<strong>

As I walk into the library, after several minutes of trying to pull off my Servant who was clinging to me who was happy as hell to know she's the number one woman of my life as she put it, I head over to the book shelves and start looking through some books about ancient figures. Come to think of it, I wonder who Caster was in her past? Intrigue that I might finally know something about my Servant I scan though a few books about fox-tailed spirits, but there seems to be hardly any. This is tougher than I thought, I can't think of any know fox-tailed spirits that could be a **Legendary Soul**. However, one name that did turn up as I was searching about fox-tailed spirits in Japanese mythology was known as **Kurama**, the fox-spirit thief.

As I think about my Caster, she is a fox-tailed spirit but doesn't look like she steals anything except the hearts of men I believe given her looks… and a comment I'm keeping to myself… and doesn't seem interest in money last time I check. Plus wasn't Kurama a **male** fox-tailed spirit? Well fox-tailed spirits are notoriously for their shape-shifting abilities, but I hope to GOD that Caster isn't really a male. I shudder to think that, but given her tendencies and wanting to be a 'wife' I don't see any sane male fox-tailed spirit going that far and is safe to assume as much that's she's **100% female**. Also sometimes history can be inaccurate about a few things so maybe Kurama was a female in life. I'll never know if Caster tells me more about her, I want to know her true name.

As I continue to scan the shelves I spotted a book about a certain silver-clad Servant.

-About **Gawain**-

_One of the major knights mentioned in the Arthurian cycle and often thought to be King Arthur's nephew. Equal in skill to Lancelot, he served as an adviser to Arthur. He was at odds with Lancelot due to his slaying of both of Gawain's brothers. Due to his overwhelming nobility and youthful impetuousness, he placed his family ties above all else. It was __**Sir Gawain**__'s hatred of Lancelot that eventually led to his and Athur's eventual downfall. It was in the Battle of Camlann that __**Sir Gawain**__ fell, slain by Sir Lancelot._

Well that figures, it almost common knowledge about the Arthurian stories though my memory on it as a little muddle a best so I need to refresh myself.

Surprisingly or not I ran into Leo at the library and congratulates me as a Master into the Holy Grail War, and comments to be wary about Shinji as he has summoned a powerful Servant which I'm well acquaint with already. He was also kind enough to explain to me about **reality marbles**, which I don't know what they were until he explained it to me. A **Reality Marble** is a thaumaturgical technique, which is thaumaturgy that is also known as **magecraft** that Magi use to perform their magic and such and is the source of their powers, whereby one space is transformed into a completely different space. Even some Servants are capable of generating their own **reality marble** which is impressive if they were alive in the past and did such feats! But because it takes a lot of energy to sustain one **reality marble** they only last so long. All of the places in the Moon Cell are **reality marbles** generated by the Holy Grail, the prelims, the school, the church, the arena, the Coliseum… everything is generated as a **reality marble** and I'm standing in one and I didn't realize it! They're all individual **reality marbles** and sustain by the power or magic of the Holy Grail and this is the Seventh Holy Grail War and it's been going on for a long time even before I got here and even the most advanced supercomputer in the world can't maintain one for long like the Holy Grail can. It just goes to show you how powerful the Holy Grail is or this place and I understand why some people would want it as their own.

But there's one that bugs me… Leo mention the Holy Grail War wiped the memories cleaned for the Masters who entered this place and gave all participants **personas** to inhabit. So does that mean my current personality is a **fake **generated by the Holy Grail? He mentions that **Ms. Fujimura** and **Issei Ryuudou** are among the NPCs that aren't Masters despite their looks, just like how I look different from the default Master Avatars.

I humbly thank Leo for this time and advice, and nods back as he returns to the book in hand. As I continue to search for books about pirates I noticed something… where are they? I haven't found a single one among the bookshelves they should be!

"Hey, look who the cat dragged in. I never expected to run into you– Oh, who am I kidding?" I hear someone laughing at my side and turn to see who it is, and I know that familiar blue hair anywhere. "I'm just messing with you."

Shinji says as he pats my shoulder as I gave him a half-annoyed look. Please don't tell me he…

"The library is the best place to find info. I know all about you, so I expect you to go all out against me. But enough about me, let's talk about **you**. It looks like you're having a hell of a time finding the book you want."

He says as he looks around the bookshelves too, pretending to help me find the book, as he turns my way and smiles. "Unfortunately for you, I've thoughtfully taken every book about my Servant and hid time! I thought you'd have more fun this way. I hid everything somewhere in the **Arena**. I wonder if a weaksauce Master like you will be able to find them, I hope you do you need it!"

Shinji chuckled to himself like it was a joke. My patient with him is growing thin, but want he did was very devious and cunning… if he didn't reveal the place where he's hiding the books. I swear, I sometimes wonder what goes through his head sometimes? He's like a little kid!

Shinji stops laughing and ponders something as he asks me something. "By the way, what does your Servant want in return for helping you? Money, right?" He sighs uninterested and hands his arms in the air. "I knew it! I guess every Servant wants something in return, I mean why go out of the way to help a totally stranger who are their Masters for nothing in return? No ones that stupid!" Shinji pats my shoulder and walks away.

"Do your best… while you still can! I expect great things from you my rival! Hahahahaha!"

I clench my fist as a vein pop on my forehead. He's starting to really tick me off right now, but he is my friend still and I like to get through to him but is it so wrong that I want to whack upside the head? He's cocky attitude to starting to go to his head!

"Whelp, see you around. Good luck! I hope you'll put up a little more of a fight the next time we meet in the Arena. You're starting to slack!"

And out the library he goes.

"Caster…"

"Hai, Goshujin-sama?"

"Next time we're fighting him… hold nothing back. He needs to be disciple… _severely_," I venomous said through my teeth without looking at my Caster.

"Of course, Goshujin-sama," Caster smiles maliciously.

Shinji, I am going to show you to NEVER underestimate your opponents and have more goddamn respect for people!"

* * *

><p><strong>First Floor<strong>

"CHRIS-KUN!"

Fuji-nee bear hugs me lovingly, like a big sister hugging her little brother, as I return her kendo sword back to her after I found it in the Arena the other day.

"My beloved **kendo sword**! You found it! I'm so happy, thank you!"

"Yes… so please… lighten the grip… can't… breathe…"

"Oh! Sorry!" Fuji-nee finally let's go of me and I take in deep breaths. Good lord she can head lock someone! "I can't thank you enough for getting back my kendo sword, I could just kiss you!"

My eyes shot up and backed away slowly. "U-Um… if you're going to do it no matter what I said could you make it the cheek please?"

I REALLY don't want to kiss my teacher, even if I find her attractive like Leo does… I think.

"Oh oh, have the hots for your teacher? You bad boy Chris-kun, you're better than that and I won't allow it!" though Fuji-nee says that in a mock menacing tone, she gestures and eyes say otherwise.

I sighed… must everyone mess with me?

"Um… by the way… I hate to ask you for another favor, but… **Chris-kun**, do you think you can do your lovely teacher one more TEENSY WEENIE SMALL favor?" Fuji-nee pleaded with her hands clamped together. Did she really need to emphasize on the 'teensy weenie small' part?

I shrugged. "Sure, why not? I'll be happy to help again."

"Really? Oh, thank you!" Fuji-nee jumps and punches into the air like some anime hero, "Truth be known, I really need a **tangerine**, stat! There should be a **tangerine** on the second floor of the Arena."

She wants me to go fruit hunting next?

"If you could get it for me before the end of the first round, I'd be ecstatic! If you manage to get it, I'll give you a fabulous **decoration** for your private room. Good luck!"

Decoration? Hmm… I could liven up my private room a bit.

"Alright, got it!" I said as I make my way to the School Commissary, I need to buy more supplies now that I saved up a bit. As I turn to go to the store, a certain priest is in my way. Kotomine of all people, why is he here?

"You already have a cipher key… excellent. You'll soon get the other one at this rate. The second floor is where you'll find the Secondary Trigger. Head to the Arena, you should be able to access the **second floor** now. I've said my piece," the priest spoke.

"Thanks for the reminder," I nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Have you set foot in the **chapel** yet?"

"Chapel?"

"The system's jurisdiction doesn't penetrate that far, but… you can **strengthen your Servant** there."

OK, that cool I'll… Wait… hold up! You can do what?

"Well, I've said my piece. Go and slaughter to your heart's content," Kotormine gives me that sardonic smile and walks away. Granted I'm happy I ran into him only for that nice bit of information! It looks like there's a way to make Caster even stronger! Now I just wish he didn't add that last bit in the end, it would make him considerable more likeable.

* * *

><p><strong>Commissary<strong>

As I continue on my original route I head to the school's commissary to buy some food and new items to help me and my Servant while investigating in the Arena and battle preparations. Surprisingly there isn't that many people down here, actually there's one of those black student council NPCs and a Master who loves curry greatly. As I make my way to the counter, I didn't see anyone there. Do NPCs take breaks as well?

I look behind the counter after I heard the sound of shuffling noises of box being placed and spotted a girl with pale red hair with a blue ribbon tied behind her head. Oddly she wore a kimono instead of a school uniform, but she didn't give off the aura of a Master.

"Sister, you have a customer," a voiced called out to the pink-haired girl organizing the boxes. I nearly doubled over as I saw another girl who looked **just** like the girl behind the counter. This one didn't wear a blue ribbon and seem to don a maid outfit instead, and had a mediocre expression and tone in her voice. The kind of person you can never tell what their emotions are, and even the most subtle of expressions couldn't be determined even by the most closest person in the world.

"Oh? Oh! Sorry about that! Busy, busy with many orders! Well welcome to the Tsukumihara Academy Commissary! Where our motto is 'In hell, money conquers all'! Now how may I help you?" the blue-ribbon girl turned around to greet me and bowed. She took one quick peek at me and smiled, "Oh my! Such a dashing customer! Are you here to sweep me off my feet instead?"

"I- Wha…?" I was render speechless. Not what I was expecting from this girl.

"Kohaku, please refrain yourself," the maid girl said who was met with disapproving pout.

"Now, now my dear sister, Hisui, no need to be a stick in the mud! I'm just having a little fun seeing as the Moon Cell doesn't really let us do anything else besides selling my food and various items. Weeeeeeell, aside from checking out some of the Masters here and there, and I have to say this one is the most interesting one of all! And he's a cutie too!" she abruptly said as she casts a glance at me. I backed up a little; I'm getting nervous from all these attention from mostly all of the female characters in this place. Seriously, why me?

"T-Thank you, nice to meet you, I'm Chris Corona," I wryly smiled back to this demurely girl I guess.

"Ah! It's a pleasure to meet you Chris-kun! My name is Kohaku and this is my sister Hisui, and together we run this store," Kohaku twirled around once as she introduces herself and her twin sister.

"It is also a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Corona-sama," Hisui bowed while keeping the same expressionless face and gesture with her perfect maid attitude. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, that's the first time someone address me with my family name like that. Truth be told it was a little embarrassing as I shyly looked away and scratch the tip of my nose.

"What's this? A shy one, too? Oh, he just got ten times cuter now!" Kohaku giggled.

"T-Thanks, but I'm simply average looking at back," I replied back, and then turned my attention back to Hisui, "And Chris is just fine."

"Very well Corona-sama."

Heh, I see she's a tough nut to crack.

"Average-looking? Please, don't be so modest! You're cute and that's all there is to it from this pure maiden's humble opinion about you," Kohaku smiled, and honestly I tried to do my best to keep my smile, _pure maiden_ now why does that sound so familiar? Haha, her ability to expression herself with boundless reminds me of a certain fox-eared girl I now. "By the way, Chris-kun, is your Servant a girl or a boy?"

I gave her a questionable look. "Female, why do you ask?"

"Ah! She's lucky to have such an eligible bachelor like yourself all to herself, I'm jealous! I wish I were her right now!"

"Hehe! This girl understands your worth, Goshujin-sama, but you're my Goshujin-sama and she can't have you. *Sigh* My Goshujin-sama is so handsome, I'm afraid want to do with all of these girls starting to come onto you… well it doesn't matter because I will deal with them soundly and swiftly when the times comes," Caster muses herself as she appears by my side.

"Caster…" I slightly sighed.

"So this is your Servant? Oooooh, I see… no wonder you can avoid my advances so casually. She's really beautiful, reminds me a bit of myself, and I can see why you're in love with her," Kohaku covered her mouth with the sleeve to hide her smile. _Love_? Now wait just a doggone second!

"You are too kind, Kohaku-san. Goshujin-sama, though she might be another potential rival of mine, I approve of her! So hard to find a kindred spirit of similar stature like myself," Caster replied blissfully. Interesting she doesn't dislike Kohaku or view her like an obstacle like with a few other girls or maybe because Kohaku can't really leave this spot.

"Come to think of it, are you two really NPCs?" I asked. They don't look like the other black student council NPCs and have a unique appearance like some NPCs and Masters.

"Hai," Hisui replied who reminded quiet throughout the entire conversation. She doesn't get out much does she?

"Of course! You see the Moon Cell model us after these two cute maids from real life and possibly made some adjustments here and there so we're close to the original as possible but also at the same time a little different from them as well!" Kohaku explained. "I'm glad the Moon Cell made us! Aren't we just the cutest maids ever and it's a great way to draw in customers, no?"

Really? They were persons who acted like these two in the real world? I raised my eyebrows; I wonder how others got along with them if they really acted like this.

"Sister, though you find it appropriate to engage conversation with the customer we must get back to work," Hisui shifted her eyes slightly at her sister. Damn! Such elaborate movements, it's hard to find any sort of emotion from this girl.

Kohaku place her hands on her hips and stick out her tongue at her sister. "Booo! You're no fun Hisui my dear sister! Have a little fun once in a while! Come on I know you think he is cute as well."

"Yes, he is cute. Now back to work."

…

…

Damn…

Kohaku turned her back away from her sister and starts crying crocodile tears. "How can you be so cruel to your own sister, Hisui! You're just a bad as the manager!"

"Manager? I thought you two run and own this shop, you have a boss?" I asked as I'm curious who their boss is and ignored Kohaku's fake crying because it was obvious.

"Of course, but she's a dictator! Always work, work, work! I wouldn't mind if my knight and shining armor came to sweep me off my feet and take me somewhere wonderful!" Her eyes sparkle as she daydreams about it before laying her eyes on me next that causes my eyes to widen in anticipation… but it was more of fear than excitement. " Chris-sama! My courageous brave handsome knight save me, the simple humble town maiden, from the evil warlord and her reign of oppression!"

"Ah… what? Which shoujo manga have you been reading or they have been feeding you? Do I look like that stereotype shounen hero that saves the day and wins the heart of the fair maiden?" I asked while tapping my foot and my arms folded as I gave her a hard glance.

"Yup," was her reply.

"I like her already! But he's taken Kohaku-san," Caster giggles.

Oh brother… I rolled my eyes, these girls are unbelievable.

Suddenly someone appears behind Kohaku and Hisui and headlocks them together and gives them a mock angry look though that angry pulse on her forehead was convincing enough.

"Well, well, well! Is someone slacking on their duties?" asked the new girl.

"Ayako-san! Why, what a surprise!" Kohaku pretends to be surprise by this time of events and a nervous sweatdrop appears behind her ribbon-tied head.

"Mitsuzuri-sama, I apologize for neglecting my duties. It will not happen again," Hisui calmly replied back which I think was cool of her, even though she has the same tone and emotionless look on her face same that she does appear to be struggling against their manager's headlock maneuver.

"See to it that it doesn't! It's great to get to know the customer even if this is the Holy Grail War so we may not see the same person again after each week, but that doesn't mean you can shirk off!" the red-haired woman called Ayako lecturing the both of them.

"Yes, ma'am," both Kohaku and Hisui replied back at the same time, though Kohaku seem a little deject about it.

"And for you," Ayako glances at me next, as I gulped, "Welcome to my store! If there anything you need to buy?"

"Well that's… hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" I took a moment to grasp her appearance fully and I could have sworn I saw her before.

"Huh? Oh, it's you Chris-kun! I was the president of the Archery Club that Sakura goes to, remember? Though I'm just an NPC it was fun hanging out with you! However now my job is to manage this store and keep everything in order and such!" Ayako replied energetically.

Yup, same old Ayako. I nervously chuckled; I can remember bits of my false life during school but not my life outside of this world. My memory is screwy at best.

"Ayako-san, didn't you say not to 'shirk off your duties' as you said?" Kohaku pouted at her manager.

"Hey, hey! There's also time to chat with a friend! Besides I answered a question of his! Big difference!"

No… no it's not, really. You're contradicting yourself there!

"Ah! This isn't good! How many flags is my Goshujin-sama going to raise today with all these beautiful girls that could rival my looks and possible take my Goshijin-sama away from me! I can't let that happen!" Caster frets off in the corner as I just shake my head. Flags? What is she talking about now?

"Now back to business! What will you be buying today?"

"Oh, let's see what's on the menu…"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapel<strong>

After my 'little' trip at the commissary, which had some colorful people working there, I finally head over to the chapel where Kotomine said that I can **strengthen my Servant** and I'm going to need it if I want to bring out Caster's full potential out in battle. But there's a problem… I'm not going to be the only one to be doing this, I'm sure other Masters will do whatever it takes to win so they'll come here to power up their Servants. Luckily for me Shinji, who thinks he can't lose no matter what, probably won't take advantage of this since he believes his Servant is powerful enough. I sighed, as much as Shinji ticked me off this afternoon and I still can't help but be worried about him.

As I stand outside of the chapel's front door, I took a deep breath. For some reason I was nervous about entering a chapel, I don't know if it's possible that I'll bump into another Master or maybe I'm just spook about what I'll find in this place. I push open the heavy door to the chapel and go inside, where it is dark and eerily silent.

Yeah, nothing scary, spooky, dangerous or out of the norm here.

…I get the strange feeling that this place is completely cut off from of the world. There's no one in the pews. As I get used to the dim light, a flash colors hurts my eyes. Those two women, are they sisters? I get the impression they're sisters, but they don't seem to act like sisters with the way they're arguing with each other. And why are they here anyway? Right between the two above the… altar I believe… was an energy data cube floating in midair with two red rings circling around it in orbit.

Noticing my presence, the woman with the long red hair dressed in a black hoodie jacket and white pants looks at me with her red eyes and smiles. Though it she's friendly, there's something underneath that sweet demeanor, like she's some awesome Magi or something. Actually I can't tell if these women are NPCs or not, but they don't seem like Masters as well.

"Hey there, welcome to the chapel. I'm Aoko Aozaki, you're here to perform an **Alternation of the Soul**, right?" the woman called Aoko said. Alternation of the Soul?

The blue haired woman, dressed in a purple long-sleeve button shirt, white pants, and wore glasses took notice of my being as well as she gives one a quick one over. "Ah, you're that… What was it again? …Odd, I can't remember the last time I forgot something. Well, it's not like the details matter. And the more test subjects the better, I always say."

Test subjects…? My eyes twitched a bit while digesting what that woman just now. Am I allowed to run away and scream like a little girl right now?

"I'm name is Chris Corona, by the way, pleasure to meet you," I do the best I can to politely reply, but I'm still worried about that 'test subject' comment.

"Well my name is Touko Aozaki, anyway welcome to the Eden of the East. I assume you're here for an **Alternation of the Soul**?" the blue-haired woman said with… an e-cig in her mouth?

"Before we begin… what's the **Alternation of the Soul**? What's that suppose to mean anyway?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Alright, so let's… wait, what? You DON'T know what the **Alternation of the Soul** is, but you still _came_ here? Haha, what an amateur, you got a long way to go buddy," Aoko chuckled after realizing I have no clue as how to answer as she continues talking.

"Well I was told by Kotomine that I can **strengthen my Servant** here so I assume it's this **Alternation of the Soul** you're talking about right?

"Tsk, that Father always omitting the most important parts. The **Alternation of the Soul**? What is it, you ask? Hmm…" Touko started to talk and consider the next choice of words to say so anyone can easily understand without asking questions. "Simply put, you link your soul to your Servant's."

OK… that doesn't really make much sense, but that just simply means I'm adding more of my mana into my Servant to increase their overall fighting abilities, right?

"Hmm… you seem to grasp what I say so quickly. I'm a little impressed… now moving on, when you body resonates with the additional flow of mana taken from the fallen enemies you dispatch in the arena and enhancing your power abilities as a Master we can use that additional mana to strengthen the link between you and your Servant."

Huh, that explains why my body glows like that after defeating so many enemies. I'm taking in their mana onto myself to strengthen myself and my Servant little by little, I guess that's why we fight in the arena. Now only do we gain fighting experience but we also gain more mana to improve our abilities as Magi. Quite a clever system, as I appreciate the Moon Cell's attention to detail as Touko continues her talk.

"In order to strengthen the link between Master and Servant, the method is done by hacking into each soul and choosing what to improve."

"So I get to determine which stat I best optimize to bring out the best perform my Servant is capable to make full use of their talents and improve my odds in winning against the opposing Master's Servants in battle," I ponder as I touch the bottom of my chin with my finger.

"Impressive perceptive skills and you're quite the fast learner, good I don't have to repeat myself," Touko nods at me as she returns to the pop-up digital window next to her as a similar keyboard window next to it as she begins to type in her report or whatever she is doing.

"Yeah, just like what my sister said. My job is to perform Alternations made possible by various events," Aoko chimed in, without bothering to look at her sister and only smiling at me.

Sister, again I question that… are these two **really** related? I don't see it…

"Hey are you two… ugh!"

I was about to ask if they were really sisters, but a sudden wave of hatred from the two stops me. It wasn't really directed at me, but more like to confirm it is a touchy subject and they ARE sisters but their sheer hatred for each other tells me otherwise.

"Nevermind…" I looked away, extremely spooked and pale. NEVER get on either of these two on their bad side.

"Hahaha! How sweet of you to notice, I commend your perceptive skills Chris-kun! You get the gist of it, right? Good! Now if you want to do an **Alternation of the Soul**, just come talk to me and I'll begin the procedure!" Aoko claps her hands together. "Come, come! Don't be shy! You can trust me, but as for that creature over there, she's totally useless, like 8-track tapes or the C:\ prompt."

"And you're lower than dirt. Don't screw up or the Moon Cell will come down on you… again," Touko bluntly said with disgust.

Aoko narrowed her eyes and glared at Touko. "Gah! How many times do I have to tell you that the Master was at fault… that time!"

That time? I nervous took a glance at Aoko as a sweatdrop starts sliding down my brow.

"They specifically told me to do quasi-legal Alternations, so I added a few… extra skills."

"Laugh now, but it wouldn't be funny to the one who lost because of your towering incompetence," Touko gives a quick glance at Aoko before switching her cast at me, "Listen well, boy. If you value your life, do not put any trust in that –thing's- abilities. If I were you, I'd stick to regaining the spiritual statuses your Servant may have lost."

"Hey now! Don't scare this charming young man like that!" Aoko protested as she suddenly grabs on arm and pulls me into her grasp, hugging me as the back of my head was feeling… the softness of her mature body. My face started to heat up, is it bad enough that Caster does this to me? Now I get this woman doing it too? "Don't listen to that –troll-, I know what I'm doing! I won't do anything that would jeopardize your life or your chances of winning! I won't let such a cute boy get hurt!"

"You better… if anything were to happen to my Goshujin-sama, you're first on my list~," Caster says in a low, sweet, and menacing tone looking at Aoko in a fake playful manner as she materializes without me noticing.

"Ah! So this is your Servant! Such a player, reminds me of someone I know," Aoko chuckles apparently not noticing or just not worried about Caster's 'playful' threat.

"Hm, you're disgusting as ever… you were always interest in younger men," Touko spat out as Aoko turns and glares at her.

"Don't blame me if no guy is interest in you, if you _were_ into _people_ than _dolls_ I so sure you'll find someone who's desperate enough, but then I feel bad about the person if that happens," Aoko shakes her fist in front of her, an angry pulse on the back of her hand.

"You want to start something?" Touko gives Aoko an icy cold stare with her blue eyes as Aoko returns the gesture. The two of them broke into an argument that I rather not get into or even want to remember as I've never seen such hatred between siblings before but it doesn't seem like deep down they would kill each other in an instant… then again I hardly know either of them so probably second guessing here.

Caster pouts as she looks at me, and I felt a slight chill coursing through my veins. "Geez Goshujin-sama! How many girls are you planning to have falling in love with you! I do not approve of a harem when you have me!" Caster growls at me and turns her head away in a pouting motion. Haha… I'm not doing it on purpose and I _so_ highly doubt they're attract to me in any way in the slightest. I praise these two for managing to stay sane or hold back their bloodlust for being trapped in this room, as they say, because if I was locked in here with someone I hated with all my heart I don't think I could stand it.

"Be grateful the Moon Cell has prohibited us from killing each other while we're here! Because sister you wouldn't have lasted!" Aoko declares.

Touko just scoffs off her attempt at being menacing as she returns to her laptop. "So says you… I don't have time for this; I'm already behind my work as it is… just get back to helping the poor kid out."

And Touko ignores the three of us as if we don't concern her. Aoko huffs her chest out and returns to our earlier engagement.

"Well you want to give that **Alternation of the Soul** a try, right?" Aoko asks me.

About time I need to get Caster as strong as possible right now, and I couldn't help but get excite for some reason. "Yeah, I need to get as strong as I possibly can and quickly!" I declared with enthusiasm.

"Heh, I like your attitude Chris-kun! Let's begin!" Aoko said as she gesture Caster to stand in front of the alter as the cube encases her and Aoko begins typing in a few things with the same type of computer Touko is using right now. "Now tell me what you like for me to improve, OK?"

…

…

After picking the stats of my Servants to improve, the blue light that Caster was in started to glow red and sounds of electronic noise of a computer digitizing something I guess is heard until Caster is out of the blue light that the cube encased her in. I could tell from here, Caster has become even stronger by the aura she's giving off now.

"It's so cute the way you pour your love into me just a little bit at a time, Goshijin-sama!" Caster chimes looking lovey-dovey at me, as I nonchalantly sighed about the way she said it, she never changes, "One more thing, Goshujin-sama! I have some good news… I've gotten back another one of my skills! All our fights will be that much easier!"

"Awesome! That's great Caster! Thank you Aoko… eh?" I cheer for my Servant and as I was going to thank Aoko for helping my Servant out I see her give me a sly look.

"So… you're lovers, huh? You and your Servant? You make quite the cute couple," Aoko protracted snorted trying to hold back her laughter. Hey now…!

"Why thank you! You're too kind, but I'm glad you see that my Lord and I are a perfect match made in heaven!"

Just give her an ego boost, why don't you? "Ah thanks… see you around! Let's go Caster!"

"Hai, Goshujin-sama!" says my foxy Servant as she follows me out of the Chapel.

"You're welcome and come back again Chris-kun!" Aoko shouts and winks at me as I waved my hand to thank her as I walk out the door.

* * *

><p>Hmm? As soon as I leave the chapel there's something going on in the garden. When I go to look, I see <strong>Shinji<strong> causing trouble… again. Does he ever learn? This will not end well. It appears that **Shinji** is being thrown out or being prevented from entering the chapel after angering that old man I believe.

"A chapel is for quiet reflection. I do not know who your god is, but you should know that much," says the old man dressed in green knight-like garbs whom I believe is another Master as well. Shinji on the other hand seems to scoff off his sincerity with a wave of his hand and huff his chest.

"Sorry, my bad! I'm an atheist… swear to god!" Shinji explains making a very insensitive comment as if it were a joke and shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant manner.

The old man simply shakes his head, clearing disappoint in Shinji's behavior. "…Hmph. I have always believed that the Japanese were polite. I guess I was misled. Leave this place at once. The gates of heaven will remain closed to the unbeliever. It appears that in your haste to learn how to fight, you forgot to learn dignity and respect."

"Pff, whatever old dude," Shinji grunts. Alright, that's enough! As I can't stand that Shinji is disrespect towards me at least I won't allow him to disrespect this elderly gentleman or mock his religion philosophy as I stormed over where they are.

"SHINJI! Stop it right now!" I yelled at him, causing Shinji to jump in surprise as he didn't see me and the old man looks at me studying my behavior and movements with his keen eyes, wondering what I will do.

"Chris? What the hell, man?" Shinji barks as I grab his head and force him to bow apologetically at the old man.

"Seriously Shinji! It's bad enough you mess with me, but you can't go around insulting people and their religion and especially the elderly!" I barked back at Shinji as I turn my attention toward the elderly gentleman and bowed apologetically as well while keeping my hand on Shinji's head. "I apologize, sir, for my friend's rude behavior! Please forgive him and don't think badly of the Japanese because of him, not everyone is the same and it's true everyone has their own opinions on different matters and such and that's how my friend is. Please don't think badly of him!"

"Oi, Chris! The hell?" Shinji glares at me, but I don't take heed to his glance.

The old man eyes me, surprise by my declaration and apologizing for Shinji on his behalf even if he didn't want it. He seems to admire my noble and somewhat naïve response and nods. "Every well, I'm glad to see a young man such as yourself with respect and dignity, a rarity nowadays. Though it is unwise to have such considerations in this war, I commend you for them. Though you're not Japanese, so I take it you're a foreigner?"

"Yes sir."

"I see." Seemingly satisfy with the response he leaves us and enters the chapel.

"*Grunt* I really hate old geezers like him, always talking down on me! When it comes time to fight, you can beat your ass I'll be teaching him a thing or two!" Shinji barks, looking even more agitated than usual. I turn my attention towards Shinji tapping my foot and looking disappointed at him, like a father dishearten by his son failing grades or an older brother disappoint in his younger brother's attitude and behavior.

"Shinji, come on man you can't keep on doing this! It's fine if you don't believe in god or not, that's you, but don't go away giving a bad name for your countrymen. Have a little respect in yourself and pride for your people."

"Tsk, I don't need a lecture from you! I can't take care of myself like always! So don't butt in!" Shinji turns his back at him. I sigh; he can be such a brat sometimes.

"Hey, even if you're my enemy, I'm looking out for you. You're still my friend, like it or not, and I like it if you've become a better person and have friends to help you alright?" I told him, and I wish he learns his lesson as this is starting to get out of hand.

Shinji snorted. "Hmph… you're too nice and easygoing, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Though your persisted and honest nature is your most admirable traits of yours, I'll admit and I'm jealous of that." Shinji stops myself when he realizes what he says and looks at him with shocked and disbelief eyes as he looks at me. Likewise I'm also surprise… did Shinji say something _nice_ and it didn't come off like he's comparing myself to me in a superior manner?

"Grr… Forget what I said! Y-You're still going down Chris, you can't beat me!" Shinji runs off without looking back as I smile. I knew deep down Shinji's a good person, just need to know how to bring it out as Caster re-appears next to me looking surprised.

"Shinji? THAT Shinji, complimenting **my** Goshujin-sama and he meant it? Did someone switch our opponent without me noticing?" Caster was clearly taken aback from that scene as a few Masters in the area were also shocked by this as they know Shinji and one of the took some water from the fountain and splash their face to make sure what he saw and heard was real as he mutters 'Shinji saying something nice? Is this a dream!' as he walks away.

"See, I told you he's decent person deep down," I smiled at Caster as I heard a familiar beep. I took out my terminal and look at the message.

_::The second cipher key has been generated on the second floor._

The second key has been created. I need to get it before the battle **three days** from now.

"It's time to head to the arena to calm the next Trigger Key and those books Shinji hid! Let's go Caster!" I call out to my Caster as we rush to the Arena.

"Don't worry Goshuji-sama! I will follow you no matter where you go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

Shinji scurries through the hallways, until he stops dead in his tracks in front of the door leading to the Arena. Panting a bit from his sudden sprint, Shinji wipes the sweat off from his forehead as he stands straight back up.

"Haha, that was certainly entertaining. You have such a good friend, Shinji-chan, and his sudden act of kindness and scoldings are something I enjoy seeing when I can," Shinji's Servant appears in front of him causing the blue-haired magi to jump in surprise.

"You…! Would you stop doing that and appearing in front of my without my calling! You're my Servant, damn it! I'll ask for your greedy opinion when I call you! And don't call me **Shinji-chan** either!" Shinji scoffs, turning his head away from his Servant as to not to show his flustered face to her.

"Now, now, no need to get all huffy and puffy about it, Shinji. But I have to admit, for someone so greedy and evil like myself that was quite an admirable statement you gave your friend. Am I allowed to ask?" the pink-haired pirate muses a bit as she gives her Master an amused smile.

"Whatever… it's nothing important, but…" Shinji turns his back against his Servant, "People always talk to him, people always praise him, people all like him! Why? Why does everyone talk to him! I'm smarter, I'm better looking, and I'm more talented them him! So why?"

Shinji clenches his fist and gritted his teeth. "My parents told me that I'm from a superior family, a superior face of humans, a magus, and everyone should always listen to us, no exceptions, and if someone disobeys they have to be punished! That also left me alone too, to teach me that I have to rely on myself and to better myself with self-diligence and studying and find ways to prove I'm the best and that's when I discovered about video games especially online ones."

Shinji stops, recall the faint memories lingering in the back of his head. "I won and won again and again, and I was the top player in my region. No one was better than me! But it still wasn't enough, even for my parents, and the emptiness in my heart wouldn't go away… it agitated me and I hated it! I hardly saw my folks and I wasn't allowed to leave the house so the only way to talk to people was playing games online. But everyone's a fraud unlike me, you don't even know what the person looks like even in this game so it's better to act anyway you like since it doesn't matter! You can't trust anyone here… but with him; I don't know what to think. He doesn't act like a fraud and every time I talk to me… the emptiness isn't there, that's all! I still don't like him!"

Shinji's Servant listens intently without interrupting him, a smile on her face to finally get to see him talking like this. A rarity in her book and she was going to enjoy every bit of it as she doesn't know when this will happen again, but it's alright for her. It's the sudden and brief events that happen in life is what makes life worth living instead of everything going on, that's her way of life.

"Huh… doesn't matter anyway, when I beat him the game will kick him out I guess and ban him I suppose from re-playing this game again. Kinda stupid in my opinion, but oh well. I'll prove to him I'm the best and he'll see!"

"Is that so?" Shinji's Servant spoke finally, glancing to her side to ponder a thought before reverting her gaze on her Master, "Well then, remember out contract? Since we're both villains, we must play the part accordingly, no?"

Shinji glares at her. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm no villain like you! And your breath reeks, is that alcohol again?"

"I like my rum! I'm a pirate after all!"

"Whatever! Let's hurry and get the next Trigger Key! I can't wait to gloat in his face when he sees I'm ahead of him!"

Shinji opens up the Arena door, as his Servant watches him from behind before following her Master. "Hmm… you mean say that now, Shinji-chan. But I can see why you **really** want to get his attention. It's quite adorable that you look up to him really. And I expected a hefty pay for my services!"

* * *

><p><strong>Arena<strong>

As I materialize into the Arena I took note of the different layout changes compare to the first floor. While I believe the first floor was smaller and seems to have dinosaur fossils laying around, looking below us I took notice of sunken ships on the sea foor. Huh, quite fitting with Shinji's Servant and I wonder if that's where the Coliseum is for me and Shinji to fight in our final battle on the day of the Elimination Battle.

Caster takes a sniff in the air and alerts me to our enemies' presence. "I can feel their presence close by, Goshujin-sama. That sense of death… it sends shivers down my tail. It'd be a real pain in my tail if they caught us as we returned to campus, so let's just deal with them now. Goshujin-sama, we should try to find that **book** that idiot sea slug hid around here before he find us."

"Agreed, once we've retrieve the books we'll show them we mean business!" I said as I get pumped up. Honestly I feel excited about hunting for these books, it's like a game and I can't help but be filled with kiddish joy about finding these books. As long as I can't a positive outlet on the situation I know I'll find them.

As we make our way through the Arena I noticed a lock door as we destroyed another enemy program and found a control panel to unlock the door. It looks like we're going to be running into these 'new' obstacles in the future from now on and I have to keep on my toes and always be better to search every nook and cranky of this place to make sure I get to the Trigger Keys without a hitch. Not only that there seems to be hidden passageways too as I accidently step into one of these hallways trying to figure out how to get to the room next to us as I didn't see a clear path to them. Great a whole new level of exploring, maybe the Trigger is down there?

As I reach the end of this hallway there were no Trigger Key or books, but there was an Item Folder down here. However it was only money, but it will be useful in getting new items.

"Heheh! Ching-chang! Nice work, Goshujin-sama!" Caster claps her hands together. I'm beginning to wonder if she really is **Kurama** the fox-spirit thief. As we continue further into the Arena, I see a platform in the distant with no way to reaching… I wonder.

Caster takes noticed and jumps for joy as she repeatingly taps my shoulder. "Goshujin-sama, there's a **hidden passageway** here! The smell of treasure is definitely in the air. Let's GO!"

My Servant tugs my arm and pulls me along with her as we walk into the hidden passageway to the seemingly unreachable platform with a control panel and two Item Folders.

"Presence of a treasure chest confirmed, my dear Goshujin-sama! That spineless jellyfish probably would love to hide something in a place like this. Let's investigate!"

I open the Item Folder with a simple tap and a **faded journal** falls into my hand. There it is. The book that **Shinji** was so desperate to keep hidden at all cost appears to be some sort of a diary written on sheaves of parchment. It is so old that the ink has begun to fade, but I am able to read the name of a ship, the **Golden Hind**, the names of several islands, and the partial manifests of hijacked ships. This must be the ship's log of a pirate that sailed the high seas. It must've been constructed with a fairly powerful program since **Shinji** was obviously unable to delete this folder and had to hide it here… but still.

"I have to hand it to Shinji, I mean this is _obviously_ the best hiding spot in this place. It took me ages just to find it in this super-secret spot! Haha, I conceit defeat to your superior hiding abilities Shinji," I couldn't help but make a sarcastic remark with a grin to match my tone.

"Wow, Goshujin-sama! I didn't know you had such a sarcastic side to you. Hehe, I kinda like it!" Caster giggles.

"Nah, I'm just having fun," I throw my arms behind my head and grin to cheek to cheek, "I do that from time to time. Anyway we get some new intel on the enemy!"

"Yup, it's the scoop of the century! Although the fact her **true name** is unreadable makes me a sad vixen… But there's a lot to be learned from this little missive. We've done it, my dear Goshujin-sama!" my Servant praises me.

"…Damn! I didn't expect you to find it so easily, **Chris**!" Shinji barks in the distance as he spots me and Caster locating his hidden folder, "And I went through all of the trouble of bringing it down here… Oh well, I'll just have to take it back now."

"Looks like we're going to test our new strength much sooner than expected and with the new info we got this time will be different!" I remark as Shinji makes his way towards us as Caster and I walk back to the hallway we came from here, but before we head over to meet with Shinji and his Servant I switch the control panel on to unlock the next door which I believe is where the Trigger Key is located.

"Heh! You must be getting really desperate if you're searching for it in a place like this!" Shinji gloats.

"Not really, I'm pretty confident I'll win this time around," I shot back.

"Yeah, yeah keep deluding yourself. Anyway, too bad for you. You came all this way for me to take that book away from you."

"If you want it, pry it from cold dead virtual hands," I replied back coolly with my arms folded. "Besides I'm going to teach you a lesson about pulling pranks on your opponent!"

"Heh, I like his attitude he never disappoints in making me laugh! And it was a rare and enjoyable sight earlier at the garden, my thanks sailor," Shinji's Servant laughs.

Shinji just scoff off my attempt at being cool and witty. "Really? Nice pun, dude."

"Ah, it's that little **punk!** The divine hammer, the punishment of Heaven, come forth to dispense justice!" Caster huffs her chest, as I give her a questionable look along with Shinji and his Servant looking a little taken aback from Caster's vow, "What? Oh, it's about the 'justice' thing, right?"

"Nevermind," I sighed and shrugged abruptly.

"Weeeeell… As a figure of divine authority, allow me to show you how potentially lethal **leaking information** can be!"

I get into ready stance and my eyes hone on my enemies, a serious and absentminded glance that block out everything but what's in front of me. "Caster get ready!"

"Make sure to knock down their ego a notch and two my Servant!" Shinji commanded his Servant to battle.

Caster and Shinji's pirate Servant engaged each other in combat as we issued commands to overcome each other in this heated battle. Caster deflects the enemy Servant's bullets with her mirror and dances all over the field as Shinji's Servant jumps and twirls herself in the air behind Caster and grins.

"Do it **Rider**!"

Suddenly four green squares appeared behind Shinji's Servant, **Rider**, as she jumps out of the way and cannons pop out from them. Rider raises her arm and calls out, "Prepare to fire! Sink them! **Culverin Cannons**!"

***BOOM!***

Rider unleashes her **skill** upon my Servant. "Caster, hurry and block and then rebound with your own **skill**!"

"Hai!"

The four cannons opened fired on my Caster as she outputs her mana into her mirror generating a small frontal barrier to defend against the attack. "Now, **Code Cast**!"

I incite my Code Cast abilities by attaching a small Formal Wear ability to my soul, with is **gain_mgi(16); **Code Cast that enchants my Servant's magical abilities and given that Caster is magic-oriented this was the perfect setup.

"Now descend upon my enemies and punish them! **Curse: Fiery Heaven**!" Caster pulls out her talisman after the surge of extra mana flows into her body from my Code Cast and she throws the talisman at Rider and it incites a giant flame around her scorches her (but not badly hurt burnt on the skin) and her clothes have burn marks on them as she is pushed away.

"Rider! What the hell are you doing, attack!"

"Sorry captain, but I can't seem to move," Rider chuckles as she receives the effects of my Servant's abilities… anyone hit with the right type of curse depending on their attacks will be momentarily stun allowing Caster to follow up with a combo move or back and recover. Our style is control of the flow of battle and we'll handle this fight as we see fit. As of right now Rider is totally paralyzed and wide open for another strike.

"Again, Caster!" I commanded my Servant as I declared the next finishing blow.

"**Curse: Fiery Heaven**!" Caster hurls another talisman curse at Rider as she bombarded with another huge flame and my Servant strikes back with pressurized air from his mirror that knock back not only Rider, but Shinji was caught off guard by the sheer force of the attack that he fall on his back. Wow! I didn't expect Caster to get this strong from the **Alternation of the Soul**, but Shinji was full of himself that he didn't consider the possible of Caster becoming more of a threat than she was before in our fight.

**Message from SERAPH }} Hostilities terminated.**

With that message from SERAPH an unseen force pulled Caster away from Rider as the battle ends in a few short minutes. Shinji picks himself up and holds onto his left arm as it looks badly hurt, I wanted to show up Shinji not hurt him!

"Oi! That stung a bit. Hehe, I'll glad to see that you've gotten stronger! I like that," Rider looks at me and Caster and gives as a look of admiration.

Shinji looks at his arm, shocked at getting hurt and surprised that he REALLY got hurt in a virtual world. "N-No way… How could I possibly get hurt? This is just a game, right? No way that this is real! Yeah, that's right! I guess they wanted to make it as realistic as possible! That explains it!"

"Shinji, this isn't a game! Wake up and realizes there's more to this world than it seems! Do you really want to die?" I bellowed.

"D-Don't start getting cocky now! I just let you win this time because I felt sorry for you for always coming in second place since you're facing me! And anyway, the SERAPH is watching. I'll be victorious in the end! I'll win this game… but if you play nicely I **might** cut you a deal of the profit! Later Chris!" Shinji gloats despite being thoroughly beaten this time around because of his own carelessness as he uses a **Return Crystal** to warp out of the Arena.

I faceplam. "Dammit Shinji…"

"Huh… that little twerp is really the lowest form of plankton even after all that my Lord is doing to turn his worthless life around. I'll admit I like to see him act accordingly and respectfully to others, but as of now I don't hold him in high regard especially after he insulted my beloved Goshujin-sama! But we did get something of value from our fight," Caster grins, "First off, I can say with supreme confidence that book is a **ship's log**. And since that **ship's battery** that Servant just used in our fight, backed up by Shinji calling out to his Servant's class… that she's skilled in using vehicles in her favor, it's without a doubt that she's a **Rider**-class Servant!"

My Matrix data on my terminal updates with new info, and by the looks of it I think I've gotten enough to figure out her **identity**, but I need to do more research to pinpoint who she was exactly.

"Yup, it looks like she wasn't an **Archer** after all. Good to know," I nod.

"Now that we tracked down the book shrimp-boy tried to hide, it's okay to go back now. Unless you want to keep going and try to find the **Trigger** today? I vote for going back and resting, though…" Caster suggests.

"Well since we're here and I've bought enough items to heal us and keep on pushing forward I say we get the Trigger while the going is good, I rather not have to face another one of Shinji's tricks right now," I decided for my course of action as I heal Caster's wound with my healing items.

"Of course! My Goshujin-sama's diligence is amazing admirable, which him even dreamier, and I expect no less from my Lord's abilities," Caster eagerly agrees without battering an eye.

Would it kill you to offer your own opinion… well you did… but… sigh, nevermind.

Proceeding passed the next unlock door I easily found the **tangerine** that Fuji-nee asked me to go and get for her. One task down, one more to go! It looks like I'm reaching the end and seeing as I've comb mostly every spot so far in this Arena there's no doubt the Trigger is up ahead, with a few more enemy programs to swipe away.

…

…

After dispatching the last few **Cluster Horn** enemy programs, which were strong but had predictable attack pattern which I noticed right away after fighting a couple of them already as it seem like a rhythm game to me or maybe because I was memorized by Caster's elegant movement, I walk up to the Item Folder the last one was guarding.

**-Trigger Code Beta Obtain-**

"Finally, the second Trigger," I whisper as I saw the Trigger key gets digitizes into my terminal.

"Triggers, GET!" Caster sings, "Or cipher keys… Why do they have two names, anyway? If we want to insure we find the **Triggers** in the future, we had better **thoroughly scour the Arena**. But there's no need to worry as it's my Goshujin-sama on the job, so I know he won't fail!"

"I love how you oversell my abilities like that, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Of course, you are my… hold it. Goshujin-sama, were you being sarcastic right now," Caster places her hands on her hips.

"Maybe… but I like to tease people I like," I quietly whisper the last part so that Caster couldn't hear…

"Really, Goshujin-sama? I know you really liked me, but this just doubly enforces my confirmation!"

Dammit, forget her sensitive fox ears and her hearing abilities are more acute than humans as I bolted to the exit with Caster following just behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Room<strong>

"I was ready to annihilate that jerk, but since he is your friend I will retrain myself, but he's still hiding something. If we can find more information in the future, we'll have more to act on. Scour the school, Goshujin-sama *Heart*!" Caster says as we return back to our Private Room. Today was a super long day and I was tired, actually I like to take a bath now as I haven't gotten the chance to do so with all the stuff was going on and surprisingly I didn't really smell.

"That's great and all Caster, but I'm going to take a bath if you don't mind," I said stretching my arm in a circular motion, and walk over to the door to the bathroom. I have to say the Moon Cell really have great commendations here and thinks of everything for its 'guest' even though this is a virtual world, everything feels and is real in a way as everyone still needs to eat, sleep, and bathe like in the real world.

Caster's tail shoots up into the air and stiffens as she covers her face with her sleeve to prevent me from seeing her reaction. "…Of course, Goshujin-sama…"

I really should be paying attention to what my Servant is thinking right now, but I'm exhausted from all the running around and fighting today. The bathroom seems to favor an American-style bathtub but it also mixes with the Japanese-style bathroom as there are not sinks to brush your teeth and the other noticeable features as it's in another room, the washroom, and it had I think was called a shower head outside the tub as I can get some quick cleaning done with soap and washing and then sit in the tub to relax. I turned on the faucet and let the hot water fill the bath, as I quickly changed out of my clothes and wrapped a towel around my waist, and place a stood in front of the shower head or whatever it is called and start spraying my hair with warm water and adding shampoo next.

Man this feels good! I thought to myself, it's been a while since my body relaxed like this as I start scrubbing my hair with the shampoo getting it all soft and clean and after getting every part of my hair cleaned with shampoo I rinsed it off with the shower head and get ready to jump into the bath after I stop filling it with hot water and cleaning my body with some soap. Strange… I could've sworn it was running some hot water into the tub earlier?

"Would you like me to wash your back, Goshujin-sama?"

"Huh? Oh sure, that would be great! Thanks… eh?"

I spun around as fast as I could to see Caster is in the bathroom with me, her blue ribbons gone, and her hair is down, and only a towel wrapped around her lascivious body covering her upper body and down to just above her knees and my face instantly went red when I saw her like that. She's completely **naked **this time! Except for the towel wrapped around her! Goddammit, I should've known better that she was planning on entering the bathroom with me as soon as I mentioned it or decide to head straight in here. Seriously why does this happen to me? It feels like some wacky scenario written by some amused writer getting a kick out of messing with this character, and I feel like finding this dude and kicking him in the arse!

"Wait a minute– C-C-C-Caster? What the hell are you doing here? C-Can't you see I'm going to take a BATH and I like some privacy please!" I yelled as I covered up my front area with my hands, which I didn't need to as I'm already covered with a towel but it's still embarrassing.

"I'll have none of it, Goshujin-sama! As a Servant it is my duty to help my Lord with all his needs… I mean, surely you don't mind a pretty girl washing your back… Goshujin-sama?" Caster says and saying the last part in a sweet and sickly seductive tone, while looking at her with a innocent playful, flirty glance that causes my head to start blowing stream from it. I gulped… maybe, maybe it isn't so bad to have her wash my… no, no! Bad Chris, no! Don't do it, no matter how much you want a little skinship with Caster, it's ungentlemanly to take advantage of this situation and giving into your deepest perverted desires especially with sexy fox girl with an awesome body! You cannot be tempted into doing it…. You must preserve your diligence and…

"Maybe for a little bit… but that's it! Just the back!"

You goddamn coward and pervert…

Caster leaps for joy as she scurries over to me with soap and a bucket of water to wash my back with. "Hai, Goshujin-sama!"

My body jumps a bit from the light sensation of Caster's fingers running down my back, seizing up my build as she applies the soap on me, and I shivered a bit from the contact. The feeling of Caster's soft delicate fingers sends electric up in my spine to my brain causing every sensation to be on red alert, my heart racing, beating every second as Caster gentle caress my back with the back, and I feel Caster's sweet breathe breathing down on my neck, causing the hair on my neck to stand up. I feel a nosebleed coming up, and my enemy revving up for an assault if I don't calm myself down so… I'm never going to complain about Caster feeding me again as this is even more stimulating than breakfast this morning.

"You have such a big strong back, Goshujin-sama," Caster whispers into my ear, as my red face gets another shade of red on my cheek, as she now starts washing away the soap on my back. I don't know how much longer I can take of this… huh? What's this sudden soft feeling on my back this time? I feel Caster's fingers on the side of my back, but what's this in the middle? Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait a damn minute! She's not…!

"Hehe, Goshujin-sama I want to wash your back every day," Caster whispers once again, memorized with me, as she **rubs her chest on my back** as she's washing the soap off of me. I just created a completely new shade of red that has never been seen before as jolts are going up from my spine once again! This is bad! I have to stop this right away before this gets out of hand!

"OK Caster, that's enough! I can clean myself from here on, you can leave now!" I tried to break away but Caster wraps her arm around my neck and I now feel the full force of her breast on my back… god, it's so soft!

***Static***

My mind is starting to go blank… must… retain control of… all body functions.

"What! You're going to send me away after coming this far! Come on Goshujin-sama, no need to deny your feelings for me! Let's go take a bath together since we're both here already!" Caster licks the side of my face. I can't any more…

"Come on Caster! Do you really want me to look? Don't you want your privacy and not have someone peek on you?" I tried to reason with her.

"Oh no, Goshujin-sama! If someone peeked on me I won't allow that pervert to get away… alive!" Caster replies. Wait, that doesn't make sense!

"And you're OK with this?"

"Of course! I mean I'm purposely letting someone see my body, but I won't bathe with anyone or show my body to anyone except my Goshujin-sama," Caster says as she licks my ear this time. Parameter breach! All systems shut down! Evacuate! Evacuate!

I break from Caster's grip and turned around to grab her arms, "Caster! That's enou…!"

Without realizing it, I somehow manage to knock off Caster's towel from her body as it falls to the ground and I now have a full front view look of Caster's lascivious body and her private areas, as Caster looks down in surprise that the towel and looks back at me wondering what I'm going to do with anticipation in her eyes. I stood there for a good few seconds looking at her body completely stun… and finally I flung back, letting out a nosebleed trail as I fly in the air and smack onto the ground.

"GOSHUJIN-SAMA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? PLEASE SPEAK TO ME! I didn't think you would react like this, which is kinda cute and all and we need to train your body and mind to fully enjoy my love, but please wake up! Goshujin-sama!"

You know… I don't care if I die in this stupid war now. I can die happy now from seeing that angelic sight moments ago as that image is still burned into my mind as my body twitches in happy.

I'm such a pervert…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Finally! I'm done! I am SO sorry for taking so long writing this chapter, but it was a helluva doozy writing it as it's by far the longest chapter in this story, and any of my stories, as I never plan to write some much! Let's see now… hell! Over 19,000 words? Damn!

Anyway The morning and night sessions in the Private Rooms, yup I wrote something like that because it kept on playing in mind when I was thinking about this chapter and I just know Caster was telling me to write it, egging me on and scratching the inside of my head.

Just to let you know I had to stop on days when I was writing this as I was just mentally exhausted for some reason and I couldn't even think of what to write next and some parts of the story felt lackluster in compared with my previous chapters. I actually went back on this chapter to see if I can add in a few things and/or fix any mistakes in my spelling and grammar as you don't see as much, I hope, this time around.

And I hope you guys enjoyed the few new scenes that weren't present in the game, like the appearance of Kohaku, Hisui, and Ayako from Tsukihime and Fate/stay night (actually I can't help but notice the NPC in the store look strangle like Ayako from F/SN so that's why I included her). I hope I got their personalities down right, but at the same time they're not the original character so it's possible the Moon Cell could give them subtle details that aren't present in the original characters. I'm not sure if we'll be seeing them again soon, but I like to make some more interaction between Chris and them since I added them in. I like to deviant from the game as much as possible to make this novelization of the game different and enjoyable along with new scenes so people doesn't appear as a carbon copy of the story.

And I finally added a new scene involving Shinji and Rider that wasn't in the game to get a closer look on their relationship and a little bit more on Shinji's backstory as the Shinji Matou Ark is coming to a close, though it wasn't much but I hope I gave you a better understanding on Shinji as I want to show how different he is compare to the F/SN version. Also sorry for making the fight scene between them so short and making it seem Caster is overpowered, but the time is Caster can stun lock her foes making it easier to plan ahead and such giving Caster so breathing room to power-up her next attack or recover, plus I was a little tire as I was writing it and this chapter has gotten SO long already so I hope you don't mind a bit.

And have you noticed about the 'additional mana' part of the Alternation of the Soul scene? I didn't really plan for it ahead of time; it just came natural to me, to write a perfect setup about defeating enemies and the leveling up system from the system to apply it to a more sounding situation about linking up and powering up the Servants in this story. It makes sense when you think about, I converted the SP to additional mana obtain from enemies when the Master defeat enough of them. Pretty slick of me, no?

Forgot to mention that I'm going to have my main character look into different fox-tail spirit legends so he tries to figure out who his Servant is, even though for those who have played the game already know, it would be fun to see what other possible legends Caster could've been from. **Kurama** is one of several different fox-tail spirit of legends, who is known to be a phantom thief that steals food and money in order to survive with the world of the humans or help other humans in need, a Japanese Robin Hood I guess... however I cannot remember where I've read that name before and how much about the story there is. It's possible the character is a made-up legend that I'm unaware of or I can't recall fully, but I'll look into it and other possible fox-tail spirit legends to keep my character guessing and it's fun learning more about Japanese culture and religion.

However a bit of bad news guys, I won't be writing the next chapter anytime soon as two new games are coming out. Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Soul Calibur V, and I've fully pre-ordered and paid for them so I'm going to pick them up and play them for weeks, mainly Soul Calibur V. If you don't see the next chapter in the next month, that's probably so. But I'll try to write bits of the next chapter each day so I'll have something done, who knows I might get inspire to write the rest of the chapter in one day. But until then I hope you've enjoyed this excited new chapter very much everyone! Please comment, rate, and review!

This is VirusChris signing off! Good day everyone!


	7. Thy Enemy is my Old Friend

**Chapter 5: Thy Enemy is my Old Friend**

* * *

><p><strong>Week: 1<strong>

**Day: 5**

**Days Remaining: 2**

**Morning**

**Private Room**

_***Swish***_

_***Rustle***_

The sounds of sheets moving quietly echoing in the room could hardly be heard by anyone as someone tussles and turns about in the futon.

"Ugh…" I groan. _What happened last night?_

Shuffling, or fighting, with my sheets as I emerge from my futon sitting up straight, rubbing my templates, and surveying my surroundings as the digital sunlight shines on my eyes once more. It was morning again and you would think that an expatriate person like myself would be use to this by now, but that's not important right now as I can't recall ever going to bed last night. I try to recall the last string of events last night to determine how I ended up in this predicament. A took a deep breath and recount all of the events last night with my servant, Caster.

…

…

Oh…

Oh…!

OH!

I remember now, but I wish I didn't! My entire face turned beet red again recalling that heavenly image last night in the bathroom! L-Last night, I saw… I saw… Caster nak-!

I shake my head to prevent myself from thinking about it any further so I don't receive any kind of tribulations in the near future, especially by other female competitors. And I don't want to think what Caster would do to me if she found out I was thinking about her in such… an inappropriate manner. Speaking of which, where is my flighty servant? Usually she's in my futon cuddling with me, and strangely it feels weird without her snuggling him.

Urm… best keep that to myself or my servant would explode in delight and molested me in ways I rather leave in the dark.

_***Sniff* *Sniff***_

I smell the sweet scent of breakfast in the air and turn my direction to see Caster over by the stove cooking breakfast for the both of us. Wow, she's really going all the way to prove to me she can be an excellent housewife. Noticing my presence, Caster turns her head towards me and smiles.

"Good morning, Goshujin-sama! Sorry I didn't wake you, but I wanted to get breakfast ready for you since I know how much you love to eat!" Caster smiles at me once more before turning back to her work, "I hope you don't mind, but I'm making a western-style this time around since you're from the West and probably would like something from your native country for breakfast!"

Not that I don't mind having no memories about my home country, if I was really from there, but I appreciate the thought Caster. I get out of the futon and notice something off… I'm wearing my black t-shirt I wear underneath and my black basketball shorts, but I don't recall changing into these clothes late night due to… wait a doggone minute here!

"Caster, I'm happy you're cooking me a western-style meal this morning, but I have a question for you," I asked nervously. I have a good feeling how I changed into my clothes last night.

"What is it Goshujin-sama?"

"Please _elucidate_ me, how did I change into my clothes last night if I… fainted in the bathroom?"

"Simply, I changed you myself! I mean, do you prefer waking up in the nude… not that I wouldn't mind seeing that," Caster whispers the last part to herself with a slight blush on her face.

My eyes narrowed into disbelief, I _so_ knew it! My face was turning red again thinking about Caster dressing me last night like a little kid… it wouldn't be such a problem if Caster didn't see me in my birthday suit! Well better than fall asleep on the cold ground, strip naked, in the bathroom to not catch a cold but it's still embarrassing.

"I see," I buried my head in my hands, "*Sniff* *Sniff* Why do I smell really nice too? I didn't use the bathtub to clean up!"

My eyes shot wide when I came to this realization. "Caster… you didn't also…?"

"Of course! It would be a waste to make a hot bath last night and not use, plus you didn't use it last night so I scrubbed you down myself to make sure you were all nice and clean!" Caster chirped happily as she places the food on the table, "And breakfast is done!"

My face twisted in horror upon hearing it, she… she washed me in my sleep!? I had no idea how to process or digest this information into my head without breaking down.

…

…

…I can't. This was too much!

"Goshujin-sama, your food will get cold if you don't eat it right away! I made it especially for _you_ and I would make me very sad to not see my darling Goshujin-sama not enjoy my homemade cooking," Caster pouted.

"Alright, alright! I'll join you! Just give me a second to collect my thoughts," I said with a burning face right now. It's so hard to look Caster in the face with the thought of her 'cleaning' me last night without my consent. I'm curious if she acted like this in her real life, though it seems doubtful in the open.

As I sit down and looked down on my plate, all my thoughts on the matter cleared up. The western-style dish that Caster cooked for me consist of two fried eggs, several strips of bacon, some sausages, and a couple buttered toast and was arranged like a person's face. It was cute, but I gave Caster a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Caster rubs the back of her head in embarrassment. True, something like this is usual reserved for kids.

"No worries! It looks good and it's kinda cute! Time to dig in, Itadakimasu!" I said as I started to chow down on Caster's homemade breakfast. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your cooking, Caster?"

Man, it's just so good!

"Not really, but I wouldn't mind a little more praise! I'm just so happy you love my cooking, yay!" said Caster as she takes a piece of sausage to her mouth, but stop shorts as she sees him eyeing her. She gives a mischievous grin and eyes me with a playful stare.

"Uh Caster… what are you…?!"

Caster slowly takes in the sausage into her mouth, and my eyes shot up wide open. What in the world does she think she's doing?! Caster caresses the piece of food in her mouth gently and licks it, purring in the progress, while still keeping her playful eyes on me as she studies my expressions as it ranges from shock to discomfort. I can't look at this anymore, and thankfully Caster seems to take the hint and bites down the sausages and swallows. Eating all of it until it was gone… strangely the sight scared the hell out of me.

"Something wrong, Goshujin-sama? I just wanted to show you some of techniques I've learn by studying a book I found in the library the other day when you weren't looking," Caster purrs devilishly. What kind of book does the library have anyway regards to… to that!?

"Caster…"I look away, how does she end up making my fluster with embarrassment, "Why on earth would you do that in front of me?"

"Too show you how good I'll be as your wife, when you decide to finally take me as your woman. Even though I already am your woman, but I wouldn't mind _reinforcing_ it," Caster licks her lips. Damn you Caster, stop making my face turn into a Christmas tree!

"What a minute…," I whispered in a low tone, suddenly something crossed my mind regarding that… scene earlier, "Caster when you said you cleaned me… did you mean you cleaned **EVERY** part of me?"

Caster looks a bit surprised by my question, but simply smiles. "Of course! I mean, you wanted to take a bath to clean yourself, right Goshujin-sama? I took the liberty of performing the task for you since you were unable to do so at the time."

"So… so, you even… saw…!?" I was afraid of answering that question.

Caster looked away with her hands on her face, blushing furiously. "Of course, and I have to say I'm so lucky that my master is so magnificent! No other girl would resist your charms if they saw how awesome you are nor will I give you up to others."

"You… you," I gritted my teeth as I covered myself, even though I was clothed, and just the thought of her doing that causing all of my thought to be thrown into a train wreck. My face was already at a dangerous color.

"And being able to clean such a thing is…"

"**CASTER!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

**Classroom**

After my little morning 'chat' about decency and privacy, I headed over to my classroom to clear my mind. As I trolled into the classroom, one of my classmates– or should I say fellow Masters, approaches me with a smile.

"Phew, I finally got my Triggers! How about you, Chris?"

I sighed and shrugged with an 'I'm fine' gesture. "Yeah, I manage to get them both… no thanks to Shinji speeding up the process."

"Oh, that's right! You and Shinji are pitted against each other. That's kinda rough, dude."

"Tell me about it, I don't feel comfortable about fighting a friend, a fellow human being no matter how rotten a jerk he is," I complained. True, no matter what kind of person Shinji is or how rotten he can be at times… killing him is just extreme. I still can't wrap my head around it, killing Shinji, and the idiot still thinks this is a game to boot!

My fellow Master notices my disdain expression and claps on my shoulder to calm me. "No worries, man! When the time comes you know you'll handle it right… just keep strong alright! No matter what plays out, have no regrets. Even if we become enemies one day I won't mind if I die by your hands."

"Is that you're attempt to cheer me up? Thanks…" I give him a half-reassuring smile and perk up. He's right, there's no time for self-pity and self-doubt, I have to stay focus on the task at hand.

"No matter dude! By the way, did you see Shinji earlier?"

I cocked my head to one side in confusion. "No, why?"

"Nothing, just it seems like he was up to something… he was skulking around his **desk** earlier."

"Yeah…" the female Master next to us, who overheard our conversation, joined in, "A little while ago I heard Shinji cackling to himself, saying something like 'I've got it…' to that extent."

I turned to Shinji's desk in the room, and it seems normal as usual. "Really? I'm not sure why, but that's good to know. If he tries anything I'll put a stop to it, thanks!"

I wave and left the classroom, with my fellow Masters returning the favor with a wave, and I was heading out of the classroom and almost ran into someone. A little girl in a frilly dress that doesn't match the atmosphere or the school's surrounding. Looking up to me, with those pink-ish red eyes, she smiles like a children finding their favorite toy that was hidden away.

"Onii-chan, are you a Master too?!" she giggled with delight. Something about this girl was… off, but strangely I felt like I found someone just like me in this mad house and I nodded in return as the little girl laughed happily in response. "Yay! **Alice **is so very happy! Onii-chan, Alice is Alice, and I can't wait to invite you for a tea party! OK, bye-bye onii-chan!"

And with that the little girl skipped away. Honestly, I wasn't expecting that.

"Hmph… I don't like her, especially the way she was 'ogling' you Goshujin-sama," Caster growls under her breath, her presence still unseen by the naked eye to express her discomfort with the little girl in the blue and white dress.

"You don't like _any_ girl looking at me funny," I countered back with my own witty remark.

"Of course! I'm your wife, Goshujin-sama, and I don't like it when other girls make a pass to you," she pouted I could tell even if she wasn't visible at this moment.

However… is that little girl also a Master in this Holy Grail War? My face whitens when I think about it, whoever the person is has to kill that little girl to survive or that little girl will have to kill someone else to survive. An adult killing a child or a child killing an adult… how can such a war allow that? I feel like throwing up. I think I need to talk to someone to get a better idea of the war and such… maybe…?

I headed up to the rooftop to have a talk with someone, hopefully she's there.

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop<strong>

The clear blue sky, with not a cloud in sight, greeted me as I open the door to the rooftop. Though those streams of 1's and 0's in the sky is going to take some getting used to, but it serves to show that this isn't the real world but an imaginary world conjured up by the Moon Cell for the Holy Grail War to take place inside the SERAPH. As I scan the area, I spot a familiar color or red in the distance.

"Hey Rin!" I approached the red magus as she turns around with an unreadable expression.

"Oho, if it isn't our resident lost little Master. Is there something else you want of me?" she asked with little concern. Scratch that, no concern at all in her voice. How is she popular again?

"Did you really need to be like that? I just wanted ask some questions regarding the war," I spoke up, with a hint of defiance in my voice, and staring her down. No need to be so snippy first thing in the morning or afternoon!

She sighs. "Though I thought you understood the other day, given your perceptive nature. I said it already, but we're at war and you're my enemy. I have no desire to be your friend…"

I glared at her. "I'm not looking to ask you to be my friend, lucky for me, but you could show some common courtesy at least. Respect thy enemy and such, you know?"

"You have quite the mouth on you, don't you?" she looks at me a bit surprised by my attitude.

"Sorry about that, but treat others the way you would be treated. This isn't exactly like other wars, not that it can be helped," I apologized… sort of.

Rin rubs her forehead. "*Sigh* Seeing as you can't remember anything, I guess any info would be useful to you."

"Can't say I'm too happy about the arrange myself, not really my fault for the memory loss and the NPCs are a little hard to get some straight answers from."

"*Sigh* Since no one else is stupid enough to help, I guess I will. If it's only about the basics, I'll tell you what I can. That should be enough, right?" Rin replies with an annoyed expression on her face.

"No one is calling you stupid, and I appreciate the offer. Thanks," I smiled back which causes Rin to look away, with red cheeks. What?

"T-Thanks… anyway beyond the basics, you're on your own. Poke around the **SERAPH** if you need more specific info," Rin said as she regain her usual attitude.

"Thanks, please tell me what you can! So anyway, what is the **SERAPH** anyway really?" I ask, though I've been told about it a few times I like to know more about it.

"…That's right; you have no clue about anything. Let me start from scratch, then so listen up!" Rin grabs my attitude with a commanding voice. "**SERAPH** refers to the artificial world where we are now. Think of it as a kind of virtual reality."

That part I'm aware of.

"With that being said, it works on a level far removed from super computers and networked clusters. The creation of a single Legendary Soul is far beyond the capacity of most of the world's computers. But in this place, there are more than a hundred currently in existence. Imagine the power needed to just run the preliminaries, with all of the necessary NPCs, etceteras. Things here are so anomalous that is require god-like hacking skills just to gain access. And to be able to digitize yourself and exist here requires that you be a magus-level **hacker**. So, are you okay with what I've told you up until now?

I nodded. So since I'm here I'm a magus-level hacker? Strange I can't recall being a hacker let alone a magus, shouldn't my body be more aware of magic flowing through me? Though there is this strangle sense of tingling-ness throughout my body sometimes.

"Ooookay, then… So, what do you want to know about first?"

"Hmm… how about the Holy Grail? I don't really know a lot about it."

Rin gives me a hard look and answers my question. "As the whole point of this place is to win the Holy Grail, it's probably a good place to start. Since I've never actually seen it in person, I can't fill you in on all the detail. However, I can safely say that it does exist and its power to **grant wishes** is beyond doubt."

"Really? I'm still can't believe it exist though," I folded my arms and furrow my brow.

"Can't blame you for thinking that, not everyone believes it exist in this war. Some western plutocrats have tried to seal it away. Others are here to obtain it for themselves. Even dismissing rumor, the power inherent in the **Holy Grail** is enough to change reality. And only the **last** Master standing will enter the center of the SERAPH and claim the **Holy Grail**."

I cringe every time I hear **last Master**… last Master, the only one allow to leave here alive.

"That is why all Masters are enemies. Of course, this includes you and me."

"Understandable, given the nature of this war it can't be help… but I can't help think that there should be another way," I lamented.

Rin looks at me oddly. "Strange, you're a Magi aren't you? Usually a Magi has no palms about killing someone to get what they want, but you're definitely strange. You're not like other magus."

"About those Magi, care to tell me more about them?"

Rin sighs once more. "I'm amazed you've lived this long without any memories or previous battle experience at all."

"Can you care to be less sass? The faster you finish explaining, the faster I leave you alone," I frowned at her.

"Care for me to stop explaining?" Rin smirked.

"Don't mind me, please continue."

"As the SERAPH is a virtual world, I'm sure you're aware that none of us have any substance."

"Well yes in a sense, but you still need to eat and sleep to regain our strength, no?"

"Yes, t-though I wasn't referencing to everything though the Moon Cell has its surprises such as having us sleep and eat to restore our strength will we normally do in the real world. Normal hackers enter systems using a program, but methods used by a **magus** are far more advanced. A magus will digitize their soul and then insert themselves into virtual worlds such as this one. That lets them process data instantaneously, which would be impossible for normal hackers. Of course you can't learn to become a magus. You have to be born with the required abilities."

"Born into it…?"

"Born into it… –Yes, that sounds right. Magi are ones who are born with the necessary '**circuits**'. There is also what's called **Third Magic**, which allows weaker magic to digitize their souls."

Third Magic? I'm not sure what that means, but I'll leave that for another time… though, born as a magi. Does that mean I'm from a magus family?

"One last question," I looked Rin square on in the eyes.

"Shoot," she replied back nonchalantly.

"Can you tell me about yourself?"

Rin furrow her brow and glared at me. "Why in hell are you asking about me? I have no desire to even pretend to be your friend."

"Chill, chill! I was just curious why you're in this Holy Grail War is all."

Rin studied me for a bit, then gave me this cocky smile like she figured out a dirty secret of mine… which I don't have thank you very much. "Ah. You think I'll say something that'll give you an edge. Maybe you're not completely stupid."

"In other ways, you thought I was stupid before, right?" I glared back at her. I do not like her at all.

"Yup," she smiled.

…

…

THE BLOODY NERVE OF THIS GIRL! I gave her the most hate-fill and vicious glare I could muster and threw it right back at her. She seems to be enjoying her reaction to her comment.

"Now, now, you'll face will be stuck like that if you keep on looking at me like that," she said so playfully. I understand how Shinji would be infuriated with this girl so easily. "However, it's a moot point as you won't get out of the first round. Though I did said before you'll come out on top, but as you are no you're way too soft and gentle, and not to mention weak. If you want to win you next to train and not waste time with me unless you have nothing better to do?"

I gave her another glare; she knows how to unnerve some people! _We'll see… I will pass the first round!_

"Although I'm no better, seeing how much time I've wasted trying to help you. How depressing…"

My face slowly twists into bewilderment. "Huh? What are you talking about… helping people isn't a weakness. Though it's not like I've force you to talk, anyway…"

Rin looks at me puzzling with her hand on her chin. "Oh my… are you what they call… a male tsundere?"

"I am **NOT** a tsundere! And nor do I want to hear that from you!"

"I-I suppose you're right," Rin gives out another sigh, she sure sighs a lot, "I still owe you for molesting you. I'll help you with the basics, but that's it."

"…And no more mention about the 'incident' up here. What happens up here, stays up here," my face turns red remembering Rin's 'checkup' on me. "I think that's enough for today, thanks for the help."

"Is that all?" Rin flicks her hair, "…If you say so, I have no problems stopping now. Well, that's everything, then. Don't bother me with anymore of your stupid, pointless questions."

"Heh," I chuckled and whisper to myself, "Who's the tsundere, now?"

"Remember that you and I are enemies. Even a temporary alliance between us would end badly. Instead of hanging out here, you should be using the time left to you more responsibly," Rin scolds me for no reason and turns away to end our discussion. What a nice girl, she'll definitely make _any_ man happy to have her as a wife… except me. I'm glad to have Caster as my _wife_ at least she's easier to talk to and is generally friendlier, speaking of which…

"How dare she… my Goshujin-sama was acting courtesy, generous, and thoughtful enough to ask for your help and you brush it aside. No matter what god you pray to, it won't save you from my wrath. Soooo, enjoy what little time you have time you little tramp!" Caster venomously says behind Rin's back as Rin can't see or hear, and her anger is solidify even more with that sweet, innocent smile plaster on her face to mask her rage.

"Don't mind her Caster, let's go to the Commissary to stock up for our next arena training," I whisper to my servant to relax her a bit."

"Very fine, if it is what my Lord wishes I will follow," Caster didn't take her eyes off of Rin and made the gesture of pointing out that she has her eyes on Rin with her two fingers and even mouthing 'I'll be watching you' as she does it.

I facepalm. Oh brother, Caster, you are simply too much.

As I head back into the school, I turned around towards and called out to her. "Oh, Rin! One last thing."

Rin eyes me suspiciously. "What? Another question you forgot to ask?"

I smiled back at her. "No, just wanted to say… must be a nice view from down there with male students looking up, right?"

Rin's face blushed with embarrassment as she covers herself and throws me a glare, however I was long gone laughing all the way downstairs and as I was making my getaway I heard the laughter of Rin's Servant. Apparently he enjoyed my little joke about Rin's skirt.

"T-The… The nerve of that guy! Especially after my generous and good-will nature to offer to help a poor fool like him with the details of the war he needed to know!" Rin gritted her teeth irritatedly.

"You have to admit Master! He's quite the funny guy! I wouldn't mind sharing a drink with him, like I've always say 'friends today, enemies tomorrow'!" Rin's Servant chuckled with a good hearty laugh.

"Goshujin-sama… that was a little mean to Rin, especially after the help she gave you, but she had it coming! Please tell me you have more insults for her!" Caster chirped.

I shrugged. "That was a one-time deal to get back for her mocking attitude towards me, but I doubt it will be the last. Though I do plan on apologizing for that indecent joke later… much later."

* * *

><p><strong>Commissary<strong>

As I return to the school's commissary again, I spotted both Kohaku and Hisui working behind the counter again today. Then again they're NPCs and can't go anywhere, and as I approach Kohaku waves at me and smiles.

"Welcome back, our favorite couple in the war! I thought you've forgotten about us, and that would've made me very sad!" Kohaku greeted me and Caster in her usually Kohaku-mannerism ending with her hands on her hips and a pout.

"Hehehe… Of course we're your favorite couple! There is no one better and greater than our love for each other and, really, we're absolutely adorable together!" Caster gloated with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes, "Kinda hard or impossible to forget someone as impressionable as you, Kohaku."

Kohaku claps her together and hums. "That makes me so happy to hear! So did you come here to buy anything or here to get some dating advice? As a maiden I know all about the trade, and I'm willingly to help woo your Servant even more!"

I simply scrunched my face as she said that, as Caster blushes muttering under her breath wondering how 'naughty' I be if I wooed her any further, and facepalm. I shake off her 'offer' and turned to Hisui.

"If it's OK with you, I would like to talk to Hisui. I like to buy some items for my venture into the Arena, and I rather not put myself in a corner because I forgot to buy the necessary prerequisites to aid me in my time of need," I ask politely.

"Understood," Hisui slightly nodded to me and show all the available consumable in stock. Does this girl ever express any emotions at all?

"Pssh! Caster, over here!" Kohaku calls out to Caster and she huddles over to her.

"What's up Kohaku-chan?" Caster tiled her head in playful curiosity.

"How's things going with your Master? Come on, tell me all the juicy details!" Kohaku giggled.

Caster blushes and hides behinds her hands. "Oh my, asking me such things! I couldn't possibly tell you! It's so embarrassing!"

"Really?" Kohaku smiles mischievously, the kind of smile the devil makes.

Caster sighs and turns toward her master, and pouts. A shade of discouragement in her eyes as she looks to the floor. "Well to be honest… he doesn't really pay attention to me that much. I mean, he does say sweet things to me from time to time and that makes me happy, but I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle. There are so many beautiful girls in this school, and not to mention they have their eyes on him too, and I'm simply a fox-eared girl. There's no way he'll go for someone like me who's not even human, but I don't want to give up! I really like my Goshujin-sama and I truly believe his my special someone, my true love, that I've been searching for my entire existence but I don't know how to grab his attention solely on me and make him my husband!"

Kohaku widens her eyes upon hearing Caster's realization of her situation with her master and ponders what can be done. "Hmm…"

"Oh, I know!" Kohaku ducks under the counter and searches through several boxes as Caster watches, while her master and Hisui go through the different items they need and decide how to spend the money wisely, and after several seconds Kohaku pops back up and hands Caster a magazine.

"Erh? What's this?" Caster looks at the magazine and flips through it.

"It's a special magazine targeted to girls who want to get their man and ways of earning their hearts and pleasing them! I had this thing in handy just in case a Master or two in this war took an interest in me, but I clearly see you need this more than me! Take a look at it, and study your 'darling's' behavior and favorite hobbies, and plan accordingly to make him fall in love with you and express his love for you like couples on honeymoons do," Kohakue whisper into Caster's fox ear as Caster scans through the magazine.

Caster beings to fantasizes the many attempts she plans to do and seeing her Goshujin-sama loving every bit of it and taking her to the bedroom and doing... Caster's eyes shine with determine and her face glowing red managing the naughty things she plans to do with her Goshujin-sama as drool comes down from the corner of her mouth.

"*Pant* This… *Pant* This will help big time! *Pant* I can't wait to try these tactics on my Goshujin-sama!" Caster chuckles darkly to herself and she can't stop thinking about her Goshujin-sama's love for her and spending all night all with her. Caster launches herself at Kohaku and shakes her hand rapidly, "Thank you Kohaku-chan~! I will definitely use this, and if it works… I'll let you join in on the fun! But it's a one-time thing! I usually never dare let any woman close to my Goshujin-sama, but you are now a dear friend of mine and I will allow it!"

Kohaku's face gains pink hues on her face as she eyes Chris from the corner of her eyes and giggles to herself, while covering her face with her sleeve. "I wouldn't mind… he's definitely prince charming material and accept your generous offer! I might want to add, I wouldn't mind planning how to make the night even special for us if you caught my drift."

Both girls giggles to themselves upon Kohaku's suggestion.

"Caster, I'm done! Let's go!" I called out to her as I approached her and Kohaku who both jumped upon hearing my voice. Really now, just what are these two up to now?

"Ah! Yes, coming Goshujin-sama!" Caster hurries to my side, smiling cheek to cheek like something very good happen.

This is getting a little suspicious and studied Caster with a distrusting gaze. "What are you and Kohaku just talking about earlier?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Sheesh Goshujin-sama, can't I have a little girl talk from time to time! Having secrets is what makes girls more attractive to guys, you know," Caster quickly response and she starts pushing back upstairs.

"Whoa…! Caster, shimmer down now! I can walk, I say… I can walk you know!" I struggled as Caster doesn't ease up. However Caster looks back at Kohaku as she waves at her.

"Good luck Caster! I want to hear the results of your hard work!" Kohaku says to herself.

"Sister, what are you talking about?" Hisui asks while staring hard at Kohaku.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Come on, time to clean up stock!"

* * *

><p><strong>First Floor<strong>

"Sheesh Caster, there wasn't any need to shove me out of the store like that! I'm beginning to forebode an ominous ploy by you and Kohaku, you're not hiding anything are you Caster?" I complained when Caster panicked and rushes us out of the commissary. I swear she's up to something, and I hope it isn't anything… indecent.

"Wha-!? How could you suspect your cute little Servant like that Goshujin-sama? I wouldn't dare harm you in anyway possibly, our enemies yes, but you no, however I wouldn't mind displaying my affection for you ever more so!" Caster quickly dismissed with a quick flick of her hands. _It would be rather inopportune if my Goshujin-sama found out and stop my future plans in action, and that would be really, really cumbersome at best! Gotta play it cool and smooth, so I can win the heart of my beloved future husband!_

As I was chatting with my Servant about her recent behavior, we headed to the Arena to get another day of training done to get prepared for the upcoming Elimination Battle at the end of this week with Shinji. My mind drifts back onto that matter… in order to survive I must kill Shinji to live.

How is that right?

How is that fair?

How is that normal?

As we make it down the hallway I overheard two Masters chatting it up with each other, the couple I've spotted early in this week discuss about the girlfriend getting all her clues about her opponent thanks to her boyfriend will the boyfriend forgot to find out his opponent due to helping his girlfriend luckily his Servant picked up the lack as got it for him. I can't help but think what would happen if these two had to fight each other? Especially with the rules of his war? I clenched my fists.

"I can't accept this…," I muttered under my mouth.

The girl looks over to me and smiles, causing me to look at her curiously.

"I know you're jealous, the way you're mulling it over with that expression on your face. Who knows, someday you'll find someone as wonderful as my darling!" She exclaims.

I chuckled awkwardly, "W-Well not really… I have my Servant helping me and I did get some help from someone earlier."

"Oh, I see! Good for you then!" She clapped her hands together and smiled before turning her attention to her boyfriend, who simply sighed from her hyperactive behavior.

"Hmph… she doesn't understand that he darling is nowhere near amazing as my Goshujin-sama!" Caster growled. Settled down Caster, let's not make a scene!

"Oh! Goshujin-sama we're here!" Caster calls at to me as I stood in front of the doors to the Arena.

"Oh right, thanks Caster," I said as I reach out for it.

The moment I tried to enter the Arena, it felt like I ran into a wall and I was flung backwards right onto my butt. It seems someone put up a barrier, a pink-ish square barrier like a wall blocking my entrance, and I have a feeling who did this as I growled irritatedly.

"Hold up there, Master! Someone put up a barrier here! Oops… sorry, I guess I was a little too late on the warning," Caster chuckles with a sweatdrop above her head as I give her the look as I get back up, "I can only think of one person degenerate enough to do something so cheap…"

"We're thinking of the same person indeed Caster, and if I know he so well he should be…"

"Hey there! Looks like you're been hitting the Arena pretty hard. Toughen up yet?" a certain someone calls out to me from behind me.

"… Coming up right behind me as we speak," my eyebrows twitched as I look at my old friend walking up to me with that plaster smile on his face.

Shinji chuckles upon seeing my irritated expression, "I was bored, so I decided to set up a few little surprises here and there. My bad."

Like hell you're sorry about it! This is the same as you unplugging my controller in that fighting game a while back… in those fake memories in this world as far as I recall.

"I'm actually doing bottom feeding Masters like **Chris** a favor. The Arena is a dangerous place. But if you must enter the Arena, you'll need to track down the **two** magic sigils I set. However, once you make it into the Arena, I'll crush you like a cockroach. Show up if you dare."

"Are you _really_ that scared of me that you have to hack the doors shut Shinji? Where's that bloated confidence you always had along with that inflated ego as yours?" I gloated as I nonchalantly shrugged off his attempt to come out victorious from his latest scheme without a care about the world look in my face to set Shinji off. He really needs a good smack in the head and have proper discipline and respect for everyone.

Shinji gritted his teeth in angry and then calmed himself down, "Why you… hmm just petty taunts from a loser. Whatever, see you later! Oh, and where are the magic sigils, you ask? Find them yourself, loser!"

Shinji turns around and walks away, laughing as usually. He is really testing my patience, I was tolerant before with him and trying to help him become a better person but I've reached my limit… if he keeps this up I'm so going to…!

"Argh! What a pain in the… tail!" Caster yells as she reappears by my side with a death glare in her eyes, "Goshujin-sama, I'm going to put a death curse on that annoying insect! I'll apologize for killing someone outside of the Arena later!"

"Caster… I might hate Shinji for some of the stuff he does and his attitude needs some readjustments, I think that's going a little too far for punishment… which is a _tad_ excessive in my opinion," I winched at her she has in mind. My Servant can be scary at times.

Caster calms down a bit and looks at me, "Once we find those sigils, the barrier should disappear. I guess he's just stalling for time. We need to find the two locations he said he set the sigils! It shouldn't be too hard… I hope."

She disappears once more to hide herself as I start searching for those sigils. Really Shinji, if you didn't tell me there was **sigils that blocked entry to the Arena** **and I had to remove them to open the doors** I wouldn't have figured out what to do in this situation. Thanks for the heads up Shinji!

As I was making my way back down the hallway, another female Master signals to me.

"You must really scare **Matou**. Hacking the Arena is a good way to incite the wrath of **SERAPH**. If **SERAPH** finds out what he did, the penalty he'd receive would be… severe," she said.

I understand, but I disagree as I doubt the SERAPH has anything more severe than what Caster has in planned for him.

"**Shinji**? I saw him loitering around the **nurse's office** earlier. I wonder what he was up to," another female Master walks up to us in our conversation.

"Nurse's Office?" I muttered and tilted my head. I have a pretty good feeling where those two sigils are located now… Shinji was around the Nurse's Office AND his desk from what the other Masters as said. Time to go find them.

* * *

><p><strong>In Front of the Nurse's Office<strong>

"You're kidding me?" I asked looking at the pink talisman-like seal on the Nurse's Office door, that was so _painful_ obvious to the naked eyes so this has to be some kind of bad joke.

"Wow, Goshujin-sama, we found one already. Ahahaha… you would think the little dirtbag would pick a better way to hide these sigils except in plain sight! And this magic sigil so weak it's an insult to me, I can easily erase this with a simply flick my tail and it would be gone! Watch," Caster pouted as she did just that and one of the sigils used to make the barrier has been deleted.

As Caster did that, a strange swell of energy bursted throughout my veins like an explosion, except without feeling any pain as I looked at my hands and scanned the rest of my body to see if I was alright.

Caster eyes me happily and jumps for joy, "Oh, Goshujin-sama–! It looks like you've gain the ability to teleport now!"

"I-I can teleport now?!" I asked in bewilderment… how did I?

"It seems like after I removed that talisman, the energy released after erasing it, must of gotten soaked up inside of you an awaked a new ability inside you! However I can tell it seems to be limited to just teleporting to certain spots in the Moon Cell, so you can't teleport into other Master's private room even though that would be convenient, and only spots you've been too so you can make between the floors in this school without any effort at all. Sadly it seems like you can't use this ability in the Arena, and you can't seem to go to the rooftops and library… how unfortunately. Oh well, walking is good for you and I wouldn't mind my Goshujin-sama staying in tip top shape!" Caster glowed with excitement as she explains this newfound power to me.

"Huh, really? I'm just full of surprises or this is simply a blessing in disguise from Shinji's trick, either way it seems like I can't even teleport into the classrooms as well. Come on Caster, time to find the last sigil," I said, but before we could go anywhere else Sakura came hurriedly out of the Nurse's Office and crashes into me.

_***BANG***_

"Ow! S-Sakura?! Where's the fire?" I asked as I looked at my purple-haired friend and the school's nurse, even though she's an NPC created by the Moon Cell, who was positioned in a conspicuous manner on top of me with her chest rubbing against mine. What the hell…!? What is it and girl's chest always rubbing against me in some way!

_***Badump***_

I took a quick glance at Caster who was glaring at me and Sakura, though mostly at me for apparently enjoying the position I'm in right now with Sakura, as I gulped in terror. Please don't kill me Caster.

"CHRIS-KUN!" Sakura cried causing me to look her way and I blinked when I saw her all teary-eyed and such. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for unsealing the door in the Nurse's Office! I couldn't get out no matter what!"

"Y-You were stuck?!" I blurted, I didn't know that. I just thought Shinji just placed the sigil to be 'hidden' and nothing more… I didn't know it sealed Sakura inside her office like that and I doubt Shinji intended it to be like that or he didn't want anyone to see his virtual fake sister.

"Yes! And I was worried that the Moon Cell would be angry at me for not being able to do my job and delete me from the SERAPH! I'm so glad you saved me, Chris-kun," Sakura exclaimed and she embraces me in a huge hug, crying her heart out, as she breasts suffocates me with her pressing them against my face and I can feel Caster's deadly gaze become daggers at Sakura now.

"Why that little… I want to embrace my Goshujin-sama like that too, with him enjoying the softness of my chest as well," Caster growled dangerously to herself.

"S-Sakura… can't… breathe…"

"Oh! OH! I'm sorry!" Sakura says and pushes me away while panicking and her face turning red, realizing now what she was doing to me moments ago.

I panted, trying to get my bearing back after feeling my friend's lovely warm embracement, and looked back to her with a smile to assure her, "N-No problem, but next time around the waist or stomach at least."

"R-right," Sakura murmured, looking slightly depressed, and then her head perked up, "Oh! With the office re-open again I have to make sure all my supplies are in order and the rest of the Masters that haven't gotten their supplies yet will be ready for them! Thank you again Chris-kun! Take care!"

With that note she hurries back to her, but not without giving me a quick peck on the cheek leaving me stun and daze by her certain blunt and somehow oblivious gratitude that was completely out of her character. Never knew she had it in her, but my thoughts came to a halt when I heard someone cough right now to me and I look to me servant with a nervous glance.

"It seems you were _enjoying_ that a little too much, Goshujin-sama," Caster looked away from me with an irritated look.

"Not really, it was unexpected and unintentionally. Don't worry it probably won't happen again," I tried to reassure my foxy servant using my hands to gesture to her to relax and calm down.

"Really?"

"Well I did say probably."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing! So are we ready to find the next sigil? The fastest we get rid of them and the faster we clear our training in the Arena the more time I'll spend with you in our Private Room," I smiled at Caster and she perked up instantly when I told her I would spend more time with her. Honestly this is the only way to make her happy that I know of, or more to the point one that doesn't embarrass me, though I feel a little guilty using her feelings like that to my advantage but I'll make it up to her with a hug and I do love seeing her smile like that.

"You will Goshujin-sama!? Then let's get going, we're show that Shinji who is he messing with… and I hope you give me a reward for a job well-done Goshujin-sama!" Caster purred and jumped into the air.

"Alright, let's calmed down Caster. I have a good feeling where to go to next, and it's a good test drive for my new teleporting ability," I motion the thought and with a single thought, we teleported to the second floor with just a thought, "Wow! Impressive!"

"Cool, huh, Goshujin-sama?"

…

…

…

And the last of the sigils used to make the barrier has been deleted.

"You would think someone of Shinji's intelligence would have given it more thought to hide these in better spots, and not in such easy childish places you find immediately," I shake my head in disapproval.

"All right, we finally got rid of these pesky sigils! Goshujin-sama, you really are the greatest!" Caster jumped for joy and hugged me from behind, and I felt her chest rubbing against my back causing my face to turn red.

"N-Not really, I simply connect the dots between Shinji's behavior from the Masters and the barrier he created. Nothing special, just a simply deduction work," I scratch my nose in embarrassment from Caster's praise.

Caster simply smiles until a thought occurs to her, "Wait a sec. That little punk's human, but he still pulled off that trap in the SERAPH? How…?"

"They say he's a genius hacker… so I guess its second nature to him. No use complaining about it, we need to make up for lost time, by going to the Arena," I ended the conversation and headed back downstairs.

"You know you could've teleported Goshujin-sama," Caster stick out her tongue.

"I know, but I like walking better," I smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>First Floor<strong>

"What the hell happened!? How come the barrier was shut down so fast! There's no way!" Shinji panicked as he typed in his virtual display computer in the air until I walked up behind him. He closed the computer and turned to greet me with another fake smile. Hmm… should I punch him squarely in the mouth?

"Hmph. You got here faster than I expected," Shinji said coolly to try and stay calm in the situation, "But all that means is they didn't collect much treasure."

Treasure? What is he talking about? Did he close the Arena not only to stop others from going in, but to do some special training or something to power up his servant even more? OK, that does it!

"Haha! What's with that stupid look on your face?" Shinji blurted out loud with a cheesy laugh.

"OK Shinji… I've been a patience person and a good friend to you, but now the gloves are coming off!" I exploded as I pulled Shinji in a headlock and started nooging him in the head hard with my knuckles digging right on top of his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What the hell do you think you're doing! Y-You can't treat me like this! Oooww! Cheater, you damn cheater stop that! Only Servants fight each other, not Masters!" Shinji bellowed as I continue to noogie me even harder.

"OK! I just had it with you Shinji! You need to be taught a damn lesson right now and **you are** going to listen to me! Do you understand me, **young man**!?" I yelled as I kept my grip on Shinji strong as struggles to get out of my headlock.

"Wow! Is that **Shinji Matou** and **Chris Corona**? Are they going at it again!?"

"Isn't that the infamous discipline scene that happens from time to time between them?"

"Yup! Even if they were fake memories, Chris and Shinji would go at it like this and fight with each other! Oddly enough, they still remind friends despite the fighting."

"I've heard, Chris only gets like this after Shinji annoys Chris or does something bad and Chris' angry just accumulates until he explodes like now. Never thought I get to see the legendary fight."

I hear the voices of the other Masters as they look at the scene between Shinji and me, but I didn't care. Shinji _really_ needs a beatdown right now!

"Hahahaha! This is too much, Caster your Master is really something else, isn't he? I hadn't laugh so hard this much in ages, even when I celebrated with my fellow crew with a bucket of rum!" Rider gives out a hearty laugh as she and my Servant appear beside us.

"Of course, my Goshujin-sama is the best! Though I've never seen him like this," Caster praises me, but then looks nervously at me since this is the first time she's seen me truly angry.

"Haha, you know sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have him as my Master. What do you say, Caster? Want to trade Masters for a day?" Rider offers Caster a trade as she nudges her in the side to comply.

Caster tilts her head and smiles. "Nope~! Gomen nasai, but I'm not letting go of my Goshujin-sama not matter what! I'm staying with him for eternal."

Rider frowns, "*Blech* Eternity? Where's the fun in that if things last forever, I wouldn't mind seeing your Master going through their episodes from time to time. He surprises me every time for a landlubber, and I can see him as a potential first mate and we can go back to have fun time to time and enjoy the fun as long as it last until it's gone and then start building up from that again. Shinji is interesting and all, and provides me with what I want, but there something your Master has that's just something special and I want it. I'll even kidnap him."

"Oh, ho, ho, there's no way I'm letting an old hag steal my Goshujin-sama!" Caster mockingly smiles at her rival.

"Heh, I might be older than him but ain't that old! And aren't you older than him too? Seems to me he likes older women," Rider wraps her arm around Caster, "Though unfortunately it doesn't seem we can get along as long as you continue on with that eternity crap. Otherwise I think we can have some real fun together!"

"I honored by the offer, but I simply cannot. It's who I am."

Rider shrugs and walks way, "Oh well. Hey, Shinji, you done playing with your friend, yet? Not, that I'm not enjoying myself, from the budding friendship between fellow men, but isn't it time to go?"

I let Shinji go after I lectured him while holding him in a headlock and growling at him.

"Just to make sure you get the message!" I pulled Shinji towards me and smashed my head against his, not caring for the dizzy feeling from the sudden headbutt I gave Shinji. My angry is subduing, but I hope he doesn't do it again.

"Goddammit! Fine, but damn you're crazy Chris! Why the hell did you do that!?" Shinji barks at me with a death glare as he rubs his forehead, and I shot one right back at him.

Caster steps between us and smiles at Shinji. I don't like the feeling I'm getting from Caster.

"Well I'm glad you've been taking care of my Goshujin-sama before I met him, but please remember if you EVER harm or insult my Goshujin-sama in any way please note I will use my new secret castration technique I've been perfecting recently. I'm especially good at 'drilling' my technique with my knuckles quite thoroughly, too."

Both me and Shinji jumped back and winced. When the hell did she had time to do that?

"Let's go, Goshujin-sama. We wasted enough time here," Caster calls me to me as I followed, and I could hear Rider laughing at her expressions stating how it's a shame she and Caster can't really get along together.

"Right! But were you just joking about the whole, castration, thing right?" I sweated.

"No, not really! I developed that technique just in case my Goshujin-sama even thought of cheating on me," Caster sang.

_Que.. what?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

"Sheesh! What the hell is his problem! Always talking down to me, like that!" Shinji gritted his teeth.

"I don't know, it seem like you really enjoyed it. You always talk about Chris, how he should be impressed with your talents. A desperate cry for attention from someone you actually idolize as an older brother figure to you," Rider nonchalantly states.

"Wha-!? Who gives you the right to state such utter false accusation like that?! He just annoys me, that's all! I don't care what he really thinks about me, especially since he can't acknowledge that my skills are unrivaled!" Shinji denies. "Besides you come from a high-class life like myself, right?"

"A life of royalty isn't really my thing, I might have been a ruler at one time, but thanks to a friend of mine I finally got to live out my dream of freedom and adventure, as well to take the world by storm. Tis the way of a villain, hehe!" Rider gloated.

"Tsh, I told you I'm not villain! Besides getting whatever you want anything, who would give up something like that?!"

"I never said that capt'n, but I like to get things with my own two hands… and then waste them all away in one go and start all over again! However it is a lonely venture to have no comrades and the like to aid you, growing up alone isn't the way, right Shinji? Especially without support from your family?"

"D-Don't patronize me!" Shinji clenched his fist, "I grew up by myself and look how I turned out! Besides no matter what I do, it was never enough for my folks so who gives a damn what other people think when you know you're the best yourself! When Chris first approached me I thought he was really impressed and was the first one to acknowledge, but in the end he's the same as the rest!"

"I don't particular think so," Rider teased, "You seem to value what he says and you seem to get the gist of it, but Shinji remember this is a **war** and you better shape up or else you'll lose your one and only friend forever. I prefer the little batter between the fights, that' the kind of friendship I like to see… nothing of that always being friendly everyday crap, so dull if you ask me. Did you think I'll come to your aid when trouble arises between friends, no I think not~!"

"What the hell are you talking about!? Just listen to me and we'll win this thing! It's just a tournament with the name 'war' in it, just a fear factor thing," Shinji scoffs off at Rider.

Rider walks up to Shinji and flicks Shinji's forehead, while smiling.

"What the hell Rider! What was that for!"

"Just felt like it, and I didn't want to feel left out of the fun," Rider said as she pets Shinji's head.

"Would you stop that you crazy woman! And that's the smell…?! Grr… would you stop stopping alcohol! You know I hate the smell of it!" Shinji says as he tries to brush off Rider.

"Hey, hey, Shinji I thought you like having your big sister play with you!"

"Quit it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Night<strong>

**Private Room**

"You can't fool me with cheap tricks!" Caster complains about Shinji's earlier attempt to stop us from going into the Arena, "…However he won't be the only Master to set up obstacles like that outside the Arena. But, as long as you're with me, Goshujin-sama, I'll knock down all the obstacles in your way!"

"I see, thanks Caster," I replied back. Hmm, she's right though who is it to say that not of the other Masters will play fair. This is a war and as they say all things fair in love and war and I have to trend carefully from now on.

"Ah, the prep period ends tomorrow. If you don't have your **cipher keys**, remember to get them tomorrow… is what I would normally say if you didn't already have both the **cipher keys** already! I'm so amazed at how much of a hard worker you are Goshujin-sama! It makes me fall in love with you even more!" Caster purrs.

"Hahaha… A thanks?"

"Oh! Goshujin-sama, did you know? You've had ten perfect matches!" Caster exclaimed.

"Perfect matches?" I replied back with a tad of uncertainy in my voice. What did she mean by that?

"The field of play for any strategy-based game requires a pramatic order of actions," Caster explains while waving her finger at me, "The core idea of both Go and mahjong is that one sees the whole of the world from a unique perpective."

Go and mahjong? Those Asian-based board games? They're kinda like Europeron chess and checkers, right?

"Trying to anticipate your opponent's move is akin to meditation and the fusing the spiritual and the physical."

"Well, I'm not sure or not but I believe I'm good at meditation since I believe I've done martial arts in real life... and I'm pretty good and readying my opponent's next moves, more or less."

"Indeed Goshujin-sama, however in order to know yourself, you must first know others–," Caster stops midway and laughs it off, "Hahahaha, I'm just messing with you. Like I really believe in any of that mystical nonsense."

I raise my eyebrow into disbelief. "And here I thought you were being serious for once! And aren't you like the personification of mystical nonsense?!"

Caster purrs with delight. "Well I am a mystical being, but it's not the same as mystical awareness or anything silly as that! The bottom line is that I think you're beyond awesome for having so many perfect fights!"

"So basically, perfectly counter all enemy attacks without messing up once, am I right?" I sighed with resignation. I just can't win against her.

"Yup! So, keep up your streak of perfection! I, for one, think it's amazing that you avoid taking any damage!" Caster beams at me.

My faces heats up. "W-Well I just don't want you to get hurt that's all."

Caster squealed. "Gasp! My Goshujin-sama is worried about me! Oh happy day! Goshujin-sama what else are you concern about me?!"

"We're done talking about this," I ended the conversation on a sour note. "Let's get ready for sleep, I'll go in first and brush my teeth. I'll be out quick, alright Caster?"

"Hai!" Caster smiles as I go in to brush my teeth, as Caster quickly pulls out a magazine from out of nowhere when the coast is clear and starts reading it.

As I enter into the Wash room to clean up, and I can't help but pondering how many days are left in the first week. In two days Shinji and I will be force to fight each other to the death with our Servants and only one of us will come back alive. I just… Shinji irritates me to no end sometimes, but I can't really bring myself to kill him, but on the other hand not only do I lose my life but Caster will die along with me as well and I can't forgive myself if I let her die like that. Caster might be bubbly, flighty, flirty, and over-the-top at times but she means will and she's been nothing but loyal to me and I admire her for that. Shinji is an old friend of mine, even if he is the enemy, but I truly care about Caster very much and she's a very close friend of mine now even if I don't know everything about her and I don't want everything to happen to her.

I sigh, there wasn't anything I can do at the moment nor do I have the power to change it.

I stepped out of the Wash room after brushing me teeth. "OK Caster, you're turn."

Caster hides something behind her back and smiled innocently. OK that's just suspicious, I twitched my eyebrow up.

"Alright, I'll be ready in a moment! No peeking Goshujin-sama!" Caster quickly dashes into the Wash room at blinding speed.

"Since when did I become a pervert?" I growled at Caster and give her a half-casted look of annoyance as she zips into the room.

After several minutes, Caster emerges from the Wash room. "Alright, I'm ready Goshujin-sama!"

"OK, let's go to… bed…?" My eyes wandered onto Caster as she steps out and I do a double take. This time, instead of her usual clothing choice of her black and blue kimono, she simply wore a long white t-shirt that barely covers half of her thighs and smiles at me.

"Something wrong, Goshujin-sama?" Caster smiles back at me.

"Ah Caster… why are you dressed like that?" I asked, not that I didn't find this kinda hot to look at. She didn't have her blue ribbons on this time as always when she goes to sleep.

"Something wrong with it Goshujin-sama? I just wanted to slip into something simple," Caster whispers into my ears as she walks up to me. Damn, that was very seductive of you Caster and completely an unfair strategy to use on your Master! I'm not a pervert, I'm not a pervert, but dear god she's so damn sexy and beautiful and I'm lucky to have her to myself! Curse you Caster, I've grown use to her antics now and I'm slowly warming up to you too!

"N-N-Nothing wrong… l-looks good on you," I tried to get out but it almost came out as unintelligent gibberish as I muttered to her.

Caster winks at me as she plops down on the futon and poses in a very sexy seductive manner, where she shows off most of her legs and almost the bottom part of her butt facing me as the upper torso just faces straight to the air and she smiles at her with a fox-like grin.

"Care to join me Goshujin-sama?" she said so, oh so, very playfully. "By the way Goshujin-sama… I'm not wearing anything underneath, except for my panties."

I simply nodded, I feel like I'm being possessed or something, but then I shake my head and winced. "OK, OK, I'm getting in, but Caster please stop teasing me like that! It's not funny! And for the love of all thing's good and holy, why are you doing this!?"

I growled as I slipped into my side of the futon and face away from my Servant, but not because I didn't like it or anything but I didn't want to show her my flustering face and possibly the burning look of desire to coddle her at this moment.

"H-Hai… Gomen nasai, Goshujin-sama. I'll try to not bother you tonight this time," Caster mutters as her fox ears plop down in disappointment and looks the other way and falls asleep.

…

…

T-That's… that's just so unfair Caster… You've pulled my heartstring with the way you said it and the tone of sadness in your voice as I sit upright and look at her. I guess that came off saying I didn't like it and disapprove of her methods.

"Caster? Are you awake?" I called out to her, but no answer.

I leaned forward and took a look at her beautiful sleeping face with the virtual moonlight shining on her. Damn she looks so beautiful, however the sad frown on her face didn't suit her and I felt anguish over the fact that I made her unhappy.

I took in a deep breath and leaned in and kiss Caster on the cheek, and I noticed her face glow with a pink hue on her face. "Goodnight Caster. And sorry."

I face the other way and tried to go to sleep.

Caster's eyes opened and looked in the direction where her master is sleeping without moving her head and smiles a victorious smile. _*Squeal* He kissed me, he kissed me, he kissed me! Even if Goshujin-sama simply kissed me on the cheek, I'm super-duper happy! He loves me! He cares about me! The plan was a success from the magazine Kohaku gave me! I'm so ecstatic right now I could explode!_

I twitched my eyebrows and had a wryly expression right now.

_She was awake, wasn't she?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Whew! Sorry for taking so long getting this chapter for everyone to read! There's been some new games out that I just wanted to play and such, like Tales of Abyss 3DS, Tales of Graces f, Soul Calibur V, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen for my new VITA, and a few other games cost me a lot of time and I was being somewhat lazy trying to write this chapter.

Anyway, after looking back on my fanfic from time to time to my utter shock and amazement I have over 70 favorites on it and more than 20 alerts as well! Currently **Fate/Extra: Corona Fox** is my 4th most popular and viewed fanfic on my account with over 6000 views, my number one most favorite fanfic, and my 4th most review fanfic story as well! Even though there aren't a lot of reviews on it, it just brings tears to my eyes to see how many people favorite it. *Sniff* I need a tissue…

Back to my notes, they wasn't a lot going on in the game during this day so that's why I added in those extra bits with Alice (who actually appears Week 1 Day 1 in the game IF you talked to her during the Prologue chapter of the game), Rin's discussion with the Protagonist on the roof (which is also from Week 1 Day 1 and is missable) and I had to change it up a bit since it was on the first day of the game and Rin refers to the Protagonist not doing so well which contradicts with what she said in my previous chapter about having a feeling the Protagonist would come out in top, and back to the commissary with Kohaku and Hisui. Kinda a waste not to use them again after last chapter, am I right? Though this chapter is slightly short compare to my other chapters I hope you've enjoyed it all the same.

Especially since the bath scene last chapter is hard to top with Caster's antics, I still wanted to try something funny and teasing her Master again just the same. And I had the thought of the 'cleaning' talk in the morning in my head, though I added the part with the sausage when I was writing this chapter to make the scene a little bit more funny… though I think I was pushing it a bit with that scene. And I hope you loved the lovely little scene at the end of the chapter with my character and Caster… if you know Caster's full story like I do I know she deserved that bit of affection from her Master.

Also if you want to a better example of what Caster's face was like when she got the magazine from Kohaku and fantasizes what she's going to do to her Master, her expression is just like Akiha's face from Carnival Phantasm episode 2 after she fantasizes her and Shiki together at the hotel on the beach.

And if you want a better idea of the pose Caster was in during the night session on the futon:

**h**

**ttp: / / img849. imageshack. us/ img849/ 943/ a07bdab2577f17ec5874c67. jpg**

Just erase the spaces to see the link, and just switch what she's wearing here with the long white shirt instead (and covering most of her butt). Pretty sexy, right?

Also another reason why it took so long to write this chapter was because I wanted to draw a picture of what my Protagonist, **Chris Corona**, looks like in this fanfic to get a better idea. However I was taking too long so next time I'll draw him and post the link to the picture in the next chapter. I really need to get off my lazy butt and start doing my drawings again.

Well I'll try to get the chapter done as quickly as I can, though I like to take some breaks in between to rest my mind and be fully ready to write the next chapter.

By the way I've updated the first chapter with a better summary of my fanfic (I wish we could write that long for our summaries on fanfiction) on the top and a missing scene from the Prologue chapter that I've including involving Alice.

Also sorry to all those Hisui fans out there with having little screen time with Hisui in this chapter. I'm not truly sure I can capture her character just yet, but I will try to expand upon her and have more screen time talk with her and my Protagonist.

Just two more chapters left until the Shinji Arc of my fanfic is over, along with a special sometime in-between the Shinji Arc and the next story part the Dan Arc! We're getting closer to the end and the Elimination Battle is fast approach and I hope you'll enjoy the end of this story arc including the final thoughts of the characters!

This is VirusChris, signing off! So, until we meet again, stay gold. Bang!

**UPDATE:** I corrected some mistakes when I looked back to this chapter, while working on my next one. I will definitely have Chapter 6, or the 8th Chapter, of my story done this month! Look forward to it! ~ 9/5/12


	8. Treasure Hunt!

**Chapter 6: Treasure Hunt!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Big Bro~, Onii-chan~!"<em>

_A young girl, who appears to be six-years old, with long black hair with the top spiky with frosted white tips at the end and the ends of hair going off in wild directions runs up to a boy with similar hair and hugs him tightly never wanting to left him go. She nudges her head into her brother's chest and looks up to him, beaming with admiration and love, looking into his blue eyes with her equally blue eyes as she smiles playfully at the person she loves the most._

"_Sheesh… calm down, Sis, I'm not going anywhere," the boy laughed as he playfully petted his sister on the sister and smiled warmly toward her. The both of them were wearing red heavy winter jackets, yellow scarves, blue jeans, and black sneakers during the light winter air, matching attire that shows the close bond these two siblings have._

_***BZzT… STATIC… BZZt***_

_A beautiful sunset begins its daily rest as it vanishes beyond the ground as its sister rises up into the sky to signal the residents of the world for its time of rest. A boy and a girl sit on a hill as they watch the sunset together, the girl cozying up to the young man… a ten-year old youth wrapping his arm around her._

"_Today was really fun, Big Bro! Let's do it again!" the girl giggled as she nudges her head into her older brother's warm embrace, enjoying every second spending time with her most favorite person in the world. The boy looks at his younger sister and smiles at her with his trademark grin and whisper to her._

"_Sure… let's promise to come out here again next time and enjoy the day," he said so sweetly and gentle, as to him spending time with his sister is the greatest part of his life though lately his memory seems to be slowly failing him._

"_You promise?! Really, really, really!?" the girl shouted with glee as she hugs her loveable and naïve brother._

"_Of course, I won't forget."_

"_Even me?"_

_The boy smiled back… "Even you, because I will never forget the most important person in my life."_

_***BzzT… STATIC… BzZt… STATIC***_

_The cool autumn breeze freezes the air, the vibrate colors of the leaves dancing with the wind, as the sleepy city begins its preparations for the cold winter that lies ahead. A gentle win whispers into the air as a pair walk down the quiet streets, both wearing long brown coats and a scarf wrapped around their necks, though the pair is made up of a male and female with the boy wearing pants and the girl wearing a skirt with black leg stockings and boots._

_The brother and sister enjoy their time together as they went on with their idle chat, that is until a dizzy spell suddenly struck the young lad in his mind as he bellows and grasps his head in pain._

"_Arggh!"_

_The screamed as he stumbled forward grasping his head in pain, a sudden swollenness erupted within. The 13-year old boy grits his teeth in pain as he falls forward, only to be wrapped in something warm. The warm, soft, and tenderness within that firm grip recalls the fondest of memories within, but the pain in his head shot throughout his body preventing him to access those treasured thoughts. A beautiful young lady of the age of eleven places her hand on his forehead and looks on with a worried mask on her face… a face so much like his._

"_Are you OK, please say something!" the girl panicked as she catches her brother *BZZT*… as she catches the boy in her arms._

_Confused and dazed, the boy looked up at her worried brow while clenching to his temple taking in deep breath to regain his strength. His mind warped and tattered from the sudden apnea, his thoughts twisted and tangled contradicting themselves puzzling his situation, his mind slowly destroys the only bond left he has left in the world as he looks at the girl next to him._

"_Who are you?"_

_***bZZt… STATIC… bzZT***_

_Coldness… warmth that once breathed vivid life into the body was nowhere to be found. Only stillness and the faint echoing of a dying heart remained as the body that was so full of life and colors were now dull and grey as the cold feeling of pain and fear wrapped around the young man's body lying in the ground._

_Never to laugh again._

_Never to cry again._

_Never to be angry again._

_Never to care again._

_Never to express life again._

_Never to smile again._

_The boy's eyes opened slowly, but weakly… pain shooting throughout his body. The sky is darken with black and red, with dark smokes appearing all over and the smell of gunpowder and death fill the air. Building broken, streets torn ablaze, plants burning with the sound of screaming everywhere around him. His breathing became more frantic and weaker as all of his strength slowly fades away and his conscious slipping away from him._

_His vision dull, he looked to his right to see a man shout to his assistant to get something for him to save the boy's life, vaguely recalling the man wearing a lab coat and a pair of glasses. The soft touch of cold wetness touches his cheek as he looks upward to see a 14-year old girl looked down at him crying. Her face looking familiar to his, but his memory flickered back and forth trying to recall the girl in front him. However his memory was gone, even his name is gone, even the feeling of pain is gone, but this girl's face forever struck a core to his soul and his mind before his conscious finally vanished into the abyss hearing the girl's final desperate cry to save him._

"_Please don't die, big brother…"_

"_Brother…?" _

_Was the boy's final thought before he slept… seemingly forever as the last thing he saw was a person he couldn't remember no matter what. _

* * *

><p><strong>Week: 1<strong>

**Day: 6**

**Days Remaining: 1**

**Morning**

**Private Room**

"Argh!"

I yelped as he jumped out of my futon, cold sweat dripping down my entire body. My breathing frantic as I try to calm myself down from the strange dream I suddenly had, leaning forward and placing my hand on my forehead for leverage to balance myself as I try to collect my thoughts in rest in the thinker pose.

_What was that all about?_ I thought to myself as I wiped away the cold beads of sweat from my forehead and I recall those faint details of my dream. _There was a girl in my dream… she looked sort of like me, like she could be my twin but she was younger? Wait…! Does that mean… I have a younger sister out there? Outside of the Moon Cell?_

The thought of having one family member of his alive was enough to forget about the Holy Grail War, and cry in relief that he wasn't alone in the world. One part of his memory of his past life came back to him… however fragmented it was. Though the question reminds if she's alive right now, but deep down she is alive somewhere in the world.

"So I have a sister…," I mutter to myself happily as I cast a downward look to my lap with my eyes half-closed with relief with realize he has a reason, even a slight one, for staying alive in this absurd contention. I couldn't fully remember, but it seems like my memories are slowly sinking back into my mind. However, something was rather off, why did it seem like I was losing my memory in the first place during those times before coming to the Moon Cell? Is my memory loss a result of a problem within the Moon Cell or did I original lose my memories before coming here?

_***Sniff* *Sniff***_

The sound of someone quietly crying reaches my ears and I look forward and spot my familiar servant lying next to me as usually, but this time she was crying. A light trail of liquid were running down our lovely face as she mutters something in her sleep, the voice cracking with regret and sadness in them… a tone I never thought I heard from Caster during our time together.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Caster kept saying under her breath, but the apology wasn't directed at me. It was as she was reflecting something she did in her past and regrets it deeply, repenting over and over again to who she hurt like a curse.

I lowered my eyes in understandment, it seems like she, too, has a scar over her heart as well… though mine's is for a different reason altogether. The cold sensation of wetness shocks my senses in my fingertips as I look down and unconsciously wiped the tears from Caster's face as I look at her sorrowful, wishing I could do something to soothe her heartache and see her smiling face once again.

"Caster…" I called out to my foxgirl servant in a low whisper as I continue to caress her face gently. Slowly Caster opens her amber yellow eyes, groaning a bit, and looks at me in surprise apparently as I was crying as I can feel a trail of tears down my face as well.

"Hm…? Huh?! Goshujin-sama, is something wrong!?" Caster calls out to me in a very concerned manner as she lifts up from the sheets and stares into my eyes. Though I notice her touched her cheek with I was caress not too long ago, a slight pink blush on her rosy cheeks.

I wipe the trail of tears away and smile back to my servant, "Don't worry, I'm fine. It's nothing really," I lied. She studies me with a suspicious look, not believing what I said as she wants to make sure her darling husband is truly unharmed.

"By the way, are you OK? You were muttering your sleep," I asked Caster as she looks at me in surprise and turns away ashamed. I'm a little shocked by her sudden behavior and reach out to her, but she scuffles away which causes me to blink sudden times. She never once back away from me before unless I was extremely angry.

"I-I was…?" Caster asked so weakly and meekly, her ears folded down as if she was being scolded for doing something wrong.

"Yeah, you kept on saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Caster, are you alright? Can you tell me?" I asked in an almost pleading manner as I narrow my eyes on Caster, worried if something in her past is haunting her.

Caster glances my way, like a child holding a doll in comfort while staring with those big curious eyes in uncertainty, opening and closing her mouth gasping for the right words to say until she lowers her head and leans away from me. "I'm… I'm not ready to talk about it yet… forgive my Lord. I'm entirely uncomfortable talking about that day."

I stare at her for several seconds and then slowly give me an understanding smile, "I understand. I won't force you to talk about it until you're ready to tell me, on your own terms and when you feel comfortable sharing your past with me."

Caster suddenly looks at me in utter shock, small tears forming her lovely eyes, and her mouth melts into a heartwarming smile and she suddenly glomps me, as usually though I did kinda miss it, and her tail wagging at high speed. "OH! Goshujin-sama, you are the best! You're the only one who understands my heart and I love you for that! Actually my love for you has increased by hundred fold! Goshujin-sama, please allow me to love you more and more each other and love me back ten times more in return!"

I sigh at her sudden burst of energy and reverting back to her usually demeanor, though I'm happy she's back to normal, however she gives me that same suspicious look earlier and glares at me. Honestly, she's freaking me out right now… what's with the sudden mood swings with this kitsune?

"Goshujin-sama… now tell me, are you sure you are alright? Why were you crying? As much as I _love_ to believe you were unbelievably worried about me with my nightmare, I doubt it was mainly about me. What is it? I want to know what's ailing you, please tell me. I will not back down from this," Caster growls as she is literally in my face with that same glare and frown. She wasn't going to drop this anytime soon… what a minute! Didn't I not just say something about waiting until someone is ready and comfortable of talking about their past to someone?

I facepalm, but I see no harm in telling Caster… after all, it does seem like one part of my memories have return. "Alright I'll tell you," I begin to speak to Caster as I hug my legs together to recount my dream fresh in my mind.

"I had a dream… a dream about my past, something that happen to me long ago," I quietly said to Caster.

Caster's ears flicker back and forth in excitement and huddled closer to me, "Really? You got a piece of your memory back? Oh… but why were you crying? W-Was it a bad memory? Tell me Goshujin-sama so I can embrace you in my bosom so you can feel better!"

I give her a look at the suggestion… so **damn** tempting on that suggestion, though I will not give in as I'm not a pervert. But I digress and continue with my tale, "Well… sort of. It had the fire all around me, like from my first dream where my body was in pain… however that it's all. There was a person in my dream as well that I spent time with… someone important to me."

"Oh? Who was this person?" Caster asked eagerly, curious to this important person? Judging by her innocent and happy look suggest that the important person is a guy… which is hardly a surprise as guys always seem to have one important best buddy or bro in their lifetime.

"It's… a girl," I cautiously said in a low tone, afraid of Caster's reaction to it. Suddenly the atmosphere being much more tense and darker, as if an evil entity entered the room fill with contempt and bloodlust. Caster's expression becomes blank and almost lifeless, but I can feel it… her eyes glared at me even as an expressionless look as her glance bore into the side of my skull, her face having a dark hue over her eyes as she continues to stare at me. I gulped and start sweating, the feeling of doom and death looming over the air felt like an eternity… too afraid to look, too afraid to speak as I waited for Caster to respond in any form.

"A girl… I see," Caster casually said, but I could feel the venomous, spit, coldness, and contempt in her tone as she said that. She was very angry, though she's angry that there's a girl in my life that's a special towards me, her angry is mostly directly at the girl I mentioned.

"It's nothing like that Caster! She's… my younger sister," I tried my best to calm my servant down, but honestly I am completely terrified of her at this moment. The mention of the girl being my younger sister surprised Caster at first, but she starts to calm down and smiles.

"Oh! You have a younger sister? I see, I see… of course! There's no way there could be another girl who's more important in my Goshujin-sama's life except for me! That's just plain silly," Caster chuckles at first, but then stops, ponders to herself, and finally gives me another suspicious look that makes me utterly dumbfounded at her sudden expression shuffle but her next set of words left me flabbergasted, "Goshujin-sama… you don't have **a sister complex**, do you?"

I was floored as my jaw hanged open at Caster's declaration about the relationship between my sister and I… though I could hardly recall all of it, and I cannot fathom how Caster came to that conclusion. "Wha-I-mean-what!? SISTER COMPLEX!? Are you outta ya mind?! She's an important person to me, but I don't have such thoughts toward my younger sister who could pass as my twin!"

I raised my voice in protest, I didn't mean to shout at Caster, but seriously! How could she think that? I mean, yeah I'm a bit bias and I do think my younger sister is hot looking… ugh… dammit! I didn't mean to come out like that! Now I do sound like I have a sister complex! I mean, really, I love my sister like any normal older brother would. However Caster looks at me for a few seconds and starts giggling to herself.

"Geez, Goshujin-sama, I was just teasing you! You were a little uptight, but I thought a little tease would loosen you up a bit. Now don't you feel better?" Caster giggles to herself.

Well I'm not sad or angry anymore, but… "Still, there was no need to blurt that out. Really, Caster…"

But I couldn't help but smile. Both Caster and I were feeling much better from this morning after waking up from our nightmares.

"But my Goshujin-sama has a younger sister! Oh, I should I greet my sister-in-law when I meet her? I hope she's adorable! The things we can say and do together and talk about Goshujin-sama all day long! I hope she likes me, I mean I'm Goshujin-sama's wife so if course she'll love me just as much as her brother! Oh silly of me to think that, but what if she has a brother complex…? Oooohhh… I don't know if I feel like sharing my Goshujin-sama like that," Caster rumbles on to herself.

"Now wait just a dog gone second there! My sister doesn't have a brother complex… as far as I'm concern… and I don't even know if she's alive outside of the Moon Cell… or if my memory is even real and just something that I just made-up to convince myself there's something out there waiting for me," I expressed my thoughts to Caster.

Caster, however, looks at my disappointedly and wags her finger at me, "Now hold it just one second Goshujin-sama! Really, one second! There is no way that Goshujin-sama would make-up a memory like that! The feeling you have for this sister of yours is a real as me right here, and my feelings for you of course, so don't even think or deter yourself into thinking you conjectured up that memory of yourself. I truly believe you have a sister out there, and that a piece of your past has come back to you. Have faith in yourself Goshujin-same, because I do and always will."

"Caster…" I gasped. Heh, she's right… I can't delude myself into thinking such things. Right now, thinking about my nameless sister, I feel a strong bond and yearn to be by her side right now. This feeling, this bond I have for my sister I finally remember is real… just like how I have a bond with Caster and enjoy her company. I blush a bit on that thought, but I'm truly grateful for Caster and am honored to have her as my servant in this insane asylum.

"Now, Goshujin-same, it's time for our daily cuddling! No need to hesitant, my entire body is yours to cuddled and fondled as much as you like," Caster declared as her eyes shine with excitement and she instantly jumps with me with hearts in her eyes and rubs her chest all over me and whispers sweetly and seductively into my ear, "Be as rough or gentle to me as much as you like and desire, Go. Shu. Jin. Sama!"

_Sweet merciful heaven, why me?_ I thought to myself as a cold sweatdrop travels down my head as Caster hounds me. I'm starting to lose my patience with her, but just this once… I'll be a little sinful and enjoy her warm embrace. Damn… I'm beginning to love her boobies…

* * *

><p><strong>Midday<strong>

**Classroom**

I once again return to my home classroom, as part of my daily ritual, after 'escaping' Caster's hug of death from earlier in our private room. As soon as I entered into the classroom, I was greeted by a few of my former classmates.

"Tomorrow's the day, Chris-kun! How're you holding up?" speaks up my enthusiastic friend whom I've encountered a number of times throughout the week. His cheery smile could lift anyone's mood, even in this horrid war to the death I can't help but return the smile. I'm glad I'm able to find at least one person sane in this place.

"I'm doing my best to keep my head on," I said with a shrug, I don't need him to worry over me. He has his own opponent to worry about and I don't want to distract him and cost him the match and his life, "But I plan to come out of this alive."

He smirks and holds out his hand, "Alright, dude! If we both win, we might have to fight each other next! Let's hold nothing back when it happens, but I still wish you the best of luck!"

I nodded as I return the handshake and he went on his merry way. Honestly I wonder how he can always look optimistic and cheerful all the time, I'm kinda envious. As I walk around the classroom, one of the female students mutters to herself that it's just a game and if it gets bad she'll cut off the connection so she doesn't have anything to be worried about. However, I have a feeling that the Moon Cell won't allow something so painful obvious and simply to be accessible for the participants to use to escape this place. Though I rather not worry the poor girl, but when the reality finally hits the fan I just pray for her that she'll be alright and overcome it.

"When the **Holy Grail War** is over, I'm going to profess my feelings to the one I love," shouts out a declaration of determination from the last female student in the classroom as she grips her hand in sheer focus, a sign to show she isn't going to lose. Though I'm a bit surprised by the sudden burst that I just looked at her funny, I don't think she meant to say that to anyone but herself, but the look I must of given her seemed to annoy her, "…What's with that?! I refuse to die! My determination will not be vanquished!"

But she seemed sort of embarrassed as her face was red and she bolted out of the room faster than the speed of sound it seems before I got a chance to answer her back. I hope she can at least send an e-mail to this person… regret is one thing no one should have here in this place. But mostly everyone is treating this Holy Grail War as nothing more than a game, I feel discouraged by their lack of understanding of the situation but ignorance is a bliss I see. However I cannot back away now that I'm so close, especially with the realization I might have someone waiting for me outside of this place.

"Are you totally prepared for the Elimination Battle tomorrow, Goshujin-sama? Once it begins, we can't go back," Caster speaks up as she materializes herself next to me inside the classroom, "The enemy Master is just a bully, but his Servant's a tough woman. Still, I know we'll win!"

I gave Caster a small smirk at her confidence as she strikes a confident pose with her hands on her hip and her head held up high. Hmm… for some reason I imagine Caster's nose growing like a certain wooden puppet for an old children's story, and chuckled to himself on such a humorous sight.

"Is something wrong, Goshujin-sama?" Caster asked as she takes notice of my slight chuckling.

"Nope, there's nothing wrong… let's do our best to survive!" I said with confidence, though deep down I'm not entirely thrilled about tomorrow. Only one will survive the battle, and the loser has their life forfeited. Either Shinji or myself will be walking away from that battle alive… something I rather not dread about or look forward to it. But I've had it this far already and I can't turn back, though could I drag Caster down will me and not only that but there's a chance I might have a sister and she's alive out there.

But is it really no other way, but to kill each other to move on? Shinji has a sister, too, even if she's an AI being and I have no right to take him away from her even if he wasn't always nice to her. These conflicting feeling serve to hinder me, but the worry I feel for others cannot vanish simply because I'm forced into a war of survival.

"Goshujin-sama?" Caster asks me once again, her ears folded down and her eyes looking at me in concern, "I know you're a gentle person, Goshujin-sama, and you don't want to kill… but there's no other choice but to fight. I'll always protect you, understand? And when the time comes I will do my best to heal your heart after each week… I won't let you drown yourself in depress and regret!"

"Caster…" I look at my servant, "I… *chuckle* thanks. I don't know what the future will hold, but I'll look directly at it and not turn away, no matter how much the pain hurts in my heart. Though, I still wish I could find a way to save someone instead of killing them."

A pair of arms suddenly wrap around me as Caster pulls me into her embracing figure, "That's right, Goshujin-sama. And I'll be right there by your side, you don't have to burden the pain all alone… I, too, will be responsible as well so let me lift the weight off your chest when the time comes."

I smiled, "Yeah… no point, worrying about it right now. Let's head over to the commissary and grab some supplies, I have a feeling we're going to need them today."

"Hai, Goshujin-sama!" Caster chirps happily as she bouncing right after me as we head out the door.

"Oh, wait… I think it will be easier this way," I spoke out after realizing I've gained a new ability here in the Moon Cell, and grab Caster's hand who in turn looked surprised at first but smiled while blushing at my boldness.

"Geez, Goshujin-sama… a little warning next time, but I'm happy you feel this way about me, heehehe," Caster giggles as she pretends to be embarrassed by looking away.

"Oh brother," is all I said before I teleported myself and Caster to the commissary in a flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong>Commissary<strong>

"Sheesh, this morning been a slow morning," Kohaku sighed behind the counter, stacking supply boxes on one another, bored out of her mind. Despite being an AI NPC to maintain the store to supply Masters any items to support themselves throughout the war to survive, the shop keepers were given enough of a personality for the Moon Cell to observe the interaction to man and data to learn more about mankind as a whole and yet at the same time only the AIs to have their own thoughts and hobbies.

Hisui, Kohaku's twin sister, merely nod in agreement about the slow business this morning though different reasons than her sister and continue with her own work of cleaning the counters. Yesterday, a number of Master came in late evening to buy many items and as a result there's no need for the Masters to come back so early in the evening to resupply when they probably still have a number of items left as they made sure to buy a lot to avoid running out anytime soon. Evident of the lack of customer, Hisui doesn't mind as she can focus on cleaning the shop though Kohaku doesn't share her sister's appreciation of the peace and quiet around shop.

"I wish Chris-kun was here, it's so much more fun when he's here," Kohaku sighed after finish stacking the last box in back, and walk over to the counter.

Hisui barely looked her sister's way with her eyes casted in her direction in her stead and spoke up, "You've been talking about Chris-san as of late nee-san. Why the sudden interest in this one peculiar Master?"

Though she is of the quiet one of the pair, her curiosity couldn't help but wonder about her sister's sudden attraction to this unusually Master in the Holy Grail War. Even if the original versions of them that they were modeled after would have slightly different tendencies and opinions about the boy, she couldn't help but voice her concern.

"Ah, but you see Hisui onee-chan," Kohaku begins to speak while pointing her finger at Hisui at first then twirls around, clasping her hands together, with a dreamy grin on her face, "Chris-kun is a one of kind person, even in the SERAPH, and is definitely knight material! The handsome, brave knight come to sweep off the simple, but fair and lovely, town maiden off her feet and into the sunset together! *Squeal* Caster's so lucky to have him all to herself!"

"You do realize nee-san, that's impossible given we are simple NPCs created by the SERAPH to monitor and help the Master within the Moon Cell… and we cannot be 'swept off our feet and head out into the sunset together' as we are bound to this world," Hisui explains to her sister in her usual monotone voice, not a single emotion show within her perfect calm and obedient maid face.

"Sheesh, you're not fun Hisui," Kohaku pouted with her hands on her hips feigning an annoyed glare at her younger sister, "Ah, I wish Chris-kun was here right now. In fact, I know for certain he will come today… but I wish he hurry and arrive right now…"

_***BLING***_

"And here we are! I'm, definitely loving my new ability!" I exclaimed as both myself and Caster teleported into the school's commissary in a flash of light and a stream of data transferring us from our starting point to our destination point, reforming our bodies back to normal to complete the transfer.

"BWAH!" Kohaku shouted, falling on her butt, as she knocked the boxes she stacked together earlier down from the sudden appearance of Caster and her master appearing out of nowhere catching her off guard.

"Kohaku…? Sorry for spooking you like that, are you OK?" I asked looking over the counter after warping into the commissary. Come to think of it this is the first time I used my newfound power to transfer here so I can understand the surprise of seeing myself come in like that, but not to the extent that people would fall over from.

"Huh? Me, I'm fine, I'm fine!" Kohaku said as she dusted herself off and sprung back on her feet and made her way towards me, "Honestly this is good timing! I was hoping you come by today… it's been a little dull around here this evening with no one to talk to. I love to ask about your amazing teleporting ability, but I like to burrow Caster-san for a second. Hisui, can you take over from here?"

I blinked, I wasn't expecting that kind of response and was going to ask why she needed to burrow my servant for a second, however Caster draws my attention with her hand on my shoulder and smiles my way telling me, "It will be just for a moment Goshujin-sama, there's something I like to repor… erm… I mean talk about with Kohaku-chan here!"

I didn't get a chance to give her my consensus my servant went on her merry way to a corner of the counter with Kohaku and started to chat with each other. I shrug to myself and went over to Hisui to look over the list of items to buy… though nothing as change much to the menu, but I cast a glance ever now and again at the pink-haired duo in the corner. Something they're discussion about feels like it's about me and I have a good feeling it's going to be more troublesome in the future with those two plotting together. My instincts have astute levels when my life is in danger and I can't help but give a wry smile to myself as to whatever those two are plotting as they entertain their devious little minds together to craft their next exhausting plan to torture me with their silly whims.

"What should I do Kohaku-chan? I used the method in the book to 'seduce my man' but it hardly get him looking at me, let alone get him to embrace me to feel my bare body that only has one layer of clothes blocking the way!" Caster lamented as she cried her eyes out over her less-than-success attempt to get her master to interest in her, fall in love with her, and finally make love to her, "However he DID kiss me on the cheek, when he thought I was sleeping last sleep, in consent of my feeling but I want him to embrace me already!"

"Now, now, Caster-san… we're rushing into this a little too fast. You need to plan things according to ensure your man, you have to slowly get him warmed up to your advancements. Start off slow, with some playful flirting in cute clothing," Kohaku said with a mischievous glee on her eyes, "Trust me, I have a knack of planning things accordingly… and soon enough, you'll can use one of the ultimate fantasies that all men love to see their girl do for them!"

Caster's fox ears perked up on that notion and closed in to Kohaku, blocking any outsider from seeing their expression or hear what they said, as Caster asks, "Ultimate fantasy!? What is it? I bet my Goshujin-sama has one of these fantasies you speak of!"

Kohaku chuckled to herself as she whispers into Caster's ears and utters this single line.

"Hadaka Apron."

Caster gasped, "T-That!? That legendary fantasy that most, if not all, men love to see!? A girl wearing nothing BUT an apron!? Genius! I have to thank whoever came up with such a simple, but brilliant, method to memorize their men to do whatever they want to them! It's perfect!"

Caster drools to herself as she imagines herself and her master living together, owning a house in the countryside living a simple life together, and her master coming back home from a long day from work sees Caster cooking their dinner but sees her wearing nothing but an apron, drops his belongings and gawks at the sight then slowly comes back to his senses, rushing her, pinning her on the table as starts to…

"Caster-san? Please wipe your mouth," giggled Kohaku as she could tell what Caster was thinking giving the look in her eyes, her arm pumped up, and the drool of course.

"Eh? Huh…? Kohaku-chan!" Caster growled, "Why'd you do that!? I was getting to the best part! The start of mine and Goshujin-sama's consummation… *sigh* we're married and we haven't even gotten to that point yet."

"I know, I know, but you have to be patient my young apprentice," Kohaku says solemn, mocking a wise man with her 'fake' old man voice, "If you rush too fast, it might push him away and you'll be friend zoned for good."

The two girls giggled to themselves as they continue their talk, as I look over my shoulder as I finished my purchases at the counter with Hisui. Compare to Kohaku, Hisui is calm and collected person and gets right to the point or move to the heart of the matter and is very business-like. She's a little harder to talk to, but overall a nice person and isn't very tiring like some people I know.

Hisui simply stares at me as I collect the items from her and digitize them into my portable terminal. Honestly, this is rather unnerving to have her staring at me like that.

"Is there something the matter, Hisui?" I asked nervously, trying to break the ice between us. In all honesty I never really had a real conversation with her, though she doesn't look like she wants to conversant a lot.

"Actually… there is something I would like to discuss with you," Hisui plainly said. Wow, I wasn't expecting her to come right out and say _that_, I'm at a loss of words as I stand there with my mouth slightly open and possibly looking dumbfoundedly at her.

"U-Um… what is it that you sure to discuss about Hisui? I'll answer to the best of my abilities," I replied back politely as best as could, though from her expressionless manner and her way of talking it's hard to draw any real connection with the conversation with this unusually girl in front of me. I wonder, the girl that she is modeled after her… was she like this too in conversation?

"I have been wondering, what makes you different from other Masters," Hisui throws out me, and I blinked at that statement, "It's true you have several handicaps and lack a sustaining amount of prana that the average magi should have."

"Erm…" I really have no idea how to respond to that. And it's really disheartening to hear that, NPC or not, because it stings a bit since the truth hurts.

"Not only that… you have quite the uniqueness to draw people close to you, including the NPCs here, which goes beyond her original programming. Especially Kohaku, nee-san, as she's been only talking about you as of late and in turn… my own sense of curiosity about you has arisen," says the expressionless Hisui as she studies me with her eyes. A small twinkling speck in her eyes, as her eyes lock with my own and I can't look around.

I stare at her star-struck, not sure how to respond. My heart starts to beat a little faster, my throat starting to running dry, nervousness coursing throughout my body as my hand start twitching. My brain seems to be fried as I can't think of a single sentence, not even a single word, to answer back to this girl… I have never had a girl look at me like that, not even Caster, as I avert my eyes away from her but instinctively look back at her.

Her eyes piercing my mind, studying me, trying to figure me out… eyes trying to learn more about me.

_***GULP***_

"Also…"

"Hmm?"

"I beginning to think you're quite the promiscuous man," Hisui honestly said to me.

I looked at her like she was crazy and glared at her for that accusation, "Excuse me!? I am most certainly and absolutely am not! I don't do that sort of thing… plus I'm not_ that_ popular."

"I see," Hisui said but it doesn't sound like she believes me, "Though consider the number of girls around you that have taken notice of you, I digress. Now can you answer my earlier question?"

Thinking back to her earlier assessment of me is still a little embarrassing and I quickly calmed down over her direct and honest thought about it as I being to answer her.

"W-Well… I'm a little flattered, but I'm not e-exactly sure how to answer that," I said as I scratch the back of head dumbfoundedly, casting my eyes to the floor as I answer her, "I'm just staying true to myself, be my honest humble self and do what's right. However… this war is making me question my personal morals and beliefs and forcing me to become something I don't want to be."

Hisui suddenly grasps my hand and I look up to her, eyes widening.

"I'm beginning to see why people are draw you… that kind, gentle, and sweet nature of yours reminds us how truly compassionate humans can be, and yet there's a strong conviction in your eyes despite your words showing your strong resolve to not loss yourself," Hisui looks at me, and to my surprise I see a small smile on her face and her eyes narrowing into a gentle gaze, "Though you haven't found your answer yet, I believe you can find it. And I look forward to that day when you do."

"Ah… thanks," I blurted out and pull my hands away in a panicked manner, my cheeks turning red. Heh, I never expecting Hisui to be like that but it's nice… and hearing her say that restores my faith in myself again and feel mentally prepared for the end of the week.

"Anytime… I look forward to having you again," Hisui says returning to her original demeanor. Dang, that was fast.

"Hai, Goshujin-sama! I'm all done over here! You ready to go?" Caster asks me as she pounces onto to me and clings to my arm. Oh boy, there goes my peaceful evening… but I do miss the presence around me. Now if she was a little less clingy.

"Yeah, let's get going. Thanks for the talk Hisui!" I call out to Hisui as she in turn bowed to me. She didn't really have to bow, but oh well… I don't have any respond to that as I smiled.

"Huh? Talk? What talk!? Goshujin-sama, I demand to know what you and Hisui were talking about!" Caster growls at me as I escape from her hold as I run away from her.

"Sorry! It's a secret~!" I singed a little tune and dart out to the first floor with Caster hot on my heels, as I laugh all the way to the first floor! I just wish everyday was like this… if only…

* * *

><p><strong>First Floor<strong>

"CHRIS-KUN~!" a sudden voice boomed the moment I reached the first floor, my ears cringing a bit for the out-of-nowhere sound and look to my left. There's only one person I know that's like that and sigh… this day just keeps on getting better and better.

"Evening Fuji-nee, I take it you're well today?" I asked as Taiga Fujimura makes her over to me, who was waving at me earlier to catch my attention.

"Of course! I'm always feeling well, however I miss yours and Sakura's cooking," Fuji-nee cried, lamenting over the loss of her free dinner days at my place. You're a grown woman Fuji-nee, start acting like it and cook your own… erm, you know what, forget about the cooking just find a good husband to cook for you instead.

"By the way, did you find the **tangerine** I asked for?"

"Oh, this thing?" I materialize the item of request for Fuji-nee and hand it over to her. The look in her eyes shows how happy she is for completing her request and getting her, her tangerine. And as a result Fuji-nee jumps me, pressing her cheek against mine and purring with happiness.

"Oh, Chris-kun… YOU. ARE. THE. BEST! It's must've been trouble to get me a **tangerine**! So thank you oh-so-very much!" Fuji-nee says as she continues to embrace me and rub my cheek with hers, suffocating me in her death hug, "Ah, if only you were a teensy wee bit older, I would marry you on the point! You be the perfect husband for me!"

My eyes shot wide on that proposal, seeing Fuji-nee's fervent behavior makes me extremely nervous. Thanks, but no thanks, I have to decline on your generous offer Fuji-nee and besides I don't think it's acceptable around here for a student and teacher to get marry… if I was _that_ way, then maybe but no.

"Sorry, I've already _tied the knot_, so to speak, with my lovely servant so I have to turn down your offer Fuji-nee. But if I did go with it, you lose your little brother you love so much," I waved my hands in distress, trying to avert a crisis here with my servant glaring daggers at Fuji-nee as she was here at the beginning but kept silence throughout the conversation.

Fuji-nee pouts at my answer and Caster gives a haughty look of pride with her smile and her head held up high, "Of course, Goshujin-sama is married to me after all… and I'm super-duper-happy Goshujin-sama admits it too, oh my I don't know whatever to do to keep my excitement in place!"

Ignoring Caster's girlish squeal Fuji-nee breaks off the hug and gives me something. A data chip of some sort as it gets digitized into my terminal. Huh? What's this? What's this installing message I'm getting on my terminal? **Taiga's Lamp**… what on earth!?

"And here's your reward for being an excellent student and the best little brother I could ask for! The **decoration** I promised!" Fuji-nee signals me with a thumbs-up gesture.

"**Decoration**?" I blurted out? Did she promise such a thing? It's been a while so I can't recall the entire conversation.

"Yup, something to spruce up that empty place of yours, the private room, and add a bit of flair to it to make it more like your own home! Isn't that so thoughtful of your benevolent and beautiful teacher of yours?" Fuji-nee gloated as she praises herself for her thoughtful nature.

Benevolent…? Yeah, right. I know what you do to students who call you by the name-that-must've-be-said around Fuji-nee and when they come in late for class. But I'll be still my silence for fear of Fuji-nee punishing me and Caster to retaliate at Fuji-nee, I rather not have Kotomine that damn evil priest lecture me about 'attacking on campus'.

"Well… thanks again, Fuji-nee! I'll take a look at the new decoration in my private room when I get back from the Arena, take care!" I waved a farewell gesture to my gung-ho of a teacher and leave her to her own devices as she bolts out of the school. What does she exactly do outside of the school zone I wonder?

As I walked down the hallway towards the Arena, I heard several comments from the other Masters in the war. One of the girls, a serious-nature person, commented about how people are solely motivated in this war for the prize and hoping they'll hold it together when they learn the **true nature** **of the war**… and honestly I hope I can. And another pair among them is the couple that entered together, who I still silently feel horrified for them as they don't understand the rules of this place and might be forced to fight each other, and I hear the boyfriend manage to get all the info for his girlfriend but lacked info on his own opponent but reassures himself that his servant is strong enough for the task.

Some many good people in this place, but the harsh reality is that once the Holy Grail War _truly_ beings everyone will realize and change for the worse. Why? Why does such a horrible tournament like this exist? Who made it and for what purpose? I hardly think someone would make such a war to obtain an omnipotent item to make any desires come true for anyone who gets it… what's the real backstory to the Holy Grail?

As I approach the entrance to the Arena, I hear a pair of voices. Great, just great. They're here at the moment, I was kinda hoping we don't face each other so soon.

"**Shinjiii**," a certain pirate servant whined for some odd reason, "What did I say earlier? I won't work without a reward."

Heh… it seems like to motivate his servant to fight, Shinji needs to **pay** her with money. I'm kinda glad she isn't my servant because I wouldn't afford her! Plus I feel much more comfortable around Caster despite her various schemes.

"What? You want more money?! You greedy money-grubber!" Shinji shouted at his servant while throwing a little tantrum, obvious not happy with his servant's behavior or attitude towards getting a fatter wallet. Well she IS a pirate, dude, what did you expect?

"Compliment accepted," Rider smiled, which I smile to myself and to be honest she is quite the interesting character, and continues to annoy Shinji, "I'm a pirate mercenary, the brighter my pile of gold the more gusto behind my gun."

Hmm…? That bit of information is interesting, what did she mean by that? And **treasure**? I remember Shinji was saying something about treasure the other day, it must be this.

Shinji shakes his head and looks away from his servant, but pulls out his terminal for some reason, "All right, already! Jeez, just hold your horses!"

Punching in a few keys on the terminal's touchpad, a strange buzzing noise is heard from the Arena's door and Shinji smiles to himself for a good well-done.

"I hacked into the Arena and got it to generate more treasure, so…"

Rider suddenly looks to her left and spots me standing them with my arms folded and a curious expression doting on my face. Rider grins at the sight of me, with a bit of a suspicious glee in her eyes I don't want to know, as she gives a little hand waving gesture at me.

"Ooh. Why hello, little Chris-kun… I was hoping to run into you, it's quite the fancy of running into each other soon and here of all places," Rider smiles.

"Nice to see you, too, Rider, how you been?" I asked politely, "Not looting more from Shinji's pockets I hope?"

My sarcastic tone and look earns a small chuckle for the pirate queen in front me.

Shinji, upon hearing Rider direct her attention at me, jumps in surprise and turns around to see me looking worried at first but then melts into one with confidence and calm demeanor.

"**Chris**! Y-You're eavesdropping on me?!" Shinji accused me.

"Rrriiiight… clearly talking out loud in a public area where everyone can hear you counts as eavesdropping, thanks for the reminder Shinji," I casually and sarcastically replied with my hands behind my head.

Shinji gives me a dirty look and Rider laughs out heart out as she slaps her thigh, "Heh! This guy's got a great sense of humor. It never gets old with him around."

"W-Well, whatever dude," Shinji responds coolly after recovering from the shock of my witty comment, "Now you know. Some treasure was generated on the **second floor** of the Arena. My Servant **gets stronger the more she gets paid**!"

"Really now?" I honestly said… I cannot believe Shinji told me that, does he not know that revealing some important information like that will prompt the other party to try and stop him from powering up his servant more. Plus the Alternation of the Soul and this treasure power boost gives him an unfair advantage and I need to stop him now before Rider gets too powerful that I will not be able to her even with all the right information and planning. Strategies can go a long way, but you need the effort, talent, and strength of the individual to carry out the plans accordingly and right now I definitely do not have the strength to pull this off!

"Well, if you want any my friend, you better get there before me," Shinji brushes me off, almost like he can read my mind. I give a slight annoying look at Shinji, he's baiting me in.

Rider seems amused by Shinji's statement and she glances at him, "Hmm… bold words there, **Shinji**. But can someone like you _really_ snatch all of the treasure first? My gut instinct tells me your crimson friend here is a pro at treasure hunting."

Rider chuckles and continues with whaling on Shinji with her playful teasing manners, "No, you can't~! You're nothing more than a hapless, twisted knave **Shinji-chan**!"

I giggled at that remark… **Shinji-chan**. That's funny and I can hear Caster, still masking her presence, behind me giggling at that comment too.

Shinji's face turns red and glares at Rider, "Y-You! What did I say about calling me that and outside of the private room no less! And how dare you call me a knave on top of that as well! You don't get to talk to me like that, you ungrateful Servant!"

"She's a real fun Servant there, eh Shinji?" I nonchalantly said.

"Glad you notice, little boy," Rider cooed.

"Whatever… she needs to be more obedient and **less** sassy!" Shinji growled and turns his attention on me, "It's agree then, **Chris**. We'll meet you there. Even if you get there first, all of the treasure will be mine! Ahahahaha!"

We agreed on the treasure hunt challenge together? Before I could make a witty remark, Shinji and Rider already went into the Arena.

"Oh brother," I sighed and just then Caster materializes herself next to me, and looks peeved.

"Only a stupid person loves **money** that much. Not that having a lot money is a bad thing, but only loving money is just plain stupid," Caster growls, "But we're the ones who will look stupid if we let her power up, so let's go get in their way, Goshujin-sama, and steal all of their treasures first! I mean, I want treasure, too…"

Heh, did you not say earlier how stupid it is for people to love money that much? Well, I understand to prevent them from getting stronger, though by how much?

"Alright, alright my lovely Caster," I chuckled, "Let's go in here and take the treasure from them first. It will be problematic for us for the Elimination Battle tomorrow if their strength exceeds ours."

Caster nods and then gasps, "Oh! Goshujin-sama called me 'lovely Caster'… that's worth more than any treasure in the world to me! Goshujin-sama, I knew you cared!"

And she clings onto me again as we enter the Arena together. I facepalmed with my free hand and had one thought to myself.

_Heaven, have sweet mercy on my soul._

* * *

><p><strong>Arena<strong>

**HUNTING**

**-Treasure Hunting-**

A message flashed before my eyes as I finish digitizing myself into the Arena, which I wasn't expecting. My terminal makes a buzzing sound to draw my attention and I take a look at it to see a message display:

_Due to Shinji's __**hacking**__, you'll have to participate in a __**treasure hunt**__ on the 2__nd__ floor of 'First Chimeric Lunar Sea'. During this event, for __**every item folder founded by Shinji**__, his Servant's strength will be __**increased by a certain amount**__. Thanks to Shinji's interference, the __**locations of the folders will change during this time**__. Find them __**before your opponent does first**__!_

_~ Moon Cell_

Wait… the Moon Cell sent this message? That's strange, is it becomes Shinji broke the rule again and for punishment more info on his Servant is revealed. Though I found that out from my earlier conversation with Shinji, this is a little strange. Not only that but we have a map of all the locations of the treasures, and there's a total of five of them.

I smirk to myself, this will prove useful to determine which treasures to go after first and collect the most… however I'm not sure which path Shinji will take, so I have to provoke him into taking the path with the **less amount of treasures** for him to get. It's better than him getting all of them or most of them.

"This is excellent Goshujin-sama! With this map we can snag all the treasures first before that little snotty pompous dirty scumbag," Caster snarled with pride, "*Chuckle* Let the hunt begin!"

"Modest I see," I give a dry laugh on Caster's eager statement. However there's no time to point out Caster's snarky jabs at Shinji, and hurry on inside the Arena. I'm not sure how far in Shinji is in or how many treasures he's collecting so far but I can't stand still here or else the tide of battle will turn for the worse on my side and I'll never be able to defeat Shinji if he completely powers up Rider. However for his earlier claim it seems like Shinji and Rider have gone treasure collecting already and if so, how much more powerful is Rider? I need to gauge the power between us or else seeing his newfound power break my spirit in the midst of battle will spell doom for me and Caster.

Not far from the entrance I saw Shinji and Rider standing in the hallway, facing us. Ah, it seems like Shinji was waiting for me to show up to start the treasure hunt race which is surprisingly polite for Shinji and gives me a good chance to prevent him from collecting all of the treasures from the get-go. I hate to say this to you Shinji but it would've been better for you if you started without me. But then again, I assume it's to rub it in my head that he can collect all the treasures before my very eyes just to show off his skills and pride… which is most likely the case and very Shinji behavior.

"So you came after all," Shinji smirks when he sees me approach him, "Don't worry; I'll keep the extent of your greed a secret, **Chris**. Since we're both here, why don't we have a little competition to see who can find the most **treasure**?"

"Really, Shinji?" I cross my arms and stare at him, "Honestly I care less about money, however money is essential to live to buy food and such, but I AM up for a little game. I can't turn down a good challenge when it presents itself to me."

I grin, but not the kind of friendly grin, but the competitive kind of grin that says 'bring it on' as I get a little excite to think of this race as a game to play and I do love playing games. Though, I have to remind myself to get Shinji to collect the least amount of treasure or not all of them.

"Haha, that's the spirit **Chris**! You were always such an avid video game player like me, something we have in common," Shinji laughs, "And I'll be sure to go easy on you, so no need to take this thing too seriously!"

Sorry to say Shinji, but I'll be taking this seriously because I need to prevent your Servant from getting stronger… and not to mention this is going to be fun to try to collect the most and beat Shinji in this race! Hehehe…

Before letting me get a chance to start the treasure hunt, both Shinji and Rider ran for it without any warning at all and leave both me and Caster in the dust. Not wanting to waste a single moment, Caster and I darted after them.

"All right, let's get this treasure hunt begin! Run like your life depends on it… because it does Shinji-chan!" Rider exclaims excitingly as she guns it behind her master and eggs on master on to hurry up.

"Dammit Rider, what did I just tell you earlier!?"

"*Chuckle*… The treasure is all MI- I mean, my dear Goshujin-sama's!" Caster snickers, but I know what she was going to say early and I look back and give her a look and she gets my meaning as she looks away embarrassing.

"Come on Caster, we're not going to lose!" I shouted excitedly, I having been this excited in a long time except when Shinji and I play the video games over at my place.

Sadly Shinji and Rider were way ahead of us and already closing in on the first treasure in the Arena, which is bad news as he already has a head start and even taking the secret short pathways and running at full stream wasn't cutting it.

**1 Point –Treasure Found-**

A message displayed itself on the terminal as I see up ahead that Shinji and Rider have claimed the first treasure in the Arena. Tch… I guess this is all I can do at the moment, but I take a look at the terminal and remember the locations of all of the treasures and spot something on the map that will help in my cause and quickly formulate a plan to win this race and get the rest of the treasures.

"All right, this is the first one… you're too slow Chris, you better hurry up man!" Shinji gloats, "Money really does make life better!"

"Ahh, the feel of treasure makes me all tingly all over…" Rider says in a very seductively manner and wraps her arms all around her body and her face blushing like crazy. OK, _that_ was a very weird sight to behold.

"Wow, they're really good at picking up the litter!" Caster growls as we continue to give chase. They've already left the spot where the first treasure was and we've reached that spot and now passing it.

I grin, now that we're at a good distance it's start to turn the tides in our favor and egg Shinji on, "Come on Caster! We can still win this, even if it's **one** treasure we'll still shown Shinji we've gotten **one** away from him and prove he's all talk saying he'll get all the treasure be himself! Let's hurry to the second treasure down the **right** path!"

Shinji looks back at him, fuming, having a peeved look on his face, "Hah! You think you can SNAG ONE away from me? In your dream, Chris! You're even more stupid than I gave you credit for, for bluntly out your plan like that! Let's go Rider we'll leave nothing for them to take home! Let's snatch the next treasure on the **right**!"

"Aye, Aye, captain!" Rider responds eagerly as she follows her master.

I made a cocky grin when I heard that, Shinji took the bait like I knew he would and it reassures me he'll go down that path and victory will be mine… however I have to make sure he goes down that path first before I proceed with my plan.

"Huh!? Goshujin-sama… what were you thinking!? Normally you're really smart about these things and very perceptive… so why would you speak out your plan like that just because it's a race!" Caster complains and looks worried. To her, it's an utter surprise to her dumbfounded reaction with my behavior of blurting my plan out in the open. I don't blame her, but I'll show her what I have in store for her if everything goes according to plan.

I give her a reassure smile as I turn back to her, while we continue to dart between the hallways of the digital maze, and Caster gives a perplexed look and finally gets my message and nods in response.

"Ha! I feel soooo sorry for your servant, man! Having to be stuck to a _loser_ like you, I pity her truly I do!" Shinji chuckles at his impiety remark.

"Why that…!" Caster vents off, "We'll rue the day he came into existence and crossed my path by insulting my beloved!"

As we get closer to the path that splits into two, a right path and a left path, Shinji and Rider grow closer and closer and closer and then… Shinji splits off to the right path!

"I'm not letting you have a SINGLE treasure Chris!"

Perfect! He fell for it! Now, I've won this race and as soon as I've gotten to the fork in the road I took the path on my left and continuing running down this road, pushing my speed even further as I go for the next treasure in the path. A rush of adrenaline surging throughout my body, sweat dripping down the back of my head, my breathing calm and in sync with the rest of my body with my eyes focus on passing by the enemies without triggering a fight while Shinji blasted every enemy in his way taking his time to do so and allowing myself to catch up.

Now that I have that part of the plan out of the room, I need to collect the next two treasures first to complete the second part of my plan before I proceed to my third and final part of the plan.

**1 point –Treasure Found-**

The message lits up on my terminal to inform me of Shinji's next claim of gold in this treasure hunt race, but it doesn't matter. Shinji was going to claim the first two pieces of treasure in the beginning, but that second piece is his final piece of treasure he will be getting as now I have a sheer shot on getting the last three pieces of treasures.

"Okay, here's number two… This is way too easy!" Shinji praises himself without a care in the world nor realizing he's been tricked.

"Yeah, but that's not going to be nearly enough…," Rider snarls as she shows her greedy side by asking for more.

Shinji looks wry and shrugs, "…Damn, aren't we the greedy ones?"

Shinji looks over to where we are, on the other side of the path as the Arena has transparent walls to see through, and laughs at me like some headless chicken wandering around aimlessly, "Hahaha, you guys are too slow!"

"Sheesh, those two guys are imbeciles," Caster groans at Shinji's stupidity.

I smiled at his response, now it's time to start phase two of the plan, "Is that really so, Shinji? Because look where you are right now."

Shinji looks confused and looks around, "What the hell are you talking about? All that's here is a dead end so I have to go back the way I came… and… oh crap!"

"Hah! Finally figured it out, eh? That path on the **right** LEADS to a dead end with the treasure there! However on the path to the **left** there's **three pieces of treasures** in a row to collect! By the time you get over here I'll have **three pieces of treasures while you have two** thus making me the winner of this little race!"

Shinji's face goes white and pale as I mentioned my plan to him, "So THAT'S why you blurted out going down the RIGHT path! Y-You… you… you damn cheater! Rider let's go! We have to pick up the pace!"

Yup, Shinji's worried now… this is perfect, he's too nervous right now to think straight which is perfect and he'll be too angry to focus attentively than usual. Perfect, he's falling right into my trap! Caster is ecstatic about my trick on Shinji to go down the path with the **least amount of treasure** and sings me her praise for me.

"Goshujin-sama! Amazing, truly you're so cool! I knew you wouldn't be so carelessly like that, forgive your servant for doubting you even for a second!" Caster purrs and she jumps on my back and hugs me from behind.

"Not now, Caster, I don't need to trip right now!" I growled and looked towards Shinji as he darts back, and stuck my tongue out at him and my thumb on my nose and wriggled my hand in the air to mock him, "Haha, Shinji! That's what you get for falling for _such_ an obvious ruse!"

Shinji growls at me, "Damn you, you prick! And stop making that face at me! It's annoying as hell!"

Rider laughs at this, "Oh my, oh my, it seems like I was right… the little man there IS a treasure hunting pro and he's got an excellent mindset to ensure the most bounty in this little scuffle. Honestly, I rather have him as my Master now… we'll rob everyone in the land with his brilliance! Shinji~! You better knock it up a notch, I don't want to lose my reward!"

"Damn you, you old hag! Shut it, we're in deep water already because of Chris' cheating stunt… now move it!" Shinji barks back at his servant.

**1 point –Treasure Found–**

Shinji and Rider look up ahead as I claim my first bounty, and smiled at their dumbfounded expression.

"One treasure down, two more left! Better hurry, buddy!" I snarled at Shinji with a cocky smile and bolted for the next treasure. Almost there… just a little more and I'll have everything I need to be prepared for the Elimination Battle tomorrow!

"Yay! Treasure secured!" Caster cheers for me as she jumps into the air excitedly.

"Damn that cheater!" Shinji panics as she sees me dart after the next treasure.

"Damn, we've been passed! This is really a problem for us," Rider clicked her tongue in annoyance.

Though I'm getting a little worried at the moment, I've been stopped by a few enemies so far and had to do battle with them even with the best I could do in this narrow space to avoid them. After defeating the next enemy I grab the next treasure it was technically guarding a moment ago. Sheesh, the treasure was perfectly placed to be protected by the enemy program, but the enemy was no match for us but I do use some healing items on Caster to restore her health. I need her to be at full strength here, no mistakes, no room for failure.

**1 point –Treasure Found–**

"And there's the second treasure for our team! One more to go!" I cheered getting pumped up! Honestly, I was forgetting about my plan for a second there but now that I've secured two of the five treasures in this place this time for me to put the third and final phase of my plan to work.

"Yay, another treasure got!" Caster purred.

"There's something fishy going on here, you damn cheater! What are you planning!?" Shinji growls at me, growing impatient, as I continue to pull away from him.

"Shinji! What do you think you're doing? Just move it already, I ain't planning on losing here!" Rider snarls at Shinji and gives me an annoyed look, "It's really too bad you weren't MY Master, you're really good and I do like you but I'm going to fill you with bullet holes until I get my treasures back! Sorry, I'm a pirate handsome!"

I gulped… I didn't foresee that.

"Don't EVEN think about sister! You ever try it I'll tear both you and your master limb from limb!" Caster barks back at Rider for threatening her master. I'm a little touched by her protective nature, but she doesn't have to go that _far_.

As we turn the next corner, the final treasure is in our sight along with its next guardian… the strongest enemy program on the second floor, Cluster Horn. Having a simple and easy pattern with its attacks, Caster quickly deleted our foe without any problems and I healed her once again as she did take some bit of damage from blocking the enemy's move.

"Alright Goshujin-sama! We did! Now let's go get the final treasure!" Caster encourages me, but I have other plans, "Eh? Goshujin-sama?"

I turn around and waited for Shinji to come to me.

"Goshujin-sama… what are you doing?" Caster asks me, curious about why I'm not going for the final piece of the treasure.

"I'm waiting for Shinji and Rider to come here… and fight them," I plainly stated which gets a response from Caster in the form of a gasp.

"EH!? Why…? There's no need to fight Shinji now, and either way the Moon Cell would put a stop to it within three minutes in the fight!" Caster argues with me a bit, but not makes a puzzling face trying to figure out my plan and I could see a lightbulb turn on in her head as her eyes lit up, "Oh! I see… that's genius Goshujin-sama! So that's your plan, but are you sure? It's very daring."

"Yeah, I know," I answered back to Caster, "We don't know how strong Rider got from the first two pieces of treasures, on top of the Alternation of the Soul after the defeat we handed to them in the last skirmish we had, and if we go into battle tomorrow without properly gauging our strength with theirs we'll be overwhelmed and taken by surprise."

Caster nods as I explain my plan to her.

"By fighting them here, there's a **three minute time limit** before the Moon Cell interferes with the fight and breaks us apart so we'll survive, if we're careful, and get a fix on their current power and so we'll spend the rest of the time here training to level up some more to make sure we have more than power to match their might and win. Right now by enraging Shinji with my taunts and getting more treasure than him he'll be too mad to think straight and screw up a bit in our upcoming here, which should increase our chances of surviving the three minutes as the Elimination Battle I have no doubt has no time limit and will end with one can't fight anymore. Here we don't have to risk our lives as greatly."

"That's impressive, Goshujin-sama! You thought of all that will doing the race…! That's why you're the best and I love you even more now!" Caster squeals like a fangirl after hearing my plans.

"Hehe… well, nothing assured yet so let's focus on this fight first Caster!" I egg my servant to focus as Shinji finally appears before me.

"Crap-," Shinji clicks his tongue in annoyance, "So **Chris**, you somehow managed to make it this far. Well, I have to give you kudos for keeping up with me. It's impressive, especially for one of the proletariat."

"But," Shinji makes an angry smirk at me as he readies himself for battle, "this is where your pathetic struggle will end! You've bumped into me, after all! Sorry, but it's game over, man! All right, get going **El- Rider**. You got your treasure, so get to work! Heck, you can even loot the rest off of him from his corpse!"

Rider scratches the side of her head in annoyance, "Jeez, what a pain in the ass. And by the way, this miserable little pittance hardly qualifies as **treasure**. Oh well, as this is my job… No hard feelings **little boy**, but you DO have the rest of my little trinkets!"

**Message from SERAPH Confrontations between Masters in the Arena are prohibited. The match will be shutdown within three minutes.**

The signal of the battle starts as both Caster and Rider jump back to engage each other in battle.

"Caster, guard right now!" I commanded as I see Rider readying herself for a powerful **skill** attack.

Rider summons those cannons once again and bombard Caster with it, the sound of the ground crackling makes my ears cringe with a ringing tone as a digital dust cloud kicks up from the debris and Rider charges in for the next assault.

A ballet of bullets is fired throughout the air, the smell of gunpowder fills the air as I command Caster to continue guarding against Rider's attack and launch a counterattack when Rider goes in for a break with Caster hurling her mirror at Rider scratching her cheek in the process and causing her to step out of the way. And Caster and I don't let the chance escape us as I tell my servant to follow up with a break attack and push Rider back.

Rider clicks in tongue in annoyance, but gets in a shot and hits Caster's shoulder and the force of the attack sends Caster flying into the ground grinding across the ground. I wasn't expecting that! She's much stronger than I anticipated from our last encounter, but this is also a blessing in disguise as I now know the full extent of their current power and how much those **treasures** Shinji's collected for his servant has powered her up.

"Caster" I cry out to her as I throw another healing item at her and restore her health, but not all of it sadly, as Caster picks herself up and breathes heavily, "I'm sorry, I got careless and it got you hurt."

"No worries Goshujin-sama… I don't care, even if it **rains a thousand arrows on me** I will not let **anyone** hurt you!" Caster announces and stands up tall, "I ABSOLEUTLY REFUSE TO GIVE UP!"

"That's sweet, the two lovebirds are working together perfectly, but it ends here!" Rider roars, as she summons her cannons once again, and fires them throughout the field, creating more smoke.

"Don't let them get away, Rider! Blow them out of the water!" Shinji commands her as Rider jumps into the clouds of dust to hide from us.

I wait for any sudden moments within the clouds, my eyes darting between cloud to cloud and my senses getting sharper and sharper. Time ever moving slower as time passed, almost as if the world has become frozen in place. The air ever stopping stone cold and my breathing silent.

One movement, one out of place gesture was all that will take to break the tranquility of the world's frozen portrait and resume the bloodcurdling battle between servants. I waited for Rider's move, until a figure jumps out of the cloud of smoke on to my left.

"Caster, dodge to the right!" I bellowed as Rider winds up a kick aimed at Caster's head as Caster dodge rolls to Rider's right side and avoids the dangerous winded kick from the pirate queen as Caster twirls her body around in the process to build up momentum for her mirror, spinning it around her body like a satellite orbiting the planet, and slams the mirror into Rider's abdominal area and propels her back to Shinji.

"Excellent work, Caster!"

"Tch, dammit! What are you doing Rider! You're making me look bad!"

Rider continues to fire more rounds of bullets at Caster, and Caster response by deflecting them with her mirror but a few of those bullets nicked against Caster's arms and legs and one stray shot nearly got her neck. Likewise the bullets deflect by Caster got sent back the owner of the attack and brushed against Rider's cheek, arms, legs, and nearly getting her collarbone.

Rider launchers a powerful kick at Caster's torso as she guns for it, Caster revs up her mirror in time to block the upcoming attack but the sheer force of the attack blasts Caster away with Rider hardly taking any recoil damage from smashing her leg into Caster's magic mirror. Rider jumps into the air, twirling herself mid-air, and firing more bullets Caster's way making her dance around the attack after collecting herself after taking Rider's assault earlier.

Gazing her way through the curtain of bullets, Caster throws her talismans on my command at Rider freezing her leg for a few seconds in the process and immobilizing her while pummeling her with Caster's mirror. Rider flicks the next incoming mirror attack and fires a shot in, hitting Caster's right arm as my foxgirl growls in pain and backs off.

The battle is starting to take its toll on them.

**Message from SERAPH Hostilities will be terminated within one minute.**

One more minute, I have to survive for one more minute!

"Take this!" Shinji calls out as he summons a transparent computer and types something in, "Let's see you like this!"

"A **code cast**!" I realized Shinji's ploy as the magic circle appears on Caster's body, "Caster are you alright!?"

"Eh… I don't feel so **lucky** Goshujin-sama," Caster wobbles a bit feeling out of it.

"This isn't good…" I snarled, Caster is getting a weaker and I need to save as many Ether Shards as possible.

"Haha! That's what you get for fighting me! Finish them Rider!" Shinji issues his command with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Of course! The end is nigh for the both of ye!" Rider gloats as she darts at us. She spins herself in a diagonal manner, firing her bullets in a bizarre manner as they go off in a diagonal pathway with a few stray shots going off in different directions.

Caster could hardly dodge them all as I told her to block the incoming shots as I throw in another healing item to restore her health, but we're barely keeping up with them. Rider's power has increased amply than before and the battle was draining both of us.

But I wasn't going to let it end here! "Caster!"

I call out to my servant with my hand outstretch towards her… when sudden a strange surge of energy erupted throughout my right arm. Glowing blue lines appeared on my arm like circuit board, my eyes giving off the same blue aura in my arm, as a hot burning pain shots in my arm, the same kind of pain I received my command seals when I met Caster for the first time. A power swelling up inside, screaming to come out, the feeling my arm will explode growing apparent each passing second.

"Ah… ah… argggggggghhhh!" I screamed as a powerful ray of blue light burst from the open palm of my hand and pass by Caster, missing her by a good foot, and aiming directly at Rider.

"What the..?!" Rider blurted out taking by utter surprise by the mysterious attack and blasting her in the stomach, "Arggghhh!"

"What the hell kind of **code cast** was that!?" Shinji was taken aback from my mysterious power just now just like how I am right now.

"Goshujin-sama?" Caster looks at me in bewilderment, staring at my arm in shock. I look to my arm and see stream coming off of it and the pain is still there, but now the markings are gone now. Just what in the world was that!?

"C-Caster!" I called out and Caster's ear perk up, "Land one more blow! Use your spell!"

"Hai!" Caster nods as she throws one final talisman at Rider as is recovering from the unknown code cast attack of mine and directly hits Rider as she skids across the floor from the explosion and landed next to Rider.

The sudden force of the area has told us that the match was over and the Moon Cell has put an end to it.

"Goshujin-sama!" Caster cries out to me as she comes rushing toward my side and looks at my arm, "Are you OK? How's your arm!? What was that **code cast** just now!? Goshujin-sama, just how much prana are you housing in your body?"

I chuckle a bit and look at her, I feel like I'm much better off than here as I notice her clothing have burn marks all over them, tattered in some areas, her ribbons messed up, cuts and scratches all over her face, arms, and legs, "I'll be alright and I have no idea what that was just now. But I'm more concerned about you, I'm so sorry for putting you through that."

Caster shakes her head and smiles at me, "I told, I don't mind. I'll challenge the great deities themselves and the Yama themselves for you because I love you Goshujin-sama."

I blushed at that comment, "Sheesh Caster! Stop them, it's embarrassing!"

Shinji couldn't believe what happen and stood there several gawking at the final scene of the battle, "I… I mean… what-the… just… what the hell!?"

Shinji shakes his head and grabs his left arm to calm himself down from the sudden conclusion of their fight, "N-No, that's not possible! Damn it, how could I- Hey, don't get so cocky! Anyway this was a thousand year flunk and that power of yours seems to be a one-time deal so don't expect you can use it again and soon too!"

Shinji glances his way to Rider, who looks worse off than Caster considering the final two attack she took in the end, who's patting off the dust from her body and looks in her master's direction when he calls for her, "**Rider**! What in the hell were you thinking, losing like this?! You were holding back, weren't you?!"

Rider yells back at Shinji, which to both mine and Caster's surprise, "Holding back? Of course I was."

My heart froze… _she was holding back?!_ I couldn't believe it, so right now we were taking such a beat-down from Rider who is holding back her full strength? If this is the best we can do, we're in serious trouble tomorrow if we don't increase our power through the Alternation of the Soul and I doubt that power I just used will come back in full use tomorrow so I need to start making a plan pronto.

"What?!" Shinji gasped.

"*Sigh* Even if **I** were to actually take this seriously, I did the best I could… all things considered…," Rider mutters in the end a bit, "At best, **I'm just a hired gun**. I can't do much more than what I'm told. And anyway, you haven't paid me yet."

"A-Are you saying that it's my fault that you lost?!" Shinji gasps once again.

Rider simply shrugs, "Not exactly, however you did let **Chris** here outsmart on the treasure hunt- But if that's how **you** see it, then maybe there's some truth in that regards? To be perfectly honest, **I'm** not really satisfied, but there's no need for you to worry about, **cherry boy**!"

Cherry boy…? I'm not familiar with that term? Eh? Caster what are you snickering at?

"**Running out of ammo** because of someone's magical deficiency can't be helped, so I kind of expected this!" Rider laughs it off like it was nothing. She truly is one piece of work.

Shinji grits his teeth and looks the other way, clearing P.O., and growls in a low tone, "Sh-Shut your hole, you **trigger-happy** bitch! We lost solely because of your recklessness!" And Shinji looks my way, "There's no way in hell you're better than me! **You** know that, right?! RIGHT?!"

"Um, is it really a good idea to say stuff like that?" Rider asks her master, "Even in this form, **I'm** nothing more than a merchant. I won't mince words when something of value is at stake."

"Ugh… I-I'm not listening to you!" Shinji finally has had it with his servant and throws in hands up in defeat, "Stop talking and let's get out of here. You'd better win next time!"

"Aye aye, **roger wilco**, and whatnot," Rider playfully flicks her gun in her hand, "Just be damn sure you have enough ammunition on hand, got it? Being in debt goes against everything **I** stand for."

"Tch… listen here, **Chris**, next time will be the last time we face other! So you better be ready for me, and I'll prove to **you** that I'm the best in the world and will finally **acknowledge** me!" Shinji promises as he and Rider teleport out of the Arena, leaving me and Caster to our own devices.

"Hmph! Good riddance!" Caster snobs her nose in the air, "Now Goshujin-sama, let's tend to your wounds."

"Never mind that Caster, I'll be fine once we leave the Arena," I tell her as I give her a few Ether Shards to restore her back to full health and her cuts and wounds are completely healed up and her clothing restore, which I have no idea why that happened, "But now… we now know where we stand in this battle and we're definitely not ready to face off with Shinji and Rider at our current level."

I look at my right arm and open hand, the remnants of the pain still tingle with a few scratches from the blast left on my arm, and I close my palm and stare at it attentively, "We can't win as we are now and I don't think we can expect another miracle from this… weird **code cast** ability I have as I don't know how to use it and the energy it uses drains me completely. We need to grow stronger as quickly as possible and today's our last day!"

"Goshujin-sama…," Caster looks at me with an undetermined expression, borderline on shock, worry, and admiration.

"Caster… we're going to train as much as possible while we're here!" I look Caster in the eyes, "I know this is too much to ask consider what we went through, but we need to make sure we're above and beyond the recommended level to face off against Rider and Shinji. So please… let's work hard together, Caster!"

I grab my Caster's hand and plead to her. My servant's face blushes and starts fiddling a bit, "A-Ah… Goshujin-sama… r-really now, you don't have to ask I will follow your ever command and go wherever you go. So, of course I will do my best to ensure victory tomorrow!"

"Yup… so let's grab the final treasure while we're at it," I said as I walk up to the item folder and grab the final piece.

"Oh, what do you plan to do with that Goshujin-sama?" Caster purrs, curious about the gold.

"Well… there's no real use for it to me but I bet it will sell a great deal in the shop so we'll definitely have a lot more money to buy as much healing items as possible. We need to be prepared as much as possible, no mistakes, no regrets," I state, but mutter these sole words to myself alone, "No regrets… no regrets, huh?"

"Hai, Goshujin-sama!" Caster chirps and follows me around the Arena to find more enemy programs to fight and increase our powers and use the Alternation of the Soul to do so. We can't turn back now!

* * *

><p><strong>Night<strong>

**Private Room**

It was truly a very exhausting day, not only that battle with Shinji but I bet Caster and I spent hours fighting enemy programs though in the end we've leveled a great deal and I have a good feeling we're ready for Shinji and Rider tomorrow, but I still feel hesitant. Tomorrow is… tomorrow is that day I…

"Tomorrow's the Elimination Battle, my dear Goshujin-sama! I'm gonna grind that jerk into paste!" Caster interrupts my train of thought as she sits on top of the desk in her traditional Japanese sitting style, "Uh, he'd be miso soup, then. Shinji Matou soup… *Blecch*"

I sigh, that was a lame joke Caster but I did give a chuckle.

"Aaanyway, tomorrow let's review our information in our **private room**, before the Elimination Battle alright Goshujin-sama?" Caster looks at me.

"Yeah…" I sigh. And on that note I take a look at the **Taiga's Lamp** that's been added to our private room… it's a Japanese paper lamp on the desk where Caster is sitting. I have to say not bad.

"Ah, you notice the paper lamps Goshujin-sama?" Caster humms happily, "Aren't they wonderful? Especially during the night, it sets the perfect mood for two lovely couple to share a room together and share a romantic evening with each other."

A sweatdrop formed behind my head. Heheh… it never gets old does it?

"But that can't wait for another time," Caster says donning a more serious face which catches me off guard, "Tomorrow is the last day we'll face Shinji and Rider together and I will do everything in my power to protect you Goshujin-sama and defeat them. It will be a difficult battle I'm sure of it, but I won't lose heart! I have someone precious to me that I want to protect and I will guide you to victory! I know you care for Shinji as a good friend of yours and whatever happens… I'll be here for you to help you overcome the pain, so please Goshujin-sama… don't shoulder all of the pain and sorrow to yourself. Please, share it with me too, because I can't bear to see suffer my Lord."

"Caster," I said, touched by your words. It's rare when she gets serious but when she does I take every word of hers to heart and I feel a little relief by them too. She noticed I was concerned about facing off with Shinji from the start, huh? Then again, she always watches me and wants to make sure I'm in good health after all. However one thing is bothering me…

"Thank you, Caster, but… why are you sitting up there? Aren't you coming into the futon?" I asked her.

"Not this time, Goshujin-sama," Caster answered and my eyes went wide. This is a first!

"Eh…? Why?" I could only mutter out, this feels so strange that Goshujin-sama isn't trying to embrace right now like always but consider tomorrow is the Elimination Battle I guess she wants to stay focused.

"I plan on meditation here and focus all of my energy for the battle tomorrow so I'm more than 100% ready for Shinji and Rider," Caster says.

"Hmm… how long do you need to meditate? Surely you can do that in the morning?" I asked.

Caster's eyes widen and looks directly at me, "E-Eh? Well that's true, but Goshujin-sama…? **You** want me in your futon?"

"Yeah… I feel more comfortable with you by my side at the moment, and… well," I hesitant and blush a bit, "This could be the last time we spend together, if we fail but won't lose however… I want you by my side right now. You know, to have good memories to think back so fondly."

Caster gives off a radiate smile and nods, "Of course my lord," and digitizes her white t-shirt pajamas from last night on and slips into my futon and wraps her arms around my left arm.

"Caster… I want to let you know, thank you for everything and I'm proud to have you as my Ser… no, as my dearest person to stand by me," I tell her so gently and fervently as I look into her eyes, "Good night Caster."

"Hai… sweet dreams, Goshujin-sama," Caster purrs as she lays her head on my shoulder. A fierce look is etched on your face.

_I have to win tomorrow no matter what, for Goshujin-sama! I can't forgive myself if I let me die! I can be brought back over and over again in the Holy Grail War if I lost before, but my Goshujin-sama will be lost forever… I cannot allow that forever! I will win for his sake and mine as well! Because he's… the most important person in the world and the one I have been waiting for all this time…_

I allow Caster to sleep next to me as I want her to have special memories of us together even when I'm gone, whether I lose to Shinji or somehow win the Holy Grail War and leave this place… Caster has become very close to me lately. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about her exactly, but I do care for her greatly.

I look up at the ceiling with a sad expression on my face. Tomorrow's the day… the day either me or Shinji will be walking out of this alive… the last time I'll see Shinji… and possible the first time I'll have to… _kill someone_.

I can say the words, I know the words, I've memorized the words and even mentally prepared them in my head, but… my heart, my feelings, my emotions… I am truly prepared for what fate has in store for me tomorrow? It's not a matter of winning or losing like a game of chess or a race… but it's the matter if you're ready **to kill or be killed against a fellow human being, whether they be friend or foe**.

Are you truly prepared to take another's life solely to survive and live on? Will you carry on the hate of the people who loved that people? Can you carry the weight you have someone's blood on your hands and the people around looking at you in disgust? Are you prepared… to lose your innocence and your identity and to be isolated in a world of fill of blood with no hope of coming back from it?

I ask myself this as a single tear rolls down my face…

_Am __**I**__… prepared to walk down that path?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Finally, it's finished! The next exciting chapter in the Corona Fox story! I like to apologize to my fans of this story for the super long OVERDUE wait for the chapter of this story. I've been very busy with buying and playing some of the newest games in the summer and beating them, as well as going on a business trip to renew my pin number for a side job I do, and I've been busy with some drawings.

One of the reasons is a drawing of what the **main character** looks like in my story, and here's the link:

**h**

**ttp: / / viruschris. deviantart dotcom / art / Chris-Corona-Colored-302621277**

Sorry for how the link is displayed, but FanFiciton disables links in this to prevent someone linking sites from the stories to possible offense sites. I also like to say that's not the case and please take a look at the link first before checking it out, and I also have the same link in my profile page if you're curious.

Chris Corona looks the same as the link I have in the link, except the school's emblem is on his left side of the jacket over his heart and I updated the second chapter, Prologue B I believe, with the inclusion of his family heirloom item, the 8-Pointed Star Yin & Yang Pendant.

I truly hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as I feel I've gotten rusty as I haven't written any chapters in a long while and I feel like I could've done more with the fight scene but it's suppose to be a short fight because of the three minute rule so I hope I did my best. And I include a special part in the story that I originally didn't imagine in my head until I got to the point in the fight… Chris' mysterious code cast power, I've envisioned that sort of power before when writing this story but I didn't expect to actually add it into the story! I'll cover that up later on in the story, but don't expect seeing it anytime soon or Chris over using this ability it's very draining and has one shot per day usage on it, so it's a trump card sort of that.

Also another reason who I was slacking on this chapter was the beginning, I wasn't sure how I wanted to start the trip down memory lane for Chris as I planned for the memory thing in the beginning with this chapter. Chris will have a somewhat different and unique past compared to the game's original setup, so I'll keep you posted on that as the second arc, featuring Dan Blackmoore, actually has more tidbits on Chris' so-called sister from his memories.

I don't know when I'll have the next chapter done, but keep watch! It might be soon! In the meantime I recommended reading **Fate Far Side by Arashi Leonhart** as it's an superb fanfiction story that blends both Fate/stay night character Shirou Emiya, who is characterization extremely well, and the Tsukihime girls from the Tohno estate and I've been inspired to improve my writing from reading this story and it recently has been completed. I recommended and another good fanfic that is great is **Fate Extra: Ranse Eroica by Irisu-Zerone** who's a good friend of mine! He's story is his own take on the Male Main Character and Saber pair with a few twists as well.

And I like to announce my fanfic has finally hit the 100th mark on the Favorite List by users, and the 100th person is Kyokkei Ou. Here's a big shout out to you my friend! Thank you very much for liking my story!

That's it for now, please review my chapter and constructive criticism is more welcome! This is VirusChris signing off! Banzai!


End file.
